Compromiso Pactado
by Zafira
Summary: El trato era simple… cesarían los hostilidades con ese compromiso… todos estaban de acuerdo… más a veces lo que uno planea, no es lo que sucede… ShunxHades Mundo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un regalo de navidad adelantado… bueno, eso digo… empecé esta historia debido a que estaba un poco aburrida… ojala les guste…_

**Prólogo**

Los preparativos para la celebración habían comenzado… cada Lord de las tierras que comprendían el reino se hacían presentes… el señor de todos ellos había sido bendecido con el nacimiento de un primogénito varón… al ser presentado ante la corte, conocieron su nombre…

¡Saluden todos a mi hijo, IKKI! – exclamaba dichoso el Rey… - ¡Gran sabio!... acérquese y dígame, ¿qué le deparan los dioses a mi hijo… será un buen rey?

El sabio se acercó… tomo al pequeño en brazos, y este comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón… los ahí presentes vitorearon el poder de ese llanto… eso demostraba que sería un poderoso guerrero… El sabio lo miro detenidamente… sonrió y entregó al pequeño a su padre… profirió un sonoro suspiro antes de decir…

¡Será un poderoso guerrero, su Majestad!... su fuerza no tendrá igual en el reino… y a corta edad demostrará que nació para combatir a su lado en el campo de batalla – todos aplaudían la predicción y felicitaban al rey – Pero… los dioses no permitirán que sea Rey…

¡Pero, QUE DICES ANCIANO! – rugía el soberano…

Que el príncipe Ikki deberá abdicar ante el menor de su línea, mi señor… veo en un futuro… que el reino de Averno y este reino de la Tierra gozarán de paz, solo cuando sus herederos se unan en matrimonio – terminó de decir el sabio, inclinando la cabeza frente a su soberano en muestra de sumisión…

El Rey se sentía sumamente contrariado… con el paso de los años, pudo notar que su primogénito era todo lo que él deseaba… un niño saludable, fuerte, diestro con la espada y con una visión muy aguda sobre el arte de la guerra… después de la predicción del sabio había decidido no traer mas vástagos a este mundo… con Ikki le era suficiente, su esposa que sentía verdadera adoración por su marido estaba de acuerdo… bueno eso en un principio…

La verdad era que muy en el fondo ella ansiaba volver a ser madre… en sueños veía a una hermosa criatura entre sus brazos, por lo que intentaba por todos los medios convencer a su esposo de tener otro hijo… aunque siempre aclarando…

¡Es tan bello, mi amor… se que será una dulce niña!

El Rey, que por cierto se llama Sein, adoraba a su esposa Mel, y por lo general era incapaz de decirle que no… por lo que después de nueve años al fin accedió a traer otro hijo, o más bien, una hija al mundo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por esos tiempos el Rey de Averno, había pactado un encuentro con Sein, el objetivo… encontrar el medio para la ansiada paz… en esos años habían sacrificado demasiadas vidas por cuestiones territoriales y diferencias de ideologías… aunque el deseo de los reyes era compartido por la gran mayoría, había otro reino, aliado del de la Tierra que no estaba nada feliz de que se lleve a cabo ese pacto…

Pues en este tiempo… son tres Reinos los de mayor importancia… por un lado;

El reino de Averno, lleno de exuberantes riquezas minerales, donde se conoce el verdadero invierno y con costas al mar Egeo, este reino era bien gobernado por el Rey Ares, quien ya tenía asegurado su legado, pues se conocía de las impresionantes hazañas de su primogénito Hades…

Además estaba;

El reino de la Tierra, colmada de abundancia, pues sus tierras eran sumamente fértiles, conocida como "La tierra de la eterna primavera", su invierno era bastante más llevadero que en otros lugares, no poseía costas marítimas, por lo que para salir a mar abierto, necesariamente debía pasar por Zonas pertenecientes a Averno, estaba gobernado por el Rey Sein, quien también sentía asegurado su legado, con su poderoso hijo Ikki…

Y por último estaba;

El reino de Atlantis, en un principio este pertenecía a Averno, pues sus gobernantes provenían de la misma familia, más después de una cuenta guerra, un nuevo rey se hizo al trono, y el reino se hizo enemigo acérrimo de Averno, sus tierras eran una extraña mezcla de territorios, pues por ella transcurrían inviernos muy severos y primaveras muy fértiles, también poseían amplias costas marinas, aunque el reino no poseía riquezas minerales, de ser bien explotada la tierra podría salvarse, más debido a las constantes guerras esto era casi imposible, el Rey que gobernaba con mano dura era Arles, y para su desgracia su primer hijo había sido una mujer, la princesa Saori, más pasados unos tres años, su esposa pudo darle el ansiado varón a quien nombro Diogo, quien era un prodigio en las batallas y se ganó el sobre nombre de Mascara Mortal…

Durante la reunión… que se había realizado luego de mucho pensar, y debido que en el otro reino era invierno, en tierras pertenecientes al Rey Sein… ambos reyes acompañados de sus primogénitos, discutían en qué podían consistir las clausulas del tratado… ambos reyes habían llevado consigo a sus respectivos sabios para que les aconsejaren…

La reunión se había alargado más de la cuenta… fuera de la tienda, los príncipes sostenían una entretenida plática… tenían muchas cosas en común, y a pesar de los rumores que de ambos corrían, no pudieron negar sentir atracción el uno por el otro…

Los reyes lo habían decidido… ¡Un compromiso es la mejor opción!... a pesar que Sein fue advertido por su sabio de que no era conveniente comprometer a Ikki, el rey no lo escuchó, llamaron a ambos jóvenes y les preguntaron su opinión… pues ningún rey quería imponer nada a sus hijos…

"No había presión alguna… únicamente continuaría el río de sangre ocasionada por la guerra, si se negaban"…

Luego de pensarlo… ambos aceptaron…

Un soldado fiel al rey Sein se hizo presente… estaba sumamente agitado…

¡Su Majestad!... ¡Su esposa ha entrado en trabajo de parto!

Ja ja ja ¡Qué maravillosa noticia! – comentaba Sein - ¡Mi pequeña al fin va a nacer!

¡Muchas Felicidades! – acotó el otro soberano.

¡Como muestra de nuestras futuras buenas relaciones, les invito a participar de este momento tan feliz para mi familia! – dijo el Rey Sein con una amplia sonrisa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanto Ikki como su padre estaban sumamente preocupados… los médicos reales habían informado hacía unos momentos que se había complicado el parto… la reina y el bebé corrían peligro… la única posibilidad que dieron fue la de salvar solo a uno… más debían escoger si madre o hijo… el rey se encontraba desolado… entró al cuarto donde su mujer se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

¡Mi amor!... – Sein tomó sus manos y las apretó con fuerza…

Te ruego… que lo salves… no podré volver a ser madre… y… no seré feliz si me escoges… en vez de… nuestro hi..jo… ¡Jamás te perdonaría algo así!... – decía la mujer con dificultad… el rey derramaba amargas lágrimas… salió de la habitación…

Minutos después se escucha un suave llanto… los presentes miran a su rey…

¡Se cumplió la voluntad de la Reina! – fueron sus únicas palabras…

La matrona ingresó al salón, el primero en acercarse fue Ikki… su mirada era triste más al ver a la criatura se le iluminó… el bebé poseída más belleza de la que su madre le aseguraba tendría…

Su majestad – dijo la mujer entregándole la criatura…

Es una hermosa niña… - susurró… los presentes bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto…

¡Es un niño, mi señor! – dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza… - Su majestad, la reina, deseaba que le ponga por nombre… ¡SHUN!...


	2. Chapter 2

_BIEN… YA LES DEJE LA CONTI, NO ME PODÍA AGUANTAR Y LO ESCRIBÍ… AUN ESTOY EXPLICANDO… PERO LENTAMENTE VOY FORMANDO EL PANORAMA EN EL QUE QUIERO TRANSCURRA LA HISTORIA…_

**Capítulo 1º: Confesión**

De aquel día habían pasado ya unos tres años…

El rey Sein en todo ese tiempo, no había querido compartir el más mínimo de tiempo, con su pequeño hijo… no así los sabios, quienes veían en él, al futuro soberano de esas tierras… otro que se desvivía por el pequeño, era Ikki… simplemente lo veneraba, era la luz de sus ojos, y no dudaba ni un segundo en cumplirle el más mínimo capricho… solo con él, el pequeño se mostraba de esa manera… por lo general era sumamente callado… tanto que se llegó a pensar que no poseía voz… más su voz sólo era oída por algunos privilegiados, entre los que estaban, su hermano… Shaka, quien era aprendiz de sabio; y Mu, quien se esmeraba en aprender todo el oficio de la medicina… ambos chicos eran fieles amigos del príncipe Ikki, sus más fieles guerreros, pues a pesar de que ambos tenían una apariencia, frágil, eran diestros guerreros…

Cada primavera solía traer visitantes de otros reinos… más bien, solía traer un visitante, que era especialmente esperado en el reino… Hades, no solo se había ganado una reputación de temer en los campos de batalla, era un joven sumamente atractivo, fuerte, se le conocía justo, y por sobre todo, estaba declaradamente enamorado del príncipe mayor, por lo que todo el pueblo lo recibía siempre con respeto y cariño. Más en esta ocasión venía acompañado, tanto de su padre como de sus primos… esto debido a la proximidad del aniversario número trece de su alteza Ikki…

¿Primo?

¿Umm?

¿Podrías borrar esa sonrisa idiota que tienes en el rostro? – un joven peli azul hablaba al príncipe Hades - ¡Realmente, muero por conocer al hombre que te tiene así!

¡Cállate! – decía el peli negro con una sonrisa - ¡lo conocerás!

Haber…dime de nuevo… es muy hermoso – decía con tono juguetón el muchacho…

¡Ya Julián!... sabes que a mi no me importa eso de hermosura… Ikki me gusta, no por su belleza, sino por su fuerza… no le teme a nada, es un guerrero excepcional… ¿Dime, qué más puedo pedir?... Ikki es el compañero perfecto para mí… - dijo Hades mirando hacia adelante.

Aja… entiendo… entonces… supongo que a Afro le va a caer de la patada… acabas de despreciar todo lo que él representa – decía con cierto tono ofendido Julián.

¡¿Pero… Qué dices?!... Afrodita es mi primo, y él sabe que lo quiero mucho… así como sabe que prefiero, un consorte que luche conmigo en las batallas en lugar de uno, al que tenga que proteger – dijo rápidamente el más joven intentando modular la voz…

Ja ja ja… ya, ya perdona… se que quieres a mi pequeño hermano… solo te digo, que ¡Muero de ganas de conocer al afortunado! Ja ja ja

¿Julián?

¿Umm?

¡Cállate!

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su alteza… me informaron que el Príncipe Hades ha venido acompañado por su Majestad Ares y dos de sus primos – hablaba un peli rubio a Ikki respetuosamente…

Solo dime Ikki, Shaka… cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir – decía un poco fastidiado el príncipe soltado un sonoro suspiro…

Ummm… ¿Realmente lo vas a hacer Ikki? – preguntaba Shaka un poco preocupado – Mira que las relaciones entre ambos reinos han mejorado… pero… pero aún es muy frágil…

¡Ya encontraré la manera de solucionar eso!... pero no puedo continuar con esto… ¡Lo sabes! – decía el mayor sosteniéndose del marco de la ventana…

A decir verdad… no te entiendo… ¡¿qué le viste a Mascara?!... ¡Hades es mucho más fuerte y su reino, más rico! – ahora era el rubio el que hablaba fastidiado… como si esa charla ya la hubieran tenido un millón de veces – Realmente, maldigo la hora en que lo conociste…

¡Ya, Shaka!... aquí lo que debería importar es que me enamoré de Diogo… y ¡Punto! – decía exasperándose el peli azul…

¡Si me permite, su Alteza!... ¡Como príncipe heredero… primero esta su pueblo! – decía el rubio volteando el rostro hacia un lado…

Abdicare entonces… - susurró Ikki

¡No digas eso!... ¡Tu padre moriría!

¿Ikki? – una dulce voz se introducía al cuarto… Shun ingresaba feliz, por hallar a quien buscaba - ¡Hermano!

¿Tú me apoyas, verdad Shun? – le decía Ikki al pequeño cargándole en brazos…

El menor miró a su hermano… y embozando una encantadora sonrisa… asintió…

¡Realmente contigo no se puede Ikki!… encima vino con su padre… El hombre nos declarará la guerra… se pondrá furioso – decía sumamente consternado Shaka…

¡¿Me apoyarás o no?! – dijo firme el que cargaba al pequeño…

¡Claro! – comento bajando los hombros el rubio, luego de proferir un largo suspiro - ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo!

¡Lo se!... ahora vamos Shun, vamos a recibir a un poderoso Rey… y no te asustes de Hades… no es tan malo como parece – decía el príncipe mayor saliendo del cuarto…

Hades no pudo disimular su felicidad al ver a Ikki, Shun al verlo no pudo atinar a otra cosa más que esconderse tras las piernas de su hermano, más fue por corto tiempo pues Shaka tomándolo en brazos se lo llevó de ahí, justo al momento en que Sein, el Rey, se hacía presente.

La tarde había transcurrido de lo más normal… más Hades pudo notar que Ikki estaba ahí… y a la vez no estaba…

¿Te ocurre algo? – le dijo el joven extranjero a Ikki - ¿Algún problema con el pequeño tormento?

¡No le digas así!... se llama Shun y lo sabes – decía Ikki un poco nervioso…

¡Me ocultas algo!... ¡Dime que es! – dijo firme el mayor…

Bueno… es que… Me preocupa que mi padre siga tratando así a Shun… él es muy pequeño para entender… pero, se que le afecta – decía el peli azul liberando aire y poniéndose de pie…

Umm… bueno sí… ya se… por que no salimos mañana antes de la fiesta a montar… puedes llevar al peque… digo… a Shun con nosotros… - hablaba el pelinegro también poniéndose de pie – Y… si te sientes en más confianza… me dirás el verdadero motivo de por qué estas actuando tan raro – dijo al fin dejando solo al mayor…

Ikki lo miró alejarse… se sentía culpable… no era tan fácil como pensaba… él sabía que realmente le gustaba a Hades… a él también le gustaba… pero… "Amo a Diogo"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hades se sentía intranquilo… Ikki no solía ocultarle cosas… y mucho menos solía actuar tan distante con él… "¿Qué te sucede?"… al llegar al salón principal halló a sus primos… ambos estaban cuestionándose algún hecho que él desconocía…

¿Qué les pasa? – dijo al fin llamando la atención de ambos…

La verdad, primo… fuimos testigos de algo bien raro – decía Julián – Tu padre estaba hablando con un pequeño, muy bonito por cierto, pero…

¿Ummm? ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? – preguntó el pelinegro.

No es el hecho de que tu padre este con alguien… por qué mejor no lo vez tú – dijo un peli turquesa señalando la biblioteca.

Hades entre abrió la puerta cuidadosamente… era cierto su padre estaba charlando muy a gusto, se podía oír… se metió sigilosamente y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo…

¡Jaque!

Un pequeño peli verde estaba venciendo a su padre en ajedrez… tanto el pequeño como su padre, parecían tan concentrados en el juego, que ni se habían percatado de su presencia…

¡Interesante! – dijo Ares - ¡No lo vi venir!... mas… si muevo esta pieza aquí… ¡jaque!

Ummm… ¡jaque mate! – dijo el menor en un astuto movimiento que sorprendió tanto a padre como hijo, el menor miraba expectante a su competidor - ¡Eso estuvo bien!

El rey salió de su sorpresa y con una cálida sonrisa asintió a la afirmación del más joven…

¿Te enseñó tu padre? – preguntó al fin…

Lo hizo mi maestro… - pero Shun no continuó hablando pues por fin notó la presencia de Hades, quien al verse descubierto sonrió algo nervioso…

¡Disculpen!... no era mi intención importunar – dijo Hades mirando a su padre y luego al pequeño… quien en ese momento enseñaba una expresión impávida, totalmente diferente a la de hacía unos instantes.

¡Descuida, hijo!... llegaste justo a tiempo…. Shun me ha dado una verdadera lección de humildad – dijo el mayor ayudando a Shun a bajar del asiento que ocupaba…

¡Ah enserio! – dijo, más el niño solo hizo una reverencia a su padre y se retiró, sin dirigirle la mirada a su cuñado - ¡Que modales! Ese mocoso me detesta – terminó de decir el joven observando como su padre aún veía la jugada que le diera la victoria a Shun.

¡Interesante! – dijo al fin dirigiéndose a su hijo - ¡Espero que no te tengas que enfrentar nunca a ese pequeño, hijo!

¿Perdón?... Dudo que algún día siquiera empuñe una espada… es muy débil – decía con tono irónico el hijo…

¡No lo subestimes!... es muy astuto… más peligroso es el León con apariencia de cordero, hijo mío – dijo el rey retirándose del lugar…

¿León?... pero si no conozco nada más parecido a un ángel… - dijo al fin siguiendo a su padre luego de un minuto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al padre de Hades comenzaba a molestarle la manera en que Sein trataba a Shun… bueno más bien, no trataba… para el gobernante de Tierra la presencia del pequeño parecía inexistente… todos sus comentarios eran referidos a lo buen guerrero que era Ikki, lo excelente estratega, y del maravilloso futuro que le esperaba su pueblo bajo su reinado… eso parecía incomodar algo a Ikki, más aún que Hades no hacía más que secundar todo lo que decía su futuro suegro…

Shun también observaba y escuchaba atento todo lo acontecido… sin siquiera respirar fuerte para no hacer notar su presencia… aunque, era más que notorio… muy en especial para los primos del príncipe invitado… Afrodita simplemente no le podía apartar la vista de encima, igual que Julián, más este último lo miraba con un cierto asomo de pena…

Cuando hubo terminado la cena… el Rey del Averno comenzó una amena charla con Sein… su objetivo…

¡No puedo creer que aún después de tres años, siga culpando al pequeño de la muerte de su esposa! – decía Ares tomando asiento frente a Sein – ¿Acaso no lo quiere?…

No es eso… - dijo Sein pasados unos minutos mirando abatido hacia un rincón - ¡Es la viva imagen de Mel… me duele verlo… además es débil… yo!…

Debería pensarlo mejor… su esposa no desearía ese trato para uno de sus hijos… además… es muy pequeño… lo necesita – dijo el hombre mirando uno de los relojes del lugar - ¡Bue… me retiro mañana será un gran día!

Así es… anunciaremos el matrimonio de los muchachos… además… - dijo Sein con una media sonrisa…

¿Además?

Además de proclamar a Ikki como mi sucesor – dijo el peli azul también poniéndose de pie… - ¡que pase buena noche!

¡Igual, Usted!

Mi señor… no debe hacer eso – uno de los sabios se acercaba al rey respetuosamente, para emitir su opinión…

¿No debo hacer qué?, Delios – dijo un poco molesto el soberano.

Proclamar a Ikki su sucesor, mi señor… los dioses podrían disgustarse… ya le… - intentó seguir hablando más con un gesto de la mano el Rey lo obligó a callar…

¡Te dije que no quiero volver a escuchar eso! – sin decir mas se retiró rumbo a su cuarto…

¡Terco!... mi señor, no se puede contradecir el deseo de los dioses – susurraba el sabio antes de marcharse también…

Hades había escuchado todo atentamente… no estaba espiando solo buscaba a su padre… más cuando estaba por retirarse vio con sorpresa que una pequeña figura salía de detrás de una de las cortinas del salón…

¡No es correcto escuchar! – dijo el pequeño sin moverse, por lo que Hades pensó que se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo - ¡No son modales para un príncipe!... ¡es más propio por parte de la servidumbre!... ¿O no príncipe Hades?

Hades se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró…

¡Lo mismo se le puede decir no!

¡SI! – dijo el menor… - Dígame… - Hades se sorprendió pues era realmente la primera vez que el pequeño le hablaba - ¿Ama mucho a mi hermano?

¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo sagaz mientras se acercaba al menor, quien en ningún momento se movió de su lugar…

¡No es correcto… responder con otra pregunta! – dijo el niño mirando tranquilamente a aquel joven, del que se decía era el mejor guerrero, y cuya apariencia era el delirio de varios nobles…

Si lo amo – respondió el príncipe acomodando sus negros cabellos…

Solo quería saber… a mi hermano le esta costando mucho – dijo aproximando sus deditos al mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de Hades – Me gusta más el cabello largo…

A Ikki le gusta corto – mencionó apartando la manito.

¿Seguro? – dijo el mas joven dejando un poco intrigado a Hades… más luego se tranquilizó alegando…

¡Solo es un niño!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana había llegado entre mucho ajetreo para la servidumbre… Ikki preparó a Shun, y ambos, acompañados por Hades salieron a montar… Shun en el mismo caballo que Ikki…. Cuando llegaron a un apartado lugar del castillo, cerca del bosque desmontaron y comenzaron a caminar… Shun recorría seleccionando las mejores flores para su ramillete el cual Ikki le había pedido que hiciese…

¿Ahora si vas a hablarme?

Si… - dijo el peli azul suspirando… - Quiero romper nuestro compromiso…

Hades se quedó en corto… no se lo venía venir… miró incrédulo al menor esperando que sonriese diciendo que era una broma, pero no…

Lo siente… pero me he enamorado de alguien más… no puedo seguir a tu lado – dijo Ikki apesadumbrado.

¿Quién?... si se puede saber – dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda…

Diogo… - dijo sin mucha convicción…

¿Mascara?

Sí… ¡No me odies, por favor! – decía ahora Ikki poniéndose también él de pie…

No podría odiarte aunque quisiera… pero… tenía que ser él… ¡Sabes que somos enemigos! – Hades se había volteado para enfrentar a Ikki, pero al ver su expresión… se serenó… - Descuida… hablaré con mi padre… supongo que podremos mantener nuestra alianza de paz, sin un compromiso de por medio…

¡Gra… cias! – dijo el peli azul asombrado por la actitud del peli negro…

Hades miro en dirección al niño que juntaba flores, quien en ese momento los estaba mirando a ellos… y comprendió aquella pregunta que le hiciera… "Yo lo amo… y deseo que sea feliz"… pensó sonriendo al final…

¡Bien… me adelantaré para conversar con mi padre! – sin más Hades montó en su caballo y se alejó… Ikki sonrió… cuando ya casi lo perdía de vista… sus sentidos le alertaron del peligro… más algo tarde, pues Shun ya se encontraba en brazos de unos guerreros que lo tenían amenazado con una daga… y él mismo estaba siendo ya rodeado…

¡Qué conmovedor!...

¡¿Diogo?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero por qué no había reclamado aunque sea un poco… desde cuando era él tan sumiso… se cuestionaba Hades camino al castillo, cuando casi hubo llegado se encontró con su primo y con Shaka, quienes iban a buscarlos… sin decir nada, Hades hizo virar al caballo… "No… esto aún no acaba"…

¿Qué pasa primo?

¡No voy a aceptar que rompa así conmigo! – dijo al fin antes de emprender camino de regreso…

¿De qué esta hablando? – murmuró Julián…

No se… - comento nervioso el rubio… - Mejor lo seguimos…

A lo lejos no se distinguía bien lo que acontecía… más era obvio que Ikki estaba siendo atacado… Hades instó al animal a que tomara más velocidad… cuando llegó desenvainó su espada, y se dispuso a luchar con dos de esos criminales… minutos después Julián seguía su ejemplo… mientras Shaka hacía lo mismo segundos después…

No tardaron en vencer a dos de sus oponentes… el último que quedaba, Hades quería capturarlo para luego interrogarlo, más este decidió auto eliminarse antes de dejarse atrapar…

¡Qué Idiota! – murmuró Julián… dirigiéndose a su primo, quien estaba sumamente pálido… - ¿Qué tienes Hades?

Sobre la yerba a unos pasos de donde se había librado la batalla, Shun sostenía la mano de su hermano… Hades se aproximo… no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían… el pequeño estaba en shock… parecía no estar mirando nada… sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre…pero no su sangre… Shaka profirió un grito… Hades simplemente no pudo dar ningún paso más… fue Julián el que atrajo hacia sí al menor alejándolo del cuerpo…

Hades no quería creerlo… Ikki estaba… "muerto"…


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por leer el fic… bueno como un pajarito me dijo que el capitulo pasado no era tan bonito como para ser un regalo de navidad… me apresuré a escribir este… termina mejor por lo menos… creo… BUENO ENTONCES AHORA SÍ… MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS…_

_Zafira_

**Capítulo 2º: Costumbres**

Todo había pasado muy rápido… al enterarse Sein de lo acontecido… se dirigió al lugar en donde depositaban el cuerpo inerte de su hijo… Ikki, tenía una profunda herida de espada en el pecho… su expresión era triste… al Rey se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos… se desmoronó al lado del cuerpo y abrazándolo lloró como si fuera un niño pequeño… los ahí presentes lloraban en silencio… algunos no querían ver la escena… era sumamente desgarradora…

Hades fue junto a su padre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, más Hades se mantuvo firme… no permitía que su dolor le hiciera ver débil… no se supo cuando… pero el rey levantó la vista y pudo vislumbrar a Shun, quien estaba siendo cargado por Shaka… él niño tampoco lloraba… su mirada lucía apagada… y sumamente distante… lo que sucedió a continuación los dejó a todos boqui abiertos…

El rey se puso de pie… se acerco rápidamente a Shaka… tomo al pequeño lo puso en el suelo… y sujetándole el mentón para que le viera, dijo…

¡Estas feliz!... ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA… TODO ESTO… ESTÁS MALDITO… TODA PERSONA QUE AMO MUERE POR TU CULPA!... ¡DIME!... ¡ESTAS FELIZ! – rugía Sein… mientras que Ares se alejaba de su hijo en dirección a ellos, Hades ni siquiera se había percatado de la acción de su padre… pues estaba perplejo… no esperaba una reacción así… - ¡TÚ DEBISTE MORIR!

¡SEIN! – Ares intentaba alejarlo del pequeño, al que parecía estar a punto de golpear - ¡CONTROLESE POR FAVOR… NO SABE LO QUE DICE!

Shun pareció despertar de su estado… miró el cuerpo de Ikki y luego a su padre… quien era sujeto por Ares… el pequeño no se inmutó por los alaridos de su padre en contra suya… se aproximo nuevamente al cuerpo de su hermano y tomo una de sus manos…

¿Hermano? – lo llamó susurrante – ¡Despierta!... ¡¿Ikki?!

Al no obtener respuesta, el menor se incorporó… Sein había soltado el agarre de Ares… luego, tomó al pequeño por el brazo, zarandeándolo…

¡Ya, padre! – susurró Shun - ¡Si quiere puede acabar con mi vida… después de todo, le pertenece!

Esas palabras detuvieron al hombre, quien soltó al pequeño y lo miró perplejo… el peli verde no había cambiado en ningún momento su expresión… los sabios se aproximaron a su rey, y cargando en brazos a Shun se lo llevaron de ahí… dejando a Sein aún impactado por las palabras que le había obligado a decir a su hijo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los funerales fueron realizados con solemnidad… del reino aliado, toda la familia real había asistido… Arles no se había apartado ni un segundo de Sein… Saori y su hermano Diogo, caminaban junto con los guerreros más fieles de Ikki… frente a ellos se hallaba Hades, quien caminaba orgulloso… más una parte de él deseaba matar ahí mismo a Diogo… pero otra, le obligaba a respetar la memoria de su amado...

En el castillo, más específicamente en uno de los cuartos, un pequeño niño miraba por las ventanas… no le habían permitido asistir… unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… por más que lo intentara, no podía recordar que había pasado aquella mañana… su mente simplemente había bloqueado el recuerdo… un joven de cabellos turquesas le agarró del hombro… Shun lo miró un tanto sorprendido…

¡Tranquilo! – dijo Afrodita - ¡Puedes llorar… prometo no decirle a nadie!

Parecía que un gran peso había sido sacado de sobres sus hombros… se acurrucó en esos jóvenes brazos y lloró… lloró como nunca antes había llorado… le dolía tanto el alma… no era cualquiera al que estaban enterrando… era la única persona que lo quería y lo protegía…

¿Qué voy a hacer? – dijo entre suspiros…

¡Descuida!.... ¡No te dejaré!

Mientras que en el lugar de reposo de Reyes y Príncipes de la noble familia regente de Tierra, eran depositados los restos mortales de Ikki…

¡Es una pena… verdad Hades!... ¡Justo cuando iban a casarse! – Mascara hablo suavemente al oído del pelinegro… quien sólo lo miró con odio…

----

Cuando todos llegaron al castillo… bueno casi todos, pues Hades se había quedado aún frente a la tumba… Ares, fue a descansar a su cuarto, donde ya lo esperaba el menor de sus sobrinos… mientras Arles intentaba convencer a Sein de que lo mejor era romper lazos con Averno, ahora que Ikki estaba muerto… y más prudente aún… que comprometiera de inmediato a Shun, con alguien muy fuerte, que le garantice seguridad… pues siendo débil como era, sería presa fácil de cualquier atentado en su contra…

Ahora no… amigo… necesito descansar… poner en claro mis ideas… - decía el Rey dirigiéndose a sus aposentos… "todo ha sido mi culpa… no debí… no debí desobedecer a mis dioses"… - No debí…

Mientras en el cementerio… Hades se encontraba recostado por una lápida… mirando a una pequeña distancia la tumba de Ikki… él había ocupado el lugar de prometido de Ikki… lugar que ya no le correspondía… aunque nadie lo sabía… él si… poco antes de ser asesinado, el propio Ikki se lo había confesado… que ya no lo amaba, que le gustaba Diogo… el miserable parecía burlarse de él… eso lo estaba enloqueciendo… lo llenaba de ira…

No se percató cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos… pero cuando despertó, pudo ver a una figura frente a la tumba de su amado… era pequeña… se imaginó quien podría ser… por lo que se aproximo sigiloso…

¡No debería estar aquí! – dijo el mayor - ¡Es tarde… y peligroso!

Yo quería… - susurró… dejando sobre la tumba una rosa blanca – ¡Adiós!

Se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida… más no dio tres pasos, pues al intentarlo simplemente perdió el sentido…

Shun tenía mucha fiebre… por más que lo intentaban nada podían hacer los médicos y sabios… su condición era muy delicada… su padre no quiso estar con él… se sentía culpable… el que si estuvo a su lado, pues él mismo tenía conocimientos médicos y místicos era el Rey Ares… Arles miraba impotente esta situación… si el Rey ayudaba a sanarlo… quedaría muy bien con Sein, y eso iba en contra de sus planes… cuando el sol estaba casi saliendo… Ares, acompañado de su sobrino Afrodita, Mu y Delios, salieron de la habitación del príncipe menor… todos tenían un semblante cansado… más las novedades eran buenas… a Shun le había bajado la fiebre… ahora dormía placido…

Sein se conformó con ver a su hijo a la distancia… agradecía a Ares… dejándole claro… que estaba en deuda con él…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado unos cuatro días del entierro… todo se disponía para la partida de los invitados… tanto de los del reino de Averno como los de Atlantis… ese día simplemente… Shun se había escapado de sus cuidadores… sin proponérselo, claro… al llegar al comedor, se encontró con Diogo… este ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión…

¡Pero si es el pequeño príncipe! – Dijo el joven acercándose a Shun, quien lo miró seriamente - ¿Ya se siente mejor su alteza?

Shun miró a la joven dama… y al Rey de Atlantis… hizo una reverencia y…

¡Me siento mejor… gracias por preguntar!... ¡Disculpen si he interrumpido! – los presentes miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado… todos menos Diogo, que sabía bien de los modales del pequeño… Ikki no paraba de hablarle de ellos… sonrió al notar que tampoco había exagerado al describir su belleza…

¡Su majestad! – dijo animado el menor al ver ingresar por la puerta al Rey de Averno…

¡Pero que grata sorpresa!... veo que estas mucho mejor – dijo al hombre acariciando el rostro del menor… tras de sí ingresaba Sein, quien al ver a su hijo se quedo estático…

¡Padre! – Shun hizo una reverencia al verlo…

¡Deberías estar reposando! – dijo el mayor minutos después…

Shun asintió sin apartar la mirada… luego se volteó y salió por el mismo lugar por el que había ingresado… justo al momento en que Hades también ingresaba al salón…

Su hijo es una verdadera belleza, su majestad – decía Diogo saludando con una reverencia a Sein… - Para mí sería un honor si me permitiera cortejarlo…

¡Mi hijo aún es demasiado pequeño, Diogo! – contestaba escueto el rey.

Hades le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor a Diogo… "¿y por ese me dejaste?… aún no se enfría tu cuerpo y ya pide permiso para cortejar a tu hermano"… suspiró largamente… hasta que notó la mirada de su padre sobre él…

Además… - continuó diciendo Sein como pensando bien en como decir esa información – Según las costumbres de mi pueblo… esa decisión no está en mí… sino en usted – dijo observando a Ares…

¿En mí? – dijo el padre de Hades - ¿No entiendo?

¡Los compromisos se heredan! – dijo al fin el peli azul… mirando a Hades - ¡Pero… si no estas interesado… podría aceptar…!

¡Espere! – dijo Ares - ¡Eso quiere decir que Shun le corresponde a…!

Su hijo… así es – contestó finalmente… ante la incrédula mirada de Diogo y su padre… - Como fue un pacto para cese de hostilidades… esas son las costumbres… si no puede cumplirla el mayor… lo debe cumplir quien le suceda… Su hijo y mi hijo eran prometidos al momento de la muerte de Ikki, por tanto… Shun lo es ahora… ¡Claro… si están de acuerdo!

Ares parecía estándolo meditando… más su hijo miró casi victorioso a su rival al decir…

¡Por mí no hay problema!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en la biblioteca… en ella participaban Sein, Ares y, por supuesto, Hades… este último escuchaba atento todo lo referente a las costumbres del pueblo de Tierra…

Se considera un compromiso pactado de antemano… aunque nunca se espera que se cumpla… si suceden desgracias como la que vivimos… es el siguiente en la línea sucesoria quien debe cumplir con el pacto… - culminaba de decir Sein.

¡Bien, hijo! ¿Hace un momento dijiste no tener problemas en que este pacto se lleve a cabo? – hablaba Ares a su hijo, prestando especial atención a sus gestos… pues no había pasado desapercibido para él, las miradas que se echaban él con Diogo..

¡Exactamente!... y no he cambiado de opinión… más, claro… quisiera que se cumplieran unas cuantas exigencias – decía Hades, pensativo…

¿Cuáles? – preguntó Sein intrigado, pues el príncipe no había exigido nada cuando el compromiso había sido con Ikki.

¡Simple!... me gustaría que mi primo Afrodita sea aceptado como caballero acompañante del príncipe… solo para asegurar… bueno… debido a su belleza será una tentación… quisiera tener la certeza de que no me será infiel – dijo con cierto tono irónico… más el comentario no fue tomado ofensivamente por el Rey, pues el mismo consideraba que su pequeño hijo, estaría expuesto a varias tentaciones…

¡Me parece Bien! – dijo al fin Sein mirado a Ares…

¡Estoy seguro que mi sobrino no tendrá inconveniente!

¿Alguna otra exigencia? – acotó Sein mirando a los presentes…

¡Si!... ¡que me permita a mí, informarle de la nueva situación! – esta vez Hades hablaba sereno, mirando desde la ventana, como el viento movían las copas de los árboles…

¡Supongo que es lo mejor!... creo que necesitan hablar… así que si me disculpan… atenderé a Arles antes de que se marche… - Sein salió de la biblioteca dejando ahí a padre e hijo…

¡Realmente… ¿Qué ocurre Hades?! – decía Ares una vez que Sein se marcho.

¡Padre!... tú mejor que nadie sabes que si me negaba, iban a entregarle a Shun a Diogo… y eso, sería una declaración de guerra inmediata a nuestro pueblo – dijo el menor mirando hacia la ventana – Además… él realmente se ha ganado tu corazón, ¿verdad?... de todas formas…

No te estoy reclamando esto, hijo… lo que quiero entender es cómo tú aceptaste sin ningún reparo, cuando que has dicho en varias ocasiones que no toleras a Shun – decía el hombre acercándose a su hijo y volteándole para que pudieran verse a los ojos - ¿Qué pasó entre tú e Ikki ese día? – preguntó firmemente al fin.

Él… terminó conmigo – contestó francamente… con una mirada de profundo dolor…

¡Por Diogo! – dijo su padre colocando una mano en su hombro - ¡Pensé que no te lo diría!

¿Lo sabias…?

Digamos que… la función a la que vas a destinar a Afrodita ahora… yo se la di a uno de mis fieles espías… sí lo sabía… quería hablar con él… de hecho íbamos a hacerlo esa misma tarde… pero no se pudo… ¡Lo siento! – dijo su padre esperando la reacción de su hijo…

¡Supongo que no me lo dijiste, porque no iba a creerte!... Tranquilo papá… aunque, entonces entiendes mi actitud – comento Hades suspirando - ¡Es mi infantil revancha contra Diogo… e Ikki!

¡Sabes que te apoyo en todo! – dijo sonriendo el hombre - ¡Pero que ese desprecio no te lleve a lastimar al pequeño!... ya ha tenido suficiente para su corta edad…

¡Descuida!... seré amable… siempre y cuando él se comporte – dijo saliendo de la biblioteca…

En el cuarto de Shun, Afrodita, quien realmente se había encariñado con el bebé (como él le llamaba) a tal punto de no separarse en todos esos días de él… Al ver a su primo mayor entrar al cuarto, se sorprendió… y pudo notar una cierta molestia en la expresión del más joven…

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Afro desconcertado.

Mi padre desea hablarte… mejor ve pronto… yo tengo algo que decirle a su pequeña alteza – dijo mirando a Shun… Afro dudo más suspirando se marcho del cuarto, no sin antes decirle a Shun que no iba a tardarse tanto…

¿Qué quiere? – dijo el menor mirando un punto fijo en su cuarto…

¡Primero que me mires a mí!... ¡Conoces las costumbres de tu pueblo, ¿verdad?!

El menor no dijo nada… siguió en esa misma posición… luego suspiró y dijo…

¡Parece que olvidaste decirle algo a mi padre! – su mirada se dirigió a Hades… era fría a pesar de que no dejaba de ser hermosa.

¡¿Lo harás tú?!... – Hades hablaba con supremacía… después de todo sería su palabra contra la de un niño, sonrió al ver que el pequeño no parecía tener intención de hablar - ¡Entonces, somos prometidos!... ¡Tiene su lado bueno, Shun! – dijo acercándose y levantando el pequeño mentón… - ¡Afro se quedará aquí a hacerte compañía… y de ahora en más estarás bajo mi protección!

¡No necesito que me protejan! – dijo firme el menor, soltando el agarre del mayor… Hades sonrió... "Es un príncipe orgulloso después de todo"…

¡Eres demasiado pequeño para hablar así!... ¡Como dije, ahora estás bajo mi protección… y la de mi padre! – dijo melosamente… una extraña sensación le inundó al ver esa mirada iluminada… "Al final no es más que un bebé, como dice Afro… debe necesitar de un padre… y de un hermano… y yo seré…"… levantó el mentón del pequeño – ¡Entonces se sella el pacto!...

¿Eh? – a Shun casi no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear… Hades simplemente pronunció la palabra pacto… y junto sus labios a los castos labios del menor en un suave beso, el mayor sonrió al ver esa expresión sorprendida…

¡Ya es oficial! – Hades decía eso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con una pícara sonrisa… "Y esa expresión es impagable"…


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por leer, el fic… no iba a estar tranquila hasta no escribir este capítulo… bueno ahora si, me voy a concentrar en terminar Naciste… Saludos a todos…_

**Capítulo 3º: Cumpleaños**

Cada cumpleaños del pequeño príncipe por los siguientes tres años, traía la visita, muy esperada por él, de su majestad el Rey Ares, quien solía o más bien, venía siempre en representación de su hijo, que casualmente para esas fechas siempre estaba en alguna campaña… o de entrenamiento… o enfermo… eso al pequeño lo tenía sin cuidado… después de todo, no toleraba la presencia del mayor… y ese recuerdo no aminoró en sus memorias en todo ese tiempo.

Otro que siempre estaba ausente en esas fechas era su padre… a decir verdad, su padre solía verlo apenas dos o tres veces en el año… y no era justamente en víspera de su cumpleaños… a quien si veía, y a menudo era al príncipe de Atlantis, Diogo… por lo que, en su cumpleaños número siete, el pequeño pensó que sería igual que siempre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino le resultaba agotador… o quizás era el hecho de que realmente no deseaba llegar… era más interesante cazar, o salir a combatir… pero no, esta vez su padre se mostró más que enérgico… debido a sus ocupaciones le era imposible ir aún, aunque lo haría, no deseaba que el pequeño ángel (como él lo llamaba) estuviera solo en la víspera de sus cumpleaños. Un sonoro suspiro fue la respuesta de su fastidio… "¿En qué estaba pensando?"… Un sonido le alertó…

¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! – preguntó enérgico al momento de desenvainar su espada, siendo seguido en esta actitud por su guardia personal.

¡Tranquilo, príncipe! – un hombre montando en un negro corcel se le acerca… era Sein - ¡Soy el Rey de estas Tierras!...

¡Su Majestad!... ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo!

¡Parece que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar!... – dicho esto un solo guerrero salía también de entre las sombras… Hades creyó que probablemente era el encargado de la seguridad de su suegro… ya le resultaba extraño que anduviera por ahí sin escolta - ¿Cómo anda tu padre? – preguntó Sein emprendiendo el camino al castillo.

¡El está bien… nos alcanzará en los próximos días! – contestó el joven colocándose alado del corcel del Rey.

En las paradas que hacían, Hades pudo constatar que Shun no era tan popular como alguna vez lo fue Ikki… parecía que a pesar de los años… el pueblo aún recordaba con cariño a Ikki, y que él seguía siendo el predilecto, aún después de muerto.

Supongo que Shun, lo estará esperando ansioso – dijo el joven cuando ya se hallaban a poca distancia del castillo.

¡Lo dudo!... ¡No avisé que vendría…! – contestó el mayor…

-----

¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ? – el Rey estaba furioso, al llegar y preguntar por el príncipe, un muy nervioso Shaka le contestó que este había salido a pasear por el bosque - ¿CREI HABER SIDO CLARO?, ÉL TIENE PROHIBIDO SALIR DE ESTE CASTILLO… ES PELIGROSO…

¡Tal vez el problema suegro… es quien le diría que no a un príncipe, si usted no está para hacerlo! – Hades se metía en la discusión al ver tan nervioso al gran amigo de Ikki…

¿En qué parte del bosque? – dijo el Rey fríamente… admitía que Hades tenía razón… - ¡Iré por él!

La expresión de Shaka era de temor… miro de soslayo a Mu quien también estaba presente… parecían decirse un… "Debemos avisarle"… a Hades le pareció hasta cómica la situación…

¡Le acompañaré, su majestad!... – dijo el joven sonriendo… después de todo hacía tiempo que no veía a su pequeña calamidad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un claro del bosque… pacíficos se hallaban un grupo de niños, por describirlos de alguna manera… en el centro uno ejecutaba magistralmente una flauta, mientras que otro, sacaba hermosas tonadas de una pequeña arpa… un joven de bella apariencia acariciaba los cabellos verdes de quien aparentaba ser el más joven entre ellos…

¡Mime y Sorrento, son excelentes! – decía el peli verde… - ¡Bravo! – dijo al final poniéndose se pie para aplaudir…

¡No haga eso su alteza! – decía el peli naranja…

¡Mime!... no seas modesto – dijo el menor haciendo un puchero…

¡No es modestia, es simplemente vergüenza! – decía aquel que minutos antes acariciaba el cabello del menor.

¡No es vergüenza, Afrodita, por favor no diga eso! – se sonrojaba quien ejecutaba la flauta…

Jajajaja No peleen y llámenme por mi nombre… - decía el pequeño… más calló de golpe… algo había llamado su atención… miró a sus amigos - ¡Quédense aquí!

¡Pero…!

¡Es una orden! – terminó de decir alejándose de ellos en dirección al lugar de donde provenía aquel alboroto…

Al acercarse, pudo observar a dos hombres que intentaban aprovecharse de un joven como de diez años… eso simplemente lo indignó… no lo pensó simplemente se aproximó y con enérgica voz dijo…

¡Déjenlo en paz!

Los hombres se dieron un susto por haber sido descubiertos, por la sorpresa soltaron al joven quien huyó despavorido… los hombres al ver de quien provenía la orden… se sonrieron entre sí…

A lo lejos dos hombres, uno mayor y el otro joven, también alertados por aquellos sonidos, habían decidido investigar llegando justo al momento en que Shun salía a enfrentar a aquellos delincuentes…

¡Pero mira nada más… que belleza! – uno de los hombres miraba libidinoso al pequeño…

¡No debiste interrumpirnos… ahora tendrás que satisfacernos, pequeño! – decía el otro, yendo en dirección al menor…

Shun permanecía en el mismo lugar… miraba soberbio a los hombres… en ningún momento se sintió intimidado… a la distancia Hades al ver que Sein no parecía tener intenciones de interrumpir, se dispuso a hacerlo él… más el rey lo detuvo con un gesto…

¡Deberían marcharse!... es más… ¡Les ordeno que se larguen! – pronunció el pequeño… los hombres rieron burlones… más luego sus expresiones cambiaron y huyeron apresuradamente… a Shun le intrigó esta actitud… "Que raro, un gran hombre no le teme a un gatito… a menos que… vean al…" – León… - Shun se volteó lentamente encontrándose con su padre justo detrás de él, no se inmutó, simplemente hizo una reverencia - ¡Padre, nadie me informó que vendría!

¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Shun?!... ¿Qué hacías solo aquí? – hablaba el Rey, en ese justo momento Afrodita, Mime y Sorrento se hicieron presentes… Sein los miró con enfado - ¿Qué clase de guardias son?... ¡Su única misión es proteger a Shun!

¡Yo les ordené que permanecieran donde estaban! – dijo Shun seriamente, sorprendiendo a su padre, por el tono utilizado y a Hades quien miraba la escena - ¡Al final, al único a quien le deben obediencia es a mí! – terminó de decir el peli verde antes de hacer una reverencia y dirigirse rumbo al castillo, exhortando a sus amigos a que lo siguieran con una simple mirada.

Hades miró a Sein expectante… ni siquiera Ikki le había hablado así a su padre jamás… más lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido… Sein parecía feliz… es más su mirada era de sumo orgullo.

¡Vio su alteza!... ¡En ningún momento retrocedió!

Al volver al castillo el tema no había sido vuelto a tocar… Shun solo ahí se percató de la presencia de Hades a quien miró sumamente descortés… y con un tono por demás irónico le saludó dándole la bienvenida…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente había traído otro invitado… Diogo… por lo que Hades se había dispuesto pasar más tiempo con su pequeño prometido… pero este siempre se le escabullía… es más de ambos…

El gran día de la fiesta se aproximaba, Julián había llegado un día antes acompañando a su tío… quien fue recibido con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo de parte del pequeño… el Rey de Averno también se sorprendió de hallar ahí a Sein, más le saludo muy cortésmente felicitándole por estar presente… a lo que el Rey sonrió mirando a su hijo que en ese momento mirada furioso a Shaka por querérselo llevar para continuar estudiando…

Cuando al fin Ares pudo estar a solas con su hijo Hades…

¡Y bien hijo!... ¿Cómo te llevaste con Shun en mi ausencia?

¡Pues te diré que a duras penas me habla, no me dirige la palabra… es más… creo que me detesta, y es plenamente correspondido! – comentó como si nada el príncipe.

¿Qué le trajiste de obsequio por su cumpleaños?

Hades se tenso… su padre le había dicho que preparé un regalo especial, por haber sido tan descortés en no asistir en sus pasados cumpleaños… él le había pedido a uno de sus más fieles caballeros que mandase hacer una joya… pero faltaba un día para las celebraciones y Rada aún no daba muestras de vida…

¡Mande traer una joya… pero Radamanthys aún no me la trae! – dijo evitando mirar el rostro de su padre…

¡Acaso quieres quedar de menos en contra de Diogo! – Ares había puesto el dedo en la llaga - ¡Todos los años el termina bailando con Shun, por ser el que le entrega el mejor regalo! – ponía el dedo y lo removía.

¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! – dijo al fin marchándose sumamente molesto.

Shun se encontraba en el jardín… Diogo al fin pudo dar con él… por lo que aprovechando que no había nadie cerca comenzó a hablarle…

¡No hemos podido hablar en todos estos días!

¡No hay mucho que decir! – dijo el peli verde sin mirarle.

¡Parece que Hades nunca va a olvidar a Ikki!... ¡es un pésimo prometido!... si fuera yo…

¡Pero no lo eres!... Disculpa Diogo, pero sabes que no es correcto que hablemos estando yo solo – dijo el menor retirándose…

¡Bailarás conmigo mañana! – más Shun no respondió la pregunta… Diogo era una persona sumamente impulsiva, no solía tener paciencia, y no toleraba ese tipo de desplantes… pero no podía evitarlo, con Shun hacía mil concesiones… "Serás mío, pequeño"… "solo mío"…

Hades había visto la escena desde una de las ventanas… su sangre comenzó a hervir… nuevamente pasaron por su mente frases que aún en ese tiempo lo atormentaban… cuando Shun giraba por uno de los pasillos se topó con él… se miraron un instante… el pequeño suspiró… y se retiró por el mismo camino por el que había llegado… Hades apretó su puño…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta había transcurrido muy animosa… Shun bailo con todo aquel que se lo pidiera, pero antes que nada lo hizo con su padre, lo que lo llenó de felicidad, aunque su expresión no lo hacía notar… de entre todos los obsequios que recibió el que más le había gustado fue el del Rey Ares por lo que la pieza especial del baile la bailó con él…

Diogo estaba sumamente contrariado, le había regalado a Shun una hermosa túnica, que se decía era de un tipo de seda muy raro y costoso… el pequeño le agradeció el gesto… Hades no se sentía nada feliz luego de ver tal regalo… como el suyo no había llegado… opto por regalarle una fina daga, con mango de oro que tenía joyas incrustadas, su filo era excelente… Shun miró el arma… embozó una sonrisa muy falsa, según la opinión de su prometido, y se la agradeció…

Pero había sido el regalo del padre de Hades, el que llamó más la atención del pequeño… eran ocho joyas… las ocho eran esclavas de diferentes modelos y adornadas con diferentes gemas preciosas… eran tan hermosas que el Rey ganó simplemente porque Shun no pudo articular ningún apelativo hacia el obsequio, se había quedado mudo…

----

¡Diogo ya te ha regalado tantas joyas! ¿Por qué estas te parecen tan geniales? – le preguntaba Shaka al pequeño al que acomodaba en su lecho…

¡Por que no es sólo para mí! – dijo sonriendo…

¿Ah no?!

¡No… es para un Rey, y para sus siete nobles caballeros! – dijo al momento en que Shaka salía del cuarto…

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, cuando el ojiverde siente que alguien ingresa a su cuarto… se incorpora en su lecho…

¿Qué quiere Hades? – dijo el menor a su prometido quien se acercaba y se sentaba en su lecho…

¡Mañana regresaré a Averno!... ¡Quería disculparme por lo del obsequio!...

¡No hace falta… me tienen sin cuidado sus obsequios! – Shun lo había dicho muy frío… esto enfadó a Hades quien acariciando el rostro del menor dijo…

¡Debe ser triste crecer bajo la sombra de Ikki!... ¡Aún después de tanto tiempo… todos lo prefieren a él!... ¡Supongo…! – dijo el peli negro con saña - ¡que esa apariencia tan débil no te ayuda!... ¡Aunque…!

Shun miraba a Hades fríamente… sin dejarle saber al mayor, cuanto le molestaban y herían esas palabras…

¡Aunque, mejor para mí! – Hades alzo las sábanas hacia su nariz aspirando el aroma - ¡Por lo menos me servirás para adornar mis sábanas con tu olor!

Shun se puso de pie en la cama… Hades ya se había parado también, este miraba al pequeño atentamente… más no se esperó esa reacción… el pequeño príncipe simplemente dio unos pasos cerca de a orilla de la cama y sin dudarlo abofeteó a Hades en el rostro… este se quedó atónito…

¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

¡Claro!... ¡Sabes…! - dijo el mayor acariciando el lado donde recibió el golpe - ¡Por mucho menos, he matado a varios!... ¡Voy a cobrarme esta bofetada, su alteza!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Voy a cobrarme esta bofetada, su alteza!"… ummm… "de haber sabido que tendría que ir a su reino… no lo habría abofeteado"… Shun se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el carruaje lo llevaba hacia Averno… hace una semana su padre, lo llamó en su presencia para mostrarle una poderosa espada, forjada por los mejores herreros del reino… cuando le preguntó para quien era, le contestó que era para Hades… un largo suspiro llamó la atención de sus compañeros de viaje, Afrodita y Sorrento, quienes se miraron entre sí… y luego miraron nuevamente al príncipe…

¿Por qué tengo que llevárselo yo? – se quejo el pequeño…

¡Porque eres su prometido! – contestó el ojimorado.

¡Y mi primo cumplirá sus Dieciocho años…!... además mi tío insistió en que vayas… ¡¿lo olvidas?! – contestó Afrodita a lo que Sorrento asintió.

Ummmmmmmm – un puchero fue la respuestas… miró nuevamente por la ventanilla…. Volvió a suspirar… "con razón el Rey Ares me regaló ropa de invierno, a pesar de que en Tierra no hace ese tipo de fríos"… ummmmm… "y yo que pensé que se había equivocado"… - ¡Espero que ya lo haya olvidado!

Sorrento y Afrodita se miraron sin comprender las últimas palabras de su joven príncipe… Afrodita se sentía feliz… después de todo vería a su hermano y volvería a ver su antiguo hogar… Sorrento simplemente intentaba reconfortar al pequeño atrayéndolo hacia él… para calentarlo un poco más… pues el viaje estaba resultando por demás frío…

Luego de un largo trayecto… se podría decir que estaban camino al castillo, Shun no dejaba de apreciar lo desolado del lugar…

¡No veo casas Afro!... ¿seguro que es este el pueblo?... ¡Yo solo veo nieve!

Ji ji ji ¡Claro que es el pueblo!... lo único que te diré es que la gente del Averno se sabe esconder bien… - contestaba Afrodita.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, que a la opinión de Shun era la única edificación visible, los recibió el Rey Ares muy contento por la llegada de su sobrino y su futuro yerno…

¡¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje!?

Agotador… - dijo el menor aceptando de buena manera el abrazo de parte del mayor…

¡Entonces debe descansar...! – el rey lo escoltó a uno de los cuartos… al entrar Shun pudo apreciar lo amplio que era… además de observar que estaba adornado con una cantidad muy interesante de armas… sobre la cama había una manta que parecía piel de oso… era muy suave… miró al rey antes de que este abandonara el cuarto, justo cuando le decía…

¡Era el cuarto de mi hijo de cuando era pequeño… espero que aquí se sienta cómodo, su alteza! – y sin decir más el hombre se retiró…

Una vez que se hubo aseado y que hubo descansado un poco… salió del cuarto encontrándose con Afrodita, quien luego de saludarle y preguntarle si había descansado algo, acotó…

¡Mi tío me dijo que Hades fue a cazar pero que espera que regrese pronto!.. por cierto… ¿Quieres patinar?

¡Si! – fue la entusiasta respuesta del menor… luego de tomar un abrigo Afrodita se lo llevó en compañía de uno de los guardias del castillo, hacia un lago congelado, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar… habían pequeños jugando ahí… eso apartó la duda de Shun de si el lugar era deshabitado o no…

Afrodita le enseñó paso a paso, cómo patinar… y todo estaba resultando muy divertido para el menor… hasta que una tragedia sucedió… no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Shun en ese instante, el hielo cedió… y una pequeña niña cayó al agua… Todos se alarmaron, más Shun mantuvo una calma impresionante… sin perder en ningún momento la serenidad se aproximó hacia donde se hallaba la niña que aún intentaba mantenerse a flote, ya que esta era muy pequeña y la ayuda se iba a tardar un poco por que toda esa zona se había vuelto frágil después de la primera grieta, no lo pensó dos veces, estaba dispuesto a no dejar morir a esa menor… La tranquilidad que demostraba, parecía haber hecho que la niña sintiera más confianza…

A una distancia prudencial las demás personas miraban asustadas, mientras que los hombres veían la mejor manera de ayudar a los niños… Shun se sostuvo como pudo, se había quitado el guante y extendía la mano para tomar la de la niña… esta haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, pudo tomar las manos del niño…

¡Tranquila, todo va a salir bien!

Shun ejerció algo de fuerza, y la niña pudo salirse un poco del agua… luego se trepó por el cuerpo del príncipe y lentamente pudo alejarse del lugar, ya que los hombres que intentaban socorrerlos habían hecho llegar una cuerda hacia donde estaban ellos y gracias a esta, la niña salió de ese lugar peligro, Shun observaba como esta llegaba a los amorosos brazos de su preocupada madre… sonrió por eso… los hombres lo instaron a que tome la cuerda… para lo que intentó voltearse de la posición en la que estaba… sin embargo, debido al movimiento, el hielo cedió y Shun cayó irremediablemente al agua, no pudo agarrarse de la soga… y digamos que lo peor del caso era…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Qué cálido"… lentamente el peli verde abría sus ojos, se sentía tan calentito… antes de moverse siquiera, pudo sentir que vestía albo sumamente suave y a la vez esponjoso, además que unos brazos, además de darle calor, le hacían sentir sumamente protegido… "¿Dónde estoy?"…

¡Me alegra que ya despiertes!…

"Hades"… - Shun intentó incorporarse, pero el fuerte abrazo se lo impedía.

¡Tranquilo… ya pasó… estas a salvo! – decía Hades acariciando los aún húmedos cabellos de Shun… - ¡La niña esta con sus padres, muy bien aunque preocupada por lo que podía haberte pasado!

Hades soltó el agarre sentándose en la cama… fue en ese instante que Shun pudo percatarse que el mayor también tenía los cabellos húmedos y solo vestía una especie de bata de lana…

¿Qué pasó? – susurró el más joven percatándose de que se hallaba en el cuarto que le habían indicado sería suyo.

¡Simple!... ¡Salte al agua y te rescaté!... ¡Dime una cosa!... ¡¿Cuándo caíste al agua, recordaste que no sabías nadar?! – dijo con un tono mordaz el mayor.

Shun se sentó en la cama, y Hades no pudo evitar sonreír al aceptar que su pequeña calamidad tenía una apariencia adorable…

¡Si!

¿Ehhh?

¡Cuando caí me acorde!... ¡Gracias!

Ni Sorrento, ni Afrodita querían separarse de él en todo el día, en los ojos de ambos podía notarse los momentos de angustia que habían vivido…

¡Nunca Más, Shun… Oíste! – decían ambos…

Esa noche, Shun había dormido acompañado de Afrodita… este aún se sentía tan culpable, después de todo, había sido él quien lo llevó a patinar… En otra parte Hades también se disponía a dormir… había algo que lo preocupaba… pero pensaría en eso después… una sonrisa adornó su rostro al recordar la escena…

¡Tienes una piel muy suave!

---Flash Back---

¡Está helado!... ¡PREPAREN AGUA CALIENTE!

¡Yo lo bañaré, primo!

¡NO!... ¡lo haré yo!

---Fin del Flash Back---

¡Muy suave! – y con ese pensamiento se durmió…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¿Estas seguro de haberlo escuchado bien, Sorrento?! – preguntaba un peli verde observando por uno de los ventanales…

¡Así es, su alteza!

¡Shun!

¡Así es Shun!... ¡Esta noche antes del baile principal por los cumpleaños de tu prometido… él romperá el compromiso! – Sorrento miraba al pequeño, queriendo descifrar que pensaba, más sus esmeraldas nunca demostraron nada…

¡Entonces hare todo correctamente Sorrento!... ¡Ya esperaba que esto sucediera!... ¡A mi parecer se había tardado demasiado!

¡Ah, por cierto!... ¡Su majestad no esta de acuerdo!... ¡Ese hombre te tiene mucho cariño!

¡Me hace feliz eso… por que yo también le tengo mucho cariño!... ¡Ahora sal… debo ver que me pondré esta noche tan especial!

En otra parte del castillo dos hombres estaban hablando, uno estaba sumamente molesto… el otro bastante despreocupado…

¡Está bien!... ¡Has lo que quieras!... ¡Pero luego… no te quejes!...

¡Ay padre, eres muy dramático!

¡Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado! – de pronto el rostro del rey se iluminó - ¡El príncipe Diogo vendrá a tu fiesta… tuve que invitarlo! – el rey sonrió al ver la expresión de su hijo - ¡A él realmente le va a encantar tu decisión! ¡Siempre ha tenido interés en el pequeño! – dedo en la llaga - ¡Supongo que se comprometerán inmediatamente! – dedo apretando la llaga - ¡Pensándolo bien… Shun se vería tan tierno entre sus brazos… supongo que sería el deseo de Ikki! – la herida nuevamente duele y sangra…

¡Ya cállate, padre! – Hades sale terriblemente molesto del cuarto… caminó sin rumbo fijo… cuando se percató ya estaba entrando en el cuarto de Shun, hallando a este mirando absorto por la ventana…

¡Parece enojado...! ¡La nieve es hermosa… aunque extraño los campos verdes y el olor a flores! – susurró sin mirar al recién llegado…

¡No hay nada en mi reino… que te supere en belleza!

¡Su regalo esta sobre la cama!... ¡Espero le guste! – Shun habló sin prestarle atención a los comentarios del mayor.

¡Es una excelente espada! ¡Aunque preferiría… otra cosa!.... ¡pero eso lo obtendré esta noche! ¡Nos vemos en mi fiesta!

¡Ahí estaré! – cuando salió del cuarto Shun al fin se volteó… "¿Qué será de mi, cuando me deje?"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pudo evitar sentirse apenado al ser el centro de atención en la fiesta… todos los nobles que asistieron le dedicaban curiosas miradas… todos se le quedaban viendo… el Rey al notar la incomodidad del pequeño, se colocó a su lado para hablarle… y así hacerle sentir más seguro… y menos apenado…

¡No te apenes!... ¡Digamos que tienen curiosidad de ver al prometido del príncipe!

¡Supongo que no soy del agrado de la mayoría!... ¡Habrán esperado a alguien más parecido a mi hermano! – comento tímidamente…

¡No digas eso!... ¡Por cierto!... ¡Debo advertirte que te invitarán a bailar y aquí se considera una descortesía rechazar una invitación! – decía el Rey al notar que un joven noble se acercaba a ellos - ¡Si ya no te place bailar, solo mírame e iré en tu ayuda! – concluyó sonriendo el soberano.

Como Ares se lo había advertido, casi todos, sin importa la edad le invitaban a bailar… a la distancia Hades observaba la escena, sin intervenir… Shun se desenvolvía muy adecuadamente en ese ambiente, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado… más fue cuando el pequeño aceptó bailar con Diogo, que Hades sintió hervir su sangre por los comentarios que en esa mañana le hiciera su padre.

Diogo parecía muy conversador con el peli verde, Shun también le sonreía cortes… la mayoría de los súbditos le dirigía miradas de intriga a su príncipe… pues era conocido por todos en el reino, que Hades odiaba a Diogo… por fin, el peli negro no lo soportó más y se acercó a la pareja, a lo lejos se veía sonreír a Julián y Afrodita por la escena,… cuando hubo llegado, hizo una reverencia que Shun y Diogo imitaron… comenzó la danza para felicidad de los invitados, entre su amado príncipe y su bello prometido.

Contésteme una cosa, alteza – Shun preguntaba a Hades sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión tranquila de su rostro - ¿Acaso nunca va a superar que mi hermano lo haya preferido a él antes que a usted? – la pregunta paralizó al peli negro… por lo que la música dejo de sonar, Shun hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a Afrodita, mientras Ares se acercaba a su hijo, el cual sonriendo dijo que ahora le tocaba bailar con su padre…

El peli verde había salido a tomar aire, sentía que le hacía falta… Afrodita lo acompañó… luego de un momento en donde solo reinó el silencio, fue Shun quien hablo…

Afro… si el compromiso entre tu primo y yo terminara… ¿Tú te irías conmigo?

¡Shun!... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... No te dejaré… ya lo dije una vez… - El pequeño, sonrió…

¡Déjame solo un rato Afro… enseguida vuelvo a entrar!

¡Claro!

Shun dejó que sus pensamientos se aclararan… faltaba poco para el momento en el que Hades anunciaría su rompimiento…

¿Sabe lo que viene su alteza?

¿Ummm?... ¡Es usted Diogo! – contestó el más joven volteándose para mirarlo… - ¿A qué se refiere su pregunta?

¡Creo que muy pronto… ya no será mal visto que yo lo corteje! – contestó el mayor sonriendo seductoramente.

¡No se de qué me está hablando!... ¡pero creo que ya debo entrar, el vals final está por llevarse a cabo!... ¡Con su permiso! – Shun entro sin mirar más que no sea hacia enfrente… por lo que no pudo percatarse, de que Hades lo había visto hablar con Diogo… su sangre comenzó a hervir nuevamente… - ¡Estoy aquí! – dijo Shun con una sonrisa al rey cuando se hubo aproximado… justo detrás de él llegaba Hades con una mirada sumamente fría…

Los invitados guardaron silencio… el príncipe de Averno primero empezó agradeciendo su presencia… en su interior se desataba una feroz lucha… al fin y al cabo cuando fue a buscar a su prometido una vez que Afrodita le dijera que estaba afuera, estaba decidido a terminar con el asunto del compromiso de una vez por todas… y luego esas palabras… "¡Creo que muy pronto… ya no será mal visto que yo lo corteje!"… "Tal vez tengas razón, Shun"… Hades extiende su mano en dirección a Shun… quien tranquilamente se acerca y la toma… luego el mayor le hace dar unos pasos más que él, luego, colocándose a su lado, dice…

¡Supongo que han visto… y han bailado con esta belleza! ¡Espero que lo acepten, respeten y protejan… porque en un corto tiempo… compartiremos el mismo destino… como esposos!

Shun miró a Hades y luego a Sorrento, mientras luego de hacer una reverencia ante ellos, los invitados comenzaban a aplaudir… El vals comenzó a sonar… y Hades guiaba delicadamente a Shun… quien lo miraba fijamente… había un solo pensamiento en la mente del mayor… "Supongo que aún no le he superado"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Debes odiar mucho a Diogo! – se decía el peli verde mirando por la ventana…

¡Así es!

¿Qué hace aquí?... ¿Debería estar durmiendo? Me informaron que habrá una competencia en su honor mañana… y que piensa participar – comento el niño sin inmutarse.

¡Hay algo que debo darle, su alteza!... debió de haberlo recibido el día de su cumpleaños… pero desgraciadamente no fue terminado a tiempo… - Hades sacaba algo de su bolsillo, Shun permanecía en su misma posición, observaba al mayor por medio de su reflejo en la ventana - ¡Espero que le guste… fue elaborado con uno de los minerales más valorados y difíciles de hallar en mi pueblo!

Hades colocó cuidadosamente la joya alrededor del cuello de Shun… este la observó… era una gargantilla con una medalla en forma de estrella, la cual llevaba una inscripción… una vez que Hades se la colocó, volteó cuidadosamente al menor para poder verlo a los ojos…

En la lengua de mi tierra, dice "Tuyo por Siempre"… en otras palabras, eres mío – dijo con un tono por demás seductor…

Ja ja ja ¡Enserio!... ¡Permítame dudarlo, su alteza! – Shun se alejaba del mayor al decir esto… - ¡Y que le hace pensar que yo aceptaré eso!

¡Que no es una pregunta!... ¡Ahora eres mío, aunque no quieras! – Hades sujetó al menor, volteó, cargó y depositó sobre la cama, a lo que el menor intentó resistirse.

¡Que hace!... ¡Suélteme!

¡Te dije que esta noche obtendría lo que deseo de regalo!... ¡Abre la boca! – ordenó esto último…

Shun lo miró incrédulo… estaba molesto, pero Hades lo superaba en fuerza, y el tener las manos firmemente sujetas por el mayor, no le daban ninguna posibilidad de escape… además claro, que no le iba a demostrar que estaba ciertamente asustado por esa inesperada actitud… "qué podría hacerme… es seguro que sólo quiere humillarme"… para sorpresa del mayor Shun abrió su boquita sin ninguna queja… esta estaba firme, ni siquiera daba muestras de un ligero temblor…

Hades se acercó con una sonrisa… y comenzó a introducir su lengua en esa pequeña boca, cuando Shun quiso alejarse debido a la impresión, fue una de las manos del mayor la que colocándose bajo su cuello, lo levanta levemente para profundizar ese beso…a pesar de poder apreciar el sonrojo de las mejillas del menor… a Hades le disgustó que este nunca se entregó al beso… jamás siquiera cerró sus ojos…

Esa noche Hades la pasó en su cuarto… Shun no dijo absolutamente nada… no deseaba volver a hablarle en su vida…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La competencia había sido feroz… no solo nobles de sus tierras sino también de reinos vecinos vinieron para competir… Diogo era uno de sus más grandes contrincantes… se notaba que deseaba ganar… y no era para menos… estaban una gran cantidad de personas vitoreando a su príncipe, que mejor que una humillación pública… Hades ahora se encontraba luchando espada, con espada contra Diogo… el peli azul decidió su estrategia con un certero golpe… Shun sonrió con ironía al verlo…

¡Supongo que adivinas quien perderá!... ¡Su estrategia tuvo un error! – dijo el rey Ares a su yerno, a quien cobijaba con su manto, pues hacía realmente un frío excesivo.

¡Si! – dijo el menor, justo en el momento en que su prometido tomó impulso y de un poderoso movimiento con la espada recién recibida, parte en dos la de su rival…

La multitud… clamaba por el vencedor, quien según la costumbre debía reclamar un premio…

¡Les agradezco su apoyo!... ¡pero si hay algún premio que yo desee, sólo mi prometido podría entregármelo! – Shun se tenso por el comentario… más por que la multitud clamaba que aceptase darle un premio… Hades sonrió al verlo… ya que a pesar de haberlo colocado en una situación muy incómoda este se comportaba serenamente…

¡Lo que mi señor desee, gustoso se lo entregaré! – Shun estaba que echaba fuego… se sentía asustado si no contestaba de manera adecuada, seguramente se ganaría el desprecio de aquellas personas…

"Veo que siempre sabes lo que debes decir… por lo visto te educaron bien"… ¡Entonces yo estaría muy feliz… si me regalase un beso! – dijo el peli negro embozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shun miró al rey, quien también sonreía… se levantó y dirigió al lugar donde Hades lo esperaba… hizo una leve reverencia al encontrarse, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos… le decía cuanto lo odiaba con a mirada… Hades se le acercó… el público incluso contenía el aliento…Shun lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, mientras el mayor, quien se encontraba arrodillado, rodeaba su pequeña cintura justo al momento de unir sus labios con los del menor… Profundizó el beso cuanto pudo… lo hizo hasta que las pequeñas manos de Shun se colocaron en su pecho con intensión de alejarlo… al separarse sonrió al decir…

¡Por lo de la bofetada!

Cuando se hubieron alejados… la gente clamaba feliz por la hermosa pareja, al tiempo de solicitarle a su príncipe que le diera un regalo de valor a su prometido por haber accedido a darle el premio… Hades con un gesto de su mano los hizo callar…

Shun sentía ganas de salir corriendo… "Pero, quien piensan que soy"… pensaba molesto… mientras un tono sonrosado coloreaba sus mejillas.

¡Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré! – dijo Hades mirando al mas joven.

Shun estaba seguro, de que si alguno de sus maestros hubiese estado ahí, lo hubiesen reprendido por la respuesta tan poco delicada y precisa que había dado…

¡Lo que más feliz me haría, mi señor… Son Flores! – y es que no era nada conveniente pedir algo que casi era imposible que hubiera, en un reino que era conocido por sus fríos inviernos y casi inexistentes primaveras.

------

"¡Y sin embargo… me diste esas flores… y terminé irremediablemente enamorado de ti!"... ¡prometiste no dejarme… y sin embargo estás muerto! – murmuraba un joven de unos doce años de edad… al momento de ver tras la ventana como Diogo, su actual prometido y, dentro de unas semanas, esposo llegaba al castillo de su padre… - ¡Supongo que donde quiera que estés… me odias por esto!

¡Mi señor!... ¡está todo listo!

¡Bien… avisa a los demás Mime!... ¡De esta noche no debe pasar! – cuando el peli naranja salió del cuarto… Shun simplemente acarició una medalla, que alguien hacía tiempo, le había ordenado… nunca dejar de usar.


	5. Chapter 5

_OJALA GUSTE…._

**Capítulo 4º: La Huída**

Sein había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo… era un Rey sumamente poderoso en la región… su alianza con Atlantis había sido muy provecho… tuvo un precio… pero lo pago… La guerra había sido declarada a Averno… el ataque fue sin cuartel… al morir el prometido de su hijo… simplemente, supuso, que toda su desgracia había comenzado al momento de querer hacer alianza con ese pueblo… Claro, que en esta creencia, tenía mucho que ver el rey Arles, quien no descansó hasta ver destruido el reino de Averno…

Fueron varios golpes estratégicos… Averno tampoco estaba exento de culpa… todo había comenzado con un intento de asesinato, contra el príncipe Shun… Sein no lo toleró… él y Arles ultimaron a Ares… cuando, Arles iba a tomar el reino de Averno, un nuevo líder surgió… nada más y nada menos que la hermana melliza de Hades… desde entonces… batalla tras batalla… y a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Averno seguía sin ser conquistada por reyes extranjeros… sus defensas naturales, habían protegido los territorios… más el estado de su pueblo… era todo un misterio…

Pero, para evitar cualquier posible peligro contra su único hijo, Sein acepto comprometerlo con Diogo… el joven no cuestionó… parecía estar totalmente ido en ese momento… su afirmativa tuvo consecuencias negativas en Averno, donde se puso precio a su cabeza, pues lo consideraron una traición a la memoria de su amado príncipe… Diogo aprovecho esta situación y se hizo muy cercano al Rey Sein… por fin después de casi dos años de espera, se cumpliría su más anhelado deseo, sería dueño de ese pequeño que le había robado el sueño… había aprendido a conocerlo… para asegurarse de tenerlo bien vigilado, dispuso de que dos guerreros nobles de sus tierras, se convirtieran en sus guardianes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Su alteza!... ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo su padre? – preguntaba un peli naranja…

¡Lo que ya sabemos!... ¡Esta noche anunciaran mi matrimonio! – susurró el peli verde acomodándose sus ropas… - ¡Ahora saldré, con Diogo, a pasear!... ¡Estén listos!

¿Está seguro su alteza? – dijo algo preocupado un peli rubio…

¡No!... ¡Pero… aunque Diogo es muy bueno conmigo… no se… yo no me siento tranquilo estando con él!... – murmuró el joven - ¡Además… si acepto, ustedes serán obligados a unirse a sus guerreros más fieles… y! – dijo mirando a un peli turquesa que lo miraba desde la cama - ¡Shura no dejará escapar a Afro!

¡Si es por mí, no te preocupes Shun!... ¡No le temo a Shura! – decía Afrodita.

¡Lo sé!... – el más joven no continuó, su mirada era fría… - ¡Pase!

¡Su alteza!... ¡mi hermano lo espera! – una hermosa joven de largos cabellos lilas miraba a Shun con una, según todos, falsa ternura.

¡Gracias, princesa Saori! – cuando la joven se hubo retirado…

¡Ten cuidado con ella, Shun, es una bruja! – decía Afrodita a lo que Mime afirmó…

¡Bien… al mal paso…. darle prisa! – dicho esto el príncipe de Tierra sale del cuarto…

¡Shaka!... mejor que no vaya solo – dijo Afrodita.

¡Si!... le diré a Camus y Milo que los sigan – dijo el rubio saliendo también de la habitación…

Mime y Afrodita se miraron… ambos asintieron…

¡Yo iré también! – dijo el peli naranja…

-----

¡Hay mucho movimiento en el pueblo! – dijo Shun a un embelesado Diogo.

¡Es por nuestro compromiso! – dijo el joven de mirada azul - ¡Dicen que habrá toda una celebración aquí… y por lo que veo… ya empezó!

¡Eso parece!... ¡Me gustaría asistir! – dijo soñador el más joven.

¡Después de la fiesta en el castillo… podría traerte!

¡Mi padre no lo admitiría!... – dijo el menor sonrojándose.

¡Yo convenceré a tu padre!... ¡Sabes que pondría a tus pies lo que me pidieras! – Diogo decía cada palabra sin dudar… esto incomodaba al más joven… que sonriéndole tímidamente decidió bajar de su caballo.

Fueron caminado por el pueblo… la gente hacía reverencias ante ambos cada vez que pasaban cerca de ellos… Shun parecía ni mirarles… y es que al hacerlo, veía en ellos mucha frialdad… sin importar el tiempo… esa gente no lo quería… pero no podía culparlos… se había corrido el rumor, de que él era una persona caprichosa y escandalosa… además de cobarde… y esas características nunca eran apreciadas… Shun sabía bien, quien era el causante del rumor… caminaba a su lado en ese instante… suponía que era su sencilla forma de alejar a cualquier posible rival…

¡Preferiría caminar cerca del río! – susurró el menor luego de ver a un numeroso grupo de hombres de sucias vestimentas cuya apariencia daba a entender que podrían ser criminales… se sentía observado por esas personas… y eso le estaba causando una sensación muy extraña…

¡Tus deseos son órdenes para mí! – dijo Diogo invitándole a que colocase la mano en su brazo… ellos eran seguidos a cierta distancia por Shura, mano derecha de Diogo, y Kaysa su tercero a bordo… ambos hombres se sonrieron al ver a la pareja.

A la distancia había otros tres que vigilaban a la pareja… dos peli azules y un peli naranja… estaban cubriéndose con túnicas color marrón, para no ser notados… al ver a su príncipe tan amable con su prometido… se miraron entre sí… luego sólo continuaron siguiéndolos…

Shun sonrió al estar frente al caudaloso río… todos sabían bien que el pequeño príncipe, adoraba ese lugar… así como sabían que lo adoraba siempre y cuando sea en tierra, pues a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus maestros, nunca aprendió a nadar…

¡No tan en la costa, mi pequeño, no quisiera que resbale…! – Diogo no termino la frase cuando Shun en un descuido provocado por un deslizamiento de roca, fue a dar al agua… - ¡SHUN!

Diogo no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó al agua y rápidamente llegó hasta donde Shun, para luego con mucho cuidado sacarlo del agua… Shun tocía, estaba pálido… Diogo tomó su mentón y lo levantó…

¡Estás bien! – dijo preocupado… a lo que el más joven asintió… El príncipe mayor, sonrió… y lentamente se le acercó, Shun acepto el gesto… su corazón latía presuroso, cuando sus labios se fundieron en un cálido beso…

¡Diogo! – susurró el menor…

¡Te daré lo que desees… no pido mucho Shun, sólo que me permitas conquistarte! – susurraba el mayor acariciando el rostro del peli verde - ¡Se que puedes amarme… te protegeré de quien sea!... ¡Incluso puedo conseguir que tu padre, te tome en cuenta!...

Shun miró a los ojos a Diogo… en su mirada había seguridad… y el menor sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas… después de todo, el mismo sentía que su padre estimaba más a Diogo que a él… al fin y al cabo, se la pasaba diciendo que el peli azul se le parecía mucho a su adorado Ikki.

¡Lo harías por mí! – susurró bajando la mirada… se sentía impotente en ese momento… Diogo sonrió…

¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!

---

¡Creo que esta noche, Shun aceptará el compromiso… así que no creo que tengamos que huir!... – murmuraba Mime, mirando a la distancia como su príncipe se acurrucaba en los brazos del mayor… sus compañeros asintieron…

¡Y eso es lo mejor para todos! – dijo una voz tras ellos…

¡Su príncipe ha hecho bien al aceptar a nuestro señor! – decía con voz irónica Shura dejándose ver al igual que Kaysa - ¡Diogo lo conoce a la perfección… por eso planeó esta salida… sabía que intentaría huir… y quería convencerlo de los contrario!

Los tres jóvenes se tensaron al ver a los más fieles guerreros de Mascara Mortal…

¡El príncipe Shun, les ahorró los azotes que recibirían al ser atrapados! – dijo Kaysa, mirando muy especialmente a Camus y Milo… - ¡Deberían analizar hacia donde debería estar su lealtad!

Al notar que ambos príncipes se disponían a regresar, también lo hicieron ellos… al llegar escucharían la resolución de Shun… y la aceptarían… después de todo… Sus lealtades estaban con él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos, quiso preguntarle a su padre algo referente a la fiesta… estaba convenciéndose… lo mejor para él, y sus amigos era aceptar el compromiso… si intentaban huir, como era su idea… y salía mal… ya había lamentado una muerte hace tiempo debido a una actitud semejante… y sus caballeros eran todo lo que él tenía, no iba a arriesgarlos… por otra parte…. No tenía a donde ir.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca donde le dijeron que podría estar su padre… sonrió al escucharlo antes de tocar la puerta… pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, al escuchar la vos de su prometido y su suegro también ahí dentro…

¡No deseo que nada malo le pase!... ¡Es mi único hijo! – decía la vos de Sein - ¡Por eso estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio!

¡No se arrepentirá Sein! – hablaba Arles.

¡Lo sé!... ¡Shun es un tanto orgulloso, y algo rebelde… es por eso que creo que lo mejor es actuar así! – de nuevo era la vos de Sein.

¡¿Qué hay si se enfada?! – esta vez era la voz de Diogo.

¡Ya estaría consumado así que tendrá que aceptar que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo ya! – dijo Sein, y Shun al oírlo, perdió todo el color que tenía.

¡Entonces no hay nada que discutir!... ¡Mi hija Saori le entregará una copa para brindar… a usted y a su hijo… solo que la de él… tendrá una pócima que le provocará cansancio! – decía el rey de Atlantis…

¿Seguro que no le hará daño? – preguntaba el rey de Tierra.

¡Seguro!... ¡solo lo hará relajarse y dormir! ¡Lo demás depende de Diogo, y creo que al igual que yo, sabe que sería incapaz de lastimar a Shun! – Arles hablaba animadamente… Shun no lo soportó más y se dirigió presuroso a su cuarto, donde lo aguardaban ya todos y cada uno de sus guerreros…

Al llegar el pequeño, estaba pálido… sus ojos demostraban una frialdad espeluznante…. Que preocupó a los que lo aguardaban… el peli verde se acercó al espejo… se miró en él…

¡Salgan! – ordenó.

Todos se miraron confusos, pero salieron sin dudar… todos menos Afrodita… a quien el pequeño miró… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con amargura… entre caricias Afrodita le sacó aquello que tanto le dolía… los demás escuchaban también desde detrás de la puerta… cuando se hubo desahogado se quedó dormido… Afrodita salió serio… miró a sus amigos…

¡Estén listos! – dijo firme… - ¡Él no va a hacer nada para evitarlo!

¡Entonces corre por nuestra cuenta…! – hablaron al unísono los peli azules antes de retirarse.

¿Shaka, Mu? – susurró el peli turquesa…

¡Ikki jamás consentiría algo así!... ¡También estaremos listos! – dijo Shaka seguido por Mu.

Los que quedaron ahí fueron Mime, Sorrento y Afrodita quienes luego entraron nuevamente al cuarto de Shun, tenían que seleccionar los vestidos que utilizaría en la cena… y otras cosas más…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La celebración había iniciado… estaban presentes muchas de las familias nobles de Tierra y de Atlantis… Shun estaba en un rincón con la mirada perdida… no podía creer que su padre estuviera de acuerdo con todo aquello… miró a esa cantidad de gente… sólo los sabios tenían cariño hacia él… mas de ellos el único que estaba presente era Shaka, la mayoría había sido exiliado por su padre… de hecho hacía unos dos años que su padre había roto todo vinculo con sus dioses… y el frágil lazo que entre ellos había…

¡Acérquense, por favor!... ¡Es hora de brindar!... ¡Shun, ven! – dijo Sein… y Shun sintió que aquel lazo estaría desquebrajándose en ese justo momento… - ¡Toma… vamos a brindar!

Shun tomó la copa que le entregase su futura cuñada… al verla sonreír, entendió a Afro cuando la llamaba "bruja"… miró a su padre…

¡Quiero brindar por mi pequeño, y su próximo matrimonio!... _"¿Por qué haces esto papá?"_… ¡Me complace mucho que su decisión sea aceptar a Diogo!... _"Yo realmente iba a aceptarlo… ¿Por qué hacer algo tan vil?"_... ¡El sabrá protegerte a ti, y al pueblo de Tierra!... _"¡Yo podría hacerlo sólo… si tú me dieras una oportunidad!"_… ¡Así que salud… por que los príncipes alcancen la dicha!... _"Cuanto desearía que no me odiaras tanto, papá… ¿por qué no seré digno de tu amor?"._

¡SALUD! – Todos alzaban las copas… Shun vio el contenido de su copa… y luego a su padre, que no le había apartado la vista de encima… con un inmenso vacio formándosele en su interior, bebió todo el contenido de la copa…

"_Solo me queda esperar"…_

El estruendo de unos vidrios romperse, rompen la magia del momento… los invitados se escandalizan… fue tan rápido que la guardia real, no pudo hacer nada… unos delincuentes habían irrumpido en la fiesta… eran varios y estaban armados… Shun al observarlos mejor, pudo notar que eran los hombres que viera en el pueblo… Sein coloca a su hijo tras suyo… y mirando hacia Shaka, Mu y Afrodita…

¡Llévenlo a un lugar seguro!

Shaka toma a Shun por el brazo, y lo lleva por uno de los pasadizos del salón, seguido de sus compañeros… cuando salieron en un largo pasillo, Camus y Milo, ya los esperaban…

¡Salió estupendo… debemos ir a las caballerizas!

¿Qué? – Shun se sentía confundido… simplemente se dejó arrastras por Shaka… cuando pudo percatarse de lo que ocurría, ya estaban montándolo en uno de los caballos, Shaka iba con él… - ¿Shaka? – susurró el menor…

¡Descuide su alteza… estaremos bien!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llagaban al bosque, comenzaron a parar la marcha… ahí ya los aguardaban Mime y Sorrento… desmontaron los caballos… para luego instarles a continuar cabalgando bosque adentro… mientras ellos se dirigían en dirección contraria…

¡Mascara no tardará en buscarnos! – comento Milo mientras seguían a Mime y Sorrento…

¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó Shun.

¡Unos tipos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea con tal de joder a la realeza! – murmuró Milo, y Camus asentía… - ¡Les pagamos… y les dijimos la mejor forma de escapar!... ¡Creo que eran extranjeros!

¡Eran extranjeros! – dijo el otro peli azul - ¡Específicamente de Averno!

¿De Averno? – susurró el menor… - ¡Entonces sólo querían joderme a mí!

¡No diga eso su alteza! – dijo firme Sorrento - ¡Al final, lo importante es que nos dieron la oportunidad de escapar!

¡Ustedes me han desobedecido! – dijo el peli verde, y los jóvenes que lo acompañaban se detuvieron a mirarlo - ¡Gracias!...

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías del río… Shun se detuvo…

¿Qué ocurre, Alteza? – preguntó Mu… más Mime, Sorrento, Camus y Milo también habían cambiado de posiciones…

¡Nos siguen! – dijo Milo desenvainando su espada.

Inmediatamente después, unos diez hombres salieron de las sombras… y los rodearon… Shun se quedó firme… aunque sintió cómo su cuerpo le empezaba a resultar pesado.

¡Vaya!... ¡Qué bellezas nos trajo el bosque! – dio una voz fría e imponente.

¡Oh no! – susurró Camus… Shaka lo miró… - ¡Son ellos!

¡Y yo que quería conocer a su alteza allá en el castillo!... ¡Qué bueno que esperé afuera! – dijo la misma voz… Shun se puso serio…

La penumbra impedía que pudiera diferenciarse a Shun de entre los demás… más aquel individuo se dirigía a él directamente… en ningún momento dudó de quien pudiera tratarse…

¡Quería poseerle en una cama… pero aquí estará bien! – dijo con tono burlón y sus acompañantes sonrieron maliciosamente…

¡Me quieres! – esta vez era Shun quien hablaba fríamente, quitando él también la espada que traía en la cintura - ¡Entonces ven!... ¡Porque tendrá que vencerme si quiere tenerme!

¡¡¡OHHH!!! – decían burlones aquellos hombres… y sin más comenzaron a atacar… ellos sólo a los acompañantes de Shun… pues este no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba… esperaba ahí firme, que su oponente se le acercara…

¿Nunca retrocede? – susurró aquella alta figura acercándose.

¡No retrocedo ante simples bandidos! – dijo el menor… su voz era tranquila, al igual que su expresión, la cual el hombre pudo distinguir gracias a los rayos de luna que se filtraban de entre la arboleda…

¡Ahora descubriré si tu espada es tan diestra como tu lengua! – dicho esto empezaron a luchar… Shun se defendía maravillosamente bien, para lo mal que empezaba a sentirse… sus reflejos no eran los mismos… sentía que iba a desmallarse en cualquier momento… pero no lo haría hasta vencer a aquel tipo… - ¡Nada mal!

Tanto Mime como Sorrento también eran muy buenos con la espada… de hecho, a pesar de su apariencia, cada uno de ellos dominaba bien el uso de la espada, sin embargo sus oponentes también lo eran… Afrodita se enfrentaba con uno, especialmente bueno… que incluso le dio la impresión al peli turquesa, que se estaba conteniendo para no hacerle daño.

Shun sintió que sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarle… su rival también notó la palidez en el semblante del peli verde… sonrió al notar que incluso a pesar de que su cuerpo hacía notar que no se encontraba del todo bien… su mirada no daba señales de dejarse vencer… "Orgulloso"…

¡Me canse de este juego! – dijo el menor sorprendiendo a su oponente… en un audaz movimiento de su espada, logró desarmar al mayor… lo que dejó sorprendidos, no solo a su rival, sino también a sus hombres que miraron la escena deteniéndose en sus enfrentamientos – ¡Camus!

Se podía escuchar unos ladridos y que se aproximaban unos caballos… solo después de que dejaron de luchar les fue posible a todos percatarse de eso… Camus en un ágil movimiento tomó a Shun, y los demás simplemente lo siguieron velozmente… seguidos claro de sus contrincantes que al salir de su asombro, se percataron de que sus presas estaban escapando… llegaron a la rivera del río… parecían no tener escapatoria… la luz de la luna dejaba ver la expresión de triunfo de aquel hombre al ver que los tenía atrapados…

¡¿Y ahora que?!... – dijo el peli naranja mirando para todos lados… si no eran esos delincuentes sería Diogo… y la verdad, ninguna opción le pareció muy buena…

Shun se sostuvo delicadamente de Camus…

¡Sabes que hacer! – susurró el peli verde - ¡No me siento bien!

¡No nos queda de otra! – hablo aquel que sostenía al príncipe… el líder de esos bandidos sonrió… - ¡A Nadar! – sin más saltó al río, seguido de sus compañeros…

El hombre se aproximo a la orilla… la corriente era fuerte… miró en la dirección en que llegaban a sus oídos el sonido de los perros… seguramente Diogo se aproximaba al lugar…

¡Río abajo!... ¡Vamos! – dijo y se adentraron nuevamente en la espesura del bosque, justo al memento en que Diogo y Sein llegaban al lugar… los perros se detuvieron en la orilla… ladraron en dirección al agua y al bosque…

¡Maldición llegamos tarde! – el príncipe de Atlantis tenía una expresión iracunda… "¡Shun!"…

¡Debemos buscarlos! - Sein parecía preocupado… su hijo no estaba en buenas condiciones… - ¡Y cuando los encontremos… probaran el sabor de mi látigo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Esta bien su alteza?

¡Shun! – susurró agotado - ¿Ustedes?

¡Estamos bien… Shun! – decía entre risas Milo… - ¿Dónde estamos Afro?

¡Aquí estaremos a salvo!... ¡Estas cuevas las conozco bien!

¡Bueno!... ¡lo único que no previmos, fue mojarnos! – dijo contento Shaka tocando la frente del menor - ¡Casi salió como lo planeamos su alteza!

¡Yo no planeé esto! – dijo Shun sonriendo.

¡Bueno quizás no esta huída… pero sí la que íbamos a tener! – dijo Mu sacando una especie de paquete de detrás de unas rocas - ¡Todo está aquí!... ¡Mejor cambiémonos!

¡Bien!... – Shun se quedó profundamente dormido entre los brazos de Afrodita…

¡Ya no aguantó!... ¡Debemos irnos pronto!... ¡Si Diogo sabía que íbamos a escapar, ya ha de saber donde nos íbamos a refugiar! – dijo el peli turquesa dirigiéndose a Shaka, quien asintió.

¡Saldremos al alba!

¿Perdonen la pregunta? – dijo Camus ya cambiado - ¿Pero… donde iremos?

¡Iremos a Averno! – dijo Afrodita - ¡No me miren así… se muy bien a quien llevamos con nosotros! ¡Hablaré con mi prima Pandora!...

¡Lo mejor será pasar por Averno e ir a…! – comenzó a decir Mu…

¡Pensaremos en eso, cuando Shun despierte! – dijo Mime… - ¡Mejor descansen… yo haré guardia!

¡Me parece bien!

¡Lo secundo!

¡¿Saben?!... ¡Me encantaría ver la expresión de Diogo ahora mismo! – susurró Sorrento y unas risitas adornaron aquellos cansados rostros…


	6. Chapter 6

_Espero que se entienda bien… saludos y gracias por los reviews…_

**Capítulo 5º: Prisioneros**

Shun despertó sobresaltado… aunque al sentir el cálido abrazo de su mejor amigo, se sintió a salvo… pudo observar que tanto Mime, como Sorrento y Mu, estaban dormidos… mientras que Milo, Camus y Shaka parecían haber despertado… intentó soltar el agarre de su amigo, al hacerlo lo despertó… fue en ese momento que Camus apareció, al notar despierto a Shun le sonrió…

¡Es hora de partir! – dijo casi en su susurro.

Todos se habían levantado, y se disponían a retirarse de aquel lugar, que les refugiase de la fría noche… aún el sol no había salido… más debían partir pronto, no sabían cuanto tiempo le llevaría al príncipe Diogo encontrarlos…

¡Debemos salir ya, mi señor! – hablaba Milo… - ¡No queremos ser sorprendidos por…!

¿Por quién Milo?... ¿Sorprendidos por quién? – Diogo había salido de las sombras de la cueva, su voz era fría, se notaba molesto… de todos los rincones salieron sus caballeros… Afrodita y Shaka se colocaron de tal forma que protegían a Shun con sus cuerpos… - ¡Vaya que me costó llegar!... ¡SHURA!...

¿Señor? – Shura se adelantaba a los demás…

¡Enséñale a Afrodita, a quien le debe su lealtad! – Mascara hablaba firmemente, sin apartar la mirada de Shun, quien lo observaba sin demostrar mucha expresividad, más cuando escucho la orden de Diogo, se volteó a mirar a Afrodita quien con la mirada le pedía tranquilidad… Con un gesto, todos los guardianes de Shun fueron capturados… no es que se hubieran resistido mucho, la verdad la impresión de ver a Mascara con todo su circulo más cercano de guerreros los había sorprendido… pues se sabía que solo para las guerras solían reunirse todos.

¡Diogo! – Shun lo llamó al ver a sus amigos en tal situación, se sentía sumamente alterado, aunque no lo demostraba, por el hecho de ver cómo Afrodita era llevado por Shura hacia otro lugar.

¡Descuida, mi pequeño!... ¡Sé que tú nada pudiste hacer para evitar la osadía de tus caballeros…! – Shun apretó el puño al escuchar eso - ¡Tú padre esta muy preocupado!

¡¿Qué van a hacerles?! – preguntó el más joven viendo aproximársele a su prometido…

¡Serán azotados por esto! – Mascara lo dijo con malicia, sabía que eso no iba a gustarle nada a su pequeño…

¡No!... ¡no lo permitas! – Shun se le acercó a Diogo y posó sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor - ¡Cómo regalo de bodas!... ¡Por favor!... no…

Diogo sonrió, acarició el rostro del menor…y lo besó… "Maldito, lo va a permitir… no hay tiempo que perder… Afro"… Shun sacó la espada de Diogo y lo atacó con ella…

¡Vaya, realmente eres bueno con la espada!... – al movimiento de Shun, sus compañeros siguieron su ejemplo… pero todos se detuvieron al ver que uno de ellos, no fue tan rápido… Kaysa tenía firmemente sujeto a Sorrento con su daga justo en el cuello del peli morado… - ¡Así me gusta Shun, como un niño obediente! – Shun al ver a su amigo en esa situación soltó la espada y agacho la cabeza… - ¡Déjenos solos!

Diogo se aproximó a Shun, sacando algo de uno de sus bolsillos, Shun, no retrocedió… miraba disimulado algo que pudiera servirle para huir… más Diogo se acercó a él, y en un rápido movimiento le tomo por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, para luego obligarlo a recostarse sobre el frío suelo de aquella cueva…

¡No quería que fuera así! – dijo el mayor, mientras tomando ambas manos de un Shun, que aún intentaba resistirse, las ata con la soga que minutos antes había sábado… - ¡No me dejas opción!

¡Suéltame! – insiste el menor… removiéndose con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de Diogo, pero la posición le era muy desventajosa - ¡¿Qué… pretendes?!

¡Cumplir con la voluntad de tu padre… vas… a per… tenecerme! – hablaba el mayor intentando sostener a Shun, quien a pesar de tener las manos atadas aún no se daba por vencido - ¡Quédate quieto… no quiero lastimarte!

Entonces… ¡NO LO HAGAS! – Shun gritó más sus labios fueron cerrados por un apasionado beso… "¡No Diogo!... qué haré… ¡Afrodita!"…

Mascara comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, y mientras con una mano sostenía las manos de Shun por encima de la cabeza de este, con la otra comenzaba a desgarrar sus prendas… en un ágil movimiento… el peli verde le dio un certero golpe en la entrepierna a su atacante, este gimió por el dolor, y Shun aprovecho para soltar el agarre que había disminuido en fuerza, para luego propinarle a Mascara un golpe con ambas manos atadas en el rostro… luego volteándose intentó alejarse, más Diogo, quien ya se había recuperado un poco, lo sostuvo por los cabellos, consiguiendo que Shun gimiera por el dolor, lo volteó con violencia… Shun cerró sus ojos e intentó proteger su rostro al momento que el mayor levantó una de sus manos para golpearlo.

-----

Shura se había llevado a Afrodita a un lugar más distante, lo arrojó al suelo, sonriendo sínicamente comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón… el peli turquesa lo miró con odio, y comenzó a retroceder…

¡Te voy a enseñar quien manda! – hablo el mayor relamiéndose los labios - ¡Será un honor, poseer a uno de los señores de Averno!

¡Hablas más de lo que haces! – decía el más joven, quitando de una de sus botas una daga, atacando al peli oscuro ágilmente…

Más Shura fue más hábil… además de que ya se esperaba algo así… sujetó al menor de la muñeca con mucha fuerza, hasta que este soltó el arma… luego le propinó un fuerte bofetón, consiguiendo que este fuera a parar al suelo nuevamente… entonces el peli oscuro se colocó sobre el cuerpo del menor, sosteniendo sus manos con mucha fuerza… empezó a besarle salvajemente en los labios…

¡He esperado esto por demasiado tiempo! – decía mientras con su otra mano, intentaba despojar al peli turquesa de sus pantalones.

Afrodita se removía intentando liberarse, intentaba no emitir ningún quejido… no quería verse tan débil… aunque así se sentía… "De esta no me salvo"… más cuando cerró sus ojos, casi rindiéndose a lo inevitable… Shura se detuvo… lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir como cuidadosamente el mayor iba liberándolo de su agarre…

Un fuerte jalón lo sacó por completo de encima de Afrodita, el responsable, un hombre de apariencia fuerte, de cabellera rubia, y unos fríos ojos color oro… el sujetó miró al joven que yacía en el suelo… luego… se defendió de un ataque de Shura, para después propinarle un certero golpe en el estomago… luego tomándolo de los cabellos y de uno de sus brazos, lo colocó boca abajo, lo amarró… miró a Afrodita al momento de hacer que el otro se levantara…

¡Sígueme!... ¡¿Puedes caminar, no es así?!

¡Sí! – susurró saliendo de su asombro y siguiéndole.

----

Sorrento se maldecía por dentro… lastimarían a su príncipe por su causa… sus amigos estaban siendo fuertemente amarrados… y Afrodita seguramente estaba siendo maltratado por el animal de Shura… aunque él no estaba mejor, pues Kaysa estaba siendo por demás osado con él… respiró profundó, miró a Milo, quien imperceptiblemente asintió justo al momento de soltarse, y golpear a quien amarraba a su hermano Camus. Sorrento también deshizo el agarre de Kaysa, Mime ya se había adueñado de una par de espadas que lanzó hacia los peli azules, quienes rápidamente intentaron hacer frente a sus oponentes… mientras los demás, liberaban al Mu y Shaka… Más Alberich pudo vencer a Mime en la batalla, hecho que provocó que el pequeño enfrentamiento terminara… pues el peli rojo parecía dispuesto a degollar al peli naranja.

¡Realmente piensan que pueden vencernos! – hablaba Alberich…

Kaysa sujetó molesto nuevamente a Sorrento… y en un arrebato lo beso, bajo la ira de los mayores, pues el peli morado al igual que Mime y Shun, eran los más jóvenes del grupo… Sorrento intentó alejarse de su opresor, más lo único que consiguió fue que este le amenazara con su daga en el rostro…

¡Sería una pena, marcar tan bello rostro!

¡Entonces… ¿Por qué hacerlo?... – fue tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir… en menos de un segundo fueron rodeados por un numeroso grupo de delincuentes… Camus y Milo se miraron con cierto pesar… "Son ellos"… quien había hablado alejó a Sorrento cuidadosamente del otro hombre que se había quedado estático pues una espada estaba apostada justo en su espalda.

Shaka y los demás no estaban seguros de si sentirse aliviados, o más preocupados… pero… "¡Shun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuidadosamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, al notar que el golpe nunca llegaba… cuando los tuvo abiertos vio que Diogo seguía en la misma posición, en su cuello notó que había una fina daga… miró a quien la sujetaba… era un hombre de apariencia fuerte, vestía ropas negras algo desaliñadas, su cabello, negro, era largo… y su mirada sumamente fría… no lo miraba a él sino a Diogo… a quien instó a alejarse de Shun…

¡¿Esta es la fina manera en que se comporta un príncipe?! – dijo refiriéndose Marcara mientras eran rodeados por otros hombres más, quienes se aproximaban acompañados de sus prisioneros, los hombres de Mascara y de los amigos de Shun… el hombre ya mirando al peli verde - ¡Un bandido tiene mejores modales!

Entonces Shun lo reconoció… no al hombre, pues a su parecer no lo había visto nunca, sino su voz… esa voz la había escuchado del sujeto con quien se enfrentara poco después de huir, en el bosque… El peli verde creyó no muy apropiado hablar… ahora definitivamente estaban en desventaja… además le hizo sentirse mejor, ver que Afrodita venía acompañando a Shura y a otro sujeto que no conocía…

Quien parecía ser el líder… ordenó que amarrasen a los hombres de Diogo y a Diogo… luego se acercó a Shun enseñándole su daga, y cortó las amarras que ya empezaban a lastimar las muñecas del más joven.

¡Gracias! – susurró mirando directamente a los ojos del hombre, los cuales eran color jade.

El sujeto se levantó, no sin antes mirar a uno de sus guerreros, haciendo un gesto afirmativo… Shun ya se había puesto de pie… justo al momento, y sin que pudiera nadie hacer algo al respecto… su rostro fue cubierto por un paño… este aspiró el olor del mismo… y sin más fue perdiendo paulatinamente la conciencia… Shaka y los demás quisieron evitarlo, pero al intentarlo, sólo consiguieron ser amenazados con las puntas de las espadas de sus coautores…

¡Shión… llévatelo y espérenme afuera! – dijo su líder mirando a aquel que había dejado fuera de combate al pequeño príncipe… y luego dirigiéndose ahora a sus hombres - ¡Déjenme solo! – a lo que los demás asintieron, llevándose con ellos a los guerreros que se suponía cuidaban de Shun…

Diogo y sus caballeros estaña atados, en una especie de ronda… Diogo miraba con ira contenida al sujeto…

¡Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima!... ¡TE MATARÉ! – rugió el príncipe de Atlantis…

¡Le haré lo mismo que planeabas hacerle!... – dijo con malicia el peli negro - ¡Dile a Sein… que pagará caro el faltar a su palabra con Averno!... ¡Que su hijo tomará el lugar del príncipe que nos quitó!... ¡Eso es lo justo! – dijo riendo irónicamente.

¡NO TE ATREVAS…! – intentó seguir hablando más no pudo, pues el hombre colocó algo parecido a un trapo en su boca – Ummm UMMMM UMMMM – se quejaba el príncipe…

Jajajajaja - se burlaba el sujeto al ver en tan lamentable estado a la élite de Atlantis… - ¡Descuida… yo sí seré muy amable con él! Jajajajaja – y los dejó ahí… seguro que pronto vendrían a buscarles…

----

En las afueras de la cueva, Afrodita miraba asustado a Shun… uno de los hombres se le acercó, este tenía una larga cabellera azul… lo miró seriamente, esto puso algo nervioso al peli turquesa, luego mirando al aquel rubio, dijo…

¡Debiste matarlo!

¡¿No me ordenaron que no mate a nadie?!... – fue su respuesta al momento de subir a su caballo… luego manejando al caballo, se acercó a Afrodita y sin mucho esfuerzo, y con ayuda del otro sujeto, lo subió a su caballos…

¡Oigan… suéltenme! – se quejo el menor al momento de ser sujeto firmemente por el rubio…

¿Quieres o no, estar cerca de tu señor? – dijo a su oído el ojidorado. Afrodita simplemente se mantuvo en silencio… observando a aquel que parecía el líder salir de la cueva, mientras sus demás compañeros eran distribuidos entre alguno de los jinetes…

¿Señor? – preguntó el peli azul…

¡Vamos! – dijo el peli negro… subió a su caballo, luego el hombre que sostenía a Shun se lo entregó envuelto en una cálida cobija, lo acomodó en sus brazos… y emprendieron la marcha… la temperatura estaba bajando… Shun en su inconsciencia se acurrucaba todo lo que podía, en aquello que le abrigaba… una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del hombre… "¡Te tengo!"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viaje estaba resultado largo… como ya se habían adentrado en las tierras de Averno, la temperatura bajó drásticamente, pero lo que hacía difícil el camino era una tormenta de nieve que empezaba a arreciar…

¡Debemos refugiarnos, Señor! – hablo el peli azul…

¡Saben donde! – dijo el peli oscuro, y todos desviaron del camino… luego de unos minutos llegaron a los que parecía un lugar sin salida… pero para sorpresa de casi todos, menos de Afro, tras unas rocas, bien encubierta había una entrada…

Bajaron de los caballos, y entraron… ahí, en aquel lugar… que al principio del recorrido parecía una cueva común y corriente… al ir avanzando llegaron a lo que parecía, no, no parecía… era una ciudad, entre las rocas… sus habitantes daban la bienvenida a los recién llegados… Shaka miró sorprendido como hacían reverencias ante el sujeto que llevaba cargado en brazos a Shun…

¿Quién es él? – susurró el rubio sin poder evitar la pregunta.

¡Alguien que ha sabido ser un líder en este reino! – dijo a su oído un peli azul, que tenía a su viva imagen caminado a su lado llevando a Mime.

Los caballeros del reino Tierra fueron invitados a pasar a una espaciosa habitación que compartirían, claro que, la invitación fue muy parecida a una orden… sólo Afrodita no obedeció… exigiendo que trajeran a Shun con ellos… eso provocó…

¡Mejor entre, excelencia!... ¡Que aquí no nos gustan los traidores… y usted prefirió permanecer en tierras extranjeras antes que en la suya! – le dijo aquel peli rubio…

¡Las únicas personas a quienes le debía lealtad… están muertas!... ¡Y yo cumplo con el deseo de uno de ellos… si le ponen un dedo encima a ese niño… se arrepentirán! – dijo el peli turquesa molesto… más el rubio lo empujo dentro de la habitación… cerrando la puerta…

Shaka se acercó a su amigo, intentando reconfortarle…

¡Todo sería más fácil… si Sein fuera un padre, con Shun!... ¡Si mi tío viviera, jamás hubiera permitido que pasara! – Afrodita hablaba con rabia mientras derramaba lágrimas de pura impotencia… - ¡Ese hombre no solo permitió que drogasen al pequeño… sino que iba a permitir que Diogo abusase de él!… ¡no es justo!... ¡ahora ese tipo podría lastimarlo!... ¡eso no lo permitiría Ares!... ¡no lo haría! – soltaba amargamente, mientras Mime se acercaba para abrazarlo al igual que Sorrento…

¡Tranquilo!... ¡confiemos en que estará bien! – dijo el peli morado…

----

¡Osiris! – un joven de cabellera azulada llamaba a quien depositara su preciosa carga sobre su lecho - ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

¡Pareces preocupado, Poseidón! – dijo el otro acariciando la verde cabellera del menor… - ¿Por qué me miras así?

¡Será por que me dijiste que deseabas amarrarlo a una cama… y embestirlo hasta que grite de dolor! - dijo irónicamente el otro, mirando al más joven… pues su apariencia era sumamente indefensa.

¿Ummm? ¡No recuerdo haber dicho eso! – dijo el peli oscuro con una sonrisa maliciosa…

¡Unas palabras más, una menos… pero en sí, la idea que diste fue esa! – dijo firme Poseidón.

Osiris observó detenidamente al muchacho, pudo vislumbrar lo rasgado de sus prendas… e incluso lo morado de sus muñecas… a su mente venían aquellas imágenes que lo enfurecían… La orilla de aquel río, y a ese mismo joven con su atacante, dándose un apasionado beso… luego, en aquella cueva… "Cumplir con la voluntad de tu padre, vas a pertenecerme"… aquel pensamiento hizo brillar amenazadoramente su mirada, lo que inquietó a Poseidón, que temió por la seguridad del menor…

¡Sal!... ¡Voy a cambiarlo! – dijo firme Osiris.

¡Pero!... – sin embargo Poseidón no dijo más… y suspirando salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras tocaba las prendas desgarradas, aprovechaba para acariciar esa nívea piel… sonrió tristemente, más algo llamó su atención… "Esa medalla"… luego se puso de pie, abrió un baúl del que quito prendas mas abrigadas, y delicadamente fue cambiando al menor… de tanto en tanto, sus manos se posaban por mayor tiempo por aquella piel… era cuidadoso… "Eres tan suave"…

¡Ares tenía razón!... "El tiempo solo aumentó tu belleza"… - una vez vestido, salió del cuarto… fuera se encontró con el peli rubio - ¿Qué?

¡Escuche algo interesante!... – dijo el ojidorado - ¡Al parecer… Sein estaba de acuerdo con la acción de Diogo! – Osiris escucho atento todo lo que le contase, su compañero que había escuchado hablar a los guerreros que acompañaban a Shun…

¡Poseidón!... ¡Permíteles pasar la noche con él! – y sin más el ojijade se dirigió hacia otro lugar… minutos después Poseidón y Radamanthys, pudieron escuchar la rabia de su señor, descargándose contra algún objeto de madera…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió el olor a rosas inundarlo… supo entonces que estaba a salvo… abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza… Afro lo rodeaba con sus brazos… en el lecho también estaba Sorrento… intentó mirar a su alrededor… sonrió al notar que ahí estaban todos… Shaka, Milo, Mu, Camus, Mime, Sorrento y Afro… sus amigos estaban con él… pero…

¿Dónde estamos? – susurró… cuidadosamente soltó el agarre del peli turquesa… se acercó a la orilla de la cama… hacía frío, entonces notó que la ropa que traía no era la misma que recordaba, miró a sus compañeros… pero, no profundizó en el pensamiento… vio sus botas, y se las colocó… sigilosamente se aproximó a la puerta… estaba sin trancar, por lo que la abrió… fuera, la figura de aquel que lo salvara de Diogo se levantaba… este miraba recostado por la pared hacia la puerta… sonrió al ver quien era el que la abría…

¡Ya despertó!... – dijo sonriendo, pues el joven lo miró con una tranquila frialdad.

¿Quién es usted… y qué quiere? – preguntó el menor…

¡Digamos que mi señor me ordenó llevarte ante él!... me dicen Osiris… aunque si prefiere, su alteza, puede seguir llamándome bandido – dijo acercándose al mas joven… cuando estaba a punto de acariciar ese hermoso rostro…

¡No se atreva! – Shun miró con tal soberbia, que Osiris creyó que se trataba de otra persona.

¿Sólo un príncipe puede tener ese honor? – preguntó sarcástico.

Shun lo miró de pies a cabeza con desdén… no le importaba mucho lo que ese sujeto pensara de él… al fin y al cabo, se corrieron rumores que lo tildaban de lo peor… y en ese momento, creyó mejor que ese sujeto opinara que eran ciertos…

¿Le molesta mi apariencia, su alteza?...

¡Sí!... ¡deberían presentarle a un buen peluquero… y quizás un poco de agua y jabón no le vendría nada mal! – murmuró mirando fijamente a aquellos ojos sumamente atrayentes… el mayor sonrió, acercándose aún más al peli verde…

¡O sea… que no le gusta el cabello largo! – dijo sonriéndole seductoramente al joven.

¡Le parece que mi prometido, los lleva largos! – dijo el menor… esa respuesta no fue bien recibida por el mayor… quien tomándolo por el mentón, se acercó en un inesperado movimiento… y lo beso, dejando anonadado al pequeño, que ni siquiera pudo resistirse…

¡No lo vi muy a gusto con su prometido en la cueva! – dijo apartándose… - ¡Mejor vuelva a entrar al cuarto, pequeño tormento… no deseo que enferme… mi señor desea verlo sano… por ahora…! – Osiris se alejo lentamente, a Shun se le comprimió el estómago…rozo sus labios con una de sus manos…

¡Su alteza! – decía Mime al abrir la puerta descubriéndolo afuera - ¡Hace mucho frío… entre!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al pasar la tormenta de nieve, se reanudó el viaje… sólo que esta vez Shun estaba consciente… montaba en el mismo caballo que Osiris… no le había dirigido la palabra desde la mañana… de tanto en tanto, el mayor lo cubría mejor con su abrigo…

¿Dónde vamos? – dijo al fin el menor.

¡Al castillo de Averno! – contestó, y Shun, por primera vez en todo el viaje lo volteó a ver…

¡Ese castillo fue destruido en la guerra!

¡No hablo de aquel castillo!... ¡Hablo del verdadero que sirve de sede para Averno! – dijo sonriendo ante esa mirada sorprendida.

¿A… Giudecca? – susurró el príncipe…

¡Descuide… falta poco!

¡Lo… se! – Shun no sabía que esperar… nunca pensó volver a ver ese lugar… "Entonces no fue descubierto… esa gente me odia… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"…

¡Cobíjese mejor… ha empezado a temblar! – Osiris sonrió al decirlo… el menor… simplemente se tapó mejor con aquel gran abrigo… Shun miró a sus amigos que eran trasladados acompañando en sus corceles a los otros hombres de ese grupo… suspiró…

Fue muy rápido… Shun le propinó un codazo a Osiris, de un salto bajó del caballo dirigiéndose hacia los árboles, escuchaba a la distancia la orden de Shaka, quien le había ordenado que huyera… el peli verde sintió que era perseguido… tras unos arbustos fue aparar sobre las aguas congeladas de un río… pero este no estaba congelado en su totalidad… por lo que el pequeño dedujo que el hielo no iba a ser muy resistente…

Osiris miró preocupado al príncipe que se encontraba estático sobre el hielo… él también percibió que el hielo era frágil… "¡Demonios!"…

¡No se mueva su alteza… iré por usted!... – hablo mientras tanteaba el piso por donde posaba sus pies… cuando estuvo a menos de un metro del menor… quien no se había movido en lo más mínimo… extendió su mano para que este lo agarrase… más inesperadamente el hielo bajo los pies del mayor se desquebrajo, cayendo este irremediablemente, la corriente bajo la capa de hielo era fuerte, y no pudo evitar golpearse en todo ese ínterin, perdiendo la conciencia por este hecho…

---

Los guerreros de Osiris miraban la escena incrédulos… Shun había saltado al agua también… y aprovechando la zona que aún no estaba congelada sacó por ahí, el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder… luego, mirándolo preocupado, y al cerciorarse de que no respiraba, posó sus labios sobre los del mayor, no sin antes tapar su nariz con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra abría su boca… sólo tuvo que soplar una vez antes de que con una de sus manos, el mayor sujetara la cabeza del príncipe y le obligase a besarlo… había introducido su lengua en aquella cálida cavidad, el menor se alejo molesto…

¡Aprendiste a nadar… ¿eh?! – dijo el hombre incorporándose… no obtuvo respuesta… Afrodita se había acercado a toda prisa, junto con Mu y Shaka, para cobijar al menor con una manta… - ¡Apresurémonos!... ¡falta poco para llegar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6º: Sorpresas**

---Flash Back---

¡Así que flores!… ¡vaya!... ¡eso si que no me lo esperaba! – murmuraba el mayor… todas aquellas personas callaron… Shun sintió un arrepentimiento tal que palideció de repente - ¡Bien!... ¡Lo que sea para mi prometido! – dichas estas palabras el público comenzó a vitorear y aplaudir…

Shun tragó duro… Hades se le acercó y tomó su mano para dirigirlo hacia la salida del lugar, volteó a ver al rey quien junto con Afrodita sonreían… luego buscó con la mirada a Diogo, quien no estaba nada contento con lo ocurrido… Hades lo acercó más a su cuerpo y lo cubrió con una capa que le acababan de acercar… afuera del castillo, les esperaba preparado, el corcel perteneciente al príncipe…

Hades ayudó a montar a Shun y luego montó él, tras el menor… lo sostuvo bien, y sin decir nada comenzaron la marcha… Shun sentía que su arrepentimiento había llegado al límite… "¿A dónde me lleva?"…

Por un camino que no reconoció debido a la nieve, había frondosos árboles, a la distancia se veía el río… un poco más de camino y llegaron a la cascada…

¡Por aquí… es lo correcto… por lo menos, hasta que te conviertas en mi esposo! – susurró al oído del menor, ese cálido aliento estremeció al pequeño.

Hades bajó del caballo, ayudó a bajar a Shun que lo miraba desconfiado, luego lo llevó hasta la cascada, el pequeño se maravilló con tan hermosa vista…

¡Sígueme! – dijo el mayor subiendo por una de las laderas de la cascada, a Shun no le costo hacerlo, y menos considerando que Hades no le perdía de vista… y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso…

Por fin entraron… Hades nuevamente tomó a Shun de la mano, y le instó a seguir el sendero… cuando llegaron a un lugar, el pequeño percibió mucho ruido… como de personas… se adentraron más y ahí estaba una hermosa ciudadela… a pesar de su absoluto asombro, Shun se mantuvo sereno, observando el lugar sin mucho entusiasmo, como si fuera común encontrarse ciudades ocultas bajo la tierra.

Aquí es Giudecca… la verdadera cede de mi reino – murmuró Hades saludando a las personas que felices salían a verlos… - ¡Les das curiosidad!... ¡Han querido conocerte desde que se les informó de nuestro compromiso!

Shun les regaló a todos una tierna sonrisa… muy en el fondo se preguntaba, si ellos lo miraban con curiosidad desaprobándolo o qué… temía que se sintiesen desilusionados, al final de cuentas, él no le llegaba ni a los talones a Ikki… ese pensamiento llenó de tristeza sus ojos… y eso al parecer, no pasó desapercibido para los demás…

Ingresaron por las inmensas puertas de la edificación principal… tenía la imagen de un castillo tallado en la roca… a Shun eso sí pareció impresionarle lo suficiente como para olvidar su porte y dejarse llevar por una exclamación…

¡Adelante!... ¡Esta noche dormirás aquí conmigo!... ¡Claro!... ¡una vez que cumpla tu deseo! – dijo el peli oscuro sonriendo.

¿Ehh? – Shun ya ni recordaba por qué habían ido a ese lugar… luego recordó… pero dudaba que en ese lugar pudiera encontrar flores… "¿Qué estas tramando Hades?"…

Ingresaron a un increíble salón finamente adornado, se podía notar piedras preciosas de todo tipo, que adornaban las paredes con impresionantes diseños… Dragones, Pegasos, Unicornios… Shun ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar… se deleitaba viendo el cielo del lugar… asemejaba el cielo estrellado, se podía notar por que la habitación aún no había sido iluminada por completo… Hades sonrió al ver la cara de asombro del menor…

¿Qué opinas? – dijo sonriendo…

¡Frío!... – fue la única respuesta que le cruzó por la mente, ni siquiera pudo pensar otra, puesto que ya había dicho esa…

Hades lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, y lo llevó hacia la salida del lugar… caminaron por un amplio pasillo… Shun notó que todas las ornamentaciones tenían que ver con piedras preciosas, oro y plata… ahora entendía el porqué se decía que ese reino era muy rico… salieron del castillo y ahí estaba… no había joya más hermosa, o colores más vivos…

¡¿Te gusta?! – dijo mirándolo fríamente el mayor.

¡Es hermoso!... ¡Un… sueño! – dijo caminando hacia ese lugar…

¡El calor de aquí las hace crecer!... ¡Eliseo, fue el nombre que le dieron mis ancestros! – acotó esta vez mas complacido por la respuesta escuchada…

Era el campo de flores mas hermoso que hubiera visto en su corta vida… tenía un lago, sólo le faltaba el azul del cielo para que sea un paraíso… pero notó que ese lugar tenía un brillo especial… no pudo moverse del lugar al que había llegado…

¡Es hermoso! – susurraba más para sí que para cualquiera.

¡Entonces… ¿no te importara vivir aquí cuando seas mi esposo?! – Hades hizo esa pregunta con suma curiosidad… al ver que el pequeño negaba, sonrió…se acercó a él… se arrodilló a su lado volteándolo lentamente… - ¡Abre la boca!

Shun parecía en corto… su cerebro no había analizado bien aquellas palabras… más su cuerpo se encargó de cumplir la orden… el mayor sonrió al momento de introducir su lengua en esa boquita, mientras atraía ese cuerpito más al suyo, para así profundizar aquel contacto…

¡Nunca te quites… ese medallón!... ¡Ahora me perteneces! – dijo mientras interrumpía el beso para que su niño pudiera respirar.

---Fin del Flash Back---

El frío que sentía era realmente insoportable… temblaba como una hoja… más el coraje que sentía por la osadía de aquel sujeto, le impedían demostrarlo… No tardaron en detenerse frente a lo que parecía una cascada… Shun nuevamente sintió temor… miró como buscando una salida, pero como intuyendo esto, Osiris le sostuvo por el brazo…

¡Tú primero! – murmuró a su oído.

Shun comenzó a trepar por unas rocas… bajo las miradas de sus amigos… rápidamente encontró lo que parecía una abertura… ingresó por ella, seguido de Osiris… e inmediatamente fueron seguidos por los demás, la abertura no era muy amplia… a duras penas cabían dos personas por ella… más a pesar de esa diminuta entrada… el interior, que dejaba ver a un lado una inmensa cueva, y al otro, la cascada, era muy amplio… Sorrento se le acercó a Shun, una vez adentro… aprovechando que los hombres metían, por no sabía donde, a los caballos…

¡¿Mi señor?!

¡Shun! – dijo el menor casi sin pensarlo…

¡Shun… ¿usted conoce este lugar?!... ¿Cuándo?

¡Me trajo Hades! – dijo el menor sonriendo, mientras su mirada se perdía en aquel recuerdo… más inmediatamente fue remplazado por el temor y por otro recuerdo… en aquella ocasión a él lo querían… ahora… no era igual… sintió su corazón estrujarse… "¡y es por mi culpa!… ¡Rey Ares!"…

---Flash Back---

Shun se sentía muy inquieto… se había escapado… y es que lo que escucho, lo dejo horrorizado… "Declararle la guerra a Averno"… no podía permitirlo… hacía un frío insoportable… pero debía aguardar… si Ares recibió su mensaje, él vendría… Una presencia hace que se ponga en guardia…

¡Soy yo! – El rey Ares sale de las sombras… sonríe al ver al pequeño, aunque se disgusta al notar que estaba lastimado… - ¡¿Qué te paso?! – dijo acercándose para examinarlo…

¡Estoy bien!... ¡Eso no importa!... ¡Quiero hacer un pacto con usted, señor… para evitar la guerra! – el pequeño hablaba rápidamente el Rey lo miraba atento, aunque le seguía molestando su apariencia.

¡El pacto entre tu padre y yo… terminó al morir Hades! – murmuró algo triste.

¡Con mi padre!... ¡pero no conmigo!... ¡Yo no quiero comprometerme con Diogo! – dijo con la mirada llena de angustia.

Ummm ¿Y en qué se basaría nuestro pacto? – dijo el hombre sonriéndole a esa criatura que le resultaba encantadora.

¡Yo aceptaré lo que usted me diga!... pero… permítame ir junto con mis caballeros, con usted a Averno… mi padre me odia – el hombre sintió compasión por esas palabras…

¡El no te odia!... ¡No podría… te lo aseguro!... – el mayor acarició ese rostro de porcelana… - ¡No podría llevarte… hablaré con tu padre… llegaremos a un acuerdo!

¡No creo que eso sea posible!... ¡Bravo su alteza… consiguió que viniera sólo! – Arles aparecía justo detrás de Ares, y detrás de Shun, Diogo y Sein lo hacían también.

Sein tomó a su hijo en brazos justo al momento en que Ares tuvo que empezar a defenderse del ataque de Arles… Shun intentó alejarse de su padre…

¡¿Qué hace, padre?!... ¡Deténgalo!... ¡No permita esto! – decía el peli verde al momento en que su padre, acaricia su rostro justo después de entregárselo a Diogo…

¡Algún día entenderás!... ¡Este es el precio de ser Rey! – se alejó de ambos jóvenes, sacando también su espada - ¡Que lo vea todo! – dijo Sein comenzando a atacar también al soberano de Averno…

¡NOOOO! – gritó desesperado el menor…

¡Tranquilo, pequeño!... ¡Tú padre lo hace por que te ama... esto es tu culpa… por preferir al rey de Averno antes que a tu padre! – susurró Diogo al oído de Shun… luego, sujetó firmemente el rostro del menor para que viera cómo ultimaban al poderoso Rey de Averno.

Ares vio al pequeño entre ataque y defensa…

¡¿Cómo lo permites, Sein?!... ¡El no debe ver este tipo de cosas! – murmuró el peli oscuro con ira contenida…

¡Así aprenderá! – fue la escueta respuesta del peli azul.

Fue en un certero ataque… mientras Ares se defendía del golpe de Arles, Sein le incrusta la espada en el pecho… Shun no se lo puede creer… de pronto deja de forcejear… y sólo observa, no demuestra nada… sólo ve como la persona a quien más respetaba y quería… era asesinado por la espada de su propio padre…

Diogo lo soltó… los reyes se alejaron del que yacía arrodillado en el suelo, colocando una de sus manos en la herida… el pequeño caminó directo a él… sin correr, ni desesperarse… tenía una actitud fría… al momento de llegar frente a Ares, quien le miró…

¡Debí llevarte conmigo! – susurró antes de dejarse caer por completo en el suelo… Shun tocó la herida… luego vio la sangre en sus manos…

¡Lo siento!... ¡Es todo culpa mía! – susurró sin mirar el cuerpo… Sein se acercó a su hijo y lo cargo en brazos… Shun no hizo nada para evitarlo… estaba ido… Ares aún estaba vivo… pero lentamente se le iba la vida, con cada gota de sangre que se le iba por la herida…

¡Mejor vámonos! – dijo Arles, sonriendo viendo el cuerpo agonizante… - ¡Los lobos se encargarán de él!

¡Sí! – susurró Sein sin mirar… sólo abrazó con mayor fuerzas a su hijo… y se fueron…

---Fin del Flash Back---

Shun miró al frente… sonrió irónico… estaba tan mal después de su muerte que no se negó al compromiso con Diogo… y si el pueblo de Averno lo odiaba entonces… lo odió más después de eso…

Conforme se iban adentrando en la cueva, todos pudieron sentir que esta se volvía cada vez más cálida… sin embargo para quienes estaban empapados, aún hacía frío… No sólo se habían topado con un ambiente más cálido… Shaka y sus amigos, a excepción de Afrodita, claro, se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron el lugar… simplemente no podían creerlo… era toda una ciudad… las edificaciones eran muy fuertes y estaban hechas en las paredes de la cueva misma… la gente salía de sus hogares para mirarlos con curiosidad, más Sorrento y Mime notaron que al único al que miraban era a su príncipe… Lo que suponían era el camino principal… los llevaba directo… pero eso sí era demasiado como para creerlo, tallado en los muros de la cueva… se alzaba la imagen de un imponente castillo… era…

¡Giudecca! – susurró Osiris.

Frente a las puertas de roble… una mujer de larga cabellera oscura los aguardaba… al mirar a los recién llegados, sonrió…

¡Osiris!... ¡Lo felicito!... ¡Veo que le causó problemas! – dijo la mujer al notar que estaba empapado… notó después que Shun estaba en la misma situación, y su expresión cambió a una un tanto preocupada… - ¡Primo!...

¡Pandora! – Afrodita hizo una reverencia luego de que su prima se fijara en él.

¡Mejor que todos se cambien!... ¡Encárgate de tu príncipe, primo! – dicho esto la joven simplemente se marcho, seguida de Osiris… fue Poseidón el que escoltó a los prisioneros hacia el lugar donde podrían asearse y cambiarse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nadie pronunciaba palabra en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en ese cuarto… Shun salió del cuarto de baño, al principio los miró soberbio, más inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron asustados, y comenzó a llorar…

¡Tengo miedo! – susurró al momento en que Shaka se acercaba para abrazarle…

¡Ya pequeño!... ¡si quisieran lastimarte… ya lo habrían hecho! – dijo suavemente al oído del príncipe, mientras acariciaba sus verdes cabellos.

¡Esta gente le puso precio a mi cabeza! - dijo casi sin aliento, intentando serenarse…

¡No te lastimarán!... ¡Descuida! – dijo Afrodita acariciando también aquellos cabellos, mirando consternado a sus demás amigos…

---

Mientras en otro lugar de Giudecca…

Jejejejeje ¡Por lo visto te dio problemas!... ahmmm… ¡más bien un baño! – decía la mujer de largos cabellos negros al hombre parado frente a ella…

¡Deja de burlarte Pandora! – decía disgustado el hombre.

¡Esta bien!... ¡Ayyyyy!... se me fueron los ojos al mirarle… Ahora entiendo a mi padre… y a Hades… jajajajaja – dijo mirando nuevamente al hombre – ¡Sabía que no podrías hacerle daño!

¡Basta! – esta vez el hombre hablo más serio… lo que hizo que la mujer también se pusiera así…

¡Bien!... ¡tráelo hasta aquí… es tiempo de que saldemos cuentas! – dijo la joven mirando una pintura del rey Ares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora siempre fue la más tranquila de los dos… mi tío la adoraba y por eso siempre la mantuvo lejos de Averno, no quería involucrarla en las guerras… pero ella, al igual que Hades… es toda una guerrera… sin embargo, siempre fue mas sensata… - explicaba Afro a Shun…- Solo debemos hablar con ella…

Sin embargo, según los rumores no es ella quien gobierna – mencionaba Mu.

Pero ella apoya a esa persona, o si no nadie lo apoyaría… aquí se le tiene un respeto muy profundo a la familia real – acotaba Afrodita.

Entonces… sólo nos queda esperar – dijo al fin Sorrento, quien desde un principio había permanecido callado.

Reinó un profundo silencio, que fue roto al fin por Shun…

De todas formas… si algo malo pasa… ustedes huyan – sus palabras fueron serenas… parecía nuevamente perdido entre sus recuerdos… pues si había alguien, de aquella familia a la que estuvo a punto de pertenecer, que debía odiarlo de sobre manera… pues esa era la hermana melliza de Hades… "Pandora"…

¡Alteza! – Osiris había entrado llamando la atención de todos, portaba vestimentas negras, su cabello permanecía suelto, aunque su apariencia era más limpia que cuando lo conocieron…

Shun se levantó y lo siguió… se les ordenó a los demás, incluido Afrodita, que permanecieran ahí… eso dejó a todos intranquilos…

---

Shun siguió a Osiris hasta el salón de audiencias… al ingresar, su mirada era sumamente fría y soberbia… aún cuando sintió que desfallecía, pues en el interior estaban siete hombres, en los lugares pertenecientes a los generales de Averno, a un costado, el izquierdo, del trono estaba Pandora, Osiris se había colocado a la derecha… no se atrevió a mirar a los costados, sólo miraba a Pandora, aunque no era por soberbia ni mucho menos… se preguntaba internamente si esos hombres iban a atacarlo sin previo aviso, o si le darían la posibilidad de defenderse… la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones…

¡Su alteza!... ¡Es un placer conocerlo, aunque sea en estas circunstancias! – Pandora miraba a esa hermosa criatura, quien a pesar de estar en una notable desventaja sabía mostrarse sereno y seguro de sí…

¡El placer es todo mío, princesa! – dijo al fin el más joven, su voz solo reflejaba su apariencia… Osiris sonrió por esto… "Orgulloso"… - ¡Lo que realmente me pregunto, su alteza, es porque me han traído aquí!... ¡¿Fue usted quien lo ordenó?!

¡No!... ¡Fui yo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡La puerta esta abierta!... ¿Qué les parece si salimos? – Sorrento les hablaba casi susurrante a sus amigos…

¿Ummm?... pues sí… puede ser – decían todos algo asustados…

Afrodita salió… miró a sus amigos… y los detuvo en la puerta…

¡Esperen aquí!... ¡Voy a averiguar que pasa! – luego de decir eso se retiró… los demás se miraron en busca de consenso…

¡Bien!... supongo que debemos esperar – Shaka parecía estar luchando contra sí mismo… - ¡Mataré al que se atreva a lastimarlo!

Afrodita siguió el camino que aún recordaba bien a pesar del tiempo… iría al salón del trono… su pequeño debía estar ahí frente a su prima, y a los que quedaron de la guardia de su primo y su hermano… "bueno, eso si quedó alguien vivo"…

----

¡No… no… no puede ser! – Shun miraba aterrado a la persona que había salido de detrás del trono… sintió que lo embargado un temor irracional… aunque sus piernas le impidieron retroceder, eso era justamente lo que su mente le ordenaba…

¡Vaya que has crecido!

¡Rey… "Ares"… Ares! – un nudo se le formó en la garganta… no podía creer a quien estaban viendo sus ojos… el soberano de Averno, el que… - ¡Entonces fue usted...! – dijo en un susurró el más joven.

¡Sí… yo le puse precio a tu cabeza!... – El rey miraba al joven de una manera, casi cruel… a lo que Shun reaccionó serenándose, y colocando la mascara que mejor le habían enseñado a usar… frialdad… - ¡Déjenme solo con él!

¡¡Pero!!... – intentó hablar Pandora y Osiris, más el hombre les dirigió una severa mirada y ambos jóvenes acompañados de los otros guerreros se retiraron, más Osiris se quedó escondido… quería saber lo que tramaba el Rey…

Shun ni siquiera viró la vista para ver salir a los demás de la habitación, sólo tenía ojos para el Rey, que tampoco apartaba su severa mirada… cuando el último hubo salido, y se escucho el sonido de las puertas al cerrar…

¡Yo creí que había muerto! – Shun corrió a los brazos del Rey, quien lo recibió amoroso… Osiris y Pandora, quien también decidió esconderse para espiar, se miraron… ambos pensaban lo mismo… "era de esperarse"… - ¡¿Pero, cómo… lo dejaron ahí… vi la herida?!

Pequeño… el problema fue, que me dejaron ahí… mi caballo se acercó a mí y lo monte… al llegar aquí… jajaja… recuerda que este reino es conocido por lo excelentes conocimientos médicos de su gente… me salve por eso… - el rey acariciaba la cabellera del más joven – Hice correr ese rumor, para engañar a mis enemigos… era lógico que después de tu compromiso mi gente reaccionase así, tras mi muerte…

¡No entiendo! – susurró el peli verde dejándose acunar por el mayor…

¡Quizás te llegaron mal los rumores… yo puse un precio a quien me traiga hasta Averno al príncipe Shun de Tierra!… ¡Jamás dije que debían traerte muerto!... ¡Creo que eso lo habrán agregado personas mal intencionadas… y creo que tú debes suponer quienes! – dijo seriamente…

¡Está vivo! – Shun se colocaba mejor a lado del Rey… ambos se habían sentado en las escaleras… - ¡Me hace tan feliz!...

¡Shun!... ¿Por qué aceptaste a Diogo? – el rey se mostro molesto al hacer esa pregunta.

¡Creo que… no hable por unas dos semanas!... ¿ummm?... ¡suficiente tiempo para que consideren mi silencio como un sí!... ¡yo… realmente iba a casarme con él… porqué es el deseo de mi padre! – dijo al fin el menor, bajando la mirada…

¡Shun!... ¡Tú padre incumplió nuestro tratado… fue él quien mandó matar a mi hijo!... ¡A mi entender… él no tiene palabra! – el rey hablaba claramente… en todo momento miraba a Shun directo a los ojos… - ¡¿Quiero saber, pequeño… si tú tienes palabra?!

¡No entiendo… ¿cuál es el punto?! – Shun sintió temor por las palabras del Rey… él no podía creer que su padre haya mandado matar a Hades… sabía que el mayor había muerto en una cruzada… de la que Tierra no había tenido participación.

¡Tú me dijiste… que deseabas hacer un pacto conmigo, para evitar la guerra…!... ¡Ahora yo te digo… si no hay ese pacto… atacaremos Tierra, y te aseguro que no quedará nada del reino de tu padre! – Ares habló claro… en su escondite, tanto Pandora como Osiris esperaron la respuesta del menor…

¡Pero es mi Reino también!... ¡Si lo va a atacar… entonces seremos enemigos porque no permitiré que eso suceda! – Sein sonrió al ver la determinación en aquella mirada…

¡Te traje aquí, ya que sea cual sea tu respuesta… no participarás en esa guerra!... ¡ya sea por que aceptas hacer un pacto conmigo… o por que serás mi prisionero aquí en Giudecca! – Ares acarició el rostro del menor…

¿Qué quiere? – esa pregunta hizo sonreír victorioso al rey - ¡Tú estabas comprometido con mi hijo Hades! – el menor asintió - ¡Pero él ha muerto!

¡Sí!... – Shun sentía que no le iba a agradar el pedido…

¡Cuando Ikki murió, tu padre te cedió a ti en su lugar, por las costumbres de tu pueblo! – continuó exponiendo el rey… a lo que Shun se limitaba a asentir - ¡Bien!... ¡Quiero que sea el mismo caso, pero un poco diferente!...

¡Disculpe… no entiendo… ¿quiere que me comprometa con su hija?!

¡No!... ¡Ella ya le ha dado su mano a alguien más!...

¿Entonces? – Shun sintió su corazón acelerar…

¡Quiero que te comprometas con mi sobrino… hijo de mi hermano, un hombre de fuerza y poder, muy parecido a mi hijo Hades! – Ares sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Shun… - ¿Y bien?

¿Quién es su sobrino? – Shun suspiró largamente al hacer esa pregunta, bajó la mirada temiendo la respuesta…

¡Ya lo conoces! – dijo sonriente el Rey dirigiendo su mirada a ese par de pillos que los estaban espiando…

"Ayyy nooo… no… por favor, noo… que no sea quien pienso…"…

¡Osiris! – Shun volteó a ver al joven que se adelantaba hacia ellos… la mirada de este era de enfado… miraba al rey como reclamándole… - ¡Tú y Shun estarán comprometidos!... ¿Estas de acuerdo? – el rey recibió un largo suspiro de fastidio del mayor… - ¿Shun?

¡¿No atacarán?!

¡Si aceptas no! – dijo esta vez Pandora.

¡Entonces sí! – y Shun miró al bandido… primo de Hades… "pero no le llega ni a los talones a él… más parece un delincuente"… pensó el más joven mirando desdeñoso al mayor… aunque su mirada se entristeció… "bueno, el color de sus ojos… y de sus cabellos… pero sólo se parecen en eso… por lo demás es un asco"…

¡Pandora… dejemos solos a los prometidos para que hablen! – el rey extendió su mano hacia su hija, quien con la misma sonrisa pícara de su padre, se retiraron.

¡Para mí será un honor…! – empezó a decir el oji jade.

¡Para mí no!

¡Un honor domarte! – y dicho esto forzó un nuevo besos entre ambos… al alejarse del más joven y ver su mirada llena de furia… - ¡Acostúmbrate… por que esos labios me pertenecen ahora a mí… y no voy a perder oportunidad en besarlos cada vez que yo quiera!

Shun iba a decir algo, más prefirió callarse... el mayor sonrió por esto… y acarició su rostro… - ¡Tranquilo… yo te protegeré!

¡Enserio!... ¡Entonces supongo que ya esta muerto… porque todo aquel que me dijo eso, a excepción de mis generales… está muerto! – dicho esto salió por las puertas, afuera se encontró con Afrodita quien estaba en los brazos de su tío… al ver a Shun deshizo el abrazo y fue junto con Shun, llevándoselo de ahí…

¡Sin embargo… yo nunca dejaré de protegerte!… "mi pequeño tormento"…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7º: ****Compromiso**

¡¿Que te comprometiste con él?!... ¡Tú no puedes, Shun… porque ya tienes un compromiso!... ¡Te recuerdo que es con Diogo! – decía algo exaltado Shaka.

¡Ya tranquilo, Shaka!... ¡No oíste que si no aceptaba, atacarían Tierra! – intervenía Mu.

¡De todas maneras… yo le había dicho hace tiempo al Rey Ares que aceptaría lo que él me pidiera con tal de evitar la guerra! – murmuraba Shun…

¡Pero no tenía que pedirte eso! – acotaba Shaka.

¡Shaka! – Shun sonó muy serio al llamarlo, por lo que el rubio simplemente guardó silencio - ¡Lo importante ahora… es… hacer algo para terminar de una vez por todas con esta guerra!

¡Pues dudo que su padre consienta esto, mi señor… atacará Averno hasta llevarlo con él… y creo que esta vez si matara a Ares! – Milo hablaba mirando fijamente a Shun… el menor lo miró seriamente… pues entendía a la perfección que tenía razón…

Mmmmm… ¡Afrodita!... nunca me hablaste de que Hades tuviera otros primos – Shun hablaba pensativo…

¡La verdad!... ¡yo no conozco a toda la familia de mi tío… yo era primo de Hades por parte de madre… además… pensándolo bien… pues sí… se parece bastante a mi tío y a Hades – murmuraba el peli turquesa, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación… luego se detuvo de repente… - ¡Pero Shun… si es sobrino de mi tío… entonces será él quien herede la corona!... ¡Tú profecía se cumpliría entonces… o no, Shaka!

¡Pues… en ese caso… si… Delios no dijo que debía ser Hades… o sí… no se…! - Shaka se sentía confuso… hacía tiempo que había decidido olvidar esa profecía…

¡La profecía no importa… y tampoco me interesa que Osiris herede la corona de Averno… no pienso casarme con él! – dijo firme el menor…

¡¡¡¿A no?!!! – dijeron confusos sus guerreros…

¡No… ya me encargaré de convencer a Osiris de que sería un error!... ¡Estoy cansado de tener que atar mi destino a cualquiera… yo gobernaré Tierra sólo… y pactaré paz con quien sea que gobierne Averno! – culminó diciendo el menor acariciando el medallón de su cuello.

¿Y qué hay de Atlantis? – preguntó Camus con suspicacia… - Quizás le declare la guerra a Tierra…

Ummm… si… Tal vez podría convencer a Diogo… se que siente algo por mí… - comenzó a divagar el pequeño…

¡Sin cama de por medio… dudo que consigas algo con él!

¡¡SORRENTO!! – Mime, Shaka, Mu, Camus y Afrodita reprendieron al peli morado…

¡Tiene razón! – opinó Milo…

¡Basta!.... ¡No creas que no se eso, Sorrento! – Shun hablaba firme… - ¡La verdad… aún no se que pensar!... ¡Quiero descansar… lo necesito!

Afrodita y los demás salieron del cuarto… la misma Pandora los esperaba afuera… miró con dulzura a su pequeño primo… y los instó a que la siguieran para indicarles donde dormirían… menos a Afro, claro, pues él ya tenía una habitación dispuesta en ese castillo.

---

Shun se quedó en el cuarto muy pensativo… se abrazó a si mismo… "¿Qué debo hacer?"… se sentó en la cama… ahora estaba solo así que podía despojarse de esa mascara de seguridad e indiferencia que siempre lo protegía, y demostrar a rienda suelta lo que sentía… sus ojos simplemente comenzaron a derramar dolorosas lágrimas de agonía… cuando pequeño, su sueño era estar en ese lugar, junto a aquel rey que siempre le dio apoyo… "¿Entonces por qué me siento así?"… no entendía el porqué de su dolor… le faltaba el aire… y es que la verdad, que después de la muerte de Hades, pensó que jamás volvería a ese castillo… además… "Padre"… no podía abandonar a su papá… a pesar de todo, él lo amaba… y… "Diogo"… quizás sí se había enamorado de él… al fin y al cabo… ni siquiera Hades lo amó nunca como el príncipe de Atlantis lo hizo siempre…

---Flash Back---

¡Deje de llamarme así! – murmuraba molesto un pequeño peli verde mientras iba caminando acompañado de su prometido por el bosque.

¡Ah!... bien si no te gusta _pequeña calamidad_, te llamaré de nuevo _pequeño tormento_ – el mayor hablaba divertido ante aquella expresión de disgusto…

¡Tampoco me gusta!... ¡Me llamo Shun! – el menor apresuraba el paso… se arrepentía de haber aceptado salir a caminar con su prometido antes de emprender rumbo a Tierra, pero deteniéndose volteó a enfrentar al mayor – además… ¿Por qué me dice así?

Tormento, era la forma en como te llamaba cuando era prometido de Ikki… porque eso eras para mí… pues por tu causa casi nunca podía estar solo con tu hermano – Hades hablaba analizando cada expresión de aquel inocente rostro – y Calamidad… bueno… eso fue para mí el hecho de haber aceptado el compromiso contigo – Shun lo miró frío… aunque eso último que dijo… le dolió.

¿Entonces… por qué no rompió el compromiso en la fiesta como era su deseo? – a Hades le sorprendieron esas palabras… aunque su mirada de sorpresa rápidamente la suplantó por una de malicia.

¡Simple!... ¡Odio a Diogo… y si el precio de hacerle sufrir es mantenerte conmigo… seguirás siendo… mi pequeña calamidad! – Hades habló lento y claro… aunque se arrepintió de esa respuesta al ver que aquellos ojos perdieron un poco de su luz.

¡Que bien! – susurró el menor al voltearse y salir corriendo… no pudo evitarlo, esas palabras le dolieron… "Yo realmente te odio, Hades".

Hades salió tras él… "¿En que estaba pensando al hablarle así a un niño?"… cuando le dio alcance porque este detuvo su huida, lo encontró parado muy quieto mirando atento algo… dirigió su mirada al lugar al cual el más joven observaba… y ahí los vio… "Lobos"… Lentamente Hades dirigió su mano hacia su espada… los lobos sólo miraban a Shun… y a él se acercaban sigilosa, y amenazadoramente…

¡Shun… ven aquí! – murmuró el mayor… más el niño no se movió… "Rayos, debe estar petrificado"…

Aunque grande fue la sorpresa del príncipe de Averno cuando el pequeño se acercaba también al lobo líder de la manada… que a su parecer era muy grande y salvaje… sin embargo su sorpresa aumentó cuando el pequeño extendió su mano para acariciar al animal… el cual, simplemente se dejó acariciar por aquellas pequeñas manos…

¡Es lindo!... ¡perdone amiguito… no sabía que estos eran sus dominios… no volverá a pasar! – Shun sostenía la cabeza del animal con delicadeza… el cual simplemente se relajó y su manada hizo lo mismo… habrán sido solo unos segundos, más para Hades fueron horas las que Shun estuvo ahí con ese lobo junto a él… luego, simplemente el animal se fue, seguido de su manada…

¿Existe alguna fiera… que no caiga rendido ante tu encantadora sonrisa? – Hades preguntaba eso soltando al fin su espada… mirando a ese niño, que al fin le devolvía la mirada…

¡De hecho sí!... ¡Hay dos! – dijo el más joven acercándose a su prometido.

¿Y cuales son?

¡Le diré el nombre de uno de ellos!... – Hades miró curioso al Shun… quien haciéndole una seña para que se agachara… le dijo suavemente al oído - ¡Su nombre es… Hades!

El mayor se quedó mirando a aquella criatura, que lentamente se dirigía al castillo… "creo que te equivocas"…

¡Con una caricia tuya… dominarías a ese animal! – dijo el mayor sin pensarlo… el joven príncipe se detuvo… pero sólo un segundo… luego continuó la marcha… no le dejaría al príncipe mayor… ver lo sonrosado de sus mejillas.

---Fin del Flash Back---

"Solo fui una calamidad para ti"…

---

No podía soportar lo que escuchaban sus oídos… ni lo que veían sus ojos… "¡Esta llorando!"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afrodita fue informado por su prima, que su tío quería hablarle… por lo que él se dirigió presuroso hacia donde ella le había dicho que él lo esperaba… cuando ingreso a aquella habitación, dos personas lo aguardaban… uno era el Rey Ares… el otro, Poseidón.

¡Disculpen!... ¿tío, me mando llamar? – Afro, miró confuso al acompañante de su tío.

¡Así es… siéntate! – dijo el Rey sentándose el también.

El rey hablo largo rato con su sobrino, primero explicándole todo lo sucedido con él… luego contándole que tanto Hades como su hermano Julián habían muerto en batalla… y por último, preguntándole…

¿Por qué no volviste a Averno? – Afrodita aún estaba intentando contener las lágrimas por la noticia, que aunque él ya sabía, tenía la esperanza de que fuera un error… su hermano…

¡Porque… debía proteger a mi pequeño bebé! – dijo el peli turquesa, sin ningún ánimo - ¡Le prometí a Hades… yo… le dije que nadie le haría daño!

El rey miró con compasión al más joven, y luego dirigió su mirada al peli azul que los acompañaba…

¡Bueno… me retiro…! – Ares salía de la habitación… dejando a Afrodita en compañía de Poseidón…

¡A su hermano no le gustaría verlo así! – murmuró el peli azul, lo cual hizo que el menor le dirigiese la mirada… se miraron por largos minutos…

¡Debo irme! – dijo al fin Afro, poniéndose de pie… cuando estuvo a punto de salir, el mayor lo impidió tomándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él… - ¡Pero… ¿cómo se atreve?! – el mayor abrazó fuertemente al menor - ¡Mi hermano está muerto! – dijo Afrodita con lágrimas en los ojos al momento de aspirar el olor que emanaba el hombre que le abrazaba… levantó el rostro hacia él, se le acercó cuidadosamente y le brindó un dulce beso en los labios… - ¡Esta muerto… el tiempo que necesite! – susurró… luego apartándose de Poseidón, salió casi corriendo de la habitación…

¡Gracias!...

---

¡Esas lágrimas no hacen juego con su belleza! – Shun se sobresaltó al escuchar a quien, no sabía cómo o más bien cuando, había ingresado al cuarto.

¡¿Qué hace aquí?! – dijo firme limpiándose el rostro con una de sus mangas… - ¡Salga!

Osiris se le acercó… acarició su rostro… Shun no hizo nada para evitarlo, lo miraba con furia… el mayor se acercó lentamente a esos labios, que parecían llamarlo… cuando estuvo por rozarlo, una bofetada le hizo despertar del trance en que había caído.

¡Ahush! – se quejó el mayor acariciando su rostro… luego volvió a mirar a ese niño, nuevamente no había rastro de debilidad en ese rostro… su expresión impasible hacía un juego perfecto con esa mirada… - ¡Por un instante… olvide quien era!

Shun bajó la mirada… nuevamente se volvió lastimera… y eso hirió al mayor… quien no sabía que podría hacer o decir… entonces…

¡Voy a cobrarme esta bofetada, su alteza! – Shun miró al peli oscuro… y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas…

¡No me casaré con usted… que le quede claro!... ¡Si acepte fue únicamente para evitar la guerra… así que a mí no me venga a querer imponer su presencia! – Shun hablaba fríamente… y soberbio…

¡¿Ha sí?! – dijo con la misma frialdad Osiris… - ¡Yo soy el príncipe de estas tierras ahora… y sabe, su alteza… no me da la gana que me hable así!

¡No eres más que un simple delincuente!... ¡Yo no estaré nunca con alguien que haya sido vencido por mí! – Shun se apartaba lentamente del mayor… quien con una sonrisa irónica recordó como había perdido en el bosque contra él…

¡¿Y si lo venzo… me aceptará?! – preguntó curioso Osiris… recriminándose internamente el seguirle el juego a ese pequeño.

Shun sonrió al escucharlo… y lo volteó a ver…

¡Si lo aceptaré…!... ¡Pero… si fuera yo el que ganara… usted tendría que prometerme…! – Shun hablaba esta vez mirando por una de las ventanas… la cual daba directo a Eliseo.

¡Lo prometo!... ¡Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré! – Osiris sonrió al decirlo… Shun lo volteó a mirar… - ¡Pero antes dígame una cosa… si yo fuera Hades, ¿me sometería a esta prueba?!

¡El problema es… que usted no es Hades! – dijo casi en un susurro el menor… Shun miró a ese joven… la verdad, a pesar de haberle faltado al respeto… él no le había hecho nada malo… por el contrario… le había salvado de Diogo… lo llevó frente al Rey Ares… - ¡Yo no soy un objeto… sabe… toda mi vida sentí que me trataban así… ofreciéndome a cualquiera sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo creía o sentía… o si esa persona sentía algo por mí… su primo, por ejemplo, él nunca me amó… usted tampoco podría hacerlo, no me conoce… el único que siempre lo hizo… bueno… yo a él no lo amo!

¡Ese único… ¿es Diogo?! – dijo Osiris acercándose más a Shun… pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras… y su corazón parecía querer reventar de furia por la opinión de que los sentimientos de Diogo eran tan maravilloso para el peli verde… aunque no reventó gracias a la afirmación de este de no amarlo… - ¿Y usted no lo ama?

¡No lo amo!... ¡Pero…!

¿Pero?

¡A el sí podría amarlo!... "creo"… - a Osiris no le gustaron esas palabras… tomó por el brazo al menor y lo arrojó al lecho… Shun no pudo defenderse… por la impresión al ver la furia que irradiaba la mirada de ese guerrero - ¿Quién se cree?...

Osiris no lo dejó continuar… se colocó sobre él, asaltando sus labios con violencia… sujetó ambas manos y las colocó por encima de la cabeza del peli verde… las tenía presas con una de sus manos… mientras con la otra, sostenía el rostro del mas joven para que no pudiese moverse y así apartar los labios de los suyos… Shun no contestaba el beso… de hecho… el ojijade apretó con mayor fuerza el agarre sobre sus muñecas, lo que ocasionó un quejido del menor… momento que Osiris aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca del más joven…

¡Serás mío! – dijo, esta vez empezando a besar el cuello del menor…

¡Entonces vénceme… y me tendrás! – hablo el peli verde, en un susurró, mirando directo a aquellos ojos, que brillaban de rabia…

¡Te venceré… mañana al anochecer, en la arena de batalla… una vez concluido nuestro enfrentamiento… tú iras sumiso a mi lecho… ¿me oíste?! – dicho esto Osiris soltó a Shun, y levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta… - ¡Si me vences… cumpliré tu voluntad, como el más fiel de tus amigos!

Shun se incorporó en su lecho… le vio salir… paulatinamente aproximó sus dedos a sus labios… su corazón latía con violencia… "Se parecen"… "Realmente… se parecen"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena transcurrió tranquila… al enterarse del duelo que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, Pandora demostró su disconformidad, más al Rey Ares le pareció bien… aunque claro… advirtió que no podrían lastimarse seriamente… otra cosa de la que se hablo, y eso incomodó a los compañeros de Shun, fue que si este llegara a perder… y por tanto aceptara el compromiso con Osiris (pues ninguno de los dos, Shun y Osiris, mencionaron lo que pasaría entre ellos de perder Shun), que lo guerreros de Shun también debían hacer lo mismo que su señor… o sea, que deberían unirse a los guerreros que servían al nuevo príncipe de Averno…

¡Y eso te incluye Afrodita! – mencionó al fin el Rey, lo que ocasionó que su sobrino estuviera a punto de atragantarse con su comida…

¡Me temo que eso no será posible!... ¡Yo ya tengo mi palabra empeñada en compromiso! – hablo Shaka, algo nervioso…

¡Eso es cierto, mi Rey! – Shun se dirigía a Ares respetuosamente…

¿Quién? – preguntó este….

Krishna de Crysaor…. Su majestad – agregó el rubio…

¿Ummm?... ¿Pero el no sirve al príncipe Diogo, como consejero? – habló el rey pensativo… Shaka tragó duro al afirmar… - ¡Entonces ya no se hablará más del asunto… si no te agrada… tendrás que irte!

Shun miró a Shaka y luego a Ares… Shaka parecía muy serio…

¡Pero para eso… su majestad… mi príncipe tendría que perder… y eso… jamás ha pasado…! – dicho esto Shaka pidiendo disculpas se retira… Shun afirma y los demás siguieron a su amigo…

¡Lo siento! – murmuró al rey… - ¡Pero no perderé! – y después de hablar el menor también se retiró, esta vez acompañado de Afrodita…

En la mesa solo quedaron Osiris, Poseidón, Pandora, Ares y los generales de Osiris, quienes sonrieron mirando a su líder…

¡¿Recuerdas lo que te dije… del león?! – el Rey hablaba mirando aún hacia la puerta…

¡No perderé… he esperado demasiado como para hacerlo… y… descuida… ya aprendí a no subestimarle! – Osiris se levanta de la mesa y se retira… fue seguido de sus guerreros…, Poseidón se colocó a su lado…

¿Estas feliz?...

¡Mañana…. Mañana lo seré! – Osiris entro a su cuarto… en la puerta quedaron los demás… más el peli oscuro mirándolos soberbio y sonriendo los llama… - ¡Mi Emperador de lo Mares…!

¡Poseidón a tus servicios, mi señor! – dijo el peli azul haciendo una reverencia, y sonriendo…

¡Mi juez… mi Estrella Celestial de la Furia!

¡Radamanthys de Wyvern, siempre a sus órdenes mi príncipe! – hablo el rubio de ojos dorados.

¡Mi Estrella Celestial del la Ventaja!

¡Aiacos de Garuda, su alteza… a su total disposición! – un joven de unos fríos ojos color añil, y de cabellos azul marino, se dirigía a Osiris…

¡Mi Estrella Celestial del Valor!

¡Minos de Grifo, siempre a sus órdenes, su alteza! – esta vez era un joven de unos largos cabellos grises, y de unos ojos también dorados quien hablaba…

¡Mis Gemelos de la Muerte!

¡Saga de Géminis, a sus servicios mi señor!

¡Kanon de Géminis, sólo para servirle a usted, mi príncipe! – ambos jóvenes de una impresionante semejanza, se dirigían a Osiris, ambos poseían la misma mirada esmeralda, y la misma cabellera azulada…

Jajajajaja… ¡no me he olvidado de ti… ¡Mi Gran Patriarca!!

¡Shión de Aries!... ¡Mi señor… solo ordene… que obedeceremos! – un joven de largos cabellos verdes y de ojos color violetas le respondía también con una sonrisa…

¡Mañana, seré yo quien venza… y espero me perdonen… pero así como yo desposaré a mi pequeña calamidad… ustedes tendrán que desposar a sus caballeros también! – Osiris sonreía al decir esas palabras… veía cierta complicidad en la mirada de sus guerreros - ¡Creo que no será un problema… ¿o sí?!

---

¡Jamás ha perdido en ningún enfrentamiento, mi príncipe! – Shaka acomodaba a Shun en el lecho - ¡Debe descansar!

¡Primero que nada… ¡Shun!... y segundo… no voy a confiarme… haré lo posible por vencer… pero si no logro hacerlo! – Shun miró serio a Shaka… - ¿Te irás?

¡Si no lo logra… tendré que aceptar mi destino… porque definitivamente yo jamás te abandonaría Shun! – Shaka hablo tan tiernamente que el pequeño se sonrojó… - ¡Aunque te digo… ninguno de los guerreros de ese bandido me parece siquiera aceptable!

¿Ni tu compañero de viaje? – dijo burlón Milo…

¡Cállate Milo… o dormirás en el piso! – hubo una risitas generalizada…

Shun los observaba desde la cama… ellos habían decidido dormir ahí… y después de lo ocurrido con Osiris le pareció buena idea… poco tiempo después llegó Afrodita… quien al igual que Sorrento y Mime, se acomodaron junto a Shun para dormir… Camus y Milo, dormían en un diván y Shaka y Mu en otro…

¡¿Seguro que no es incómodo?! – preguntó el peli verde observándolos…

¡¡¡Estamos bien!!!

Esa noche… Shun soñó con espadas… y con sangre… una solitaria lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar susurrantes un nombre…

¡Ikki!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pesadamente iba abriendo sus ojos… como siempre sonrió al percibir que estaba entre los brazos de su mejor amigo… él había incluso renunciado a su pueblo, para quedarse a su lado… y a pesar de su disgusto con lo del compromiso con Diogo, nunca lo dejó solo… eso siempre lo iba a recordar…y siempre se lo iba a agradecer… soltó el agarre cuidadosamente… podía notarse que aún era muy temprano… después de todo, ese castillo, no sabía como, se iluminaba con los rayos provenientes del exterior… muy tranquilamente se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus vestimentas y salió del cuarto…

Afuera no había mucha vigilancia… sonrió al pensar que no le costaría nada salir de ahí… aunque se le borró al intentar imaginar cómo haría para salir de Giudecca… sólo conocía una forma de entrar y salir… y de seguro, se le iba a complicar llegar hasta allí… por donde se lo imaginaba, Giudecca era una impresionante fortaleza… ya de pequeño lo había creído… en ese lugar, su gente entrenaba… poseían armas… y lo más importante… tenían el espíritu de patriotismo que preferiría la muerte antes que rendirse y dejar sus tierras en manos extranjeras…

Se cobijo mejor con su capa… hacía mucho frío… aunque él sabía que sólo era así por no estar acostumbrado a esas temperaturas… salió por uno de los pasillos, había un lugar al que quería ir… cuando al fin lo pudo ver… se dejó llevar por las fragancias y por la belleza del lugar… "Eliseo"… aún tenía frío… pero repentinamente este empezó a desaparecer debido al abrazó de unos poderosos brazos… "¿Hades?"… se volteó a ver ansioso…

¡Ah… Osiris!

¡Parece desilusionado… hace frío… ¿qué hace fuera de la cama su alteza?! – el peli negro acomodaba su capa alrededor del pequeño príncipe… luego se percató del lugar a donde quería ir… y sonrió… - ¡Así que cayó bajo el hechizo de Eliseo!...

Shun no contestó… volteo a ver aquel jardín con el que había soñado tantas noches desde aquel día… y luego volvió a mirar al guerrero…

¡Hoy lo venceré!

¿Y si no lo hace? – dijo sonriendo el mayor al ver esos hermosos ojos que sólo lo veían a él.

¡Eso no pasará!... – Shun apartó la mirada… tenía intenciones de volver a su cuarto.

¿Irá sumiso a mi lecho? – Osiris no se había movido de su posición… él también observaba Eliseo…

El silencio fue la respuesta que quería escuchar… "orgulloso"… sabía que lo haría… cerró sus ojos para aspirar mejor aquel aroma a flores, y se imaginó unos dulces labios recorriendo su cuerpo… y unas suaves manos acariciándolo… "No escapé del infierno, sólo para dejarte ir"…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8º: El Duelo**

"Esta es la primera vez, que no deseo perder… nunca lo he hecho… pero… ahora estoy algo nervioso… ese hombre… es tan impredecible… se parece a"…

¡Hades! – Shun se encontraba alistándose para el duelo, seria con espadas… como lo exigía la costumbre… no se sentía como siempre… le preocupaba eso último que le dijo, y que él acepto… "sumiso a su lecho"… suspiró largamente… definitivamente tenía mucho que perder… se sonrió ante una idea… "Ni siquiera contra Hades yo perdería"…

Shaka ingresaba acompañado por Milo… ambos se notaban tranquilos… y no era para menos, los dos fueron los encargados de entrenar a Shun, en el arte del combate… Shaka ya lo había hecho antes incluso de que Milo apareciera…al fin y al cabo… le había prometido eso a Ikki, por tanto estaba seguro que Shun no perdería la concentración tan fácilmente… pues el pequeño tenía la frialdad propia de un guerrero… una mente aguda, y era un estratega virtuoso… Milo le enseño a pelear… Shun ya sabía hacerlo, pero este pulió su técnica, le enseñó a leer los movimientos de su enemigo… durante mucho tiempo, y siempre a escondidas de su padre y de Diogo, entrenaban arduamente…

Shun les dirigió la mirada… vio la confianza reflejada en la mirada de ellos… sonrió por eso…

¡Su alteza, ¿Está listo?! – preguntó Shaka.

¡Es Shun, Shaka!... ¡y sí estoy listo… será interesante… es la primera vez que me mediré con alguien mostrando quien soy realmente! – Shun se colocaba sus guantes… - ¡Aunque podría perder! – sonrió al decir eso - ¡Que raro… "Yo no suelo pensar así"!...

¡No piense en eso, Shun… no perderá…! – Milo le tomaba del hombro… - ¡Y si lo hace… solo es aceptar un compromiso!

Jijijiji… si…. Solo es eso… - Shun miró hacia Eliseo… luego al voltearse, lució aquella careta que lo caracterizaba… - ¡Es hora! – dijo firme al salir del cuarto.

---

¡Recuerde, mi señor… que en el bosque, su pequeña alteza aún estando bajo efectos de ese influjo, pudo vencerlo! – Saga le hablaba a Osiris mientras este terminaba de alistarse.

¡Lo se!... ¡Pero tú recuerda, que en esa ocasión lo subestime… no volverá a pasar! – contestaba el peli oscuro…

¡¿Está ansioso?!... ¡nunca en todos los años que lo conozco lo vi así! – hablaba el peli azul…

¡Lo estoy… "ni te imaginas cuanto"! jajajajajaja ¡pero bueno… creo que ya es tiempo… mejor no hacer esperar a mi pequeña calamidad! – Osiris salía del cuarto… en el camino lo esperaba Poseidón, quien le sonrió en complicidad… - ¿Y bien? – le susurró…

¡Digamos que tiene una concentración difícil de romper… fue entrenado por Shaka! – susurró Poseidón… y Saga simplemente se les adelantó para darles mas libertad al hablar… - ¡Si logras romper esa concentración… no se distraerlo quizás… podrás vencerlo!... ¡Tu padre lo considera capaz de vencer a cualquiera… siempre lo creyó muy hábil!

¿A sí?... ¡Bien… mi padre cree entonces que él podría vencer a Hades… e incluso a Osiris!

Sí… eso me dio a entender… después de que hablo con Afrodita… ¿Pero… no entiendo tu punto?

¡Simple… quizás el podría vencer a Hades y a Osiris!… pero… a que él…

¿A que él, qué?

¡A él que no espera enfrentarse a los dos…! Jajajajaja

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se hubieron reunido todos… guiados por el Rey y por Pandora, fueron escoltados al lugar en donde se realizaría el enfrentamiento… Tanto Shun, como los guerreros del mismo, tuvieron que vendar sus ojos, menos Afrodita, para llegar a aquel lugar, puesto que estaba en la superficie… al llegar, sus vendas fueron retiradas y pudieron apreciar el lugar establecido para el duelo… a Shun le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza… hacía mucho frío…

Osiris se percató de ello… y acercándosele le dijo…

¡Podemos cambiar de lugar si quiere! – Shun lo observó detenidamente, la verdad es hasta ese momento pudo notar la manera, casi dulce en que el mayor lo miraba…

¡Estoy bien!... ¡Gracias! – murmuró apartando la mirada…

Ares dio las indicaciones pertinentes… tenían prohibido, cualquiera de los caballeros de ambos bandos, intervenir en la batalla… tampoco estaban permitidos, y esto iba dirigido a Osiris y Shun, los golpes bajos… herir al oponente de muerte, fuera de esos detalles… todo estaba permitido… Osiris sonrió al ver la expresión del más niño… parecía no estar conforme con el lugar seleccionado para realizarse el duelo… era un lugar rocoso, el piso estaba impregnado por nieve… mirando hacia arriba podía verse el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse… unas antorchas habían sido dispuestas en las paredes del lugar para alumbrar una vez que la noche avanzara…

Era como un gran hoyo… tanto Osiris como Shun bajaron a él… una vez adentro caminaron hacia el centro… y fue allí que Shun sintió pavor… pues pudo notar cómo en los alrededores de ese lugar empezaban a agolparse los habitantes de la ciudad…

¡Vinieron a ver a su príncipe!... – Shun vio a aquellas personas… y Osiris no pudo evitar sentir dolor… la mirada del más joven mostró temor… - ¡A aquel al que prometieron aceptar, respetar y proteger!... ¡No temas pequeño… ¿acaso no entiendes que este es tú hogar?… nadie te haría daño… jamás lo permitiría!

Shun miró a Osiris con sorpresa… sintió que se formaba un nudo muy molesto en su garganta… cerró sus ojos, sólo por un instante… respiró profundamente, y cuando hubo abierto los ojos se mostró tranquilo… soberbio y seguro de sí…

¡Ya es hora! – Osiris sonrió ante aquel radical cambio… asintió a aquellas palabras y se puso en guardia.

---Flash Back---

¿Y por qué tengo que dormir con usted? – un pequeño peli verde miraba disgustado al joven que comenzaba a cambiarse…

¡Dormirás en mi cuarto… ya que en Giudecca no se preparó otro que puedas ocupar! – contestaba el mayor con una sonrisa pícara - ¡Deja de estar molesto… sólo fue un beso… y no te quejaste en ese momento! – el peli oscuro subía a su cama aproximándose al más joven - ¡Qué divertido fue ver como caías bajo el hechizo de Eliseo!

El menor lo miró con desprecio… volteó la cara a un lado, se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda y tapándose con todas las cobijas que sus manos pudieron agarrar…

¿Por qué tengo que dormir aquí? – dijo ya bajo las sábanas el menor.

¡Te dijes que dormiríamos aquí…! – el joven se aproximó más a la criatura y comenzó a destaparle - ¡Deja de quejarte… hace frío… no sería muy prudente salir a estas horas!... ¡Además no debería preocuparte el que dirán… eres mi prometido… se supone que debes hacerlo… estar conmigo..!

¡¿Se supone?!... – Shun se había destapo, volteó a ver al mayor con soberbia al momento de acotar - ¡Este compromiso es una farsa… en la primera oportunidad que tenga… acabaré con ella!

¿Y crees que yo lo voy a permitir? – Hades tomó al más joven del mentón… - ¡Lo siento… pero estás equivocado… no voy a permitir que nadie que no sea yo… siquiera roce tus labios!

¡O sea Diogo… ¿verdad?! – el menor tomó las manos del mayor, y alejando su rostro soltó el agarre - ¡Realmente amaba a mi hermano… ¿Tanto hirió su orgullo?!

¡Lo amo!... ¡Te aseguro que con Ikki, lo último que demostré jamás fue orgullo! – Shun miró directo a esos ojos color jade…

¡¿Si aún lo ama… por que no me deja ir?! – Shun hablo en un susurro.

¡Egoísmo!... – Hades acarició ese delicado rostro…

¡Entonces mi hermano hizo bien en no amarlo… lo que indica que Diogo debe ser mil veces mejor que usted! – Shun no pensó en sus palabras… la respuesta del mayor le molestó tanto que lo único que pasó por su mente, fue la idea de herirlo.

¡¿Ah sí?! – El peli verde tembló al ver ese brillo peligroso en la mirada del mayor, y la frialdad de su voz… Hades simplemente lo recostó colocándose sobre él, con una de sus manos lo tomó por el mentón y le instó a mirarlo… - ¡Dime que me amas! – no fue un pedido… sino más bien fue una orden.

¡No diré algo que no siento! – Shun perdió el miedo al escuchar esas palabras… ya había accedido a demasiados caprichos del príncipe mayor… a ese definitivamente no iba a acceder.

¡Entonces no dormirás en toda la noche!

¡Me da igual! – susurró el menor…

Hades destapó por completo al menor… Shun lo miró curioso… el peli negro tomó una pluma que estaba sobre una de las mesas próximas a la cama… se aproximó nuevamente a Shun, se sentó alado, dándole la espalda… sujetó sus pequeños pies, les quitó las medias y dijo…

¡No podrás dormir… y yo tampoco! – dijo el mayor tomando firmemente ambos pies, que intentaban por todos los medios soltar el agarre - ¡Soy un experto en tortura… ¿Sabías?!

¡YA BASTA… ¿QUE HACE?! - dijo enfadado el menor.

¡La única manera en que me detenga, será escucharte decir… que me amas!

¡ESTA LOCO!...

Lo que le siguió a aquellas palabras fueron cosquillas… la pluma decía el mayor… así de delicada, es una verdadera arma de tortura… mientras tanto, un desesperado niño intentaba liberarse… y ya sin poderlas contener… reía… reía con desesperación y enojo…

¡Por… jajajaja… ya…. Jajajaja… pare…!

¡Me pareció escuchar algo… ah sí… risas! – Hades de tanto en tanto volteaba a mirar a aquel niño… al que si era sincero consigo mismo, era la primera vez que oía reír…

¡Lo amo!... jajajaja…

Esas palabras detuvieron la tortura e hicieron voltearse al mayor… que se colocó justo sobre el más joven…

¿Qué dijiste? – susurró expectante al tenerlo cara a cara…

¡Eres un Idiota! – susurró el más joven casi si aliento.

¡Ahhhhh!... ¡Creo que escuche mal! – Hades estaba a punto de volver a su tarea de tortura… más unas pequeñas manos que sujetaron su rostro lo detuvieron…

¡Te amo! – dijo la criatura al momento de aproximarse para depositar un dulce beso en los labios del mayor… Se quedó dormido poco rato después… más Hades no podía dejar de mirarlo, y el sueño, parecía no estar dispuesto a llegar hasta él, esa noche…

---

¡¿Qué pasó hijo?… solo fueron a dar un paseo… y no pudiste dejar de pelear con él! – recriminaba el rey a su hijo…

¡Ya padre! – dijo el oji jade, alejándose del mayor, para ayudar a su prometido a subir al carruaje.

¡Cuídese para la próxima batalla!... ¡Se que irá así que espero que sea prudente! – el príncipe menor miraba frío a su prometido al decir esas palabras…

¿Preocupado? – dijo irónico Hades… - ¿Tiene la esperanza de librarse de mí? – el peli verde suspiró… miró al padre de su prometió que parecía muy entretenido mirando la cantidad de nieve que había sobre unas rocas…

¡Te amo! – fue apenas un susurro, seguido de un fugaz beso… y una sonrisa, que a pesar de pícara era triste…

El carruaje rápidamente se alejo… más Hades seguía parado en su misma posición… aún en transe… su padre se colocó a su lado… y sonrió…

¡La próxima vez… sería bueno…!

¡Llenar de flores el castillo… y le regalaré un caballo… le enseñaré a montar… y sería bueno, también que le enseñe a nadar!... ¡¿No crees padre?!

¡Si! – dijo el mayor sonriendo… la expresión de su hijo era soñadora… hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz…

---Fin del Flash Back---

"Es muy bueno"… "No esperaba menos del primo de Hades"… Shun se defendía y atacaba con mucha seguridad… no perdía detalle de las actitudes de Osiris, las cuales para su sorpresa, no podía predecir… Osiris también estaba impresionado… "Eres muy ágil… no dudas un segundo… tu expresión es tan fría que no pareces esa misma criatura"… ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a perder…

Las personas que se habían acercado a observar estaban preocupadas… deseaban que gane su amado príncipe… claro… sin lastimar a su muy atoradísimo pequeño… por que eso era lo que sentía ese pueblo por el joven extranjero… desde que lo vieron siendo presentado por Hades, simplemente les robo el corazón… y deseaban, igual que su Rey, que el pequeño príncipe permaneciera en Giudecca… al lugar, que según ellos, él siempre perteneció…

Ares casi ni parpadeaba… Shun había superado sus expectativas… sabía que era bueno… pues antes, en sus cartas solía contarle que entrenaba a escondidas… y que sus maestros le decían que lo hacía muy bien… desde pequeño, había demostrado ser brillante… y eso solo se asemejaba a su gran orgullo… "Osiris no debes perder… pero ten cuidado también si ganas… si no quieres que te odie… debes ser astuto al vencerle"…

¡¡VAMOS SHUN! – Milo y Camus ya no podían de la impaciencia… ambos miraban a su pequeño, frente a ese energúmeno… pero si se atrevía a lastimarle… ya vería…

Afrodita no apoyaba abiertamente a nadie… Poseidón lo observó…

¿Deseas que gane tu príncipe?... – susurró para que sólo el menor pudiera oírle…

¡Lo que yo desee no importa… podría decir también que me gustaría quedarme en casa… pero la verdad, iré donde vaya él! – Afrodita no miró al mayor… apretó fuertemente sus manos… Shun casi sale herido por uno de los ataques de Osiris - ¡Juro que ahora sí morirá y será por mis manos… si se atreve a lastimarlo!

¡Tranquilo… él menos que nadie quiere hacerle daño! – Afrodita miró al mayor… sonrió y volvió su vista a la batalla…

¡Vaya, alteza!... ¡Nada mal! – Osiris sonreía al hablar… podía notar lo cansado de la expresión del menor… y no lo creía para menos… la temperatura estaba cada vez más baja… y él simplemente no estaba acostumbrado… a pesar de eso, sin embargo… seguía con su mismo porte… esa expresión calculadora y con su espada dispuesta a atacarle…

La batalla se estaba alargando… la resistencia física, sería la que marcaría la diferencia… eso tanto Shun como Osiris lo sabían… por lo que Shun, percibiendo su desventaja… optó por acabar lo antes posible… atacó directamente a Osiris… este pudo defenderse sin mucha complicación… ambas espadas volvían a encontrarse, una y otra vez… Osiris hizo un movimiento rápido, casi lanza la espada del menor quien tomando el contra filo de la espada con su otra mano minimiza la fuerza del golpe, evitando así que por esa influencia pudiera soltar el puño de su arma.

Las personas… permanecía en silencio… alguna contenían la respiración… gracias a la nieve y debido al brillo de la luna que se empezaba a asomar podían ver con claridad la batalla…

Shun respiraba dificultoso… a la distancia Shaka temió por su condición… sabía que si le pedía al rey que detuviese el duelo, humillaría a su pequeño… pero si no lo hacía… podría pasarle algo malo… por fin lo decidió se dispuso a hablarle al Rey de Averno, pero alguien lo detuvo, volteó a verlo enojado…

¡Esta demostrando que es merecedor de toda su confianza… no le haga eso! – aquel hombre de largos cabellos azules le había hablado… su gemelo asentía a sus palabras… Shaka se sentó nuevamente… se mordió el labio inferior… más que nada… gane quien gane… solo quería que ya acabe…

"Casi no puedo respirar… ¿qué haré?… El es muy bueno…"… Shun lanzó un nuevo ataque al mismo momento que Osiris, ambos quedaron uno frente a otro… con sus espadas justo en medio…

¡Eres muy bueno con la espada… no habría guerrero o fiera que pudiera contigo… pero yo creo que…! – Osiris hablaba susurrante, justo en el momento en que la visibilidad para el público se hacía casi nula, debido a una nube que cubría la luna, y a que ambos jóvenes estaban a una gran distancia de las antorchas - ¡Con una caricia tuya… dominarías a cualquier animal! – dicho esto, y ante la sorpresa del menor, en un osado movimiento tomó la mano de menor levantándola por encima de su cabeza, e inclinándose un poco… le roba un fugaz beso.

Shun lo empuja saliendo rápido del shock… sintió su corazón latir con fuerza… al igual que volvía a aparecer ese molesto nudo en su garganta, dificultándole aún más su respiración… "No perderé así nada más"… haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, fijo su mirada en la parte media de la espada del mayor… no lo pensó siquiera, atacó directo en ese punto… Osiris no creyó que se recuperaría tan pronto… se defendió del ataque utilizando su espada y…

Su sorpresa fue grande… al mover su espada, el ataque fue a darle justo por debajo del medio del arma… él esquivo maravillosamente el ataque, pero su espada simplemente se partió… Osiris miró lo que quedaba de su arma, y no pudo evitar sonreír… debido a los constantes ataques se había debilitado la hoja… la de Shun también se partía, pero la de él cayó primero…

¡Bravo… es un placer para mí, perder ante ti! – Shun miró al joven, sus fuerzas simplemente se desvanecieron, y su conciencia se perdió, justo al momento en que los rayos de luna volvían a alumbrarlos… Osiris lo sostuvo en brazos… el público lo vitoreó… Él había vencido…

El mayor sonrió irónico, cargo al más joven cobijándole con una capa que le pasara Poseidón… acarició sus sonrosadas mejillas… miró al gran Rey, que orgulloso también aplaudía… luego suspiró largamente…

¡ME TEMO QUE HE PERDIDO! – Osiris con sus palabras hizo enmudecer a los presentes - ¡FUE MI ESPADA LA QUE CAYÓ PRIMERO… POR TANTO NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESTA VICTORIA!

Ares sonrió y Pandora fue la que hablo…

¡Sin embargo, primo… creo que tampoco se puede decir que el triunfador sea él… ya que yace inconsciente en tus brazos!... ¡Yo creo padre… que lo justo… es un empate!

El público aplaudió la idea… miraron expectantes a su príncipe para saber su opinión… Shaka y los demás también esperaban esa resolución…

¡Se hará su voluntad! – dijo al fin Osiris… - ¡El compromiso sólo procederá, si ese es su deseo! – y sin más con ayuda de sus caballeros y de los de Shun sale de de ese hoyo… y se dirige, nuevamente los guerreros de Shun tuvieron que vendar sus ojos, a Giudecca… En su interior Osiris no podía evitar reprenderse… "¡Este compromiso es una farsa… en la primera oportunidad que tenga… acabaré con ella!"… acarició ese suave rostro antes de incorporarse…

¡Está helado… será mejor que le cambien y lo calienten! – dicho esto el príncipe salió, dejando sumamente sorprendidos a los jóvenes guardianes de Shun…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿No logro entenderte? – Poseidón observaba a su líder recostado en su lecho, mirando al techo…

¡La verdad… yo tampoco estoy seguro…!... ¡pero me dolió sabes…! – Osiris hablaba cerrando los ojos… - ¡En ningún momento se quejó… me hirió el temor que se reflejo en su mirada al ver a todas esas personas… me lo imaginé en su propia tierra, victima del desprecio de su gente, sólo por no ser Ikki! – Osiris se incorporaba y miraba al peli azul - ¡Y cuando luchaba, me dejó maravillado… pensé… ¡Nunca vi a Ikki luchar con tanta entrega, con tanta destreza!... jajajaja su mirada ni siquiera daba muestras de cansancio… aunque era visible que apenas podía mantenerse en pie!

¡Osiris!...

¡No!... ¡Me humilló el pensar… que si estábamos en un campo un poco más cálido… habría perdido sin lugar a dudas! – el peli negro se levantó de la cama, y miró su reflejo en un espejo…

¡Se que no hubieses perdido! – esta vez el peli azul hablaba con mayor ímpetu - ¡Tú y yo, nos hemos enfrentado a tanto… jamás te he visto darte por vencido, ni aún bajo las torturas a las que te sometieron!... ¡Tú tienes todo el derecho sobre ese niño… él te pertenece!

¡LE PERTENECE A HADES!... ¡NO LO ENTIENDES… YO QUIERO QUE AME A OSIRIS! – rugía el oji jade.

¡MALDICIÓN HADES… OSIRIS Y TÚ SON LA MISMA PERSONA! – Poseidón tomaba a su amigo por lo hombros y lo obligaba a mirarle… -¿Por qué no se lo dices de una buena vez?

¡Por qué él nunca creyó a Hades capas de amarlo debido a Ikki!... ¡A Osiris si le dará esa oportunidad! – dijo al fin con un tono derrotado…

¡Primo!... ¡No habrá oportunidad si el se va! – Poseidón tomaba al mayor por el mentón, y lo obligaba a mirarle… se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en su rostro…

¡Primito… ¿que te hace pensar que me he dado por vencido?! – el peli oscuro miró hacia la puerta… en el rostro de su amigo, sólo había confusión… "Con esa decisión jugué mi última carta"…

---

¡Entonces Osiris dejó en sus manos la decisión! – terminaba de contar Sorrento a quien le ponía toda su atención desde el lecho - ¿En que piensa?...

Ummm - Shun se acurrucaba entre las colchas… sonrió por las palabras de su amigo… no pudo evitar creer que Osiris era más sinvergüenza que el mismo Hades… "¡Es tan fuerte… él sería un gran Rey!"... - ¿Ustedes… aceptaran la decisión que yo tome? – los jóvenes a su alrededor asintieron… Shaka lo miró con dulzura al sonreír… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veía a su pequeño, feliz…

¡

Claro, Shun! – dijo por fin el rubio…

¡Debo descansar!... – dijo el peli verde… se acostó… sus amigos pronto siguieron su ejemplo… cada uno en su cuarto… excepto Afro… al cual más entrada la noche el menor miró con curiosidad…

¿Dónde crees que vas? – decía el peli turquesa al leer en esos bellos ojos que algo se traía entre manos…

¡Hay algo que debo hacer!... ¡No te preocupes amigo! – Shun rozaba delicadamente los labios del mayor al despedirse…

¿Dónde vas?

¡Con mi prometido! – dijo esto último con una sonrisa… justo al momento de salir…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO LES HAYA GUSTADO… GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS …


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo ****9º: Condiciones, Besos y Algo Más**

"¿Qué debo hacer?… la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que tengo que hacer… pero… hay algo… que me molesta"… Shun detuvo su andar justo frente a la puerta… "Sumiso a mi lecho"… suspiró… intentó relajarse… y una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formó en su rostro… "Yo se… que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes"…

Entró sigiloso al cuarto… este estaba a medio iluminar… sobre el lecho, semi recostado, estaba Osiris quien al verlo ingresar sonrió…

¡Te esperaba! – Osiris lo miró fijamente… extendió una de sus manos en dirección al más joven… este miró dubitativo la mano… luego mirándolo fríamente la tomo… - ¡Eso quiere decir, que aceptas lo del compromiso!

¡Si! – Shun prácticamente susurró mientras era atraído por el mayor a la cama… cuando ya lo tenía sobre el lecho… no pudo evitar ver algo en su expresión…

¿Bajo que condiciones? – soltó su mano al decirlo… ya se lo esperaba… "¿Qué estará tramando?"…

Shun se arrodillo en la cama y lo miró soberbio… una idea asaltó su mente…

¡Yo lo vencí! – murmuró como recordando…

¡Lo se!... ¡Solo le quiero decir… que lo del compromiso de nuestros guerreros es una costumbre que va más allá de nuestra voluntad! – Osiris quiso dejar claro ese punto, aunque sabía que Shun debía saberlo ya… "Definitivamente se trae algo entre manos"…

¡Si, ya lo suponía!... ¡Pero no era eso lo que le quería decir…!... ¡Mi presencia aquí no es solo para decirle que acepto lo del compromiso! – el peli verde sonrió al mencionar esas palabras… - ¡Pues… si mi memoria no me falla usted dijo…!

¡Si me vences… cumpliré tu voluntad, como el más fiel de tus amigos!... si lo recuerdo – Osiris sonrió por sus propias palabras… "¿Me estas probando?...

¡Si… esas mismas palabras…! – Shun se acercó más al mayor mirándolo seriamente… Osiris también lo miró de la misma forma - ¡Nuestro compromiso, es sólo un arreglo… pero tanto usted como yo, no sentimos nada el uno por el otro!

¡Te advierto que mi tío desea que nos unamos lo antes posible! – dijo con tono frío el mayor…

¡Si lo se… y justamente es por ese motivo que quiero hablar con usted! – Shun se sentó mejor sobre la cama… miró fijo al mayor antes de continuar - ¡Aceptaré lo del compromiso… e incluso… la boda… pero bajo ciertas condiciones!

¿Cuáles?... – preguntó Osiris acomodándose en su cama… miró la imagen del más joven, estaba dispuesto a complacerle… por lo menos… por ahora…

Sobre el compromiso no tengo mucho que decir… aunque espero que le informe a sus guerreros de que no podrán obligar a nada a los míos – Shun cayó y vio la afirmación que hacía el mayor – confío en que me respetará en el tiempo que dure el compromiso…

¡No lo dude… soy un caballero aunque no lo parezca! – dijo divertido ante esa suposición…

Y… si se llegara a concretar el matrimonio… pues espero ese mismo trato – Shun lo dijo muy lentamente, no perdía detalle de las expresiones de Osiris, quien no parecía muy seguro de haberlo entendido bien…

¿Qué lo respete como esposo?... ¡De eso no tiene por que dudar! – Osiris temía saber a la perfección en que sentido se lo estaba pidiendo el pequeño, y un punzante deseo de someterlo nació en su interior…

¡Me refiero… a respetarme en todos los sentidos!... – Shun pareció gozar al pronunciar esas palabras, más al notar el enfado que empezaba a formarse en el rostro del mayor - ¡Lo que quiero decir… es que nuestro matrimonio no se consumará!

Jajajajaja ¡¿Ah no?! – dijo con ironía el peli oscuro - ¿Y por qué no?

¡Por que así será fácil de anular… yo no lo amo señor… y usted a mi tampoco… no veo el problema de que entonces nos unamos bajo esas condiciones! – Shun se levantó del lecho y se dirigió hacia la puerta… Osiris lo siguió y lo intercepto sujetándolo de uno de sus brazos forzándolo a voltearse para poder mirarlo a los ojos - ¡¿Y si me niego?!

¡Pues no habrá compromiso! – Shun notaba su desventaja, y la ira que empezaba a notarse en la mirada del mayor… pero luego se sorprendió, Osiris le soltó del brazo, suspiró y acotó…

¡Me parece perfecto! – Shun lo miró confuso - ¡Sin embargo… ya que no podré tocarlo… espero que me permita tener un amante!

Shun pareció descolocado… lo miró confuso… luego con un brillo casi imperceptible en la mirada, dijo…

¡Claro…!... solo espero que no me lo imponga… - Shun lo dijo muy tiernamente…

¡Descuide! – dicho esto Osiris pudo ver salir al peli verde… Este tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no ir a buscarlo, y traerlo por la fuerza… "Tal vez otra sesión de tortura le ayude a cambiar de opinión"…

¡Ummm!... "me sorprendió… bueno tal vez si me equivoqué"… jhu jhu jhu "Hades jamás habría permitido una idea como esa"… Shun suspiró y su mirada pareció apagarse un poco… "¡No es"!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Jajajajajajaja pero que ocurrencia! – Poseidón no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que se sentó… sentía cómo empezaba a dolerle el vientre de tanta risa.

¡Jajajaja realmente jajajaja muy astuto jajajaja! – Pandora ya estaba recostada sobre la cama, miraba divertida a Osiris quien tenía cara de muy pocos amigos…

¡BASTA! – Osiris no lo soportó mas, su mirada daba a entender que ahí terminó el chiste… ambos jóvenes se tranquilizaron aunque las risitas aún se escapaban de ellos… Poseidón fue el primero en recuperarse…

¡Y bien… ¿Qué harás?! – preguntó recuperando la seriedad el peli azul.

¡Se hará su voluntad!... – Poseidón y Pandora miraron sorprendidos al peli oscuro… - ¡Pero una vez que sea mi esposo… las cosas pueden cambiar!

¡Hades!... ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!... ¡Nuestro padre le tiene un cariño especial a ese niño! – Pandora dijo muy firme esas palabras…

Hades no dijo nada… se quedó pensando en la gran oportunidad que tenía… era cierto… el pequeño no amaba a Osiris… y de seguro, odiaba a Hades… pero… tenía la oportunidad de hacer que eso cambie… sin fantasmas… por lo menos de su parte…

---

¿Y él acepto, Shun? – Afrodita preguntaba curioso, al igual que sus camaradas…

¡Si!... – Shun sonrió al decirlo…

Pequeño… dime… ¿Si fuera Hades, le hubieras hecho esto? – Camus era quien preguntaba, ocasionando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

¡Hades nunca me dio la posibilidad de nada… a él… no creo… si fuera él, huiría y me casaría con un verdadero bandido sólo para hacerlo rabiar… siempre fue un cretino… a él nunca le importe… era muy orgulloso… si lo hería ahí era capas de matarme! – Shun dijo eso muy rápido, de pronto sintió odio por el mayor… más no era porque lo odiase… sentía rabia de que no estuviera ahí… a pesar de todo… él si… - ¡Quiero estar solo!

Shaka y Mu ya habían presenciado una vez un arranque así… justo después de que recuperara el habla luego de que le entregaran la espada que llevaba Hades en aquella batalla… la que él le había regalado en nombre de su padre… la que llevaba su sangre impregnada, y le indicaba que no podría cobrarse las humillaciones de las que fuera victima cuando le fue a visitar en aquel invierno… todos los jóvenes salieron, incluso Afrodita…

Cuando estuvo solo, comenzó a llorar… "¡Hades!"… le dolía haber pensado que Osiris pudiera haber sido su antiguo prometido… de serlo, no hubiera podido salir de aquel cuarto… "Se parecen tanto… como es posible"… su alma estaba torturada… si hubiera sido Hades, desde un principio le hubiera reclamado lo del compromiso con Diogo… "Solo por egoísmo… lo hubieras hecho"… cuando sintió que ya no podía llorar más… se dio un baño… se cambió, abrigó mejor y salió del cuarto… ya no podía llorar por Hades… "él jamás lo hubiera hecho por mi"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se acercó a uno de los balcones del patio interior… abajo estaban Camus, Milo y Mu… un poco más distantes de los primeros se hallaban Shaka, Mime y Sorrento… sonrió al ver aquellas escenas… pues además de sus guerreros estaban los de Osiris…

¿Ummmm?

¿Qué ocurre su alteza? – Shun miró tranquilamente y sin exaltarse a quien se acomodaba a su lado, y le cobijaba con un gran abrigo… - ¿Hace frío?

¡Osiris!...

¡Por lo que veo, no quieren perder el tiempo… mi tío les informo del compromiso… ah… jijijiji… por cierto… supongo que querrá hablar con él acerca de la fecha de la boda! – Osiris miraba atento a sus guerreros…

¿Podría ser más tarde… me siento algo cansado? – Al decir estas palabras el menor dejo que su cuerpo se recostaba por el del mayor que se encontraba justo detrás… Osiris sonrió y lo envolvió entre sus brazos - ¿Me dirá quienes son… y a quien pretenden?

¡Bueno…! – Osiris posó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del menor, para decirle susurrante a su oído - ¡El de cabellos grises es Minos, es un gran guerrero y estratega, proviene de una de las nobles familias de Averno… y realmente se mostro muy interesado en Camus!

¡Enserio… Camus es muy frío… pero yo lo consiento… si es que mi caballero esta de acuerdo! – Shun susurraba mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas… se sentía bien… "Este abrazo se siente bien"…

¡El que está a su lado, es Aiacos… uno de los mejores con la espada… quedó impresionado por las habilidades de Milo, y es a él a quien le gustaría cortejar! – al sentir el asentimiento del menor continuó - ¡Al peli verde ya lo conoces… aunque por si no lo sabes, se llama Shión… él me dijo que le gustaría cortejar a Mu, ya que ambos provienen de zonas hermanas… y tienen muchas cosas en común, pues a ambos les apasiona la medicina!

¡Si ya me había dado cuenta de donde provenía… y supongo que Mu también… a él nunca le gusto Dokko… por lo que tu guerrero le ha de agradar más! – Shun dirigió la mirada hacia donde se hallaban Sorrento, Mime y Shaka… luego miró al mayor que aún lo abrazaba, quien sonrió y continuó hablando.

¡Los dos gemelos, Kanon y Saga… el primero me dijo que Mime le ha robado el sueño… y en lo que respecta a Saga… jajaja… bueno, creo que él se ha propuesto enamorar a Shaka! – Shun sonrió por eso último…

¡A Shaka le gusta su prometido… no creo que tu guerrero pueda hacer que cambie de opinión… ¿A ver… el es un sabio? – Shun se volteó entre sus brazos para poder mirar a los ojos al mayor… este se sitió complacido por esto.

¡Es sabio en las batallas… muy inteligente y astuto… difícilmente se le escapa algo… aunque… considerando a Shaka… me temo que erudito no es…!... ¡Aunque le dije que si esta seguro, pues que lo intentara!

¿Qué hay de Kanon?… ¡Le advierto que a Mime no le gustaba Alberich por ser un frío guerrero…!

¿Ahmmm?… ¿Alberich era su prometido?… ¡pues Kanon es un gran guerrero, algo impulsivo e incluso lo consideraría un poco melancólico… tal vez si funcione!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡y en lo que respecta al tu amigo, Sorrento, creo… Poseidón me ha pedido cortejarlo!...

¿Poseidón?... ¡Qué raro, yo creí que a él le gustaba Afrodita! - Osiris acarició ese hermoso rostro delicadamente… deseaba besarlo… aunque se contuvo… - ¿Y qué hay de Afrodita?… - Shun se había percatado de que él faltaba…

¡Ahhhh! – Osiris dio un largo suspiro, y Shun lo miró seriamente… - ¡Afrodita!... jajajajaja… ¡el ya tiene un prometido… de hecho, lo tiene desde que nació!…

¡Afro nunca me lo mencionó… ¿pensé que mis guerreros debían comprometerse con los suyos, Osiris? – Shun miró al mayor entre confuso y enfadado…

¡Después de Poseidón, es en quien más confío… de hecho… ya lo viste… Radamanthys! – el menor abrió grandemente sus ojos…

¡No puede ser… ese sujeto no tolera a Afrodita, me contó Sorrento que lo escucho llamándolo traidor! – Shun se mostraba muy disgustado con la noticia - ¡Afrodita es mi mejor amigo, y no voy a consentir que este a lado de alguien que lo maltrate de alguna manera, ya bastante fue que tuviera que aguantar a Shura! – Osiris escucho atento todas las palabras que el menor pronunciaba… lo último que dijo, lo molestó…

¡¿Acaso Shura le hizo algo?! – Shun se asustó por el tono que empleó el mayor…

¡No… jamás lo permití… pero si lo trataba muy mal… solía decirle que solo cuando sean esposos sería de confianza… y que aprendería a respetarlo… cosas así! – Shun hablaba lento, miraba cauteloso al mayor, mientras le contaba esos detalles…

¡Enserio!... ¡Descuide su alteza… Rada tendrá todos los defectos del mundo… pero adora a Afrodita… aunque claro, nunca ha sido correspondido!

¿Ah no?

¡Es una larga historia… ¿la quiere conocer? – Osiris se sintió muy feliz al ver la curiosidad en aquellos hermosos ojos…

¡Yo quiero…!

¡Entonces mejor vayamos a un lugar más cálido… ¿Qué le parece?! – el menor miró con un dejo de desconfianza… pero la verdad moría de la curiosidad por saber algo de Afrodita, este era muy reservado con respecto a sus sentimientos…

¡Esta bien!... ¿A dónde vamos?

¡Eliseo!... – ambos fueron hacia ese hermoso lugar… bajo la atenta mirada del rey y su hija, quienes se miraron en complicidad…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a esos maravillosos campos… Shun le devolvió al mayor el abrigo que este le hubiese puesto hacía unos minutos, pues en aquel lugar la temperatura era muy agradable… Osiris colocó el abrigo sobre la yerba y lo invitó a sentarse sobre ella… Shun lo pensó un segundo y luego acepto…

¿Y bien?... – dijo curioso el menor, mirando atentamente al mayor…

¿Por donde empezare?... ummmm… ahhh… quizás diciendo que Afrodita ha estado comprometido desde que nació, cosa que obviamente nunca le gusto… su prometido era ocho años mayor que él… por tanto cuando Afro fue creciendo se encontró con un joven que ya había empezado su carrera militar, y…

¡A Afrodita no le gustan los guerreros… dice que son unos brutos! – murmuró Shun divertido interrumpiendo el relato…

¡Exacto… ya de pequeño no le gustaban, su padre murió en batalla, por lo que él detestaba los enfrentamiento… y más por que su hermano también era un guerrero! – Osiris miró atento al niño… sonrió al verlo tan interesado… - ¡Bien… cuando en aquel verano, Hades fue a visitar a tu hermano, se llevó tanto a Julián como a Afrodita… y vino sin él! Jajajaja… Radamanthys se puso furioso, retó a duelo a Julián por haberlo permitido, creo que duró todo el día… al final, no le quedó más que aceptar… siempre quiso ir a visitarlo… pero sus obligaciones no le dejaban… supongo que otra cosa que le molestaba era que Afrodita jamás le incluía en sus cartas… y ni hablar de mandarle a él alguna!

¿Pero yo nunca los vi juntos, cuando vinimos? – Shun intentaba atraer algún recuerdo de aquella época…

¡Y no lo estuvieron… Si no estaba con Julián, estaba contigo, o con mi tío… pero sólo… jamás… aunque sí hablaron… según me contó el propio Radamanthys… a Afrodita no le quedó más que aceptar casarse con él, cuando… bueno… cuando Hades y tú lo hicieran! – Osiris miró de una manera muy penetrante al pequeño… quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

¡Ahhhh! ¡Entonces… ahora…! – empezó a decir el menor mirando para otra parte…

¡Ahora no piensa dejarlo ir!

---

Afrodita daba la vuelta una esquina, y se encontraba con la última persona en toda Giudecca con la que quería cruzarse… sin ánimo de hablar intentó pasar a su lado, sin prestarle ninguna atención… pero…

¡Y cómo esta el traidor!... ¡Justo a mí tenía que tocarme el traidor de Averno! – Radamanthys se colocó justo en frente del peli turquesa…

¡Si tanto le molesta estar comprometido con un traidor… es fácil… anule el compromiso de una buena vez! – Afrodita se volteó dispuesto a alejarse, pero su intento fue evitado cuando el mayor lo tomó por el brazo y sin hacer caso a sus quejas se lo llevó por la fuerza… lo metió en una habitación… sin miramientos lo lanzó a la cama… y posándose sobre él, lo sujetó firmemente de las muñecas para que no pudiera huir… - ¿Qué te estas creyendo?… ¡Suéltame!... – dijo molesto el peli turquesa…

¿Y por qué?... ¿No te trataba así ese extranjero? – Rada comenzó a besar bruscamente los labios del menor… quien se removía violentamente bajo él…

¡Suéltame!... ¡sue… éltame! – Afrodita intentaba soltar el agarre del mayor, más el rubio no parecía dispuesto a permitírselo… de hecho infringía más fuerza - ¡Me haces… daño! – fue apenas un susurro… para su sorpresa el mayor disminuyó la fuerza del agarre, y se alejó lentamente del menor, sin salir de encima suyo, pero sin apoyar el peso de su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Afrodita.

El peli turquesa lo miró y sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de carmín, al bajar sus manos de la posición en la que estaban…

¿Cómo querías que te reconociera?... ¡No te veías exactamente a como te recuerdo… estabas sucio y tu cabello largo… yo!... – dijo avergonzado Afrodita… el gesto del mayor no había mejorado… - ¡Los guerreros de Tierra o Atlantis no le llegan ni a los talones a los de Averno… jamás les permití acercárseme!

¿Qué hay del compromiso? – dijo mirando directamente a aquellos ojos de manera muy fría…

¡Pensé que todos habían muerto… yo no tuve alternativa… era uno de los caballeros de Shun… tenía que aceptar! – Radamanthys resoplo indignado, a lo que el menor se apresuró a acotar - ¡Pero me hice respetar!… ¡Deja de juzgarme… no sabes por lo que he pasado… las humillaciones que tuve que aguantar… solo por pertenecer a Averno!

¡¿Y por qué no volviste?! – su reclamo era muy sentido… había furia contenida en aquellas palabras…

¡Porque me encariñe con él!... ¡Sal de encima… ya te dije… la solución a tu muy humillante situación!... ¡rompe el compromiso…! – Afro no pudo terminar su fase… Radamanthys lo beso… al alejarse… casi ladinamente dijo…

¡Eso es lo que quieres… y sólo por eso, prefiero obligarte a estar conmigo! – Afrodita comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas por aquellas palabras… eso sorprendió al mayor quien… - ¡No!... ¡No llores… ¿acaso soy tan repulsivo?… ¿que tengo que hacer mi primavera… dime?! – el oji dorado parecía sufrir inmensamente al expresar esas palabras… Afrodita lo miró impactado… luego… delicadamente acarició su rostro…

¡¿Cómo podía yo fijarme en Shura, si eres mil veces más fuerte que él?!... ¡Me la pasaba comparando a todos mis pretendiente contigo!... ¡Me dolieron tus palabras… porque sentí que me odiabas… y eso me hirió! – Afrodita levanto su cabeza aproximando sus labios a los del mayor… quien se había quedado perplejo por las palabras del más joven.

Radamanthys no contuvo más sus deseos, asalto, esta vez mas apasionado, esos labios que lo enloquecían… Afrodita respondía con la misma pasión… con el mismo deseo… sintió las manos de rubio que levantando la camisa comenzaba a acariciar su cintura, su pecho… el peli turquesa gemía tímidamente, mientras se dejaba hacer a la voluntad de su prometido…

Sus ropas rápidamente dejaron sus cuerpos… dulcemente el menor recorría con sus manos la fuerte espalda del rubio, quien al sentir esas manos sobre su piel, sonreía complacido… mientas las de él, no dejaban nada a la imaginación… deseaba saber como se sentía… como sabía, cada parte de su pequeño… ya lo había soñado tanto, que no iba a dejar pasar una noche más sin poseerlo… no permitiría que se le fuera nuevamente… definitivamente, no…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión con Ares fue muy larga… el Rey estaba encantado con lo del compromiso… a Shun eso le provocaba algo de felicidad… en especial cuando el hombre le dijo que al fin formaría parte de su hogar… como un hijo más… esa expresión de cariño dibujo en el joven rostro una nostalgia que no fue desapercibida por los presentes… y fue Pandora quien acotó…

¡Su padre también formará parte de esta familia… una vez que se haya dado cuenta del error en el que ha actuado… se lo aseguro! – Shun miró a la joven y se sonrojó… odiaba más que nada en el mundo, dejar notar sus debilidades ante los demás…

Osiris también lo observaba… le resultaba adorable su expresión… luego… disimuladamente miró al Rey y le sonrió…

¡Bien Shun… tú cumples años dentro de dos días! – Shun miró sorprendido al Rey… casi ni recordaba ese acontecimiento con todo lo que había vivido… - ¡Ese día ibas a casarte… ¿No es así?!

¡Si!... – Shun miró dudoso al Rey…

¡Entonces aprovechemos eso… pequeño… Osiris y tú se casarán ese día! – Ni siquiera Pandora parecía haberse esperado esa salida de su padre… el Rey sonrió con una expresión de… "Aquí no hay nada más que discutir"… se levantó y antes de retirarse acotó - ¡Empezaremos con los arreglos de inmediato!

Pandora siguió a su padre presurosa… Shun no dijo absolutamente nada… estaba en shock… parpadeó como despertándose de un absurdo sueño, y miró a Osiris quien parecía de lo más normal con la noticia…

¿No dirá nada al respecto? – preguntó incrédulo el menor…

¡Al pueblo de Averno le encantan las bodas! – y dicho eso siguió al rey…

¡Já!... – Shun no sabía cual era exactamente la manera en que debía actuar… cuando decidió ir a hablar seriamente con el Rey… se encontró con el cuadro de… "¡Hades!"… se sintió extrañamente triste, tanto que cuando salió fue directo a su cuarto… "No volveré a llorar… no lo haré"… pensaba mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

---

¿Aún sigue ejecutando la flauta? – Poseidón se dirigía a Sorrento quien buscaba insistente a Afrodita…

¿Disculpe?... ¿Cómo sabe que yo la ejecuto? – el joven miró curioso a ese hombre…

¡Me lo dijeron… me preguntaba… si hallaría algún problema en pasear conmigo!... – el peli azul sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa del joven… quien después de mirarlo atento acotó…

¡¿Pensé que su interés estaba con mi amigo Afrodita?! – Sorrento fue mordaz con la pregunta…

¡Afrodita es una persona muy especial para mí… probablemente daría la vida por él… pero… es más un afecto fraternal… que otra cosa… fui amigo de su hermano… digamos que se lo debo! – Sorrento se sorprendió por la respuesta… en alguna ocasión, hacía ya mucho tiempo, un peli azul le había dado una respuesta semejante… el joven lo miró con detenimiento… "El cabello era más corto… pero esos ojos"… Sorrento quiso salir corriendo pero el mayor se lo impidió…

¡Julián! – una sonrisa se dibujo en el serio rostro del guerrero de Averno… - ¡No es posible!...

¡Por lo que veo, ni a mi hermano, ni a ti… he logrado engañar!... ¡Hace tiempo me hiciste una promesa… quiero saber si aún está vigente! – el mayor se acercó lentamente a esos rosados labios… sin apartar un solo segundo su mirada de la del más joven… quien sin entender bien el por qué de lo que estaba pasando, se dejó besar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche pasó sin demasiados sobre saltos… tanto Afrodita como Sorrento actuaban, según Shun, de una manera muy extraña… pero decidió no darle mucha importancia… cuando todos se fueron a dormir… el joven príncipe simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño… estaba intranquilo… no quería admitirlo… pero, estaba asustado… era muy riesgoso aceptar a Osiris como esposo… no sabía de lo que pudiera ser capaz su padre o Diogo… aunque el Rey Ares le había dicho que no importaba… que estaba a salvo ahí… ese no era su reino… sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte quedarse, y olvidarse de Tierra…

¡No voy a poder dormir! – dijo al fin derrotado el menor… se levantó de la cama, se cobijo con un abrigo… y salió afuera… "¿Qué me estarán ocultando Afro y Sorrento?... no ha de ser nada malo… pude notar que estaban… ¡alegres!"… se sonrió ante la idea de que pudieran haberse sentido felices por sus actuales prometidos… el único al que no parecía hacerle muy feliz la idea era Shaka…- ummm… ¡Milo también se quejo y Camus… pero cuando no! – sonrió nuevamente ante la perspectiva… "Mu ya me confesó que se siente interesado en Shión… Mime no quiere hablar aún al respecto"… suspiró sonoramente, y un rubor adornó sus mejillas al ver a dónde lo habían llevado sus pies…

Ingresó cuidadosa y silenciosamente… no había nadie en el cuarto… eso era raro pues era bastante tarde… "¿Y si está con su amante?"… la idea le disgustó bastante… por lo que cerrando la puerta tras de sí, empezó a investigar… algo ocultaba Osiris… y él quería saber qué… vio una de las puertas entre abiertas… justamente la del cuarto de baño… Shun se debatía entre el "ver o no ver"… y bueno… como no era gato… optó por el ver… Un sonrojo generalizado adornó su tez… Osiris era un hombre realmente atractivo, tanto con ropa, como sin ella… parecía que ya se había bañado y en ese preciso instante se estaba secando el cuerpo con una toalla, para luego, colocarse unos pantalones, una sonrisa adornó el rostro del pequeño… pero… algo lo inquietó, y lo pusieron al descubierto ante el peli oscuro… quien al verlo a través del espejo… simplemente se quedó quieto…

Shun se le aproximo… en sus mejillas ya no habían rastros de rubor… su mirada estaba entre mezclada entre la pena y el horror… la espalda del mayor… estaba totalmente marcada con cicatrices de azotes… "¡Ningún príncipe es azotado!"…

¿Quién le hizo esto?... – Osiris pareció meditar su respuesta…

¡Durante la guerra con los habitantes del Norte… caí prisionero… sólo diré que estas marcas son simplemente un recordatorio de las tantas torturas a las que suelen someterse a los enemigos, cuantos estos se dejan atrapar! – Shun parecía ido… sentía un increíble desprecio ante aquellas personas que le hicieran eso al mayor…

¿Cómo hizo para soportarlo? – el peli verde ya no podía con la simple idea… a él simplemente jamás le habían sometido a una situación parecida… y dudaba de su fortaleza para aguantarla…

¡El deseo de venganza… ayuda a contener los gritos de dolor! – decía fríamente el mayor… - ¡Y la esperanza… te da las fuerzas suficientes para no dejarte morir!

¿Esperanza? – pregunto el más joven mirando aún esas marcas… y luego el rostro del mayor, por medio del espejo, en el cual se dibujaba una sonrisa…

¡Esperanza… de que unas delicadas manos… te regalen una… caricia!

Shun aproximó tembloroso una de sus manos a aquella espalda… tiernamente la acarició… pudo sentir el ligero temblor que ocasionó ese tacto en el mayor… el peli verde usó ambas manos… y se fue aproximando un poco más al cuerpo del peli oscuro… para luego recostar su cabeza y acurrucarse en esa fuerte, y marcada espalda…

Osiris se volteó para observar mejor a esa criatura, que en ese mismo instante parecía a punto de romper a llorar… esa imagen, le desgarró el corazón… y le hicieron sentir peor incluso, a cuando era azotado… levantó el mentón… sabía lo que había prometido… pero no importo… pues fue el propio Shun, quien parándose en puntitas, fue él mismo el que lo beso…

Lentamente los brazos, antes sobre el pecho de Osiris, se dirigían a rodear el cuello del mayor, mientras las manos de este rodeaban la cintura del más joven, facilitando así que pudieran seguir besándose con pasión… el mayor cargó en brazos al menor… llevándolo a su alcoba, lo depositó en su lecho… seguía besándolo casi con desesperación… cuando dejó sus labios, para besar su cuello… se sintió dichoso al escuchar pequeños gemidos de aquella dulce boca… más escuchar algo, definitivamente lo dejó helado… entre la felicidad máxima y el deseo absoluto…

¡Hades! – el peli oscuro no pudo evitar detenerse, su sorpresa no permitió que su rostro reflejen su alegría… más la expresión del más joven, indicaba todo menos felicidad… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… "Lo confundí"… un sonrojo producto de la más absoluta vergüenza adornaron su tez… miró temeroso al mayor, quien aún no salía de su asombro… - ¡Lo siento! – al decir eso, Shun simplemente lo empujo y salió presuroso del cuarto… Osiris pareció reaccionar al fin… lo siguió sin dudar… cuando el peli verde estaba por ingresar al cuarto que le servía de refugió… escucho…

¡De todos soy celoso… menos de mi primo Hades! – Osiris se acercó lentamente al menor, que se había quedado de piedra al escucharlo hablar… acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza y los besó… - ¡Yo te amo, sabes!

¡Buenas Noches! – Shun reaccionó… ingresó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro… su corazón latía con violencia… una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios… sintió como todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban… sus piernas simplemente no pudieron con el peso de su cuerpo… "¡Dijo que… me ama!"

Osiris apenas y durmió… o quizás era Hades el que no podía hacerlo… se sentía increíblemente feliz… lo había llamado… en el fondo de su ser… aquellas palabras que le dijera Diogo… por fin le resultaban completamente falsas… si se había enamorado de él… a pesar de lo tonto que había sido… si había logrado conquistarlo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10º: Pesadilla**

"Me siento bastante mal… me duele la cabeza"… el joven príncipe lentamente abría sus ojos… recordaba a la perfección lo ocurrido esa noche… por lo que suponía era ese el motivo de su malestar… Estaba empezando a convencerse de que no era un buen día… y que lo mejor que podía hacer era… dormir… más él nunca había sido un irresponsable… y menos que menos un cobarde, debía levantarse… "Hades… ¿Cómo pude llamarlo… justo a él?"… sentía tanta vergüenza… y de nuevo retumbaba en su mente… "¡De todos soy celoso… menos de mi primo Hades!"…

¡Idiota!... ¿Cómo diablos me deje llevar? – terminó de abrir sus ojos y lentamente se incorporó en el lecho… - No me siento bien… - susurró sólo para él…

Luego de unos minutos tocan a la puerta… a duras penas el más joven se levanta… había cerrado con seguro… y más le valía quitarlo… justo cuando lo destrancó Shaka intentaba abrir la puerta… se encontró con su príncipe frente a frente… el rubio tenía una expresión seria… Shun lo miró atento, intentado olvidar su malestar… pocas veces había visto a Shaka así…

¡Debemos hablar… su alteza! – dijo el rubio ingresando al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

¿Qué ocurre?

Muy temprano en la mañana, un mensajero de su padre hizo llegar una nota – Shun mira a Shaka sorprendido – iba dirigida a mí… el Rey Ares me la entrego… y una vez que la leí la destruí…

¡No entiendo!... ¿Por qué mi padre te envió una nota a ti y no a mí? – Shun se sentía aún algo débil, más no quería que Shaka se diera cuenta, por lo que intentaba mantenerse sereno…

¡Su padre ya sabe lo del compromiso su alteza… aunque supongo que desconoce aún que Ares sigue con vida… él no esta de acuerdo… y me ordenó informarle… que de no volver a Tierra… ¡Lo desterrará! – Shaka terminó de hablar… calló esperando la respuesta del más joven… el cual sentía que su cabeza definitivamente iba a explotar…

¡Desterrarme… él no puede… y… yo soy su hijo! – Shun sentía un nudo en la garganta… volteo a ver al mayor… lo notó sumamente serio…

¡Su alteza… debemos volver a Tierra! – dijo al fin el rubio…

¿Volver?...

¡Exacto… su padre no le hará daño… seguro le perdonará por haber huido… además entenderá que fue secuestrado!

¡Te recuerdo que en esta ocasión quienes encabezaron la huida fueron ustedes… tal vez a mi no me hagan nada… pero ustedes serán castigado! – Shun hablo casi con desesperación… no estaba creyendo las palabras que le dijera su Shaka en ese momento…

¡Él prometió no lastimar a nadie… mandará a alguien de confianza en un lugar que ya me indicó para buscarnos!

¡No te estas escuchando Shaka… no puedo irme… di mi palabra de unirme con Osiris…!

¡Osiris no es más que la copia del príncipe Hades!... ¡Por más semejanzas que tengan… usted sabe igual que yo… que su antiguo prometido murió hace cuatro años… ¡Vio las pruebas!! – Shaka parecía exaltado tomó al menor por los hombros para hacerle entrar en razón… él definitivamente no iba a permitir que Shun perdiera la corona que por derecho le correspondía… ellos podrían huir de eso estaba seguro… - ¡Su hermano no le perdonaría si deja a su pueblo…!... ¿Y por qué?... ¡Averno no es su hogar!

¡Cállate!... ¡Sabes perfectamente que mi pueblo, como tú lo llamas… jamás ha sentido afecto por mí… Averno es mi hogar! – Shun comenzaba a llorar… esa actitud molestó más al mayor…

¿Qué clase de príncipe es?... ¡Yo no lo eduque así! – esas palabras sorprendieron al menor quien miró a su maestro con una mescla de sorpresa y tristeza…

¿Y qué es lo que me aconsejas? – susurró tan bajito… que si no fuera por que el rubio estaba junto jamás lo habría escuchado…

¡Nos iremos esta noche… organizaré todo… su cumpleaños lo pasará con su padre alteza… y con el prometido… que él escogió para usted! – Shaka terminó de hablar y salió… no se volteó a ver al pequeño, porque sabía que de verlo mal… se arrodillaría a sus pies y le pediría perdón… "Lo siento Shun… tú perteneces a Tierra… no voy a permitir que un fantasma te ate a Averno"…

¡Shaka… no… no hagas eso… "¡Yo te amo, sabes!"… - Shun no logró contener sus lágrimas… cayo al piso y comenzó a llorar con amargura…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Parece que tu prometido no se siente muy bien! – Pandora ingresaba a la biblioteca, donde la esperaban tanto su padre como Hades - ¡Supongo que son los nervios por lo de la boda… padre creo que es precipitado hacerlo mañana… es su cumpleaños… deberíamos hacer una celebración por su cumpleaños… y al día siguiente celebrar la boda!

Jajajaja ¡mi pequeña! – Ares se dirigía a su hija - ¡Me temo que estos, casi seis años, fueron una espera más que suficiente para tu hermano!

¡¿Tú qué opinas… Hades?! – la joven dama miraba curiosa al mayor…

¡Me preocupa la nota que recibió Shaka… Saga me comentó que la leyó, y luego la quemó! – decía el mayor pensativo…

¡Hablo de la boda! – insistió haciendo un puchero la mujer…

¡Prefiero que se convierta en mi esposo lo antes posible… si Sein fue capas de planear todo lo que planeó en nuestra contra… no me imagino lo que se le podría ocurrir para alejar a mi niño de mí! – Hades se levantaba de su lugar, y sin más se retiró… Pandora lo siguió con la mirada sorprendida… luego observó a su padre, quien parecía casi tan serio como su hermano…

---

¡Me dijeron que no se sentía bien! – Osiris ingresó al cuarto de Shun, quien en ese momento se hallaba comiendo algo en la cama - ¿Por qué estuviste llorando? – el mayor pudo notar esos casi imperceptibles rastros sobre esas pálidas mejillas, lo que le ocasionó un gran disgusto…

Shun lo miró fríamente… aunque, más bien era perdidamente… eso notó el mayor… la mirada del más joven parecía vacía…

¡Estoy bien… sólo cansado! – Shun volvió su atención al plato de sopa que intentaba ingerir…

¡Con respecto a lo que pasó anoche…! – comenzó a decir el peli oscuro mirando tiernamente a Shun…

¡No volverá a pasar…!... ¡Usted hizo una promesa… y espero que la cumpla! – el joven príncipe, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Osiris… su corazón latió con violencia, y sintió el terrible deseo de arrojarse a sus brazos para rogarle que no le deje ir... aunque en lo más profundo de sus anhelos, lo que realmente quería es que ese fantasma sea real…

¡Bueno… lo dejaré descansar! – Osiris no se mostró nada feliz por las palabras del niño… y más, por la soberbia con la que las decía…

¡Hades! – Shun llamó al hombre que estaba por retirarse… lo miró casi suplicante…

¡Si le hace feliz… puede llamarme así! – Osiris dijo eso sin voltearse a mirar… "¿A qué estás jugando, Shun?"…

¡Descuide, Osiris… no volverá a pasar! – sólo fue un segundo de incómodo silencio… que Shun rompió con esa afirmación… cuando el mayor hubo salido… dejó el plato sobre una mesita que se hallaba próxima… se levantó del lecho, se miró al espejo… con una de sus manos acarició el medallón en su cuello… "Adiós Hades"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había anochecido… el Rey Ares preocupado por la salud del pequeño, envió a Afrodita a ver si se encontraba bien, considerando que el peli turquesa y el príncipe eran amigos desde siempre… Afrodita había aceptado gustoso ir… se metió al cuarto encontrando al menor sujetándose los cabellos en una cola baja…

¡Ummm!... ¡Parece que ya te sientes mejor, Shun! – Afrodita se acercaba al menor y le acomodaba el cabello… cuando le volteó para verlo a los ojos los vio hinchados… de todos los guerreros él era el que mejor reconocía cuando el príncipe lloraba… además le preocupó verlo tan pálido…cuando intentó tocarle la frente el menor se alejó…

¡Afro… tengo una orden que darte! – dijo sin ánimo el más joven…

¿Qué ocurre, Shun? – Afrodita empezaba a preocuparse… su niño nunca le hablaba así…

¡Quiero que le entregues esto a tu primo! – Shun extiende su mano, y le entrega a Afro el medallón…

¡¿Pero… por qué te lo quitas…?! – Afrodita no pudo terminar la pregunta, con un certero golpe en su espalda, Mime lo había noqueado… cuidadosamente, el peli naranja lo sostiene para que no caiga al suelo… y con la ayuda de Shaka, quien también había llegado sin ser notado colocan a Afrodita en la cama de Shun…

¡Es hora! – dijo el rubio firmemente…

Shun asintió, pero antes de irse, coloca el medallón nuevamente en las manos de Afrodita junto con una nota… "¡Perdóname amigo… pero este es tu hogar!"… Mime no quiso preguntar que era esa nota, pues ya se lo suponía… él menor se cubrió con una capa abrigada… miró a Shaka fríamente…

¿Dónde están los demás?

Milo y Camus, nos esperan a orillas del río… debían conseguir caballos… Sorrento y Mu, están afuera vigilando… - fueron las escuetas palabras del mayor…

Shun sabía a la perfección, que si se proponían escapar, podrían hacerlo… odió no estar equivocado… simplemente nadie los descubría… en algunos momentos se vio tentado en hacer algún ruido que alertara a los guardias… pero sabía que no lo haría… se acercaron rápidamente a la entrada por la que ellos habían ingresado… Shun sentía que su cabeza empezaba a palpitar… estaba oscuro… apenas se alejaron un poco más de la ciudad encendieron una antorcha… Llegaron justo frente a la parte posterior de la cascada… era una visión realmente hermosa… el peli verde se detuvo un momento a verla…

¡Shaka!... – Shun hablo firme, aunque su cuerpo empezaba a temblar… sus compañeros lo miraron - ¡Realmente… no quiero ir!

¡¡¡Alteza!!! – decían sorprendidos Sorrento, Mime y Mu…

¡ME ALEGRA ESCUCHAR ESO! – la voz sobresaltó a los jóvenes, Osiris se encontraba justo detrás de ellos… Shun lo miró asustado… sus caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas… igual lo hizo el menor, al ver como aparecían de entre las tinieblas los guerreros de Osiris totalmente listos para pelear…

Shun miró al mayor… quien con un gesto detuvo el ataque de sus guerreros… este miró al joven peli verde… el lugar era a penas alumbrado por la antorcha que portada Mu… Hubo un incómodo silencio… que rompió Mime…

¿Qué haremos su alteza?

Shun no apartaba la vista de Osiris, y pudo ver que sus labios se movieron… dando a entender un… "Quédate a mi lado"…

¡Saben… que hacer! – dijo el príncipe con unas solitarias lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos - ¡Rendirnos! – dijo al fin, más…

¡No le enseñé a rendirse! – Shaka tomó al pequeño en brazos y saltó con él a la cascada, bajo la atónita mirada de los hombres pertenecientes a Averno, justo en el momento en que Mu avienta la antorcha también al agua ocasionando que el lugar quede totalmente a oscuras… momento que Mime pudo aprovechar para salir… mientras que tanto Sorrento como Mu, fueron capturados…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camus había ayudado a Shaka y a Shun a salir del agua… estaban muy fríos los dos, rápidamente fueron alcanzados por Mime… Milo pregunto por sus otros compañeros, pero el peli naranja negó… por lo que con voz autoritaria Shaka les instó a continuar… envolvieron a Shun en una cobija y emprendieron camino… Los peli azules habían conseguido cuatro caballos… Milo llevó a Shun en el suyo… mientras Shaka indicaba el camino… agradecían que mientras más entraba la noche el cielo despejado hacía que el brillo de la luna y las estrellas, les permitieran distinguir el camino…

Llegaron a un campamento improvisado… en él había una pequeña comitiva, al parecer esperándolos… cuando llegaron ahí… los recibieron, Shaka fue el primero en bajar, para informar que tanto él como Shun estaban empapados, y que debían cambiar, en especial a su alteza, para que no enfermase…

¡Su alteza… me pone feliz verlo con nosotros! – hablo un corpulento hombre de piel morena y cabellera plateada… sus ojos mostraron mucha frialdad al dirigir su mirada a Camus y Milo… - ¡Es mejor que le vistan con las ropas principescas de Tierra… su padre y su prometido estarán felices su alteza!

¡¿Mi prometido?! – dijo el peli verde sacando fuerzas de su gran orgullo para enfrentar la mirada del mayor… parándose sin la ayuda de sus guerreros…

¡Su alteza… lo que ocurrió en la cueva fue lamentable… mi señor se haya profundamente arrepentido… yo no me encontraba ahí para orientarle… le aseguro que no permitiré que le falten al respeto! – Krishna hablo seguro de sus palabras, luego mirando a Shaka y a Mime, les sugirió que ayudaran a Shun a cambiarse…

¡Puedo solo! – Shun sonaba tan firme… que nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle… antes de marcharse hasta la tienda que le indicaba el mayor… le dirigió a Shaka una mirada de profunda desilusión…

Tras Shun fueron Camus, Milo y Mime… Shaka se quedó de piedra al ver aquella expresión…

¡Tranquilo… terminará agradeciéndotelo!... ¡Ve a cambiarte tú también!... ¡Mejor que se cambien todos! – dijo Krishna acercándose al rubio para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios…

---

Una vez que se hubieron cambiado… Shaka les mencionó que debían apurarse, ya que seguramente el príncipe de Averno no les dejaría huir tan fácilmente… fue entonces que Mime explotó…

¡No tenías ningún derecho! – tanto Camus como Milo, lo miraron confusos… - ¡El quería quedarse… se rindió…! – el tono de voz del oji naranja era moderado… no quería ser escuchado por Shun que se hallaba a una pequeña distancia de ellos…

¡Es por el bien de Shun, iban a desterrarlo!… ¿Acaso prefieres que pierda su corona? – Shaka también moderaba la voz…

¡De todas maneras va a perder su corona ante Diogo… una vez casados él será quien gobierne… ¿Qué más daba entonces?! – Mime estaba muy disgustado… Sorrento y Mu se habían quedado prisioneros… y lo que más le molestaba era que a Shaka parecía no importarle nada… - ¡Solo lo hiciste por egoísmo… para estar con tu amado monje!

¡No sabes lo que dices… pero esta bien… se los diré… el Rey me informó que fue justo el Rey Ares y su hijo Hades los que tramaron el asesinato de Ikki…! – Shaka había dicho eso, seria y fríamente, pero sin subir la voz… los demás jóvenes se mostraron sorprendidos… hasta que dos de los guerreros de Diogo, Aldebarán y Aioria, ingresaron a la tienda y tomado de los brazos a Camus y Milo, los sacaron afuera por la fuerza… Shun alertado por el bullicio los siguió al igual que lo hacían Shaka y Mime…

¿Qué significa esto? – Shun salió fuera de la tienda… sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas hacían ver una palidez no muy normal en él… vestía prendas de color blanco… mismo color que su abrigo… y de sus largas botas…

¡Su alteza… Camus y Milo, serán castigados ahora mismo por mí… por su traición hacia su príncipe! – Krishna hablo tranquilamente luego de hacer una reverencia ante el menor…

¿Cómo que castigarlos por traición? – Shun se había puesto aún más pálido…

¡Dijiste que no castigarían a nadie! – era Shaka ahora el que hablaba angustiado, viendo cómo Milo era atado por un árbol, mientras que Camus lo miraba todo con mucha angustia…

¡No es el mismo trato, Shaka… los guerreros de Tierra no serían lastimados… pero estos dos, le deben fidelidad a Atlantis… y faltaron a su deber… sólo serán azotados… no los mataré, aunque ese es el verdadero castigo que les corresponde… mis amigos me pidieron tener piedad! – Krishna se dirigió a Mime al decir - ¡Mejor acompaña a su alteza adentro de la tienda… no es correcto que vea estas cosas!

"¿Piedad?"… ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! – Shun hablaba firmemente… - ¡No me iré de aquí!

¡Entonces perdone su alteza… tendrá que ser en su presencia! – dicho esto el peli plateado con un gesto con la mano, le indicó a Aldebarán empezar a castigar al peli azul…

Milo intentaba no emitir ningún quejido… Shun se había quedado de piedra, mirando con los ojos vidriosos… Camus no emitía ningún sonido… Mime parecía a punto de desmayarse… Shaka tampoco lo podía creer…

¡Sabes que hacer! – Shun susurró apenas, más su voz fue oída por Mime, quien lo miró… y poniéndose serió observó a Camus… sus miradas se dijeron todo sin siquiera un gesto…

Shun se arrodilló en la nieve… y sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto… tomando una fina daga que tenía escondida en su bota, la incrustó en la pierna de Aldebarán, justo al momento en que Mime atacaba a Aioria, quien soltó a Camus… el peli azul a su vez le quitó a su opresor su espada, y liberó a su hermano de sus ataduras… Shaka también se había puesto en guardia y sacó del combate a varios soldados… Con ayuda de Milo, vencieron a Aioria… Aldebarán se había quitado la daga de la pierna… Shun miraba sus manos cubiertas de sangre… Mime lo tomó del brazo… Camus ya había obtenido un caballo y subió al príncipe con él… Milo y Mime fueron en otro… sin mirar atrás, tras oír las palabras de Shaka…

¡LLEVENSELO DE AQUÍ… YO LOS DETENDRÉ… PAGARÉ CON MI VIDA HABER DESOBEDECIDO A MI PRÍNCIPE!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su huida desesperada los llevó por senderos desconocidos… la verdad, no tenían ni idea de para donde iban… sólo querían que eso fuera lo suficientemente lejos de los hombres de Diogo… Mime no paraba de lagrimear… "¡Shaka!"… Milo no decía nada… mientras que Camus… a más de su preocupación por el rubio… le preocupó más el estado del príncipe… temblaba, y lo que era peor… es que estaba seguro de que tenía fiebre…

¡Debemos buscar un refugio de la noche! – dijo Camus… los otros asintieron… cuando ya habían recorrido una distancia… que debido a la hora, al frío y al cansancio, les pareció bastante… pudieron vislumbrar lo que parecían una rocas… al acercarse más pudieron constatar que eran unas ruinas… las ruinas de un castillo…

Desmontaron, y guiaron a sus caballos dentro del lugar para ocultarse… el lugar parecía no haber sido visitado en años… Camus encontró una cobijas… las sacudió… encontraron un lugar que tenía una parte techada, y ahí se ubicaron… a pesar del miedo, por llamar la atención… el frió era tanto que no tuvieron más remedio, que encender una pequeña fogata… se cubrieron con las cobijas… Mime derritió algo de nieve… limpió con el líquido resultante las manos de Shun… y con el resto de una tela, la mojaron y se la colocaron en la frente al menor… este estaba mal… deliraba bajito llamando a su hermano… a Shaka… a su padre… y también nombraba a Hades…

¿Qué haremos? – susurró Milo… preocupado…

¡Rayos!... ¡Ojala estuviera Mu! – Mime no pudo acallar sus pensamientos… de pronto los tres jóvenes sonrieron con ironía… al entender que habían pensado lo mismo…

---

Todo indicaba que habían estado ahí… que hubo un enfrentamiento… había rastros de sangre… dos diferentes direcciones tomadas… Osiris se acercó lentamente a una daga que se hallaba tirada sobre la nieve… él la reconoció inmediatamente como la que le había regalado Hades al príncipe Shun en su séptimo cumpleaños…

¡No dividiremos! – hablo en peli negro… miró a los gemelos ellos asintieron - ¡En aquella dirección parece que sólo fueron unos pocos… vayan hacia ahí!

¡SI! – ambos peli azules se dirigieron a esa dirección presurosamente…

¡Nosotros iremos por allá…! – termino de decir el príncipe montando nuevamente en su caballo, guardando la daga en su bota…

---

¡Te creí mas inteligente Shaka!... ¡Tienes suerte de que sienta algo por ti! – el rubio se encontraba amarrado contra un árbol… tenía una herida en la pierna que sangraba bastante… a pesar de sentir dolor, no se quejó…

Una vez que fuera desarmado por Krishna… este le hirió en la pierna… ordenó a los demás ir tras el príncipe… amarró las manos del joven y lo montó a su caballo… sabía que ese lugar ya no era seguro… habían recorrido un largo trecho… a orillas del caudaloso río… esperarían a sus compañeros… el peli plateado amarró entonces a Shaka a un árbol… de espaldas al tronco… tenían una pequeña comitiva que los había acompañado… tres soldados específicamente…

¡No piensas decirme nada!...

¡Me mentiste… me usaste para que te trajera a Shun! – dijo casi sin ánimo el rubio…

¡Lo que te dije en la carta es la verdad… lo hice por orden de tú Rey! – Krishna acarició el rostro del menor…

¡Si voy a serte honesto… consideró que el atentado a Ikki, es más propio de Arles y Diogo, que del Rey Ares y su hijo! – a sus palabras siguió una bofetada por parte del mayor, que le partió el labio…

¡No creíste eso en un principio!... ¡Tú príncipe le pertenece al mío… así como tú me perteneces a mí! – y ordenando a los soldados que se retiren comenzó a besar los labios del peli rubio… quien no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… - ¡Vas a aprender a respetarme!...

¡Pero que actitud tan propia de un sabio! – Saga salía de las penumbras empuñando su espada… justo en el momento en que el peli plateado comenzaba a despojar al rubio de sus prendas… - ¡Parece que interrumpo algo bueno! – Krishna se sobresaltó…

¡SOLDADOS!

¡Me temo que no van a poder venir! – Kanon también salía embozando una maliciosa sonrisa…

¡Yo puedo con ustedes… lacayos! – el peli plateado atacó sin contemplación a Saga, que lo enfrentó con bravura… la batalla no duró mucho… pues el peli azul… rápidamente pudo desarmar a su oponente… Kanon simplemente observaba divertido… su hermano no estaba nada contento…

¡No eres más que un monje… deberías pensarlo mejor, antes de retar a un guerrero! – dicho esto Saga le propinó a Krishna un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que le hizo escupir sangre… Kanon sostuvo al hombre mientras su hermano se aproximaba a Shaka, que en toda la batalla no había levantado su rostro… cuando sintió la proximidad del gemelo mayor…

¡Mátame!... no merezco vivir… no soportaré volver a ver la desilusión en su rostro! – susurró Shaka al mayor… este le levanto el rostro tomándolo por el mentón… limpió la sangre… y firmemente dijo…

¡Un muerto no puede pedir perdón!... ¡creo que será peor saberte responsable de su pena…! – Saga cortó los amarres de Shaka y lo cargó en brazos… Kanon ya se había encargado de Krishna… lo había desnudado y atado a un árbol…

¡Jajajajaja!... ¡Quien es el lacayo ahora! – murmuró al retirarse…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre! – murmuraba Camus… en el rostro de todos se reflejaba preocupación… - ¡Debemos buscar ayuda!...

¡Shun!...

Milo fue alertado por unos ruidos… inmediatamente apagó la fogata y tapó la humareda con una de las cobijas… Camus y él se miraron, y luego dirigiéndose a Mime…

¡No importa lo que oigas… tú te quedas aquí… no lo dejes solo! – Mime asintió y fuertemente abrazo a Shun a su cuerpo… mientras que sigilosamente Camus y Milo iban hacia afuera… pudieron vislumbrar a Aioria y Aldebarán, quienes ordenaban investigar… cuando los soldados se alejaban de ellos, Milo decidió atacar a los mayores… Camus evitó la represaría de los soldados a los que él se enfrentó…

Mime escuchaba los sonidos de espadas… y gritos… Shun temblaba entre sus brazos y llamaba a Hades…

¡Mi príncipe!… - Mime cobijo a Shun como si de un bebé se tratara… y lo ocultó en un hueco no muy profundo, pero que lograba cubrir por completo al menor… besó delicadamente sus labios… tomó su espada, y se dirigió al lugar de la batalla… su espada llegó a tiempo para evitar que Aldebarán hiriera a Milo… ya los tres justo en el centro… dispuestos para luchar… aunque en desventaja numérica, estaban dispuestos a dar batalla… la luna, pronto dejó de emitir su brillo… unas nubes le salieron al paso… pero sólo un momento… cuando sus rayos volvieron a iluminar, comenzó la batalla… era por lo menos en una proporción de tres contra uno…

Mime perdió su espada contra uno de los guerreros… que amenazándolo con su espada lo arrinconó contra una pared… Camus no era rival para Aioria… este simplemente lo desarmó y lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos… Milo, era el mejor con la espada… vio a su hermano y a Mime…

¡Maldición!... ¡Ojalá tuviera otra espada!…

¡Ríndete!... – Aldebarán le observaba victorioso… más el guerrero no iba a dejarse vencer así nada más…

¡Prefiero la MUERTE! – atacó con desesperación al mayor… pero se detuvo al ver que alguien se le interponía, y se enfrentaba con él…

¡Pediste otra espada! – Aiacos miró de soslayo al joven al momento de tomar su lugar en esa batalla…

Aioria tuvo que soltar a Camus, para esquivar el ataque de otro guerrero de una larga cabellera gris… mientras que Mime fue socorrido por Radamanthys y Poseidón… de ahí en adelante la batalla parecía mucho más pareja…

---

Su mente estaba perdida entre recuerdos… extraños sucesos que bien sabía que habían sucedido hacía mucho tiempo… tres sujetos que de la nada atacaban a su hermano… uno que lo sujetaba e intentaba taparle el rostro… más él lo vio… vio como dos lograron sujetar a Ikki, y el tercero se acercaba a su hermano, acariciaba su rostro… no pudo entender lo que decían… más si entendió que aquellas palabras provocaron dolor en su hermano… y entonces…

¡Ikki…!... ¡hermano… no! – aquel hombre atravesó el cuerpo del príncipe mayor, con una espada… señaló hacia él… pero luego se retiró… huyó como un cobarde… unos caballos llegaron… - ¡Hades…! – ultimaron a aquellos sujetos… pero llegaron tarde… Ikki le había regalado solo una sonrisa triste antes de morir… - ¡hermano…!

Escuchaba sonidos de espadas enfrentarse… abrió sus ojos con pesadez… su hermano estaba a su lado… también vio la sombra de su padre… unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cuando se formuló en su mente… "¿Por qué?"... comenzó a sentir aún más frío… otra sombra se le acercaba… parecía Ares… no tenía fuerzas ni para sonreírle… más cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo… se desvaneció… de hecho… todas las sombras se desvanecieron…

---

Habían vencido a los invasores… Mime, Milo y Camus, miraron algo asustados a sus rescatadores… en especial a Osiris, quien tenía una expresión de furia…

¡Díganle al Rey Sein y a Diogo… que el príncipe Shun, le pertenece a Hades! – Osiris habló firme y frío… sus palabras inquietaron a los guerreros del peli verde… - ¡Llévenlos a las fronteras… y cerciórense de que se larguen! – ordenó el príncipe a Radamanthys y a Poseidón… quienes escoltados por sus soldados se dispusieron a cumplir esa orden… mientras los veía alejarse, Osiris se dirigió a los otros extranjeros… su mirada, que los hizo retroceder de miedo... les dio a entender su pregunta…

¡Por… allá mi señor! – fue Mime el que contesto…

¡Están bien! – Minos preguntaba a los jóvenes quienes asintieron… aunque su apariencia parecía hacer notar todo lo contrario…

---

El silencio le aterró… rogaba a su cuerpo que le respondiera, y se pusiera de pie… pero ni su cuerpo ni su mente, le hacían caso… intentó abrir nuevamente sus ojos… otra sombra se le aproximaba… era grande… una tenue luz le ilumino el rostro… lo vio con su mirada altanera… su cabello perfectamente recortado… apariencia altiva…

¡Hades!... – Shun susurró… vio que se le acercaba… y de pronto aquella apariencia se desvaneció… pero alguien seguía allí… más su mirada era furibunda, su expresión fría… sus cabellos eran largos… extendió sus manos a su rostro, y lo acarició con ternura…

¡Aquí estoy! – Shun ya no supo nada de sí…. Le pareció… que flotaba momentos después… una potente voz llamaba a alguien… el tono de voz era preocupado…

"¡Hermano… me siento muy mal… Hades… ven por mí!"… "Sabía que no debía… levantarme de la cama"… el menor cayó bajo un profundo sueño negro… más ya en un lecho… pudo percatarse, aunque en su inconsciente… que unas fuertes manos, nunca soltaron la suya…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Fue una pesadilla?"… "¡Que halla sido una pesadilla!"… "¡Shaka… todos… que estén a salvo!"… abría sus ojos con pesadez… aún sentía un cansancio que le impedía manejar su cuerpo a su antojo… pues a pesar de que sentía su espíritu totalmente restablecido… su cuerpo resentía aún las consecuencia de su enfermedad… con mucho esfuerzo logró sentarse… miró a la habitación… "¡No es mi cuarto… no estoy en Tierra… tampoco es mi cuarto en Giudecca!"… miró a un costado de la gran cama… recostado sobre un diván, yacía dormido Ares… y sobre el lecho, apenas sentado sobre él, y también durmiendo recostado sobre unas almohadas que le apoyaban la espalda…

¡Osiris! – susurró el menor, e inmediatamente el aludido despierta… al verlo sentado sobre la cama y observándolo… se le aproxima, acariciando su rostro, luego de comprobar su temperatura…

¡Estas bien!...

¡Tuve una… pesadilla…! – dijo el menor al momento de buscar calor entre los brazos del mayor…

¡Les perdonaré la vida… si prometes no volver a intentar huir! – Osiris hablo luego de acunarlo entre sus brazos…

¡No puedo… de haber estado en condiciones… ya estaría ante mi padre! – susurró intentando contener las lágrimas…

El mayor levantó el rostro… delineó los labios… lo miró severamente… luego suspiró…

¡Entonces… no esperes que cumpla yo mi promesa esta noche… Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeño!

¡De todas maneras… no la ibas a cumplir… nos es así!… "Hades" – Shun no levantó la mirada… sí… estaba casi seguro de sus sospechas… más calló… el Rey también despertó, se le acercó dándole un cálido abrazo… que el menor aceptó… - ¡Lo siento… en verdad!

¡Tranquilo… vas a estar bien… después de esta noche… pertenecerás a mi familia… y podré protegerte como un padre a su hijo! – Shun… sentía paz en ese abrazo… lo que sucedería esa noche… bueno, eso estaba por verse… por ahora, necesitaba recuperar fuerza… recuperar fuerzas y pensar…


	12. Chapter 12

_Gracias por sus reviews… aviso… este capi contiene Lemon si no es de su agrado… no lean…_

**Capítulo 11º: Boda**

"¡Hades!"… Shun se miraba nuevamente al espejo, sus vestimentas correspondían a Tierra, Pandora había creído correcto que las usara… pues después de ese día… le correspondería usar ropas principescas de Averno… no podía decir que se sentía bien, aunque tampoco se sentía del todo mal… no le habían permitido ver a sus caballeros en todo el día… y no es que haya estado despierto tanto tiempo, había despertado casi a las once de la mañana… y según le informó el Rey… los festejos comenzarían a las diez y siete horas… "¡Por favor… que las fuerzas no me abandonen en pleno festejo!"…

¡No me he recuperado del todo! – el peli verde suspiraba mientras un mareo lo obligaba a sentarse en su cama… Ares presenció esto y se apresuró a ayudarlo…

¡Tranquilo… no te esfuerces… todos en Giudecca han venido para demostrarte su alegría de que al fin formes parte de mi familia… ellos saben que enfermaste… así que entenderán la palidez de tu rostro y el que permanezcas más tiempo sentado! – Ares acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Shun… sonrió al recordar la hermosa criatura que conociera ya hacía trece años…

¡Gracias! – sólo con el Rey de Averno, el joven solía mostrarse realmente como era… el mayor le inspiraba confianza… sabía muy dentro de sí… que a pesar de no ser su hijo, lo estimaba como tal…

El Rey lo escolto hasta donde se realizarían las celebraciones… se sentía nervioso… sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando desde un palco, pudo observar a todas aquellas personas… miró hacia un lado y pudo ver por fin a Shaka y a los demás… aunque Osiris, colocándose a ese mismo costado, le tapo la vista…

¡Hablarás con ellos después! – fue lo único que dijo el mayor… luego rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí… los habitantes de Giudecca aplaudían la bella pareja… clamaban por una demostración de afecto entre los dos prometidos… - ¡Al pueblo… lo que el pueblo quiere! – a Shun no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se percató de lo que había ocurrido, ya Osiris le estaba besando apasionadamente…al separarse, el mayor lo miró directo a sus ojos… el peli verde, notó picardía en aquella mirada… lo que hizo que un leve color carmín adornase sus mejillas…

Las demostraciones eran muy variadas… era como uno de esos festivales… no faltaron las presentaciones teatrales de algún romance épico… ni las risas provocadas por las gracias de los bufones… y desde luego, danzas, acrobacias… aunque lo mejor… se daría al día siguiente, los combates, que eran tradición en Averno…

Shun aplaudía animosamente el show, sonreía ante las payasadas de los bufones, aunque no podía evitar marearse de tanto en tanto, debía admitir, que sentir los protectores brazos de Osiris rodeándolo cuando eso sucedía, le gustaba bastante… lo único que no le gustaba era el hecho de que el mayor, no le permitiera hablar con sus amigos… en especial con Shaka, este no se atrevía ni a mirarlo… el único que si estaba a su alcance era Afrodita… quiso disculparse con él… pero, alguien no le daba oportunidad de hacerlo… aunque se supo perdonado cuando el peli turquesa lo miró, le hizo un guiño con el ojo y sonrió.

Cuando Pandora le indicó que lo mejor era que se retire para arreglarse, supo lo que venía… de pronto se sintió asustado, y buscó con la mirada a Shaka… con quien por fin había coincidido, el rubio esta vez no pudo apartarle la vista, Shun sonrió nerviosamente y el mayor supo que lo necesitaba…

---

Shun había terminado de arreglarse para la fiesta, con ayuda de Afrodita, Mime y Sorrento… sus demás guerreros también estaban en el cuarto… aunque nadie decía nada… sólo una vez listo, Shun se volteó a verlos, o más bien a ver a Shaka, quien aún tenía la cabeza gacha…

¡No… Shaka!... ¡Mírame a los ojos… no estoy enfadado… perdóname tú, perdónenme todos… no es justo para ustedes que su destino esté unido al mío! – Shun dijo eso seria y tristemente, cuando se disponía a continuar… Shaka se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerzas…

¡Nosotros aceptamos este destino… perdóname… por haber olvidado a quien le debía mi fidelidad! – Shun sonrió por ese abrazo… y lo devolvió… luego suspiro, y comenzó a temblar…

¿Qué hago? - Mime miró a Afrodita quien se sonrojó… y luego miraron a Shaka y Mu…

¡Descuida… él prometió respetarte! – comento Afrodita, más se sorprendió al ver negar al pequeño…

¡Eso fue antes de huir! – susurró, y volvió a mirar a los mayores… quienes se miraron nerviosamente…

¡Usted no debe preocuparse, su alteza! – fue Milo el que hablo, algo divertido debido a las expresiones en los rostros de los mayores… - ¡Le aseguro… que llegado el momento ya se le ocurrirá algo, para librarse de esa situación!

Shun se sonrojo acaloradamente… Camus reprendió a su hermano con un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza… al final todos rieron… aunque al recordar, que posiblemente su príncipe si lograría librarse de… "cumplir"… les preocupo entender que ellos quizás, no tendrían esa misma suerte con sus actuales pretendientes, pues la boda entre los príncipes solo vaticinaba, la de ellos mismos.

Afrodita se acercó y abrazó cariñosamente a Shun, quien acepto aquel gesto tiernamente… los demás empezaban a salir del cuarto… fue entonces que el peli turquesa aprovecho para susurrarle a su oído lentamente…

¡No te preocupes… él te guiará… y cuidará de ti… sólo tendrás que dejarte… llevar! – luego con una sonrisa pícara también salió del cuarto… dejando al menor, más rojo… y con una sola cosa que no entendía…

¿Dejarme llevar a donde?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un principio la fiesta era tal y como Shun recordaba había sido la de Hades… tuvo que bailar con cada una de las personas que lo habían invitado, sin poder negarse… todo parecía ir bien, más el pequeño hacía un gran esfuerzo por cumplir con cada pareja de baile que tenía… y es que entre tantas vueltas y cambios de ritmo, sus escasas fuerzas lo estaban abandonado… cuando un mareo pareció dispuesto a terminar abruptamente con el baile… unos fuertes brazos que se cernieron alrededor de su cintura, y que con delicadeza lo voltearon a la vez que lo sostenían, llegaron a su rescate…

¡No me siento bien! – susurró para que sólo Osiris lo escuchara…

¡Descuida… estoy aquí! – el peli oscuro se lo llevó afuera… el olor de Eliseo llegó hasta los sentidos del menor, lo que ocasionó que sonriera, al mirar hacia aquellos campos que tanto le gustaban… pudo notarlos iluminados de más… - ¡Ya es tiempo!

Osiris cargo al menor en sus brazos y se dirigió a Eliseo… Shun lo miró entre confuso y sumamente nervioso, aunque esto último lo disimulaba muy bien… en el lugar, ya se encontraban los generales de cada príncipe… cada uno de los generales de Averno portaba el emblema de su familia, Shun notó que el de Poseidón era semejante al de su amigo Afrodita… "¡Así que eres Julián!"… los generales de Shun portaban unas joyas que inmediatamente el peli oscuro reconoció como un obsequio que hacía mucho su padre le hiciera a su prometido…

Toda la noche, el príncipe de Tierra había exhibido las elegantes vestimentas de su pueblo… con su característico color blanco, su abrigo del mismo color, fue el que Ares le pidió le entregase para comenzar la ceremonia… Shun se quitó su abrigo, y fue cuando el oji jade pudo ver, que este también portaba una esclava, justo en el brazo izquierdo… esas joyas eran características de Averno… Osiris se pregunto entonces, si eran las mismas que su padre le regaló, o eran otras…

---

La ceremonia fue sencilla y tradicional oficiada por el sacerdote principal del país… primero se llevaba acabo la aceptación del compromiso matrimonial, en el que se juraban lealtad y respeto… este juramento se sello con un pacto de sangre, cada prometido debía cortarse la mano derecha, con una fina daga de oro con hermosas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, la cual tenía un excelente filo, el modo era muy simple, ambos debían sujetar el filo de la daga con su mano derecha… Osiris colocó la mano de Shun en la parte fina de la daga, agarrando él la parte más gruesa, cuando ambos lo hubieron sujetado, el sacerdote estiraba la daga hacia arriba, sujetándola del mago, y de esta manera ambos jóvenes recibían la herida del ritual… después una sacerdotisa, que para sorpresa de Shun, era Pandora, unía ambas manos mezclando así la sangre, y según lo rezado por la joven, uniéndolos hasta el fin de la eternidad. A esa parte de la ceremonia, lo siguieron los vítores de los presentes, quienes contenían la respiración de la pura emoción del momento.

Lo siguiente que correspondía era la entrega de las alianzas… Osiris sonrió con superioridad al colocar la sortija en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Shun… mientras que el menor, con la misma actitud fría que había demostrado durante toda la ceremonia, le colocó a Osiris la suya. El rito culminaba con un dulce beso entre los recién casados… el príncipe mayor, sonrió a los presentes antes de tomar a Shun por la cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras con su otra mano, lo tomaba de su mentón para al fin cobrarse el tan anhelado beso… Shun contestó tímidamente al frenesí que demostraba el mayor… cuando se hubieron separado… las danzas y los cantos volvieron… todo eran festejos… Shun sintió un cálido abrigo ceñirse sobre su cuerpo, Osiris se había quitado el suyo para colocárselo a él.

La algarabía era total, bebían, comían, danzaban, todo con la mayor de las felicidades… el pequeño empezaba a impacientarse… "¡Nada… no se me ocurre nada!"… pensaba nervioso… le ofrecieron una bebida, y sin más la acepto, sin siquiera preguntar que era la bebió completa… cuando iba a tomar la segunda… alguien sujetó su mano… volteó el rostro para ver quien era…

¡Osiris!...

¡Quiero que estés sobrio! – y sin decir nada más cargó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el castillo… sólo algunos se dieron cuenta de esto… entre los que estaban, por supuesto, el Rey, Shaka, Poseidón y Pandora…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil generaciones por segundo… y… "¡Nada!"… Osiris lo llevó a un cuarto que no era ni el suyo, ni el de él… tembló al pensar que sería… "¡El nuestro!"… era una habitación muy amplia, que poseía una cama bastante espaciosa también… el pequeño, no tuvo valor para levantar la mirada hacia el rostro del mayor… inconscientemente busco posibles lugares de escape… al no hallarlos, su objetivos fueron posibles elementos de defensa…

Osiris sonrió al sentir otro temblor… sabía a la perfección que el menor estaría asustado… aunque sabía que si le observaba el rostro, este se mostraría impávido… con sumo cuidado colocó al menor sobre el lecho… le había pedido especialmente a su hermana que decorase la habitación, y para su satisfacción, su trabajo fue excelente… la habitación era iluminada tenuemente por la chimenea… que además hacía bastante agradable el ambiente… por lo menos para él, pues sabía que para el más joven aún estaba frío… las sabanas del lecho eras de una de las sedas más finas de la región… toda la habitación olía a flores, aunque ni con ese suave aroma, el menor lograba serenarse…

"¡Ningún sonido… no debo hacer, ningún sonido!"… pensaba el menor, viendo a Osiris que no apartaba la vista de sus ojos, no lo hizo cuando cuidadosamente fue despojándolo de sus botas… y de sus medias, ni cuando, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo, comenzó a quitarle sus abrigos, para continuar con su camisa… jamás apartó la mirada… y Shun tampoco lo hacía… acarició la piel que quedaba al descubierto luego de arrojar la camisa al suelo… se sonrió al ver que a pesar de que en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo delataba su vergüenza, sus ojos siguieron enfrentándolo sin miedo…

Tomándolo por la cintura, le obligo a bajar de la cama… fue cuando Shun notó que el piso parecía tener una alfombra… era suave, al mayor lo colocó frente a un espejo… el peli verde se miró en él… mientras que Osiris se alejaba, solo por unos instantes de él, para luego volver con lo que parecía una larga camisa negra, la cual colocó a Shun… esto descolocó al pequeño, más no hizo notar su desconcierto… la mano del mayor acarició el cuello desnudo del menor… y acercándose a su oído…

¡Ahora eres un príncipe de Averno! – lo cargó nuevamente en brazos, lo depositó en el lecho… lo tapó… y sin más se alejo, sacó algo de un baúl… parecía una frazada, la coloco en el suelo, justo a los pies de la cama y se acostó ahí…

Shun tardó en salir de su asombro… cuando lo hubo hecho, se acercó a la orilla de la cama, miró al mayor, que también lo miró…

¿Qué haces? – Shun no se o podía creer… "¿Acaso piensa dormir en el suelo?"…

¡Me temo que si comparto tu lecho, seré incapaz de cumplir mi promesa!... ¡Mejor duerme!...

---

Había pasado un largo rato… y la verdad, tenía frío… se imaginó que el mayor… estando en el suelo, también tendría frío… se sentó en la cama y se acercó a la orilla de esta nuevamente… Osiris estaba dormido… lo pensó un poco… y luego hizo lo lógico… se levantó de la cama, agarró una cobija que se hallaba sobre un diván… y cuidadosamente tapó al mayor… cuando lo vio ahí dormido, no pudo evitar aceptar que era impresionantemente imponente, aún dormido… quiso acariciar sus cabellos, pero el viaje de su mano fue interceptada por la del mayor, quien en un ágil movimiento lo colocó boca arriba en el suelo, con el otro sobre si… se asustó por eso, y más al ver la expresión de enfado del oji jade, quien al verlo pareció relajarse…

¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Osiris nota la impresión causada en su niño - ¡Perdona… uno aprende en el campo de batalla, que quien se acerca sigiloso por la noche… suele querer matarte!

¡Hacía frío! – fueron las únicas palabras que Shun logró decir… la mirada penetrante del mayor lo intimidaba… además que la posición en la que se encontraba lo hacía sentir en desventaja… - ¿Me dejas… levantar? – preguntó al fin, notando como el mayor no apartaba la vista de su cuello…

El peli oscuro carga nuevamente al más joven en sus brazos… con cuidado lo coloca en el lecho… más esta vez no pudo simplemente marcharse… "esa mirada… su olor"…. Sin querer sus manos rozaron su piel al acostarlo… es más, una de sus manos impetuosamente acaricio una de aquellas piernas subiendo ligeramente la camisa hacia arriba, pero solo un poco…

¡Buenas noches! – dijo Shun tímidamente… le ponía nervioso esa forma de ser mirado… Osiris sonrió, y Shun vio en aquella expresión a su antiguo prometido, por lo que su corazón se encogió y sintió un deseo de empujarlo y llorar, así que apartó la mirada, por primera vez en toda la noche… el mayor volvió a fijar su atención en aquel níveo cuello, sintió enfado, y no pudo contener un reclamo que hacía horas quería hacer…

¡Te ordene…! – susurró el oji jade - ¡Que nunca… te quitaras… el medallón!...

¡¿Ehhh?!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Lo sabía!"… ¡Hades! – Shun se había alejado del mayor, moviéndose al extremo de la cama que estaba más alejada de él… lo miró con disgusto… "¿A qué estas jugando?"… el peli verde se sentía confundido… luego de escuchar aquel reclamo, el peli oscuro simplemente de quedó estático, ni siquiera le volteaba a ver…

Shun se bajo de la cama cuidadosamente, eso si pareció llamar la atención de… Hades… quien lentamente también se fue levantando de la cama… aún sin decir alguna palabra. Shun volvió a repasar rápidamente el lugar, se sentía molesto… y más por ese incómodo silencio… por lo que quiso salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Hades no hizo nada cuando el menor se dirigió hacia las puertas… sonrió al ver que intentaba abrirlas…

¡Creo que para salir… necesitas esto! – Hades al fin hablaba, mientras le enseñaba al menor una llave…

¡¿Qué significa todo esto Hades?! – el menor hablaba seriamente, y miraba muy soberbio al mayor… temblaba por dentro… pues aquella mirada que exhibía Hades… a aquella mirada él había aprendido a respetarla… - ¿Por qué me ocultaste que eras tú?... ¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo? – mientras hablaba, su ojos buscaban desesperados aquello que encajaba con su plan B… algo con qué defenderse…

¡No podrás salir de aquí… ahora me perteneces… como siempre debió ser! – Hades se iba aproximando un poco más al peli verde - ¡Además… jamás te mentí… Osiris es mi nombre… es como se dice Hades en la lengua natal de Averno!

¡Cállate!... ¡Me dijiste que eras primo de Hades! – Shun soltó aquello con enfado… lo que más le molestaba era el hecho, de que lo único que le hizo dudar de sus conjeturas era, que incluso Pandora, su hermana, y Ares, su padre… le seguían el juego… - ¿Por qué pasar por la farsa del compromiso… por qué simplemente no me dijiste quien eras?

¿Y me hubieras aceptado? – habló sarcástico el mayor… el menor guardó silencio - ¡Debo admitir que esa era mi primera idea… cuando volví del infierno… quería ir a reclamar mis derechos sobre ti… pero ahí me enteré de que intentaron matar a mi padre… y que el culpable, era el tuyo… por lo que cambié de opinión!...

Hades intentó sujetar a Shun, más el pequeño era muy ágil y se le escabullo de las manos… el mayor sonrió por esto… al final… era una habitación grande, y ellos tenían toda la noche para arreglarse… Shun se dirigió a sus ropas… era una suerte que la espada fuera parte de la indumentaria… Hades lo miró soberbio…

¡Tú, estas muerto! – dijo el más joven apuntándole con la punta de la espada.

¡Es cierto!... ¡Yo morí… cometí el error de dejarme atrapar por mi enemigo… pero descuida mi Tormentosa Calamidad… Diogo se encargo de hacerme sentir en carne propia el pago por ese descuido!

¿Diogo?... ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? – Shun temió a la respuesta… - ¡El no participó en esa batalla!

¡Tienes razón… fue ahí sólo para capturarme… el muy cobarde, ni siquiera se enfrentó a mi en igualdad de condiciones… usó a tres de sus compinches para desarmarme… pero te aseguro, pequeño…! – Hades hablaba sarcásticamente… no apartaba los ojos de Shun, quien no disimulaba su temor - ¡El gozó con cada azote que me dio… restregándome en la cara, que tú le pertenecerías… que no me amabas… y que sentirías alivio, al librarte de mí!... ¡Pero eso no le bastó… cuando ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir azotándome empuño mi propia espada, y la incrustó en mi cuerpo! – Shun se sorprendía por aquellas palabras… más cuando Hades se arrancó la camisa que llevaba puesta, señalando una cicatriz, que Shun no había notado antes, justo en el costado del pecho izquierdo - ¡Pero no morí… por lo que me encerró en una fría mazmorra, esperando que muriera, ya sea por enfermedad o por inanición!

Shun miraba conmocionado la cicatriz del mayor… unas molestas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al notar que el mismo, tuvo el arma que casi matara a Hades entre sus manos… y que además, la sangre que ella portaba… si era la de su prometido.

¡Dos años y medio, fueron los que morí en aquel infierno… aunque no estuve solo… jajajaja siempre me visitaba tu cuñada… para informarme de la feliz pareja que eran… debo admitir… que a eso le debo la vida… ella lo único que hacía era avivar mis deseos de vivir, para vengarme!... ¡Y también le debo a Diogo haber huido! – Shun miró impactado al mayor… quien no se le acercaba, simplemente le observaba frío… como rememorando todos aquellos tormentos que viviera - ¡Pues fue su descripción del sabor de tus labios, lo que me motivaron a sacar fuerzas para salir de ahí… porque me di cuenta… que no mentía!... ¡Porque así los recordaba yo!

Shun bajo el arma y la soltó… su respiración empezaba a agitarse… sin poder seguir manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, se desplomó al suelo… comenzando a llorar… Hades se le acercó pero se quedó justo frente a él… no decía, ni hacía nada… Shun se abrazó a la cintura del mayor… temía preguntar lo que lo atormentaba… pero el no hacerlo, lo atormentaría más…

¡Entonces…! – dijo en un susurro, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a los del mayor - ¡Te acercaste a mi… por venganza!

¡Sí!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡No has cambiado en nada Hades!"… Shun había permanecido en silencio luego de escuchar aquella respuesta afirmativa… su corazón simplemente dejó sus desesperados latidos, y estos se fueron acompasando… se levanto mirando amigablemente al mayor… que no supo leer aquellos ojos… el peli verde, abrazó al mayor, rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos… Hades estaba por dejarse llevar cuando…

¡Uhhhh! – Hades apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie, el menor le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna… más eso no era nada para él… y ya sintiéndose realmente molesto, siguió con la mirada al joven que con llave en mano… "¿En qué momento me la quitó?"… se dirigía veloz hacia las puertas…

Cuando hubo metido la llave y se disponía a abrir la puerta… una mano, apoyándose sobre la misma, hizo fuerza para que no lo consiguiera… sintió la respiración, un tanto agitada, del mayor en su cuello…

¡Cuando te vi con él, a orillas de ese río juré que no me detendría hasta hacerle pagar su osadía… y hasta que tú…! – Hades no continuó hablando… sentía tensión en el más joven… incluso se arriesgaba a asegurar que era desprecio… esa actitud tan fría, le disgustó… tomo del brazo a Shun e inmediatamente lo lleva hasta el lecho, donde prácticamente lo avienta - ¡Hasta que tú tomes el lugar que te corresponde a mi lado… ¡Me encargaré de borrar cada uno de sus besos!!

¡Suéltame!... – Shun forcejeaba con el mayor… ya no quería estar con él… - ¡Te odio… me das asco! – sus palabras detuvieron el avance de los besos de Hades, quien miró esos ojos que se apartaron de los suyos…

"¡Es mentira… se que me ama!"… el peli oscuro apretó el agarre, el menor simplemente no hizo ningún gesto, ni de dolor ni de disgusto… de hecho, miraba ido hacia un costado… eso desesperó al mayor… "¿Qué hice mal?"… y entonces cayó en cuenta… "¡Te acercaste a mi… por venganza!"…

¡Los celos me volvían loco… todos esos años en que estuve encarcelado… por que en el tiempo en que estuve a tu lado… no hice lo suficiente para que tú me amaras! – Hades susurró al oído del menor… Shun lo escuchaba atento, aunque no demostró ningún interés en sus palabras - ¡Cuando te tuve a mi merced… ni siquiera pude saciar mis deseos de ti, como había planeado… porque deseaba que te entregaras a mí! – lentamente el menor dirigió su mirada al rostro del mayor, el cual se mostraba sumamente abatido - ¡Quise que te enamoraras de Osiris… pues con él no existiría, el fantasma de Ikki… creí que lo había logrado, cuando la noche pasada, me besaste con el mismo deseo con que yo lo hacía!... ¡y… cuando… me llamaste a mí, y no a Osiris… yo fui tan…! – Hades no pudo terminar de hablar, con una de sus manos, que se había logrado librar del, ya débil, agarre del mayor, Shun se la coloca sobre sus labios… ya no quería escuchar explicaciones… su mirada aún era fría… Hades acarició ese rostro, delineó aquellos labios… sonrió dulcemente al entender… - ¡Te amo tanto… que duele!

Un asomo de sonrisa iluminó la faz del menor, quien acarició el rostro del mayor… con su mano derecha, la cual el mayor tomó… primero beso la palma, donde se hallaba la herida, luego el dorso… y continuó besando cada dedito de aquella mano, la otra mano del Shun, se dirigió al hombro del peli oscuro acariciando delicadamente la piel… Hades tomo a Shun por la cintura y le instó a acomodarse sobre el lecho, luego acercándose a ese bello rostro…

¡Abre la boca! – una sonrisa fue la respuesta a esa orden… lentamente esa boquita se fue abriendo, Hades se aproximó y juguetonamente comenzó a introducir su lengua en la pequeña cabida, rápidamente aquel juego se convirtió en beso… uno fogoso, lleno de pasión y deseo… dejó sus labios para besar su cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba las piernas del más joven, que comenzó a gemir bajito…

Ummm… ¡Hades!...

Ese sonido lo excitaba más… cuidadosamente fue despojándolo de sus prendas… a la par que él mismo se deshacía de las suyas… al sentir la tibia piel bajo suyo no pudo contener también sus gemidos… sus labios se posaron sobre los del menor nuevamente, luego descendió por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lamía cada tetilla con devoción… esto provocaba suspiros y jadeos en el más joven quien enredaba una de sus manos en el cabello del mayor, mientras que la otra la utilizaba para agarrar con fuerza las fundas de las almohadas… el mayor siguió su camino de disenso… beso su vientre, lamió el pequeño ombligo, mientras que sus manos, un poco más abajo, acaricias aquellas piernas… las que, luego de acomodarse , recorrió con su lengua…

Shun respiraba con dificultad… donde habían quedado todas las enseñanzas de sus maestros, a ellos pareció olvidárseles el detalle de la noche de bodas… sólo le habían dicho que debía aprender a manipular a su esposo, si este era el dominante en la relación… eso podría funcionar con Diogo… pero con Hades era distinto… él lo estaba enloqueciendo, su piel quemaba como nieve, pues sentía que era fría… sus manos expertas sabían exactamente donde tocar, y su boca… "¡Por los Dioses, yo no sabía que eso se podía hacer con la boca!"…

¡Ahhhh… ummmmm! – Shun ya no podía reprimir sus gemidos… y menos cuando sintió como su miembro era engullido por el mayor… su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente sumamente placentera que hacía que el mismo se arqueara, se sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos de las sabanas… Hades mantenía separadas las piernas del más joven con sus manos, mientras se dedicaba a succionar una y otra vez el miembro de su ahora esposo… - ¡ya… ¡Hades!!...

El peli verde se sentía avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder… esto divirtió al mayor quien lentamente agarró la pequeña mano de su niño, y volvió a besarla, lamió sus dedos como si de un manjar se trataran… cuando se acomodó sobre ese cuerpo, lo besó demandante, Shun se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna… entre besos, Hades fue introduciendo en la boca de ambos tres de sus dedos… lentamente dejó de besar al menor, y se acaloró aún más al ver como esa boquita y en especial esa lengua lamían los dedos de su mano… apartó con cuidado la mano, y continuó besándolo en los labios…

¡Solo… relájate! – susurró el mayor, cuando cuidadosamente iba introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor… Shun se arqueó por este contacto, más su gemido fue callado por los labios de Hades…

¡Duele…! – fue lo único que dejó escapar el oji esmeralda cuando el tercer dedo invadía su entrada… intentó relajarse… aunque los latidos de su corazón no se lo permitían… estaba asustado…

¡Confía en mi! – susurró Hades, al momento justo en que se acomodaba entre las piernas del peli verde… Shun se sostuvo de sus hombros… buscó sus labios, los que encontró dispuestos a seguir besándolo… contuvo el gemido de dolor con ese beso… al tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del peli oscuro, y unas lágrimas le hacían notar a Hades, que esa parte no le era muy agradable…

¡Hades…! Ahhhyyy – se quejo bajito el pequeño príncipe…

Cuando Hades sintió que ya era tiempo, pues había hecho acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar… comenzó con el vaivén… al principio, era molesto y doloroso… mas con cada envestida… esa sensación desaparecía…

Comprendió al fin eso de dejarse llevar… Hades lo guiaba con cada caricia, cada beso, y cada envestida… lo guiaba al más absoluto placer… se sentía amado… y más al escucharlo de los propios labios de su esposo, quien le susurraba a su oído un… "¡Te amo!"… el agradecía esas palabras con dulces besos y tiernas caricias… cuando el mayor se sentó sobre la cama, llevándoselo con él… aprovecho la cómoda posición para acariciar su rostro al tiempo que lo besaba, no solo en los labios, sino también en el cuello, y en el pecho… Hades parecía estar disfrutando mucho de esos mimos, más su resistencia estaba en el límite… al igual que la de Shun…

Hades lo colocó nuevamente boca arriba sobre el lecho… mientras sus envestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, sus gemidos también subieron de tono… Shun ya no pudo resistirlo más… se vino entre los cuerpos de ambos… mientas que Hades, asaltaba sus labios al momento de correrse en su interior…

Shun temblaba descontroladamente… Hades salió de su interior con cuidado… se acostó a su lado, y tomándolo de la cintura lo aproximó a su cuerpo… el menor se acurruco entre esos brazo, mientras que el mayor los tapaba a ambos… cuando sintió que el cansancio estaba por dejarlo sin la compañía consiente de su pequeño, no pudo evitar ordenar, con una pícara sonrisa…

¡Dime que me amas! – Shun sonrió… besó el sudoroso pecho del mayor…

¡Te amo! – susurró… poco después de que Shun se dejara vencer por el sueño también lo hizo Hades… aunque el agarre de su abrazó jamás cedió ni siquiera un poco durante toda la noche…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Me pregunto si Hades cumplirá su promesa! – Poseidón miraba en dirección al castillo, sonrió con picardía por la idea…

¡Hades es mi hermano… y lo conozco bien… él ya debe ser suyo! – dijo la joven casi dormida entre los brazos de su padre…

¡Lo que yo me pregunto… es si es que fue con Hades o con Osiris con quien estuvo mi pequeño! – comentó Afrodita observando como su propio prometido se iba acercando…

¡Por que conozco a mi hijo… te digo, sobrino… que mañana será a Hades a quien escuches nombrar por aquellos jóvenes labios! – el mayor cargaba a su hija y se dirigía al castillo… Afrodita miró a su hermano y ambos sonrieron divertidos… más Radamanthys vino a acabar con ese momento, al decir…

¡Es hora de dormir!

¡Cuñado… eres un aguafiestas! – Poseidón dejaba a los prometidos solos… Afrodita sonrió por el comentario de su hermano… se acurrucó entre los brazos del oji dorado…

¡Yo si tengo sueño!... ¡Me acompañas!

¡Claro mi primavera!...

¿Y tú que crees que haya pasado? – dijo al fin, muerto de la curiosidad, el menor mirando de reojo al rubio… quien mirándolo serio acotó…

¡Todo!

---

"¡Solo espero que mi pequeño este bien!"… Shaka se dirigía también a su cuarto… en el camino… Saga lo esperaba, se puso nervioso por este hecho…

¡Quiero hacer un trato contigo! – dijo el peli azul, mirándolo serio…

¿Cuál? – preguntó aún nervioso el rubio…

¡Si en los enfrentamientos de este día te venzo… aceptarás ser mi esposo! – dijo y, a Shaka esa actitud le dio gracia…

¡No hace falta que me venzas… acepto!


	13. Chapter 13

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios… y por leer el fic… antes de continuar con el capi, les advierto que hay lemón, así que si eso no es de su agrado… mejor no lo lean… para todos los demás… espero que les guste, este es lo que se consideraría… un capítulo casi de relleno…_

**Capítulo 12º: Una Noche Apasionada**

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"… ummm… "¡Se siente cálido!"… pesadamente abre sus ojos… siente el tibio cuerpo bajo el, sonríe al comprender todo… un sonrojo generalizado inunda su rostro… quiere, y no quiere mirar hacia arriba… una caricia en su espalda le hace estremecer…

¡Buen día!... – susurra Hades besando los verdes cabellos del menor… - ¿Te sientes bien?...

¡Si! – susurró bajito al momento de levantar la mirada hacia el mayor, a Hades le encantó esa imagen, tanto… - ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Jajajaja… ¡Definitivamente esa cara de angelito que tienes no combina para nada con tu carácter! – Hades coloca al menor boca arriba en la cama, y se pone encima… - ¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis miradas… soy tu esposo!

Shun miró al mayor… se veía muy seguro de sus palabras… entonces lo miró con toda la frialdad que era capaz de demostrar… Hades le devolvió la misma mirada… ambos eran semejantes… y al mismo tiempo diferentes… la del menor, muy en el fondo poseía un asomo de temor, mientras que la del mayor, no parecía conocer el miedo…

Shun acarició el rostro de Hades, al hacerlo consiguió que este sonriera… a lo que el menor sonrió… "¡Te amo tanto… que duele!"…

¡Te amo! – susurró el peli verde mientras rodea el cuello del mayor, con sus brazos para atraerlo más a él… - ¡Tengo hambre… sabes!

Hades besó apasionadamente los labios de su esposo, al momento en que lo carga en brazos y lo lleva hacia el cuarto de baño… alguien ya se había encargado de preparar el agua tibia dentro de una tina… el peli oscuro metió primero al menor al agua y mientras este se divertía observándole, el oji jade también se introdujo lentamente.

Fueron largos minutos de apasionados besos y caricias… Hades simplemente no se sentía satisfecho de Shun, y entre susurros se lo hacía saber, aquel comentario sacaba acalorados sonrojos en la faz del menor, quien mostrando una mirada, que definitivamente a Hades le gustaba más, seducía e instaba al mayor a continuar…

Una vez bañados, ambos se vistieron para las festividades que correspondían a ese día… el peli oscuro no pudo contener los deseos de vestir el mismo a su pequeño… esto pareció disgustar un poco al menor… pero al final, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse hacer por Hades, pues era eso, o el volverlo a hacer en ese mismo instante, según la clara afirmación del mayor. Cuando iban de salida… Shun se quedó pensando un momento… Hades se volteó a verlo, se sorprendió al notar al más joven por demás serio…

¡Hades!... ¡no… ¡Osiris!! – Shun se acercó a su esposo y le acarició el rostro… - ¡Ante todos serás Osiris… por lo menos hasta que hable con mi padre… ¿Si?!

¡No deseas que sepan que sabes quien soy! – dijo el mayor a su niño… - ¿Por qué?

¡Compláceme Hades!... ¡Temo la reacción de mi padre, si se llega a enterar de que estas vivo! – Shun se perdió en sus pensamientos por un segundo… la verdad a lo que temía era a la reacción de Diogo… este le había demostrado ser capaz de cualquier cosa… y su padre, estaba con él… además había algo más… que según le oyó decir a Shaka en aquella tienda, piensa su padre… "No… mejor que siga pensando que me case con otro… si se entera que es Hades querrá venganza"… - ¿Y bien?

¡Creo que es lo mejor… ante todos en mi reino, tú aun piensas en mi como Osiris… excepto mi padre… él sabrá la verdad!... – Shun asintió a las palabras de Hades… se acurrucó en sus brazos… - ¡Vamos!

¡Si!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los enfrentamientos habían sido feroces… de cada bloque iban quedando sólo los mejores guerreros… y para sorpresa de Hades y de Shun, quienes alcanzaron la final no eran otros, más que Milo y Aiacos… Shun no dejo de apoyar a su guerrero desde que empezó el combate, hasta que terminó… Milo era realmente bueno… según lo dicho por el propio príncipe, el escorpión, como de le decían al peli azul, provenía de un largo linaje de buenos espadachines en Atlantis… de hecho, su familia era fiel servidora de quienes, incluso en esos días, ellos profesaban eran los únicos verdaderos reyes de Atlantis… La familia Poseidón… Aiacos por su parte, provenía también de una familia guerrera, entrenado por su padre y abuelo, no había nadie en Averno que pudiera contra su espada, bueno quizás solo Hades, pero hasta él había dicho que tal vez su posición de príncipe le había dado la victoria frente a su guerrero, pues se sabía que este al igual que sus demás caballeros, le tenían un respeto sin precedentes a la familia real…

Pandora consideró justo, un empate… el estado de cansancio de ambos jóvenes… y el que sus espadas simplemente se hayan quebrado ayudó… aunque en sus miradas, el combate seguía… un empate era por demás humillante… aunque eso también lo solucionó la princesa al decir…

¡De su unión saldrán realmente… guerreros invencibles jijiji! – apenados como se sintieron al escuchar esas palabras… lo último que les quedó fueron deseos de seguir en ese lugar para seguir siendo victimas de pícaras miradas del público…

Shun no podía parar de reír… su cuñada era realmente muy astuta… igual que su suegro y… Hades… quien al verlo tan complacido con la batalla le rodeó entre sus brazos… y besó su cuello… cosa que consiguió pintarle al menor un notorio sonrojo… y sacar del público varios suspiros de emoción.

---

¿Ummm?… ¡no entiendo!…. ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí Shaka? – Mu preguntaba a su amigo, mientras se dirigían al salón… - ¡Te dio una buena salida de este compromiso!

¡No soy idiota Mu… no sólo hubiera terminado casándome con él… además, me habría humillado perder en su contra! – Shaka suspiraba al soltar esas palabras - ¡Lo vi luchar contra Krishna… me hubiera vencido con mucha facilidad… es muy bueno!

¿O sea?...

¡O sea que ya está decidido… además, no me pienso alejar de Shun… y para eso, me tengo que casar! – Shaka dio por terminado el diálogo… en el salón estaban todos… se mostro lo más seguro que podía… sus compañeros también estaban listos…

El sabio Rey había dispuesto que era una tontería esperar más para concretar la unión de los guerreros de ambos bandos… si ya todos habían aceptado el compromiso… lo lógico, según las palabras del mayor, era que se casasen ya… y así justamente lo iban a hacer…

La ceremonia no fue muy diferente a la de los príncipes… la mayor diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que no era necesario el pacto de sangre… por lo demás, fue exactamente igual… las celebraciones se extendieron por toda Giudecca, lo más importante para el pueblo era, que las cadenas que ataban al joven príncipe Shun a Averno eran cada vez más fuertes…

Shun no se había apartado de los protectores brazos de su esposo… nadie podía dejar de ver, que su sonrisa era legítima, e irradiaba felicidad… esa novedad hacía que las celebraciones aumentasen aún más… los príncipes se alejaron de todo el bullicio y fueron a caminar a Eliseo… se sentaron en ese hermoso paraíso de flores… Shun se imaginaba que noche les esperaría a sus amigos… con la simple idea, se sonrojó de sobremanera… Hades supuso que pensamientos avergonzaban a su pequeño… los mismos que él tenía, pero no pensando en lo que harían sus guerreros, sino más bien… en lo qué deseaba él hacerle a su joven esposo, en ese preciso momento…

¡No! – susurró el menor con una sonrisa - ¡Ahora solo deseo quedarme aquí… y que me abraces!

¡Pues… tus deseos son la motivación de mi existencia! – murmuró Hades a su oído también… - ¡Te amo!

¡Ummm!... – Shun se volteó y miró fijo al mayor… - ¡Te amo! – dijo abrazándose a su cuello… luego tiernamente lo beso - ¡Te amo, tanto… tanto!

Hades colocó al menor sobre la yerba, beso su cuello, mientras sus manos se introducían bajo su camisa, para tocar la piel… lentamente las caricias fueron recíprocas… hasta que Shun decidió, con un sonrojo muy notorio…

¡Creo… que sería mejor… volver a nuestro cuarto!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radamanthys cuidadosamente colocaba a su esposo en el lecho… había soñado por demasiado tiempo el saber totalmente suyo, a su adorado niño… Afrodita sonrió al notarse observado tan insistentemente… eso provocó que sus mejillas se sonrosaran… cuando el mayor sonrió por ese motivo… sus labios fueron aproximándose lentamente…

¡Ahora, eres sólo mío! – susurraba el mayor comenzando a desprender delicadamente las prendas del menor…

¡Tonto!... ¡yo siempre fui sólo tuyo! – murmuró el peli turquesa al momento de asaltar los labios de su esposo en un demandante beso… - ¡Te amo!...

Las palabras salían sobrando… cuando piel con piel pudieron sentirse… las caricias, los jadeos, gemidos… inundaron toda la habitación… aunque en su primera vez, el menor había tenido una actitud más bien pasiva, en esta ocasión retribuía cada beso, y cada caricia con las mismas ansias que el mayor… quien sonreía complacido al sentir aquellas suaves manos sobre su piel… y aquellos labios besando su pecho… casi enloqueció cuando sintió al peli turquesa recorrer su miembro con la lengua…

Radamanthys no lo toleró más, tomó al menor y lo colocó bajo suyo, mientras comenzaba, ahora él, a recorrer con su lengua cada rincón del pequeño… Afrodita se retorcía del placer… se agarraba con fuerza de las sabanas cuando su miembro era tomado por los labios del mayor… gimió con verdadera desesperación, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía al rubio de los cabellos…

¡Yaa… ya no puedo! – decía entre gemidos Afrodita… Radamanthys bebió toda la esencia de su pequeño… luego lo besó en sus labios, mientas se acomodaba entre sus piernas…

¡Te amo… mi primavera! – susurró al oído del menor cuando con mucho cuidado, previa preparación, introducía su miembro en la cavidad del menor…

Las envestidas fueron suaves al principio, y más fuertes conforme ambos se dejaban llevar por el deseo, la pasión… y por sobre todo… el amor…

----------

No podía disimular sus nervios… su corazón latía con violencia cuando sintió una de las manos del peli azul colocarse en su cintura, sentir aproximarse aquel cuerpo al suyo lo estaba llenando de miedos…

¡Tranquilo… prometo no hacerte daño! – Kanon lentamente fue despojando a Mime de sus prendas, mientras sus labios rozaban la suave piel…

¿Y si te dijera que no quiero? – susurro el peli naranja intentando contener un gemido debido a las sensación de sentir esos labios en su cuello…

Kanon sonrió con picardía y algo de malicia… volteó al menor, esta vez lo besaba en los labios… no le daba oportunidad de que pueda alejarse… lo sostenía con firmeza de la cintura, y sus otra mano la utilizaba para sostenerlo de la nuca… lentamente lo instaba a ir hacia atrás… solo la cama detuvo su andar… el menor frunció las cejas… quería quejarse, más no pudo.

El peli azul ya lo había recostado en la cama… besaba con deseo sus labios, mientras le despojaba y se despojaba de sus ropas… Mime, simplemente ya no quiso abrir su boca para nada, pues aunque lo que quería era quejarse, cada vez que abría sus labios para hacerlo, lo único que salían de ellos, eran gemidos…

Paulatinamente fue retribuyendo cada caricia, que le era brindada… y es que no podía negar, que el mayor era muy amable con él… cuantas veces Alberich le había besado… o intentado manosearlo… cuantas, y nunca se sintió tan cómodo y seguro como con Kanon… es que no tenían punto de comparación… A pesar de su apariencia imponente el gemelo menor, era sumamente cálido… sentía que no le iba a costar nada enamorarse de él…

Kanon por su parte, no tenía dudas… el menor era de su agrado desde el primer momento en que le vio… y es que su apariencia delicada, y a la vez fuerte… su voz, que justo en ese momento le parecía más sublime debido a sus gemidos… le fascinó sentir sus manos, que tímidamente empezaban a retribuir sus caricias…

¡Te gusta!... – susurró el peli azul a su oído…

¡Ummmm… si! – fue la respuesta que apenas logró emitir el menor.

Cuando con cuidado lo fue penetrando… sintió como el más joven se tensaba… acarició por tanto sus caderas con suavidad… cuando lo sintió más relajado… lo beso en los labios, y comenzó con el vaivén… no tardo en sentir la excitación del menor llegar al límite… pero sería una larga noche… estaba seguro que Mime jamás la olvidaría… él, se encargaría de eso.

----------

Mu ingresaba al cuarto, sobriamente arreglado… sintió el abrazo del mayor, por lo que sonrió…

¡No hay nada que yo no sepa, que deje de enseñarte! – susurró el peli verde a su oído… - ¡Sólo espero que me aceptes a mí, y a mi pasado!

Mu sabía a la perfección a lo que el mayor se refería… ya desde un principio había sido franco con él, al comentarle, que en su pasado ya se había enamorado y casado… y que había perdido a su esposa en un enfrentamiento hacía un par de años, quedando él al cuidado de Kiki, su hijo… un niño por demás encantador de unos ocho años, quien según las palabras de Shión sacó el color de cabellos de su madre… a Mu le enterneció su sinceridad… y no le costó nada dejarse ganar por el niño, y por sobre todo, por el padre…

El peli lila se dejo besar sin ninguna resistencia… devolvió la misma calidez que recibía… ayudó al mayor a despojarse de sus ropas, mientras este le despojaba de las suyas… se recostaron entre besos y caricias sobre la cama…

Shión guiaba, y también se dejaba guiar… pues lo que más le interesaba era hacer placentera esa noche para el menor… y lo estaba siendo… Mu simplemente no podía reprimir sus gemidos… sentir como era invadida su entrada por el miembro del mayor, casi lo enloqueció debido a la extraña mezcla de sensaciones… el placer y el dolor, jamás pensó que esa combinación podía darse… simplemente no podía negarlo… después de todo… desde el momento en que lo vio, aquel hombre de mirada severa, que se atrevía a adormecer a su pequeño príncipe, y lo llevaba en brazos… y que luego de entregárselo a su líder, con una actitud muy respetuosa lo ayudó a montar a él en su caballo… "¡Si… desde ese momento… me robaste el pensamiento… y ahora… el corazón!"…

----------

Minos escoltó a su nuevo esposo a su recámara… sonreía de lado al ver la molestia en el rostro del menor… más en su mirada había resignación…

¡Contéstame una cosa, esposo!... – Minos hablaba serio mientras comenzaba a quitarse la parte superior de sus ropas – No entiendo como, por fidelidad a su príncipe, traicionaron a su pueblo… ¿Por qué… tú eres de Atlantis?

¡Nosotros no traicionamos a Atlantis… mi familia le ha sido fiel a la familia real de Atlantis por varias generaciones! – Camus no dudó al dar su respuesta…

¿Entonces debo de cuidar que no lleves a su alteza ante el príncipe Diogo? – Minos hablaba claro… y miraba intrigado al menor, quien suspirando sonoramente acotó…

¡Fiel a los verdaderos gobernantes de Atlantis… la familia real Poseidón!... ¡Arles no es más que un usurpador!...

¡Pero toda la familia Poseidón murió… es bien sabido que el Rey Neptuno perdió la vida junto con su familia! – Minos miraba ahora con mayor curiosidad a Camus, quien le devolvió la mirada y seriamente acotó…

¡Yo se… que aún la sangre de la familia real de Atlantis esta viva!"… ¡y lo se porque fue justamente mi abuelo, quien pusiera a salvo a las gemelas hijas del rey Neptuno, lejos de Atlantis!

¡Ummm… las princesas Hilda y Helena… Ehhh!

¿Cómo lo sabes?...

¡Así que tú eres nieto de Acuario!... ¡Te diré un secreto, esposo… tienes razón… pues tu abuelo trajo a Averno a esas princesas!

¿Pero… qué estas diciendo? – Camus miraba confundido al mayor, quien comenzaba a aproximársele…

¡La menor… se casó con nuestro amado Rey Ares!... ¡Y la mayor, con uno de los nobles más importantes de Averno… Maximiliam Solo! – Minos acarició el sorprendido rostro del menor… - ¡Así que, al fin estas al lado de quien realmente le debes lealtad!

¡Me estas diciendo que Afrodita y su hermano!...

¡Si…!... ¡Ahora dime… no lo sabías ya! – Minos vio que la sorpresa en el rostro del menor desaparecía… y una sonrisa se dibujaba…

¡No… pero me alegra saber, que mi abuelo y mis padres podrán descansar en paz… al final su sacrificio valió la pena!... – el menor miró al mayor con curiosidad… extendió una de sus manos y acaricio ese muy bien formado torso - ¡¿Sólo vamos a hablar esta noche?!

¡De hecho… solo intentaba entrar en confianza!...

Minos se acercó y besó apasionadamente al menor… Camus contestó ese beso dejándose llevar completamente…, lentamente sus ropas habían abandonado sus cuerpos… el ojidorado guió al mas joven hacia el lecho, donde cayeron sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse… con cuidado le fue preparando para recibirlo… a lo que Camus simplemente gemía… recordaba a la perfección las palabras de su hermano… "Al principio duele… y es molesto… quieres llorar y todo eso… pero luego no es tan malo… aunque, mejor no llores hermano… eso es realmente humillante"…

Cuando sintió ese miembro introducirse en su cuerpo… necesitó de toda su concentración para no empujar al mayor y gritar de dolor… respiraba agitadamente, y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados… no iba a llorar… aunque quería… El mayor, sintió como se tensaba el más joven… le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse… y luego continuó…

Si… definitivamente Milo tenía razón… Camus rápidamente se fue acostumbrando a esas agradables sensaciones que empezaron a embargarlo… Minos simplemente sabía a la perfección lo que hacía… y le gustaba, le gusto incluso que lo volteara, y le siguiera penetrando… aunque quizás… lo que más le gustaba… eran las palabras que decía…

¡Me gustas!... ¡Me gustas mucho!...

----------

Ummmm… ¡No debiste tomar tanto!... ¡Cualquier degenerado podría aprovecharse de ti!...

¡Como si yo me fuera a dejar!... ¡Si tu amigo se atreve a lastimar a mi hermano… ¡te juro que lo corto en pedacitos!! – Milo era llevado por Aiacos al cuarto, al mayor le estaba resultado, hasta cómico el estado del menor…

¡Ah jaaa!... ¡Tranquilo… dudo que Minos le haga daño a tu hermano… mejor preocúpate por ti! – dijo con un dejo de malicia…

¡A diferencia de mi hermano… yo ya pase por esto, así que mejor no te creas la gran cosa! – Milo no miraba al mayor al hablar… este noto cierta angustia en las palabras del más joven…

¡Lo que no fue en mi año… no es en mi daño!... ¡Dudo que Aldebarán haya sido en la cama, más bueno… de lo que seré yo!... – Aiacos terminó de meter a Milo a su cuarto… ahí dentro, lo besó con desenfreno… rápidamente llegaron a la cama, donde simplemente continuaron besándose…

Las ropas realmente molestaban bastante, así que se deshicieron de ellas… Milo contestaba cada beso y cada caricia… Aiacos no necesito escuchar nada… fue cuidadoso en sus caricias… sabía que la espalda del menor aún debía dolerle… así como sabía… que su primera vez, no había sido de común acuerdo…

¡Solo dime… si quieres que me detenga! – susurró el ojiañil al oído del menor…

Milo acarició el rostro del guerrero… la forma en que este le miraba le hizo sonrojar… por lo que apartó su rostro avergonzado… Aiacos sonrió por este hecho…

¡¿No quieres?!... ¿Continuo?... – decía el ojiañil mientras lamía y a la par jugueteaba con las tetillas del escorpión… un gemido fue la respuesta que escuchó… suficiente para motivarlo a continuar…

Aiacos colocó a Milo sobre él, lentamente el menor fue guiando el miembro del mayor en su entrada… después, simplemente comenzó a moverse al compás que le indicaban las manos de su ahora esposo… se sentía bien… de tanto en tanto Milo besaba los labios del mayor, mientras que este le acaricia… los gemidos por parte de ambos se dejaban escuchar, cada vez mas potentes… a Milo realmente le gustaba aquel guerrero… ver como vencía a Aldebarán le dio cierta tranquilidad, cuando lo del intento fallido de huir… después de todo, él realmente no quería irse… le gustaba ahí… le gustaba Aiacos…

¡Me gustas!... – dejó salir el menor entre gemidos…

¡Lo se…!

----------

¡Fue lindo!... ¡¿No crees…?! – Sorrento ingresaba guiado por Poseidón, quien sonreía ante la atenta mirada del menor…

¡Si…!... ¡También creo que te vez lindo!

¡Ummmm!... ¡Hablo enserio!... – el oji violeta hacía un puchero en reproche por el cambio de dirección de sus comentarios…

¡Sorrento… esta noche, lo único que yo quiero atesorar, es a ti!... – Julián hablo sin rodeos… no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, y menos cuando se trataba del menor, pues desde que lo vio por primera vez, quedó hechizado por su dulce apariencia…

¡Ahhh!... ¡Pues yo te sigo viendo… muy lejos de mí! – Sorrento sonrió con picardía… el hermano mayor de su amigo, simplemente le había robado el sueño desde que Afro se lo presentara… "Muy guapo"… había pensado…

Los dos se encontraron en un fogoso beso… sus lenguas exploraban la cavidad de cada uno… mientras sus manos se desasían de las molestas prendas que llevaban puestas…

¡No puedo creer, que ya seas mi esposo! – murmuraba entre besos el mayor, recostando al peli lila en el lecho… - ¡espero no despertar nunca, si es que fuera un sueño!

¡No es un sueño, mi amor!... – susurraba entre gemidos el menor, al sentir como era explorado su cuerpo, no solo por las manos, sino también por los labios del mayor…

Calmosamente Julián fue dilatando la entrada del más joven con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra masajeaba el miembro de su amado esposo… su lengua se entretenía en el pecho del más joven, lamía, mordisqueaba, en fin degustaba cada tetilla de Sorrento lentamente, gozando y excitándose cada vez más con los gemidos que dejaba escapar el menor por sus labios… Pronto, dirigió sus labios hacia abajo… Sorrento se arqueó al sentir como Julián tomaba su miembro con la boca, se sujetó desesperado de las sábanas mientras gemía con fuerza…

¡Ya, Julián… me…! – el mayor bebió toda la esencia del menor, sonrió al ver sus sonrojadas mejillas, se veía realmente adorable… beso sus labios con ternura… mientras se ubicaba entre sus piernas… las que el oji violeta abrió facilitándole el acceso…

¡Seré cuidadoso! – susurró el peli azul, cuando paulatinamente su miembro se iba introduciendo en el flautista, quien emitía ahogados quejidos debido a la intromisión…

Ambos se besaron con el deseo reflejado en sus miradas y el sudor impregnado en sus pieles… las embestidas fueron acompasadas en un principio, más se fueron tornando cada vez más rápidas, hasta que ambos, simplemente habían perdido la conciencia en los mares de la pasión desenfrenada…

----------

Saga le daba paso al cuarto a su nuevo compañero… Shaka, realmente no se veía muy contento con la idea de compartir lecho con el mayor… suspiro con resignación cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse… no quiso voltearse por lo que siguió mirando la habitación… era espaciosa y ordenada, volvió a suspirar… ni siquiera se le ocurrió dirigir, ni de reojo la vista hacia la cama…

¿Qué prefieres, la cama o el diván? – pregunto Saga para romper el silencio…

¿Cómo? – dijo sumamente nervioso el rubio… a lo que el mayor sonrió…

¡Esta bien… tú duerme en la cama… y yo dormiré en el diván! – acotó el peli azul sonriendo…

¡Ahhh!... ¡No… yo dormiré mejor en el diván… este es su cuarto… usted duerma en la cama! – mencionó Shaka poniéndose serio… aunque en ese momento su autocontrol se había ido a pasear, por que realmente sentía que no podía disimular frente a aquel guerrero.

¡Bien… si así lo prefiere!... ¿Ummmm?... ¡entiendo que no es de su agrado, nuestra unión… tal vez yo no sea un sabio… pero le aseguro que soy alguien con quien se puede conversar! – murmuraba el mayor quitándose la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas… Shaka intento distraer su mirada con otra cosa para no ver… pero, la verdad, no pudo evitar la curiosidad de ver aquel tan bien formado cuerpo… eso no pasó desapercibido para Saga, quien sonrió al decirle - ¡Le gusta lo que ve!

¡No sea atrevido!… - hablo Shaka sumamente sonrojado - ¡Buenas Noches, señor!

¡Ya que somos esposos… podría por lo menos darme un beso… no le parece! – el peli azul no se rendía… por lo menos un beso… eso quería él en su noche de bodas…

Shaka no se movió cuando sintió que el mayor se aproximaba, se sintió estremecer cuando este comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro… y su corazón se desenfrenó cuando sus labios al fin se unieron… Saga rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y siguió besando al más joven apasionadamente… si solo sería un beso… pues él se encargaría de que al menos sea un buen y largo beso… aunque sentir algo húmedo en las mejillas del menor hizo que se detuviera…

¡Lo… lo siento! – dijo un tanto avergonzado el gemelo mayor… aunque vio algo en el rostro del más joven, algo parecido a vergüenza… y, temor… acarició su rostro con ternura… y sonrió para sí, casi con ironía…

Shaka bajo la mirada al suelo… esto era a lo que le temía… Saga era un guerrero… y se notaba muy orgulloso… además de fuerte…

¡Yo…! – comenzó a decir el sabio de Tierra…

¡Shuuu! ¡No hace falta…!... ¡Entiendo! – Saga se iba alejando del más joven en dirección a la puerta… Shaka no podía contener ya sus lágrimas y su vergüenza… sus labios simplemente no podían abrirse, aunque para qué… realmente dudaba que fueran capaces de emitir algún sonido… Saga se detuvo en la puerta… recordó a aquel sujeto… su mirada se enfrió… volteó el rostro hasta su esposo, quien temblaba y cuyo rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas…

Shaka no se lo vio venir, simplemente Saga lo había tomado en brazos y depositado en el lecho… sin aviso o pregunta había asaltado sus labios, mientras sus habilidosas manos le despojaban de sus prendas… cuando sintió la tibia piel… empezó a desesperarse… ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir sus ojos por temor a ver la expresión de su esposo… más… un suave susurro en su oído lo sacó de sus atormentados pensamientos…

¡Abre los ojos…!... ¡Me gusta cuando me miras…! – Saga tenía una expresión tierna… rozo su piel contra la del menor consiguiendo que este se enrojeciera más… - ¡Te aseguro… que borraré sus labios de tu cuerpo… y que después sólo pensarás en mi!

Shaka no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo… más lo que le había dicho el peli azul, de cierta forma le gusto… acarició el rostro del mayor consiguiendo que este sonriera… no apartó la mirada cuando se dispuso a besarlo… ni cuando recorrió con sus labios y lengua su cuerpo… es más… cuando se sintió más seguro, fue él mismo el que comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del mayor… besándolo con ternura… y Saga se dejaba… le dejaba explorar, tocar, acariciar… siempre que también le dejara hacer lo mismo…

Lo penetro con delicadeza… Shaka estaba mucho más cómodo con él, o por lo menos eso parecía… gemía y se retorcía a cada embestida… besaba al mayor en el cuello… y se dejaba besar… cuando sintió que sus fuerzas menguaban debido a el aletargamiento de su cuerpo, luego de venirse entre su vientre y el del mayor… comprendió por qué Saga estaba tan seguro de que después de esa noche sólo pensaría en él…. Pues simplemente, luego de posicionarlo de otra forma, Saga susurraba a su oído…

¡Ah no… esta noche no te dejaré dormir, mi ángel!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun se encontraba recostado entre los brazos de su esposo… Hades lo acariciaba con ternura, le gustaba sentir su olor… el silencio había reinado desde el momento en que cansados, se abrazaron dejando al sueño adueñarse de sus conciencias… más para el menor, el sueño sólo trajo extraños recuerdos… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… "¡Ikki!"…

Hades también había despertado… pero respetó el silencio de su pequeño… escucho muy bien… llamó a su hermano… y ese era un tema del que el menor nunca quiso hablar… por lo que siguió acariciando su espalda… al sentir a Shun acurrucarse más a su cuerpo, este lo cobijó con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos…

¡No temas… estoy aquí! – susurró el peli oscuro…

¡Hades!... ¡te amo!... – Shun cerro con fuerzas sus ojos… quería dormir… y esos cálidos brazos le proporcionaban la seguridad que necesitaba para hacerlo…

¡Yo también te amo!... – susurró el mayor… - ¡Duerme, que yo cuidaré de ti!

---

¿Qué te inquieta hija? – Ares se acercaba a Pandora quien miraba distraída hacia Eliseo…

¡Creo, padre… que se aproximan tiempos difíciles!... ¿Padre, matarás a Sein? – la joven volteaba a ver a Ares de frente, este la miro sólo un segundo antes de contestar…

¡Tú serás quien decida… que haré con él!...


	14. Chapter 14

_Este es mas un capí introductorio que otra cosa… ojala guste… GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… _

**Capítulo 13º: Preparativos**

Las semanas transcurrieron en relativa calma… los recién casados aprovechaban cada momento para conocerse mejor… rápidamente se fueron acostumbrando unos a otros… no se tenían noticias acerca de Tierra o Atlantis… el invierno había empezado en Averno, y eso siempre era beneficioso para su gente ante cualquier peligro… pues la nieve representaba una protección natural de las tierras de esa región…

Un día muy importante para la gente de ese país se acercaba… el aniversario de su príncipe Hades… casualmente Osiris también cumplía años ese día… aunque la verdad era, que cada uno de los generales de Shun tenía pleno conocimiento de la verdadera identidad del peli oscuro… y sabían a la perfección que su príncipe también lo sabía, entendían que fuera de lo que representaba Giudecca, era mejor que esa novedad no se hiciera saber…

Shun por su parte se sentía muy feliz, aunque no plenamente… sus pesadillas no cesaban, y ahora también estaba preocupado por no tener novedades de su padre, quería saber si el mayor, lo había desterrado para siempre de Tierra como hacía tanto tiempo lo había hecho de su corazón. A Hades le preocupaba mucho aquella lejana tristeza de su niño, lo que más le dolía es que no tenía idea de cómo hacer para quitársela… solía pasar cada noche acariciando sus sedosos cabellos mientras dormía, vigilando sus sueños, más estando él a su lado, ni aún así lograba apartarlos de su mente… le preocupaban los mismos, pues en ellos llamaba insistente a Ikki…

"¿Cómo puede recordarlo aún?... eras tan pequeño, mi niño… ¿qué fue lo que vieron tus ojos, que en sueños tu inconsciente lucha, para que tu consiente recuerde?"… Hades nuevamente vigilaba a Shun mientras este, acunado en su pecho empezaba a inquietarse… el mayor se sentía a ratos tan impotente… hasta que esas bellas esmeraldas se abrían lentamente, susurrando…

¡Amor… abrázame!

¡Aquí estoy… jamás te he soltado, pequeño! – Hades besaba esos dulces labios… mientras el más joven aún adormilado le correspondía…

¡Mi Hades… ¿Por qué eres mío, verdad?! – susurró el menor, mirando los ojos del mayor…

¡No hay en este mundo, a nadie a quien considere mi dueño, que no seas tú! – contestó sin apartar la mirada de esas esmeraldas… - ¡Te amo como nunca amé a nadie!...

¡Mi Hades… perdóname… no volveré a preguntar… yo te amo tanto… pero tengo miedo… hay algo que me perturba… no sé que es… y eso me asusta! – dijo el menor, refugiándose entre los brazos de su esposo…

¿Pero a qué le teme mi señor? – murmuró seriamente el mayor…

Shun miró a Hades, acarició su rostro… y sin un rastro de duda en su voz…

¡A perderte!

---

Afrodita esperaba a su esposo en el lecho… se sentía inquieto… cuando el mayor entro al cuarto estaba serio… leía un documento con mucho interés…

¿Podemos hablar? – murmuró el peli turquesa…

¡Después… tengo que analizar esto! – contentó escueto el rubio…

¡Es urgente… y serio! – dijo intentando quitarle a su esposo los documentos, más el mayor los levanto con una mano… tomando la cintura del menor con la otra.

¡Ahora no!...

Afrodita lo miró indignado… se puso una bata y se dispuso a salir del cuarto… eso si que había llamado la atención del mayor, que sujetándolo de una de sus muñecas lo detuvo…

¿Dónde piensas que vas?

¡Con mi hermano!

¡Dudo que el quiera ser molestado!...

¡Quiero contarle algo!... ¡Él siempre tiene tiempo para mí, ¡Suéltame!!

¿Y que es lo tan importante que quieres contarle, Afrodita?

¡Que va a ser tío!

---

Dos peli azules miraban sumamente concentrados sus espadas… las pulían con sumo cuidado… mientras eran observados por un peli plateado y otro peli azul, que de vez en cuando se dirigían miradas de fastidio… pues los primeramente mencionados trataban a sus armas como si fueran sus bebes…

¡Minos… mejor vámonos! – susurró el peli azul de lisa cabellera.

¡Vamos! – dijo el mayor… tomando a su esposo de la cintura, le beso cariñosamente en el cuello…

Al verlos salir, los dos peli azules dejaron sus armas a un lado, con una mirada de absoluta complicidad sonrieron… el menor se acercó lentamente al mayor, quien lo recibió deseoso en sus brazos…

¡Pensé que no se irían! – murmuró Aiacos…

¡Hubiese sido más fácil que me hubieras dejado decirle a mi hermano, que queríamos privacidad! – susurró Milo.

---

Mime y Kanon eran los encargados de hacer el recorrido esa noche… al igual que el hermano de este y Shaka… a quienes les tocaba el lado norte, mientras a ellos les tocaba el sur…

El peli naranja, estaba atento a cualquier cosa rara que pudiera estar ocurriendo en esos pasadizos y cuevas que para él eran tan confusas… desde que contrajo matrimonio el mismo Kanon se había encargado de mostrarle todos los lugares de acceso a Giudecca, y las medidas de contingencia, en caso de que la seguridad se vea violada… le comento que eso no había pasado nunca, pero que siempre prevenían…

¡Vaya… que cueva tan grande! – susurró el menor mirando la altura de ese lugar…, se acercó a una pendiente, observando hacia abajo, vio lo que parecía vidrio… - ¡Parece profundo!... ¡Esta bien iluminado aquí… ¿por que?!

¡Es una de las cuevas principales… y su iluminación es un secreto que te revelaré, si me das un hijo! – hablo con tono malicioso el mayor… - ¡Mejor ten cuidado, la caída no es tan alta, pero es hielo y muy filoso, eso podría lastimarte mucho… además, que de romperse el hielo caerías directo al río!... ¡Y ahí sí… se podría decir que difícilmente podrías salvarte!

¿Río? – lo segundo que le comento llamó tanto la atención del oji naranja que olvido lo primero que le dijera su esposo.

¡Si… un río subterráneo, tiene salida creemos que directa a la catarata… aunque no precisamos en que parte exactamente!... ¿Y bien… quieres saber cómo es que este lugar esta tan iluminado, aún siendo de noche? – murmuró el mayor arrinconando a Mime por una de las paredes…

¡Quizás es otra ocasión! – hablo con nerviosismo el menor, aunque Kanon ya no le prestaba atención a sus palabras… estaba muy ocupado besándole el cuello a su joven esposo, que rápidamente se empezó a llevar por los deseos del mayor…

Mientras tanto, hacia el norte, eran Shaka y Saga los que inspeccionaban… las cuevas por ese rumbo, según lo que hablo el peli azul, daban al bosque y al castillo que antes servía de sede de Averno… por lo menos para los visitantes…

¡¿Y nunca nadie los descubrió?! – preguntaba impresionado el rubio, al notar que nuevamente se sentía desorientado…

¡A veces logran descubrir una que otra cueva… pero son pasadizos todos entremezclados como laberintos… solo nosotros conocemos cada rincón… incluso para los habitantes de Averno es complicado… pero ellos saben que accesos utilizar!... – mencionó el gemelo mayor mirando a su acompañantes, a quien notó nuevamente despistado - ¡Hacia la derecha!

¡Ahh… si claro! – Shaka tomaba el camino indicado por el mayor… sintió un aire frío… lo que le estremeció, aunque no tanto como el sentir cómo era rodeado su cuerpo por los fuertes brazos de su esposo…

¡Salida!... ¡va al bosque…! – susurró el mayor a su oído.

¡Ummm! – lentamente Shaka se volteó para encarar al mayor… había un sonrojo en sus mejillas… Saga sonrió y lo fue atrayendo más dentro de la cueva, lejos del aire frío… una vez dentro comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente…

---

A pesar de sus habilidades natas en medicina, Kiki, hijo de Shión le había dicho a su padre de sus deseos de ser un gurrero, por lo que el peli verde se encargaba de entrenarlo por las noches… Mu estaba siendo testigo de dichos entrenamientos… Kiki parecía especialmente motivado esa noche… pues no sólo su padre lo entrenaba, sino que el nuevo consorte del mismo los estaba ayudando… Al más pequeño le impresionaba que alguien con una apariencia tan delicada, fuera tan fiero guerrero… cuando los tres se dispusieron a descansar, se notaba la armónica relación que entre ellos había, pues rápidamente los tres se llevaron maravillosamente, parecían haber convivido hacia mucho…

Cuando al fin se dispusieron a dormir… Mu arropo al menor en la cama… le dio un tierno beso en la frente y al salir cerró la puerta… Shión lo había estado observando todo desde un principio…

¡Te gustan los niños! – susurró atrayendo a su esposo a sus brazos, el peli verde.

¡Si… me agradan… aunque te admito, que no estoy seguro de agradarle a él! – dijo el menor apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor…

¡Le agradas mucho… creo que si fuera más adulto rivalizaría conmigo por tu amor!

¡No digas eso!

¡No te molestes Mu, estoy jugando… ven…!

Mu siguió a su esposo al cuarto… Shión no era de andarse con rodeos cuando deseaba algo… y esa noche, deseaba a Mu…

---

¡Deja de preguntarme… no te lo diré! – Sorrento se acostaba dando la espalda a Julián, quien definitivamente no iba a darse por vencido…

¡Dime amor… ¿qué le pasa a mi hermanito?! – Julián volteaba al menor, y se colocaba encima suyo…

¡Ya te lo dije… primero se lo quiere decir a su esposo… después te enterarás! – volvió a decir el peli morado.

¡Me estoy preocupando… lo he visto cansado… mareado… no come bien… dime… lo maltrata Radamanthys! – dijo al fin sacando a la luz su preocupación… el menor se enterneció al ver la preocupación pintada en los azules ojos de su esposo…

¡Esta bien… pero cuando te lo diga él, haz el favor de sorprenderte, y no delatarme! – Julián sonrió… y escucho atento… - ¡Bueno… él va… no… él… ayyyy ya yayyyy… vas a ser tío!

Justo en ese momento alguien toca la puerta, Julián se levanta a abrir… al ver a su pequeño esperando afuera… no puede evitar sonreír, abrazar al peli turquesa y besarlo…

¡SORRENTO… LO PROMETISTE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta por los cumpleaños del príncipe mayor habían transcurrido con normalidad… incluso al día siguiente se llevaron a cabo los acostumbrados torneos… sin embargo, mientras se estaba llevando a cabo la final… en donde estaban demostrando su habilidad tanto Osiris/Hades como Pandora, pues había que recordar que también, los festejos fueron en honor a ella, pues era también su cumpleaños… se hizo presente uno de los guardias de Averno con un pergamino, que tenía por destinatario al príncipe de Tierra.

¡¿Quien lo envía?! – preguntó desconcertado Ares, mirando a su hijo, quien no tardo en acercarse también…

¡Me fue entregado por el mismo Rey Sein, señor! – dijo el subordinado haciendo una reverencia extendiendo sus manos con el documento en ellas hacia Shun…

¿Mi padre? – susurró el pequeño, más cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el pergamino, Hades se le adelantó…

¡Tu padre, ahora se llama Ares… no Sein! – Hades tomó la nota, miró con enfado al mensajero… hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar del evento… Pandora también se había aproximado, con un semblante serio…

¡Osiris… dame ese pergamino… me lo enviaron a mí! – dijo sereno el peli verde, más su mirada era sumamente disgustada…

¡Se lo enviaron al príncipe de Tierra y aquí, solo hay príncipes de Averno! – hablo el peli oscuro, con un claro tono intimidatorio…

¡Hijo… dáselo!...

¿Pero…?

¡Ahora! – el Rey miró serio a su hijo, quien a pesar de no estar del todo conforme, le entregó el pergamino a Shun, quien mirando al Rey lo abrió…

Un tenso silencio siguió a la lectura… Shun había perdido casi todo el color que tenía… Hades parecía a punto de estallar… más la mirada de su padre, le advertía que no interviniera… lentamente, el pueblo, que había asistido a las competencias iba abandonando el lugar… cuando Shun hubo leído todo el documento… miró asustado a su padre político…

¿Qué dice? – pregunto el mayor…

Las palabras no salieron de la boca del mas joven, simplemente perdió todos los colores que aún poseía, perdiendo la consciencia justo al momento en que Hades lo tomaba en sus brazos.

---

¡Entonces, es una declaración de guerra! – murmuraba pensativa Pandora… - ¡¿Qué haremos, padre?!

¡De todas maneras… tarde o temprano, esto iba a suceder… no puedo creerlo de Sein… poner en esta situación a su hijo! – Sein hablaba con rabia… realmente deseaba ajustar cuentas con el rey de Tierra… aunque no por los motivos que la mayoría de los presentes suponían… que era acerca del fallido intento de homicidio… no… lo que realmente le molestaba era lo que decía esa nota… "¡Tú serás el responsable de las vidas que se pierdan en este enfrentamiento… espero que puedas vivir con esas muertes, como bien hiciste con la de tu hermano!"… - ¡Realmente… Sein y yo, no vamos a ver las caras!

Hades permanecía en silencio… miraba una y otra vez la nota… tenía el sello de Sein… y era su letra… suspiró largamente antes de levantarse para dirigirse a los presentes…

¡Si es eso lo que desea… no tendré ningún inconveniente en blandir mi espada contra él! – dijo el príncipe retirándose del salón… Todos miraron a su príncipe salir… sabían a la perfección adonde se dirigía.

---

Afrodita acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera de su pequeño príncipe, quien simplemente se refugiaba entre sus brazos… sus demás generales lo miraban preocupados… la luz de los ojos de su señor, estaban casi apagadas de la angustia…

¡Shun… debes tranquilizarte… todo estará bien! – susurraba Shaka…

¿Por qué me odia tanto Shaka… cuál fue mi pecado? – dijo el menor cerrando fuertemente sus ojos para contener los deseos que tenía de llorar…

¡Su padre… él esta mal aconsejado, mi señor… es eso… él lo ama… solo… solo que no sabe cómo expresárselo! – murmuró el rubio, con angustia al ver así al más joven…

¡Shun… no puedes desmoronarte… es lo que busca tu padre…! – habló esta vez Milo…

¡Salgan! – la firme voz de Hades asustó a todos, pues no lo habían sentido entrar… el peli oscuro tenía un semblante frío… los guerreros de Shun, tardaron en decidirse, más Afrodita tomó la iniciativa de dejarlos solos, y los demás la siguieron…

¡Habrá Guerra! – dijo firme el mayor, cuando los otros jóvenes hubieron salido por completo.

¡No Hades!... ¡Volveré a Tierra… pero no habrá guerra! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas el menor.

¡Tú no vas a dejar Giudecca! – el peli oscuro se sentaba en la cama, y decía esas palabras tomando el mentón del menor entre los dedos de su mano - ¡No permitiré que me dejes… ahora me perteneces por completo!... - Shun iba a protestar más los labios del mayor le impidieron hablar… - ¡No me obligues… a encerrarte! – susurró mientras recostaba al más joven completamente sobre el lecho…

¡Hades… pero!

¡Nada!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tardaron casi nada en alistar a su ejército… el lugar de encuentro… los extensos campos que se alzaban después de las montañas, justo en las fronteras de Averno con Atlantis… el príncipe mayor, había pasado largas horas con Shun en los campos Elíseos… fue claro al decir que el menor no participaría de la batalla, ni él, ni ninguno de sus guerreros, ellos se quedarían en Giudecca junto a Pandora…

A pesar de su enfado… Shun no perdía oportunidad de estar junto a su esposo… le rogaba que le permitiera participar, más ese era un tema que simplemente el mayor, le advertía que no iban a tratar…

¡Es injusto!... ¡No puedes impedirlo… soy tan buen guerrero como tú! – dijo el peli verde un día antes del día establecido.

¡No pongo en duda eso… pero nuestro enemigo, no es otro que tu padre… te quedarás a cuidar de Giudecca, junto a mi hermana! – decía el oji jade dando por terminada la conversación…

¡Hades!

¡No… escúchame bien Shun… no voy a ponerte en riesgo… no voy a perderte… te quedas aquí, y punto! – esta vez el tono del mayor era de temer… incluso Shun se dio por derrotado…

¡Y si te sucede algo… ¿qué será de mí?! – dijo casi sin voz el príncipe menor…

¡No va a pasarme nada… yo volvería del mismo infierno por ti… no temas… ven aquí! – Hades no podía soportar ver esos ojitos llenos de angustia… - ¡Te amo!...

Esa noche… Shun se dejó abrazar… besar… acariciar… se dejó poseer por completo por el mayor… sin ninguna restricción… lo amó, con desesperada pasión… con insaciable deseo… cuando cayeron rendidos bajo el poder del sueño, no habían otros sueños en la mente del menor, que no sean con su Hades… y su padre…

---

Cada guerrero de Averno se alistaba para la batalla, pronto debían partir, por lo que cada pareja se despedía con algo de angustia…

Kiki estaba a cargo, según Shión, de proteger a Mu, a Pandora y a Shun… el menor asintió y abrazó a su padre… Luego Mu hizo lo mismo, su semblante era sereno, aunque por dentro moría por ir también a la batalla, aunque sólo para proteger a su esposo.

Saga y Kanon fueron más fríos en su despedida… aunque tanto Shaka como Mime se comportaron a la altura, ninguno demostró temor de perder a los gemelos… Aiacos y Minos también se habían despedido fríamente… Milo fue el que más protesto por no participar de la batalla… aunque su esposo le prometió que en la próxima si le acompañaría… además de decirle que él debería cuidar a su príncipe…y cómo iba hacerlo si no estaba ahí…

Afrodita no fue a despedir a su esposo… estaba demasiado alterado, y debido a su estado Shión le había suministrado algo para dormirlo… Radamanthys creyó que así era mejor… definitivamente no iba a tolerar los ojitos tristes de su primavera… él estaría bien, y volvería a su lado, para cuidarle…

Sorrento se abrazó a Julián, quien le pidió cuide a su hermano y sobrino, si llegaba a pasarle algo… el peli morado asintió al momento de besarle… y susurrarle que más le valía volver sano y salvo…

Shun se mostraba frío… sumamente tranquilo, como bajo efecto de algún buen tranquilizante, más esa era su bien usada careta, por dentro se estaba muriendo… se despidió de su suegro y de su esposo como debe hacerlo un futuro soberano… Pandora estaba a su lado, mientras veían partir a la comitiva…

¡Bien… nos toca esperar! – dijo la joven dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, llevándose con ella a Shun al castillo…

¡Todos los guerreros de Averno se fueron, Pandora? – susurró el menor… había una idea que no dejaba de rondar su mente… debido a la preocupación de enfrentar a su padre, no le había prestado demasiada atención.

¡Si… ¿Por…? – la joven se detuvo a contemplar a su cuñado…

¿Qué pasaría si esto fuera una trampa?

¡Tranquilo, Shun… ellos son grandes guerreros… si cayeran en una trampa, sabrían salir bien librados! – dijo con una sonrisa la mujer… justo en el momento en que Afrodita ingresaba con gesto preocupado, y dolido…

¡No es justo que me hayan hecho esto… Radamanthys me las va a pagar! – dijo el peli turquesa al refugiarse en los brazos de su cuñado…

Shun miró a sus guerreros… y luego a su sonriente cuñada… suspiró… antes de acotar…

¡No me refiero a una trampa para ellos, Pandora!... – dijo al fin el peli verde captando la atención de los presentes - ¡Sino de una trampa para nosotros!

¡Eso no sería posible…! – murmuró… más justo en ese momento un soldado ingreso al salón, haciendo una reverencia a los príncipes acotó…

¡Mi señora, me han informado que vieron intrusos por los pasadizos del lado Sur!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uno de los espías dijo que eran por lo menos veinte personas… por lo pudieron deducir, esperaron a ver salir al ejercito de Averno, para conocer la ubicación de su escondite… aunque aún no habían averiguado cómo llegar a la ciudad principal… en un caso como este, a pesar de que el enemigo no era muy numeroso, en la ciudad la mayoría eran mujeres y niños, y si ellos estaban armados como constataron los enviados… podría darse una verdadera masacre…

A pesar de que la actual situación era peligrosa, ni Pandora ni Shun perdieron la calma… ambos sabían que de hacerlo estarían en verdaderos problemas… Shun rápidamente ideo un plan de ataque… conocía bien el lado norte y el sur… pero especialmente el sur, Hades se lo había enseñado con detalle, a pesar de que ellos eran veinte, y los hombres que se habían quedado a vigilar no pasaban de ocho, les ordenó a estos sellar como era la costumbre todos los accesos a la ciudad… mientras que él, junto con sus generales, se encargarían de desviar la atención de los intrusos hacia las muchas salidas que tenía ese lugar…

Pandora firmemente declaró que también participaría de la batalla, si es que se llevaba a cabo una… si algo salía mal, el pueblo sabía lo que debía hacer… más ella pelearía alado de su cuñado, y su primo, que a pesar de su estado estaba dispuesto a ayudar…

¡Pero Pandora… es mejor que te quedes aquí! – murmuró Shun luego de un largo debate…

¡Creo haberte dicho ya lo que haré!... ¡Además, quien mejor que yo, para guiarlos… conozco Giudecca como la palma de mi mano! – la firmeza de sus palabras sacó una sonrisa en el menor, pues vio en esa expresión segura, la misma que Hades siempre le mostraba.

¡Esta bien… pero si algo no sale bien, tú escaparás… si llegaran a capturarte… no me imagino lo que podría ocurrir! – culminó de decir Shun… - ¡¿Todos estamos listos?!

¡SI!

¡Bien… si siguen el mismo camino, eso los llevará a la cueva principal… debemos acabar con los soldados antes de que lleguen ahí! – dijo el peli verde mirando un mapa del lugar… - ¡Milo, podrás encargarte!

¡Claro!

¡Camus y Shaka te apoyarán! – acotó… seriamente…

¡Mi señor… ¿Quién cree que dirija este ataque?! – preguntó Sorrento captando la atención de la mayoría…

¡Supongo… que era tiempo de volver a encontrarme con Diogo!... ¡Así que… sean precavidos… los conocemos bien!

Todos asintieron, y pusieron manos a la obra… ya sabían lo que debían hacer… una vez que salieron de la ciudad los soldados sellaron las entradas de la misma, cuando Shun vio el gran trozo de roca que bloqueo aquella entrada, se sintió algo asustado… si… definitivamente, ese era un plan de su padre… "¡Hades… protegeré a tu gente… no… a mi gente, aunque se me vaya la vida en ello!"…


	15. Chapter 15

_Este capítulo es algo fuerte, bueno por lo menos para mí… léanlo bajo su propio riesgo… en especial el final…_

**Capítulo 14º: Lazos**

Se estaban dirigiendo presurosamente hacia el punto de encuentro, se podía ver con claridad el ejército combinado de Tierra y Atlantis esperándolos… el rey comandaba a los hombres, Sein se mostraba serio observando como de apoco se iban acercando, Arles estaba a su lado… Cuando pudieron apreciar quien comandaba a los combatientes de Averno, no podían dar crédito a sus ojos…

¡Ares! – susurró el padre de Shun, con la ira misma resplandeciente en su mirada… debió de imaginarlo, nuevamente era el rey de Averno, quien alejaba a Shun de su lado.

¡No puede ser! – susurró Arles, miró a Sein, y sonrió al notar el gran desprecio que este demostraba…

¡Esta vez, si voy a matarlo! – hablo el gobernante de Tierra.

Mientras que el ejercito de Averno se alistaba para el enfrentamiento, Ares no apartaba la vista de la imagen de aquellos dos que intentaron acabar hacía tiempo con su vida… más fijo especialmente su atención en Sein… aún no lo entendía… estaba seguro de que en el fondo, si quería a Shun… "¿Pero entonces… por qué actúas como si no… por qué?"… más justo en ese momento Ares notó algo… "¿Qué significa esto?"…

Hades también miraba al ejercito contrario… buscaba a alguien en particular… alguien a quien definitivamente deseaba ver muerto, pero que no se encontraba ahí…

¡Radamanthys!

¡Si mi señor… ¿Qué sucede?! – el oji dorado se acercó a su príncipe, noto la dirección de la mirada de este… - ¡Tampoco lo he visto señor!... ¡Pareciera que no esta!

Ummmm… "Esto no me gusta… no veo a ninguno de su élite"… ¡Algo anda mal! – Hades miró a su padre… este también parecía haberlo notado…

¡Una trampa! – susurró el mayor, pero justo en ese momento Atlantis comenzó el ataque… - ¡MALDICIÓN!

---

Habían llegado sin complicación al lugar que habían acordado… ahí debían separarse, iban a hacerlo en grupos de tres… Milo, Camus y Shaka por un lado se encargarían de deshacerse de los soldados; Mime, Sorrento y Mu debían clausurar las posibles entradas a la ciudad, dejando habilitadas solo aquellas que llevaban a otros pasadizos o los llevaran afuera; y, Shun, Pandora y Afrodita prepararían la carnada… bueno, eso si llegaban a la cueva principal… pues en ese caso, habría que luchar.

Sigilosamente el primer grupo se fue encargando de los soldados, uno tras otro iban cayendo en sus trampas… a algunos los llevaban a las salidas, a otros los dejaban fuera de combate… no les estaba costando nada deshacerse de esos soldados, se notaban que estaban más que desorientados…

Al segundo grupo, les estaba siendo complicado cumplir con su encargo, les estaba costando llevarlo a cabo en su totalidad… justamente no pudieron llegar a una de las aberturas que daban a la cueva principal, aunque habían cerrado casi todas las que llevaban a Giudecca… en el preciso instante en que se disponían a dejar caer lo que parecía nieve, que eran con lo que tapaban las entradas, en una de las aberturas que daban justamente a la cueva principal sintieron que rápidamente se aproximaba hacia ellos algunos individuos fuertemente armados…

¡Diablos! – maldijo Mu tomando a sus amigos para retirarse hacia la cueva en donde alertaron a Shun y a los demás…

El peli verde tomo a Pandora por el brazo y la oculto tras unas rocas…

¡Por favor… no te involucres, pase lo que pase no interfieras! – dijo el joven príncipe a la princesa, quien asintió… - ¡Kiki, te la encargo!

El pequeño, que se encontraba oculto, se sorprendió de sobre manera por ser descubierto por su joven príncipe, Pandora le reprendió con la mirada su presencia ahí, pues entendía, que las personas con quienes iban a enfrentarse no eran otros, que los guerreros de Atlantis… la carnada que ideó el tercer grupo no era otro que Shun… aunque no sería necesario usarlo, pues las aberturas a Giudecca habían sido clausuradas, pero si deberían luchar, y como era de esperarse… Afrodita, Sorrento, Mu, Mime y los recién llegados, Camus, Shaka y Milo, se colocaron junto a su señor, listos para enfrentar a sus adversarios…

¡Ya saben que hacer! – murmuró el peli verde, los guerreros asintieron… - ¡Debemos sacarlos de aquí!... ¡Afrodita!

¡Voy a luchar, Shun… ya lo he decidido!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No importaban cuantos fueran, los guerreros de Averno eran sumamente poderosos y su líder, era muy astuto, a pesar de tener los pensamientos en otro lugar… pues estaba preocupado… esperaba que Giudecca siquiera siendo la impenetrable fortaleza que siempre fue… pues ahí, no sólo estaba su hermana, su primo y su gente… estaba también la persona a la que más amaba… "Tengo que acabar pronto con esto… debo volver… tengo un mal presentimiento"…

Ares al fin se había encontrado en el campo de batalla con Sein, ambos se miraron fríamente, se estudiaban…

¡¿Te sorprende verme?… por que yo realmente deseaba verte! – dijo el rey de las Tierras heladas de Averno…

¡Me sorprende… supongo que un pequeño error… que al fin podré enmendar! – hablo el gobernante de la Tierra - ¡Pagarás por haber secuestrado a Shun!

¡¿Secuestrado?… ¿TE MOLESTA QUE YO LE HAYA DADO EL CARIÑO, QUE TÚ LE NEGASTE?! – rugió el peli oscuro levantando su espada…

¡TÚ Y TU HIJO, NO CONTENTOS CON HABERME ARREBATADO A IKKI, TAMBIÉN QUISIERON ARREBATARME A SHUN… TE JURO ARES, QUE ESTA VEZ SI VOY A MATARTE! – rugió a la vez el peli azul.

Sus espadas se encontraron al fin… sacaban chispas a cada golpe… ninguno de los poderosos gobernantes parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido… los dos sentían que tenían cuentas por saldar…

Por su parte, Hades se enfrentaba a Arles… ambos eran sumamente buenos, de tanto en tanto, el rey se fijaba en el enfrentamiento que estaba teniendo su aliado… más rápidamente le volvía a prestar atención al joven con el que se enfrentaba… este le resultaba familiar, pero no… "El está muerto"…

¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS, MUCHACHO? – preguntó el rey al colocarse en posición de ataque…

¡OSIRIS!... ¡RECUERDALO BIEN ANCIANO!… - hablo el peli oscuro embozando una sonrisa, que el mayor devolvió…

¡ASÍ QUE ERES TÚ, QUIEN SE CASO CON EL PEQUEÑO PRINCIPE! – dijo burlón el rey - ¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYAS DESPEDIDO DE ÉL… PORQUE AL ALBA EL ESTARÁ COMPLACIENDO LOS DESEOS… DE MI HIJO!

Hades se puso furioso por esas palabras… atacó sin cuartel al rey, hiriéndolo en el proceso, Arles parecía sorprendido por las habilidades del muchacho… justo en el momento en que iba a acabarlo, otro soldado se le interpuso, y el rey huyó…

¡Cobarde! – susurró el príncipe… más las palabras que le dijera el rey, tenían sentido… ahora estaba seguro… debían volver…

---

Al verse nuevamente frente a frente, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso… era extraño, a pesar de que se sabía capaz de vencerlo, había algo que le decía que no saldría bien librado de una batalla contra el mayor… y es que desde pequeño, algo en su interior le decía que Diogo era peligroso… que era mejor mantenerse alejado… y sin embargo, el destino lo había puesto de mil maneras en su camino, como diciéndole que debía enfrentarlo… o aceptarlo.

Diogo sonrió al verlo, había un brillo casi victorioso en su mirar, como si hubiera esperado ese momento hacía tiempo… observo casi con odio a quienes lo acompañaban… miró luego a sus caballeros de soslayo… era la primera vez que Shun los veía a los siete y a Diogo comandándolos.

¡Te extrañe, mi pequeño! – dijo el príncipe de Atlantis sonriéndole al peli verde.

¡Diogo! – susurró el menor… le inquietó ver tan seguro al mayor…

¡Vine a llevarte conmigo! – acotó el peli azul.

¡Ha cambiado la situación, Diogo, ahora tengo poderosos lazos que me atan a estas tierras… pertenezco a este lugar! – dijo tranquilo el más joven sin un asomo de duda en sus palabras…

¡Entonces… tendré que cortar cada uno de esos lazos! – hablo el príncipe mayor fríamente - ¡Porqué tú me perteneces sólo a mí!

Shun cambió su semblante a uno serio y frío… empuño su espada sin apartar un segundo la mirada de su oponente, quien hacía exactamente lo mismo…

¡Jamás te pertenecí… PONTE EN GUARDIA DIOGO! – y sin mediar palabras ambos encontraron sus espadas dando inicio así a la batalla…

Inmediatamente después de que sus príncipes comenzaran a pelear lo hicieron también sus respectivos generales… Sorrento con Kaysa; Mime con Alberich; Mu con Dokko; Camus con Aioria; Milo con Aldebarán; Shaka con Krishna; y Afrodita con Shura… los enfrentamientos eran parejos, aunque en algunos casos los rivales se mostraban superiores y en otros, no lo eran… Pandora observaba nerviosamente el enfrentamiento… se preocupaba por su cuñado, y su primo… especialmente por este último que estaba en un estado algo delicado… aunque eso al peli turquesa no le impedía enfrentarse a Shura con altura…

Los que más problemas estaban teniendo, eran… Camus, pues Aioria era realmente no sólo mas diestro con la espada, también era más fuerte; Sorrento, este odiaba a Kaysa, más por que era increíblemente bueno con la espada, y lograba intimidarlo con su maligna mirada; y Mime… Alberich era realmente astuto, no demostraba ninguna expresión a no ser esa sonrisa de segura maldad, sus movimientos eran calculados, y aunque el peli naranja era bueno, el mayor lo era más…

Por otra parte, la ventaja en la batalla la encabezaba Milo pues Aldebarán no lograba hacerle frente, no por lo menos con la espada, otra sería la historia si fuera un enfrentamiento físico; Shaka, quien se mostraba sumamente concentrado, y a quien Krishna definitivamente no podía distraer, era otro que tenía las de ganar; Mu no dudaba un segundo en atacar a Dokko, el menor sólo en apariencia era frágil, pues sus movimiento y el uso que le daba a la espada era impecable, Kiki, quien no perdía detalle de la batalla, noto ciertos movimientos que solía usar su padre, sonrió al ver que no sólo él estaba aprendiendo en aquellas lecciones nocturnas; y Afrodita, quien definitivamente había sorprendido a Shura con su maestría luchando, se notaba que el peli turquesa jamás había mostrado al mayor sus verdaderas habilidades con la espada, al fin y al cabo, él odiaba luchar, pero tenía un padre guerrero, un hermano guerrero, un novio guerrero, tío y primos guerreros… algo había aprendido…

Shun por su parte se enfrenta en igualdad de condiciones a Diogo, este siempre supuso que su pequeño príncipe le sabría dar una digna batalla, pues le sabía brillante… siempre lo fue, aún desde pequeño, de hecho ese era uno más de los motivos por lo quería a su lado, ver su expresión impasible le encanto… era como luchar con Shaka, y su habilidad con la espada, eso se lo debía seguramente a Milo, más él rompería esa concentración… sabía exactamente cómo…

¡Te venceré!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ares no iba a darse por vencido, si el campo de batalla era el único lugar en donde podía encontrarse con Sein, pues entonces sería en ese lugar en donde trataría de hablar con el padre de su niño.

¡Jamás lo amaste, Sein, desde que nació lo haz despreciado… y ahora te atreves a decirme, que te he arrebatado a Shun! – Ares blandía su espada en dirección al otro rey, que recibió el ataque con habilidad…

¡CALLATE!... ¡REALMENTE ERES UN SÍNICO… USTEDES ME QUITARON TODO… ME QUITARON A IKKI… NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME QUITEN A SHUN! – rugía Sein atacando con más violencia al peli oscuro…

¡PERO DE QUE HABLAS… NOSOTROS NADA TUVIMOS QUE VER EN LA MUERTE DE IKKI! – contestó Ares con la misma fuerza con la que le había acusado el otro rey.

¡MIENTES… SE QUE FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE MANDARON ACABAR CON SU VIDA… CUANDO SE LO DIGA A SHUN… LOS ODIARÁ TANTO COMO LO HE HECHO YO! – Sein atacó a Ares con tanta violencia que lo derriba de su caballo… más el soberano de Averno siempre fue un astuto y excepcional guerrero, pues con un ágil movimiento logró que Sein también cayera del caballo al cortar la montura del animal.

¡IDIOTA… HADES AMABA A TU HIJO… JAMÁS ME HABRÍA CONSENTIDO UNA ACTITUD COMO ESA! – rugió el peli oscuro sumamente disgustado por esa acusación - ¡TE HAN ENGAÑADO… Y LO PEOR DE TODOS ES QUE DEBIDO A ESO HAS PERDIDO EL CARIÑO DE TU HIJO… PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE ESO AHORA SÓLO ME PERTENECE A MÍ! – esas palabras tuvieron el efecto que Ares deseaba, Sein se perdió en su furia al atacarlo, y sin mucha complicación pudo desarmarlo.

¡ACABAME YA…. ¿ES LO QUE DESEAS NO?! – grito el peli azul sin apartar su mirada de su oponente…

¡Si!... ¡Pero no soportaría ver triste a ese hermoso ángel debido a eso… porque a pesar de no merecerlo… el te ama! – Ares hablo tranquilamente al soltar esas verdades… miraba con lástima a Sein, había una especie de aura negra a su alrededor que parecía estarse debilitando - ¡Piensa lo que quieras… pero tengo honor, jamás deshonraría mi palabra… yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Ikki en mi familia… así como acepte a Shun!

---

Hades y sus guerreros combatían con gran valentía… querían acabar lo antes posible con la batalla, pero se sabía de la ferocidad de los guerreros de Tierra y Atlantis… la batalla estaba siendo complicada, más al caer Sein del Caballo algunos soldados se alertaron… Cuando Ares pareció perdonarle la vida, más de uno bajo sus armas, esperando escuchar alguna orden… no se veía por ninguna parte a Arles… Hades rió victorioso… aunque no estaba del todo convencido… cuando su padre se acercó a él…

¡¿Por qué le perdonaste la vida?!

¡¿Podrías tú causarle una pena?… debemos volver hijo… algo tramaban y no me siento tranquilo! – Ares montaba en su caballo, más antes de emprender el viaje miraban cómo el ejército enemigo se replegaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los guerreros de Atlantis miraron a su príncipe… le estaba costando vencer a su niño, más sabían que lo lograría… y si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, estos conseguirían también su victoria… Pandora miraba algo asustada… le preocupaba ignorar cómo acabaría todo, aún más le inquietaba la seguridad mostrada por el príncipe de Atlantis… como si guardara un as bajo la manga…

¡Eres muy bueno, mi pequeño… serás un excelente consorte! – hablo Diogo…

¡Yo ya tengo un consorte, Diogo!… - Shun respondía si mostrar demasiada emoción…

¡Pero no lo amas… me enteré que es el primo de Hades! – dijo el peli azul con malicia…

¡Deja de hablar, Y PELEA! – Shun ataco a Diogo de manera bastante razonada, el mayor pareció sorprenderse… a duras penas pudo contener el ataque… casi pierde su espada, más cuando ambas espadas se encontraron nuevamente entre ellos…

¡Sabes… fui yo, quien mató a tu amado Hades! – dijo saboreando cada palabra el mayor… los presentes vieron la escena, pues esa afirmación los había dejado perplejos, aunque no tanto cómo para perder su concentración en la batalla…

¡Si… ya lo sabía! – el peli verde habló con tal frialdad que incluso el mismo Diogo se sorprendió, y casi pago caro esa sorpresa, pues Shun no le estaba dando tregua - ¡Vas a pelear o qué!

Jajaja ¡Definitivamente serás un excelente consorte!... ¡¿Ya lo sabías?!... – Diogo salió de su sorpresa, después de todo, siempre consideró que ese pequeño no amaba a Hades…

Nuevamente sus espadas se encontraron, Shun se sentía muy confiado, pensó rápidamente en cómo podría vencer al mayor, aunque algo lo desconcertaba… su mente empezó a traicionarle… "¿Qué me pasa… qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué sonríe así?""…

Diogo atacó en el mismo instante en que Shun lo hizo, el pequeño notó su error, mismo que había cometido hacía años ante Hades, más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron justo al momento en que sus espadas chispeaban por el contacto…

¡Eres mucho mejor que tu hermano…! – murmuró audiblemente el mayor - ¡Él fue más fácil de derrotar… aún recuerdo sus patéticas palabras…?! – dijo irónico el peli azul… - ¡¿Lo recuerdas, fue tan fácil atravesar… su corazón?!

Shun se quedó de piedra… "¡¿Diogo?!"… - ¡No puede ser!

---Flash Back---

¿Qué significa esto, Diogo?… ¡Suelten a mi hermano! – Ikki se mostraba confundido, pero igual su tono fue autoritario.

¡Realmente no creí que terminarías con él… y que fuera así de fácil! – murmuró el recién llegado, y miró al hombre que amenazaba el pequeño, este dejo de amenazarlo con la daga y le tapó el rostro… - ¡Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, mi amado Ikki… Hades romperá el compromiso!

¡Así es… te dije que lo haría… que te amo a ti! – murmuró el hermano mayor del pequeño, bajando un poco la guardia.

¡Ese es tu hermano menor… es realmente bello, hacía tiempo que quería conocerlo! – siguió hablando Diogo, sin prestarle mucha atención a Ikki.

¡Si… podrían soltarlo, se esta asustando! – esta ves Ikki hablaba serio y firme… más al sentir que los otros dos hombres se le acercaban, hizo que se inquietara… algo andaba mal… - ¡¿Diogo?!...

¡Realmente lo lamento, Ikki…! - Diogo hablaba burlonamente - ¡Lamento que seas tan ingenuo…!

¿Qué… estas diciendo? – El mayor de los hermanos empezaba a ponerse nervioso, definitivamente algo no andaba bien… fue rápido, los hombres que acompañaban a Diogo lo empezaron a atacar, este se defendió como pudo, más cuando se disponía a atacarlos, fue Diogo el que lo enfrento…

¡Que fuiste muy ingenuo… yo no te amo… sólo te engañé para que rompieras con el idiota de Hades… así será más fácil para mí, poseer a tu hermanito! – su voz burlona, hirió al príncipe de Tierra, quien no pudo mantener la concentración y perdió su espada… los otros hombres lo tomaron de sus brazos, impidiendo que pudiera moverse o defenderse…

¿Por qué?... – dijo sumamente dolido Ikki…

¡Gobernaré Atlantis y Tierra… y con el poder de tu reino conquistaré y gobernaré también Averno!... ¡No creo que contigo hubiera logrado eso… necesito a alguien más fácil de manipular… jajajaja… aunque debo admitir que hasta ahora, no me ha costado nada, fuiste más crédulo de lo que me esperaba! – Diogo acarició el rostro de quien estaba siendo fuertemente sujeto, vio el odio y el dolor en esos fieros ojos azules… - ¡No temas, Ikki, prometo cuidar bien de tu pequeño hermano!

¡Maldito… no te saldrás con la tuya! – dijo levantando la voz…

¡Pero si ya lo hice!… - Diogo beso aquellos labios por ultima vez, susurrándole… - ¡Muere!... – Ikki no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, simplemente recibió el ataque, sus labios apenas emitieron un leve quejido, los hombres lo soltaron y cayó de rodillas, sujetando con su mano la herida que tenía en su pecho.

¡Mi hermano jamás te amará… y tu ruina… será amarlo! – susurró el príncipe de Tierra antes de desplomarse en el suelo… a una pequeña distancia podía escucharse el grito del príncipe menor… Diogo miró con soberbia a Ikki, luego iba a ordenar que se llevasen al pequeño, más notó que unos caballos se acercaban…

¡Maldición! – tuvo que irse inmediatamente… eso no estaba en los planes… Hades estaba volviendo, y no estaba solo…

Shun no presto atención a lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor, se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de su hermano, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… había tanta sangre… Ikki le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa triste…

¡Hermano! – susurró el menor sentándose a su lado… apretó con fuerzas una de las manos del mayor… y sintió como lentamente la vida de le iba escapando del cuerpo… - ¡Te amo, Ikki! - Luego perdió conciencia de sí, hasta que su padre lo sacó del lugar a donde su mente se había escapado…

---Fin del Flash Back---

"No puede ser"… ¡no… no… no puede ser! – Shun no podía dar crédito, y sin embargo, su mente parecía ratificar esas palabras… "¡Fue Diogo!"…

---

Esa verdad logro descolocar a casi todos los guerreros del peli verde… más lo que realmente les descolocó era que Shun simplemente no se moviera… Diogo no lo atacaba, parecía estar esperando alguna reacción… su rostro expresaba lo que en ese preciso momento pasaba por su mente… el menor había perdido todo el color que poseía… su mirada estaba perdida, como si realmente no comprendiera, o quizás sería prudente decir, como si al fin comprendiera todo…

¡Fue mi culpa… que él haya muerto! – susurró al fin el pequeño, y Afrodita fue el primero en reaccionar…

¡NO, SHUN… NO DEJES QUE TE AFECTEN LAS PALABRAS DE ESE MALNACIDO! – Afrodita gritó con todas sus fuerzas… el sabía que aquella verdad acabaría de romper el tierno corazón de su pequeño…

¡No te desconcentres Afrodita… tu lucha es conmigo! – Shura ataca al peli turquesa y lo desarma… - ¡Ahora sí… serás mío!

¡Deja de decir estupideces, Shura… eres patético… no le llegas ni a los talones a mi esposo… él es mil veces mejor guerrero que tú! – Afrodita miraba con desprecio al guerrero de oscura cabellera, a pesar de que sin su espada, él estaba en desventaja… más no pensaba… sentía demasiado enojo…

¡Ah sí! – en la mirada del guerrero de Atlantis brillo la ira… sujeto por el cuello al peli turquesa y le hizo retroceder… Milo intentó en vano ayudarlo, pues Aldebarán se lo impidió… - ¡Pues será un placer para mí… ver destruido a ese guerrero! – dijo al fin Shura al momento en que empuja el cuerpo de su oponente, el cual pierde el equilibrio y cae por la pendiente.

¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! – todos los compañeros del menor, no podían creer lo que miraban sus ojos… Afrodita cayó sin remedio…

¡MALDITO! – Pandora había salido de su escondite y atacó con su lanza al culpable de la caída de su primo… quien a pesar de su sorpresa intentó hacerle frente a la mujer…

Shun intentó dirigirse hacia donde había caído Afrodita, olvidó por completo a Diogo, quien tomándolo de la cintura detuvo su marcha…

¡Suéltame!... ¡Maldito, Diogo… te odio! – Shun ataca al mayor, quien sonríe por la actitud del más joven… el dolor se dibujaba en esas esmeraldinas pupilas… su concentración flaqueaba, no era el único… Mime había caído inconsciente ante Alberich, Camus, Sorrento y Mu, también habían sido derrotados… rápidamente Shaka perdió ante Krishna, el rubio simplemente no podía concentrarse, quería ayudar a su príncipe, y también a su amigo… Los únicos que seguían peleando aunque ya a duras penas, eran, por un lado, Milo y Aldebarán, y por el otro, Shura y Pandora… Shun se alejó del peli azul y mirándole empuño su espada…

¡Te dije… que cortaría todos los lazos que te atan! – Diogo dio un potente golpe con su espada, y la del menor simplemente salió volando debido a aquella fuerza… - ¡Tú me perteneces sólo a mí!

Alberich había ido en ayuda de su señor, sostuvo a Shun aproximándosele por la espalda… Diogo sonreía viendo como Shura vencía a Pandora y como Milo, ya sin opción se rendía…

¡Suéltame!... ¡¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez Diogo?! – hablaba el menor que a duras penas podía hacer nada debido al fuerte agarre del guerrero de Atlantis.

¡Jamás podría lastimarte… sabes a la perfección que te amo… y no te dejaré ir! – el mayor hablo claro, asintió a su guerrero, y este le colocó un paño por el rostro al joven príncipe, consiguiendo que minutos después pierda el sentido…

¡Vámonos ya… y traigan a la mujer… princesa, no me mire así… jajajajajaja! – Diogo cargaba a Shun en brazos y salían de aquella cueva en la dirección por la que habían entrado… Alberich se había encargado de marcar cada parte para que no se perdieran y así lograsen salir sin inconvenientes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dirigían a Giudecca a todo lo que daban sus caballos, cuando se aproximaron a la entrada que utilizaban para entrar, desmontaron y se dirigieron por los pasadizos que llevaban hacia el castillo, cuando vieron clausurada la entrada, entendieron que algo no andaba nada bien…

Radamanthys empezó a impacientarse visiblemente al igual que Julián, estos desde hacia unos minutos se mostraban sumamente tensos, tenían un presentimiento incómodo…

¡Demonios! – dejo escapar el oji dorado…

Cuando estaban por separarse, uno de los soldados que había ingresado por otra de las cuevas, mencionó haber encontrado soldados de Atlantis inconscientes cerca de la cueva principal… Radamanthys salió como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido de Julián y Hades… el Rey ordenó destrabar esa entrada para interiorizarse de la situación de los ciudadanos, mientras que la élite que servía a su hijo, siguieron el camino que indicara hacia un instante el soldado…

---

¡EXCELENCIA!... ¡EXCELENCIA! – Kiki llamaba sumamente preocupado a Afrodita… este parecía haber perdido la consciencia, el menor vio horrorizado que el hielo parecía estar desquebrajándose… - ¡Por favor, excelencia, despierte!

"¡Kiki…!"… podía escuchar claramente la voz del hijo de Shión… sentía tanto dolor que no quería abrir sus ojos… lentamente lo hizo, y de apoco pudo aclarar su visión… se aterrorizó al verse en el lugar en donde estaba… al fin lo recordó… el cretino de Shura lo había empujado… "¡Shun!"… sus fuerzas no le eran suficientes para incorporarse… "¿Qué es este dolor?"…

¡Kiki… busca ayuda! – dijo apenas el peli turquesa… intentando levantarse, se percató de lo problemático de su situación…

¡NO SE MUEVA EXCELENCIA… EL HIELO PODRÍ CEDER! – ahora si que Kiki estaba nervioso, necesitaban ayuda… cuando se levanto para ir a buscarla… un sonido llamó su atención… y le petrificó el grito que le siguió… - ¡NOOOOO JOVENNN!

El hielo bajo suyo terminó de ceder, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo cayendo irremediablemente al agua…

Los gritos los habían alertado… Radamanthys al llegar no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al agua… Aiacos le paso una cuerda a Julián, este ató a su cintura un extremo entregándole el otro a Hades y siguió a su cuñado, lanzándose también al agua… con esfuerzo, Hades con ayuda de sus generales, tiraron de la cuerda… lentamente vieron salir a Julián que sujetaba de la mano a Radamanthys, quien a su vez, tenía fuertemente sujeto con su otro brazo a Afrodita…

---

¡Así que el infeliz, confesó que fue él quien mató a Ikki!

¡Si, mi señor! – Kiki contó todo lo acontecido en la batalla, Hades no pareció tan sorprendido con la noticia de Diogo matando a Ikki, aunque su mirada destellaba furia… - ¡Después de escuchar eso, los movimientos de su alteza fueron más torpes, parecía perdido… luego el joven Afrodita cayó, y simplemente el príncipe colapso, atacó a ese hombre con rabia, y fue derrotado… otro hombre le sujeto estando ya él desarmado… y bueno, todos los demás, incluida su hermana ya habían sido capturados… luego le hicieron oler algo al príncipe, que le desmayo!

¡Entiendo!... – Hades había escuchado todo pacientemente, su padre colocaba en su hombro una de sus manos… - ¡Si llegan a lastimarla… o a él, te juro que no descansaré hasta verlos destruidos! – dijo al fin el peli oscuro a todos los presentes…

Radamanthys oía todo con atención… atención a medias, la verdad sus pensamientos estaban en esa habitación… luego de unos minutos, por fin vieron salir a Shión…

¿Cómo esta Shión? – preguntó angustiado Julián…

¡Él va a estar bien, sus golpes y heridas sanarán… te lo aseguro amigo!… - las palabras de Shión sacaron una sonrisa a los presentes, todos parecían relajarse con la novedad… pero, la expresión del peli verde era aún algo sombría… dirigiéndose a Radamanthys acotó - ¡Aunque… lo siento mucho Radamanthys… me temo… que… la caída le provocó… él perdió al niño! – Shión sonó derrotado al hablar… hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero ya era tarde… - ¡Lo lamento!

Radamanthys entró a la habitación, su mirada era furibunda… Hades se alarmó e intentó detenerlo, pero Julián lo tomó del brazo para evitarlo…

¡Déjalo!

Al verlo en el lecho, se acercó y se sentó a su lado… el peli turquesa tenía la cabeza gacha, aunque se notaba que estaba llorando…

¿Quién fue?... – dijo fríamente, y Hades realmente deseo entrar para golpearlo…

¡Shura! – dijo en un susurro, apenas audible, el menor… - ¡Lo siento… yo… perdóname!

El oji dorado sujetó el mentón de su esposo, y le instó a enfrentarle la mirada… le destruía verlo tan triste… eso él no lo soportaba… lentamente se acercó a sus labios, y le brindó un tierno beso… luego lo atrajo entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras decía…

¡Mi primavera… no llores, no lo tolero… no tolero verte sufrir… tendremos otros hijos… sólo no te perdonaría que murieras… eso es lo único a lo que yo le temo!… - Radamanthys le decía esas palabras suavemente al oído a su esposo, mientras este aún llorando buscaba más su calor…

¡Mátalo… lo quiero muerto! – dijo al fin el más joven…

¡No soy tan piadoso… él sufrirá te lo aseguro… ahora descansa… voy a quedarme aquí!… - lentamente se fue durmiendo… afuera los demás guerreros más tranquilos, empezaban a planear su siguiente acción… tanto Julián como Hades querían venganza… y todos querían de vuelta a sus seres amados…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban fuertemente amarrados en una oscura habitación… la princesa Pandora estaba con ellos, más Shun… él estaba con Diogo, sus expresiones reflejaban su preocupación… de nada servía que Milo intentara soltar sus amarres… Shaka también se frustro al no conseguirlo… había lágrimas en los ojos de los más jóvenes… Pandora estaba pensativa… maldecía al cretino que lastimó a su primo… rogaba que estuviera bien… además de la angustia por la suerte del pequeño de su hermano… "¡Hades… perdóname, no puedo hacer nada!"…

Mientras en otra habitación de aquella cabaña, en la que Diogo había decidido que descansarían, pues la noche y una fiera tormenta de nieve les habían impedido seguir su camino… un joven comenzaba a recuperar el sentido…

"¿Qué ocurrió?… siento todo mi cuerpo… pesado… ¡Afrodita… no… hermano!"... lentamente iba abriendo los ojos, y con ellos… volvían los recuerdos de la batalla… todos los recuerdos… intentó mover sus manos, pero estaban amarradas a una cama… "¿Dónde estoy?"… no pudo soltarse… abrió completamente sus ojos buscando reconocer el lugar… pero nada… nada le resultaba familiar…

¡Me alegra que hayas despertado! – Diogo hablaba tranquilamente acercándose al lecho, sonrió al ver al más joven tan indefenso… pudo notar su mirada casi vacía… aunque aún había fuerza en ese mirar… - ¡He deseado esto por mucho tiempo!

Shun no pronunciaba palabra alguna, tampoco dirigió su mirada hasta el peli azul… no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo… "Fue mi culpa… mató a Ikki, por mi culpa"…

El príncipe de Atlantis sonrió debido a la actitud del menor… lentamente fue subiendo a la cama, eso alerto al mas joven, quien al fin lo volteó a ver… "¿Qué esta tramando?"… Diogo destapo el cuerpo de Shun, quien en vano intentó mover nuevamente sus manos, el mayor acaricio ese níveo rostro, cuando sintió que Shun quiso apartarlo, lo tomó del mentón con fuerza…

¡Te he deseado desde que te vi en el castillo cuando acababas de recuperarte!... – murmuró el peli azul… - ¡En eso tenía razón tu hermano… me enamoré de ti… pero tu lo harás también de mi!

¡Estás loco… jamás podría amar al asesino de mi hermano! – dijo al fin el peli verde mirando a los ojos azules de quien se encontraba con él.

¡Me amarás con el tiempo… pero me amarás… así tenga que domar tu espíritu… te rendirás ante mi! – luego de esas palabras simplemente el mayor beso esos labios que se encontraban tan a su merced… lo hizo con deseo, a pesar de que el menor no le correspondía… no le importaba… ya lo haría… pues sólo con él se mostraba paciente… aunque, quizás no tan paciente, pues realmente ya no podía frenar los deseos de tenerle… saber que fue de otro lo volvía loco… pero no importaba, si mató a Hades, qué sería matar a ese tal… Osiris…

Dejo sus labios para besar su cuello, Shun se movía con fuerza e intentaba alejarlo con las piernas ya que con sus manos le era imposible, eso divertía a Diogo, quien rápidamente fue desgarrando las prendas de la realeza de Averno que llevaba el menor… mientras lo hacía no paraba de besar cada parte de ese suave cuerpo, que tantas veces soñó poseer…

¡NO!... ¡Suéltame! – Shun se sentía tan impotente le empezaban a arder las muñecas debido al esfuerzo que hacía, le desesperó sentir como Diogo comenzaba a despojarlo de sus ropas… y más aún lo aterro sentir cómo le abría las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas… - ¡No! – se quejaba casi sin voz cuando nuevamente sus labios eran atrapados por los del peli azul…

¡Depende de ti, que esto sea agradable, mi pequeño!... ¡No me obligues a lastimarte!

¡Te Odio, me oíste… siempre voy a odiarte… podrás tener mi cuerpo, maldito… pero entérate que yo… ¡Amo a Osiris!! – Shun cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, Diogo se enfureció tanto por aquellas palabras que sin previa preparación lo penetró… - ¡AHHH!

¡Así que lo amas… pues razón que me das para acabarlo…voy a hacerlo sufrir tanto… se arrepentirá hasta de haber nacido! – el mayor hablaba con ira mientras una y otra vez le embestía… no le importaban sus quejidos, es más le excitaban…

¡AHHH!.... ¡Noo! – Shun sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos, el dolor le resultaba casi insoportable… más no era eso lo que más le dolía, no era lo físico… su alma era lo que se desgarraba… se odiaba por estar permitiendo eso… "¡Ikki… perdóname hermano… le estoy perteneciendo a tu asesino… perdona, por favor!"… amargas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos… y aquel brillo que aún quedaba en ellos se fue apagando…

¡Me pregunto si ese tal Osiris, te aceptará ahora! – dijo con malicia el mayor cuando nuevamente asaltaba aquella boquita, que dejó de emitir quejidos… de hecho ya no emitía ningún sonido…

Cuando sintió que el mayor se vino en su interior, se sintió asqueado… deseó morir… "Perdona amor… ya no seré nunca más digno de ti"… Diogo salió de su interior… aún besaba su cuerpo, más Shun ya no estaba en él… por lo menos no en ese momento… por lo que no intentó nada cuando al fin el mayor soltara sus muñecas, ni cuando siguió besando, primero sus manos, luego su cuello, en fin todo su cuerpo… podía escuchar sus gemidos, y que le decía que terminaría amándolo… y que no permitiría que lo deje… sus lágrimas eran las únicas que daban fe de que aun estaba ahí… una vez que el príncipe pareció agotado, lo atrajo a su cuerpo, Shun no lo evito, lo abrazó con fuerzas acariciando sus cabellos… y el menor se durmió… no tenía fuerzas para otra cosa… "¡Ikki… Hades… perdónenme!"...

---

La impotencia lo embargaba, cerraban sus ojos con fuerzas pero no podían dejar de escuchar… Pandora lloraba amargamente, igual que lo hacían los guerreros de Shun… lo escucharon quejarse, y escuchaban también los gemidos de Diogo… los gritos de dolor de su pequeño taladraban sus oídos… desgarraban sus almas… después vino una especie de silencio, roto solamente por los gemidos del mayor…

¡Maldición! – decía desesperado Shaka…

¡Maldito seas Diogo! – Milo también se sentía devastado…

Más tarde vino el silencio… y una calma casi espantosa… miraron hacia la puerta… todos temblaban de ira y de dolor… no podían con el dolor… "¡Shun!"… esa noche nadie pudo dormir… esperaban el amanecer… sentían que el mundo se había acabado… un sonido los alerto, Aldebarán hablaba y decía que era hora de partir… por lo que entraron a su lugar de reclusión para sacarlos afuera… no tardaron en esperar afuera a que saliera aquel miserable…

Diogo salía de la cabaña con Shun en brazos… este parecía llevar sólo una camisa y estaba envuelto en una abrigada cobija, el peli azul se mostró radiante… le ayudaron a montar su caballo, pues en ningún momento permitió que nadie siquiera rozara a su tesoro… antes de partir miró a los guerreros de Shun… sonrió con malicia…

¡Voy a cortar todos los lazos que te atan! – murmuró mirando el rostro de su preciada carga… - ¡Hagan con ellos lo que les plazca… y luego… Mátenlos!... ¡Shura, trae a la princesa… nos vamos!


	16. Chapter 16

_Gracias por todos sus comentarios… estoy por terminar la conti, la subo en unos días… ahhh cierto, este capi es algo fuerte, me parece, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo…_

**Capítulo 15º: ****En Marcha**

Llevaban horas desde que abandonaron Giudecca, no tenían ni idea del camino que habían tomado los hombres de Diogo… más suponían que sería hacia Atlantis que irían, pues eso sería más seguro para ellos… Hades mostraba una imagen impasible, de una fría tranquilidad… aunque en el fondo sabía a la perfección los peligros que correría su niño en manos de Diogo… esa idea le carcomía la mente, más no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, necesitaba mantenerse lo más relajado que pudiera, debía pensar… sabía que a pesar de todo el príncipe de Atlantis no podría matar a Shun… eso no le convenía… pero… los amigos de su esposo no contaban con esas seguridad… el horizonte dejaba notar ya los primeros rayos de sol… su corazón tembló de angustia… "¡Shun… no importa lo que pase… volverás a mi lado!"…

¡Mi señor!... – Radamanthys hablaba con un tono por demás frío…

¡¿Qué ocurre?!

¡Lo mejor será que nos separemos mi señor… no creo que vayan al castillo de Atlantis… y tampoco sería conveniente ir allá!

¡Lo se! – Hades detenía el andar de su caballo…. Miró a sus guerreros… - ¡Dos grupos de cuatro!... ¡Mis jueces irán conmigo hacia el río!... ¡Poseidón, irás junto a los gemelos y al patriarca hacia el bosque!

¡¡¡SI!!! – cada grupo se separó… debían reunirse en dos horas, justo camino al templo del dios Cronos…

---

Todos parecieron inquietarse por las palabras de Diogo… vieron las sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de sus subordinadas… sentían temor, pero no lo demostraban… cuando el príncipe de Atlantis estaba por retirarse, uno de sus guerreros le hablo…

¡Mi príncipe! – fue Alberich quien había tomado la palabra…

¡Ummmm… si lo recuerdo Alberich… puedes hacer lo que quieras, tienes mi consentimiento! – dicho esto el peli azul simplemente sonrió alejándose rápidamente del lugar seguido muy de cerca por Shura, quien llevaba a Pandora.

Los vieron a la distancia… reinaba un muy incómodo silencio… estaban nerviosos, ya sus mentes trabajaban a mil por hora intentando encontrar un modo de escape… pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra… el de rosados cabellos, de ojos color jade fue el primero en romper con ese silencio…

¡Bien… aquí no separamos… supongo que nos veremos las caras en el castillo dentro de tres días!

¡Alberich, ¿donde piensas que vas?! – Kaysa había hablado…

Jajajaja… ¡Pues a mis tierras… fue el premio que me dio nuestro señor, por haberlo llevado hasta su niño! – el peli rosa se aproximo hacia los prisioneros, especialmente hacia uno, Mime rápidamente intentó retroceder pero el otro ya lo había sujetado fuertemente del brazo… - ¡No temas… deberías estar feliz… acabo de salvarte la vida!…

¿Qué?... – el peli naranja lucía sumamente pálido…

¡Vendrás conmigo… luego podrás agradecerme como se debe!... – Alberich casi arrastra al joven hasta su caballo, lo mota y luego sube él… - ¡Dile adiós a tus amigos!

¡No!... - Milo en vano intentó ayudarle, ninguno pudo hacer nada, aquel peli rosa simplemente se había llevado a su amigo… y lo que más los desesperaba era, ver la cara de terror que mostraba el menor… - ¡Maldito!...

¡Deberían preocuparse, por ustedes mismos… su compañero tiene suerte… al parecer le gusta más de lo que creímos a Alberich… pidió por él ante nuestro señor! – hablaba Kaysa acercándose a Sorrento - ¡Fue él quien nos indicó la manera de entrar a aquel lugar… que por cierto pronto vamos a visitar… jajajajaja… no va a quedar nadie con vida! – su voz indicaba que gozaba ante la sola idea… - ¡Me extrañaste… cariño! - Sorrento intento alejarlo, más el mayor lo sujeto con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y besándolo luego con brusquedad… - ¡Me voy a divertir un rato contigo… ¡Qué nadie me moleste!!

Kaysa ingreso con el peli morado a la cabaña… Mu fue tomado por Dokko, quien lo llevaba al mismo lugar al parecer con las mismas intensiones… Krishna no había dicho nada, antes que nada abofeteó a Shaka, luego lo montó en su caballo y se marcharon, aunque antes de irse el peli plateado le dijo a Aioria algo de que irían al templo… Aldebarán sonrió a su amigo, y tomando a Milo de los cabellos, casi lo arrastra hasta el bosque… Camus mira la escena con horror, aunque él empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás no le iría mejor que a su hermano, pues Aioria, acercándosele lo toma por el brazo y también se lo lleva lejos de la cabaña, más específicamente, hacia el río…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aldebarán había llevado a Milo, distante de la cabaña a un claro… ahí lo amarró a un árbol, le arrancó la parte superior de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su espalda…

¡Es una pena que nunca te hayas comportado como debieras, Milo… matarte será lo más doloroso para mí… pero no me gustan las sobras como a Alberich!… - Aldebarán hablaba con malicia mientras blandía un látigo - ¡No me gusta la idea de que alguien que fue mío, haya sido de otro!...

Milo sabía lo que venía… cerró con fuerzas sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula… "¡Aiacos!"…

---

Intentaba no emitir ningún sólo sonido… Aioria lo manoseaba y besaba… le resultaba repugnante sentir sus manos, y su boca… esa lengua maldita… sin embargo, le hacia sentir al otro su frialdad, aunque eso poco le importaba a Aioria cuando empezó a penetrarlo… no fue nada delicado, de hecho Camus necesito de toda su concentración para no gritar… pero estaba decidido… no le daría el gusto a ese cerdo disfrazado de gallardo león…

¡Definitivamente!... – susurraba entre jadeos el peli castaño - ¡Eres más frío que un témpano de hielo!

---

Le había temido a Kaysa, casi desde que lo conoció… y es que no era para menos… era el más desagradable de todos los guerreros de Atlantis, su apariencia, casi repugnante… sus pequeños ojos marrones y su piel extremadamente pálida no le ayudaban en nada… y menos aún su conducta, la verdad, Sorrento no sabía que le era mas despreciable, si su aspecto o su forma de ser… pero ahora consideraba que en su conjunto, lo detestaba… el guerrero lo había arrastrado hacia lo que parecía un cuarto, sin contemplación lo arrojó al lecho, subió sobre él y comenzó a desgarrarle las prendas… lamía y mordía su cuerpo vulgarmente… Sorrento apenas y podía defenderse… lo empujaba, pataleaba, arañaba… por lo que el mayor perdiéndole la paciencia lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, repetidamente hasta dejarlo aturdido…

---

No, definitivamente Dokko estaba muy equivocado si creía que se la iba a dejar fácil… entre los dos, tal vez el mayor lo superaba en fuerza… pero él, era más astuto… decidió hacerle creer al peli rojo que se entregaría a él sin objeción… eso definitivamente le agradó al más viejo, y más al sentir los suaves labios del menor sobre su cuerpo… Mu besaba delicadamente ese pecho, ese cuello e inclusive esos labios… el guerrero de Atlantis lo estaba disfrutando mucho… tanto que empezó a dejarse llevar… el mas joven tomo con sus labios el miembro del mayor, quien empezaba a gemir desesperado… y fue justo antes de que llegara al clímax que el más joven tomó con rudeza el miembro de su acompañante, lo que le hizo casi gritar de dolor…

¡No te gusta, amor!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su camino los estaba llevando por la rivera del río… más algo lo alertó al igual que a su caballo… miró en dirección al bosque y ahí pudo notar a una bandada de aves salir volando… notó que Aiacos se inquietaba tanto como él… su guerrero le dirigió una mirada… comprendió entonces que sería mejor dejarlo ir…

¡Radamanthys… ve con él!

¡Si!

Minos y Hades siguieron el camino indicado… a una no muy larga distancia pudieron vislumbrar dos imágenes, dos personas… por lo que se ocultaron introduciéndose un poco más en la espesura del bosque con que lindaba el río, bajaron de sus caballos y se aproximaron sigilosos… una voz llego hasta sus oídos, una que era conocida por ambos…

¡Es una vergüenza, que el mejor nadador de Atlantis haya sido incapaz de enseñarle a nadar al príncipe Shun!... ¿No crees? – Aioria hablaba mientras arrastraba hacia la orilla del río al lastimado Camus… este no emitía ninguna palabra… tampoco parecía resistirse, tenía ambas manos atadas por la espalda… una vez que las aguas mojaban sus pies, pues debido a lo poderoso de su caudal sólo algunas zonas estaban congeladas, y esa era exactamente una de las que no lo estaban… Aioria beso nuevamente al peli azul en los labios, sin obtener ningún tipo de contestación…

¡Frío como el hielo! – grito al momento de tirarlo al agua… y mientras uno observaba divertido la escena del más joven intentando por todos los medios salir a flote, y a la vez impedir que la corriente lo arrastre, un peli gris salía de su escondite con la ira misma pintada en el rostro… atacó sin contemplación al castaño….

Hades se había lanzado al río y buscaba con desesperación al guerrero de su esposo… aunque no lo halló por ninguna parte… salió para avisarle a su guerrero que justo en ese momento empezaba a tener problemas con el otro guerrero, se notaba que físicamente ambos eran muy fuertes… pero Minos estaba preocupado por su niño, y eso no lo estaba ayudando en esa batalla… aunque lo que siguió, realmente sorprendió al príncipe de Averno… Minos cayó, Aioria iba a ultimarlo pero al final, fue este el que caía herido… pues Camus, quien saliera de las aguas minutos antes, tomó la espada que dejara caer Minos, y con ella hería al peli castaño en la pierna.

Hades los alcanzaba justo a tiempo para sostener al menor que casi inmediatamente después de lo acontecido, cae desvanecido…

¡Camus! – llamó con apenas un hilo de voz la estrella celestial del valor de Averno… tomó a su esposo en brazos, acarició delicado su rostro… vio la vergüenza en aquellos azules ojos… por lo que le dirigió la más cruel de las miradas al castaño que aún se quejaba por la herida…

¡¿Cuál es tu sentencia, amigo?! – murmuró Hades también observando al guerrero…

¡Nunca están demás los esclavos para las minas de carbón, mi señor! – dijo el peli gris acercándose nuevamente a quien yacía en el piso… para propinarle una fuerte patada en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente…

¡Lo lamento, Minos! – susurró de pronto el menor… miró a los ojos de su esposo, y este pudo ver en ellos una angustia que atormentaba a su niño… le sonrió antes de besarlo…

¡Todo esta bien ahora!... ¡Estas conmigo! – dijo en un susurró el guerrero…

¡Debemos ir a ayudar a mi hermano… por favor… Aldebarán seguro va a matarlo! – hablo sumamente consternado, pero sus fuerzas lo volvieron a abandonar y esta vez si perdió totalmente la consciencia.

---

Unos gritos habían llamado su atención… Poseidón se fue acercando sigiloso junto a los guerreros que lo acompañaban… lo que vieron los dejó indignados… a una pequeña distancia, en un apartado claro, Milo estaba siendo azotado cruelmente por Aldebarán, un corpulento hombre que en propias palabras de Saga pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento…

¡AHGR! – se quejaba el mejor espadachín de Atlantis, mientras recibía otro azote…

¡Lo estas disfrutando, Milo!... jajajaja ¡¿Estoy siendo muy amable?! – dijo burlón el mayor.

¡PUDRETE! – gritó el peli azul… más realmente sentía que sus fuerzas ya lo habían abandonado…

¡Ah sí! – dijo serio el gran toro de Atlantis… tal vez quieras recordarme de otra manera, sin soltar el látigo amagó que se bajaría el pantalón… aunque no sabremos si iba a hacerlo o no, pues justo en ese momento…

¡No creo que lo haya disfrutado tanto como lo disfrutarás tú! – Saga se hacía notar seguido de su hermano… ambos con una mirada de feroz enojo… cuando se disponían a atacarlo… una voz los detuvo… todos se voltearon a ver… Radamanthys los miraba con su espada alerta a cualquier ataque, mientras que Aiacos soltaba los amarres que sostenían a Milo a aquel árbol…

¡Ya estoy aquí, mi niño!… - susurró el peli azul acariciando el rostro de su compañero, tomándolo con cuidado le cobijo con su abrigo… llamó a Shión con la miraba, este se fue acercando a Milo, mientras Aiacos, Rada, Saga, Julián y Kanon rodeaban a Aldebarán…

¡Tú dirás, amigo… si quieres su muerte… nos podemos encargar de que sea penosa y dolorosa! – Saga hablaba a su compañero, mientras que Kanon asentía…

¡Sumamente dolorosa! – acotaba el gemelo menor.

Aiacos miró con atención a quien se mostraba nervioso debido a su muy delicada situación… luego miró aquel látigo, y le dirigió la mirada a sus compañeros… Realmente podría decir, que a pesar de que Aldebarán era un hombre sumamente fuerte y grande… no pudo contra los gemelos, quienes lo amarraron al mismo árbol en donde estuviera atado Milo… Aiacos agarró pues entonces el látigo y comenzó a azotarlo… lo aproximado que soltó Shión que había recibido su niño, fueron veinte, sin contar los seis de la ocasión pasada… esa cantidad multiplicada por toda la furia que tenía… ummm, perdió la cuenta al llegar a cincuenta… Milo le había dicho a Julián y Shión donde estaban sus esposos… y apuntó a la dirección de la cabaña… los gemelos se quedaron con Aiacos, mientras que Radamanthys acompañó a Julián y Shión camino a la cabaña…

---

No le había costado nada… simplemente no soportó el dolor, y bueno… si se había ensañado con él, pero quien le mandaba a tener ideas cochinas con él…

¡Remedo de médico! – dijo el peli lila al terminar de amordazar a Dokko… luego con cuidado salió del cuarto… podía oír los gemidos del miserable de Kaysa y los quejidos de Sorrento… no había podido ayudar a su pequeño príncipe, pero definitivamente ahora no estaba amarrado, y algo iba a hacer… con cuidado abrió la puerta, agradeció que esta no emitiera ningún crujido… miró la escena, y definitivamente le pareció desagradable… el dulce de Sorrento estaba boca abajo, Kaysa a su espalda sujetándolo firmemente de sus caderas, mientras le embestía con violencia… estaba tan exhorto penetrando al peli morado, que no sintió cuando el peli lila se le acercó, después de haber tomado la espada que este dejara tirada al momento de despojarse de sus prendas…

¡Será mejor que te separes de él! – murmuró Mu colocando el filo de la espada, justo en el cuello de Kaysa... este se detuvo de inmediato, miró a su agresor… - ¡Te aconsejo que me hagas caso… se usar todo aquello que tenga filo… y mejor hazlo con cuidado!

¡Mu! – susurró bajito Sorrento…

Kaysa abandonó cuidadosamente el interior del más joven, se notaba que aún no había terminado… Sorrento se acurrucó a un costado de la cama, y se tapó con lo primero que encontró… lloraba silenciosamente, miró asustado a Mu, quien tenía un expresión que jamás había visto en su vida…

¡Ahora tú, maldito animal, ¡Al suelo!... ¡Boca abajo, me oíste!! - Kaysa obedeció aunque esa posición le era demasiado incómoda debida a su, aún latente excitación… Mu pudo notar los golpes en el rostro de su amigo, por lo que cuando estaba dispuesto a enterrarle bien profundo la espada a ese miserable… Dokko, que no sabía cómo se había liberado de sus amarres, lo atacó.

¡Idiota… ¿Cómo permitiste que se te escape?! – rugió Kaysa incorporándose…

¡Perdón, me confié… pero no volverá a pasar… ahora sí, Mu… me conocerás enojado! – hablo con furia el peli rojo acercándose a un aún aturdido Mu… quien debido al golpe había perdido la espada…

Sin dudarlo, y con Mu aún en el suelo, Dokko le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre… de hecho fueron varias patadas… el mayor se sentía humillado en lo más profundo de su orgullo… debido a estos el peli lila ya hasta escupía sangre… Sorrento miraba aterrado esa escena… Kaysa lo hacía divertido… hasta que recordó en que estaba y nuevamente comenzó a acercarse al menor… cuando Dokko tomó de los cabellos a Mu, para obligarlo a ponerse de pie, lo empujó hacia la pared, lo volteó, bajó sus pantalones y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo, un agudo dolor en el muslo derecho lo detuvo… pudo escuchar también los quejidos de Kaysa…

¡Pagarás muy caro… esto! – susurró al oído del peli rojo Shión… oyeron los gritos de Mu, lo que los obligó a irrumpir sin mucha preparación… Julián atacó a Kaysa, que sí se había dado cuenta de la intromisión, pero que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar… el primo de Hades no tuvo piedad le hirió en el brazo derecho para impedir que pueda agarrar la espada, y luego en la pierna, de hecho estaba a punto de rematarlo cuando Radamanthys se lo impidió…

¡Mi señor, usted pertenece a la nobleza… no se rebaje a matar a esta basura… permítame que yo me encargue!

Julián aún estaba mirando impávido a Kaysa, quien estaba sin ropa… miró hacia el lecho, y ahí pudo ver, su Sorrento… hecho un mar de lágrimas, aterrado, y… lastimado…

¡Estrella Celestial de la Furia!... ¡dime cual según tu sabiduría, juez de Averno… es el peor de los castigos! – dijo el peli azul con rabia…

¡Déjeme a mí, y le juro que su castigo será incluso peor que la muerte! – susurró el peli dorado con malicia…

Julián asintió… vio como Shión atendía a Mu, luego de haber noqueado a Dokko, claro esta… entonces él se fue acercando a Sorrento… en un principio el peli morado parecía temerle, más al notar la dulzura con la que era observado por su esposo, rompió en un sonoro llanto, y fue a refugiarse en sus brazos…

---

Pasadas unas horas, se reunieron no camino al templo, sino en la cabaña, todos los guerreros de Averno, incluido Hades…. Mu fue el que se recuperó más rápidamente, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le urgía contarles a los demás todo lo ocurrido…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el peli lila, le tocaba contar lo acontecido esa noche… pareció inquietarse… palideció, y Hades pudo notar que los demás jóvenes hacían lo mismo… eso fue suficiente para él… se levantó del lugar que ocupaba, sin mirar a nadie….

¡¿Dónde?! – su pregunta fue firme y seria… al principio parecía que nadie iba a contestar, más fue Milo el que lo hizo… señaló en dirección a un cuarto… Hades se dirigió a ese lugar… entró cerrando la puerta… aquella fragancia él la conocía… - ¡Shun!

Miró con detenimiento la habitación, notó que aún había vestigios de cuerdas, supuso para que las había utilizado, Diogo, respiró profundo…. Luego notó las ropas que correspondía a la realeza de su familia… estaban desgarradas, tiradas… más lo que casi detuvo su corazón, y logró que al fin, aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, lo hicieran, fue aquel rastro de sangre en las sábanas de aquella cama… "¡Maldito… le hiciste daño!"… un objeto brillante en una de las esquinas de la habitación llamó su atención… se acercó…

¡Una sortija!... "¡No!"… ¡Su sortija! – dijo cabizbajo el peli oscuro… "¡Diogo, eres un idiota… esta sortija es sólo un formalismo… nuestra sangre nos une ahora… él me pertenecerá sólo a mí, hasta el fin de la eternidad!"…

---

Hades salió del cuarto sumamente serio… miró a sus hombres quienes asintieron… luego miró a Mu, como pidiéndole que continúe con su relato… el peli lila, supuso que podría saltarse lo de la noche y continuó…

¡Muy temprano en la mañana, Diogo salió rumbo a Tierra, según lo que me dijo… Dokko… antes de irse, le dijo a sus guerreros que acaben con nosotros, habló de cortar todos los lazos que ataban a mi príncipe… Shura le acompañó llevándose a la princesa Pandora con él! – al comentar esa parte, todos notaron cómo la mirada de Radamanthys brillo con furia - ¡Alberich tuvo el consentimiento de Diogo para llevarse a Mime a sus tierras, al parecer, a él no tenía porque matarlo, pues como ese guerrero fue el que les alerto de cómo ingresar por las cuevas hacia Giudecca, su premio había sido Mime!

¿Dónde quedan esas tierras? – preguntó uno de los gemelos con preocupación…

¡A medio día de camino de aquí! – respondió Camus - ¡Siguiendo el camino hacia el este… es fácil de llegar!

¡Continúa!... – dijo el mismo gemelo una vez de recibir aquella información…

¡Bueno… luego Krisna se llevó a Shaka al templo que se encuentra próximo… eso es todo lo que puedo decir, mi señor! – concluyó el peli lila… - ¡Aunque si puedo acotar que mi amigo corre mucho peligro con el monje… pues él estoy seguro que quiere matarlo!

Hades pensó sólo un instante… entonces mirando a sus guerreros acotó…

¡Shión y Julián!... ¡ustedes se quedarán aquí, con los jóvenes y con nuestros prisioneros, primo avísale a mi padre donde estamos, que venga con una comitiva para que los lleve a todos a Averno… y a esos malditos, donde dispuso Radamanthys! – al escucharlo, los dos jóvenes asintieron… - ¡Bien!... ¡Kanon irás con Minos a donde se llevaron a tu esposo!... ¡Y tú Saga serás acompañado por Aiacos!...

¡¡¡¡SI!!!! – respondieron los aludidos.

¡Yo también voy a destruir todas las barreras que te protegen, maldito infeliz! – susurró el príncipe mirando la sortija en su mano… - ¡Radamanthys, tú y yo, iremos hacia Tierra… debemos averiguar cómo esta la situación!…

¡Sí! – acepto el peli dorado…

¡Avísale a mi padre, primo… que dentro de dos noches volveré a Averno, solo si es que no logro rescatar a mi pequeño… mientras tanto, que prepare los ejércitos… atacaremos Tierra, y tomaremos el reino si es necesario!... ¡Vámonos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faltaba camino para llegar a Tierra… de tanto en tanto se detenían para descansar, aunque Diogo había mencionado que su deseo era llegar al anochecer junto con Sein. Pandora se limitaba a guardar silencio y observar a Shun, quien permanecía profundamente dormido, pudo notar que las mejillas del menor estaban muy pálidas… hacía frío por lo que se inquieto, más aún con la idea de que nuevamente haya enfermado… tenía un deseo tan grande de cortar la mano de aquel peli azul que era tan odiado por su hermano… odiaba verlo acariciar al dulce niño que era Shun, así como odiaba saber que ese cochino sujeto hozó tocar a alguien que definitivamente le pertenecía a su hermano.

Cuando nuevamente se pusieron en marcha rumbo al castillo de Tierra, Diogo cobijó mejor a Shun, observo a Shura quien llevaba a Pandora, y volvieron a emprender la marcha… la joven princesa era bien vigilada con el peli oscuro… ella no intentaría nada, deseaba conocer al padre de Shun, quería conocer al monstro que escribiera aquella carta, y permitiera que lastimen a su propia sangre, sin consideración.

Mientras en sueños, Shun vagaba por los bellos jardines de Eliseo… "¡Hades… perdóname!"… no podía sentir la calidez del ambiente, ni lo fragante de las flores… "¡Ikki… te he fallado… nunca fui digno de sucederte!"… miraba a la distancia y notó sombras… luego todo el lugar estaba ardiendo en fuego… apenas y se podía ver algo debido al humo… "¡_Cortaré todos los lazos que te atan_!"… de pronto pudo sentir la calidez de un abrazó, volteo a ver, la imagen era de una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera verde, sus ojos lo miraban con ternura, e inmediatamente volvía a estar en los hermosos campos Elíseos… sonrió al verla… "¡mamá!"… ella lo beso dulcemente en la frente… y desapareció… "¡Debo hacer algo… no puedo permitir que me venza!"…

¡Descansa, mi pequeño… pronto estarás en presencia de tu padre! – Diogo le hablaba susurrante a Shun, a duras penas abrió los ojos, aunque el frío viento hizo que los cierre nuevamente… - ¡Por cierto… tus guerreros están muertos… ese es el precio de la traición… pero descuida… ya no necesitarás a ninguno!… - la información hizo que el más joven lo viera con miedo… - ¡Nunca voy a dejarte… ni dejaré que me dejes! – le susurró sonriendo…

Shun nada pudo hacer para demostrar su enojo… no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo… tenía deseos de morir, pero algo, muy dentro suyo… le decía… "¡Quizás estén bien… quizás Hades!"… sus fuerzas volvieron a disiparse, cayó nuevamente en los sueños en donde aún tenía a su madre, donde Ikki estaba a su lado, donde Hades lo envolvía en sus protectores brazos… y para su dolor, y amargura… donde su padre… era… Ares…


	17. Chapter 17

_Me voy a tardar algo con la actualización, aun no me he decidido en algunos detalles, pero los soluciono y lo escribo…_

**Capítulo 16º: Entre Lealtades y Traiciones**

Se habían separado… cada uno con una misión diferente… tanto Hades como Rada llevaban túnicas para resguardarse y así ocultar quienes eran, se habían cambiado con ropas más humildes… no tubo fuerzas ni para reír con la idea de imaginar a su pequeño, haciéndole un puchero por lo sucio y desaliñado que se veía… "¡Espero volver a ver esa sonrisa… maldito Diogo… pagarás si es que veo apagados esos hermosos ojos!"…

¡Mi señor! – Rada había notado que Hades se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones… más al escucharlo le prestó toda su atención.

¡Dime!

¡Lo mejor es seguir por el bosque, el camino debe estar lleno de soldados!

¡Esta bien… iremos por ahí! – hablo el príncipe, y siguieron su camino sin mirar atrás…

---

Según lo indicado por Camus, ese era el camino que les llevaría a las tierras de Alberich… Kanon miraba a Minos quien estaba muy serio… se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría él… si es que aquel hombre se atrevía a poseer a su esposo… instó a su caballo a acelerar la marcha… faltaba poco para llegar… "¡Solo espera un poco más Mime, estoy en camino!"…

¡Tranquilo amigo… por lo menos sabes que no intentará matarlo! – hablo Minos al ver un dejo de desesperación en los ojos de su amigo…

¡Eso no lo sabré hasta tener a Mime a mi lado! – acotó el peli azul, mirando a su amigo… viendo ya que estaban llegando a ese lugar…

¡Pues más te vale tranquilizarte… he oído que este sujeto…!

¡Si…! – dijo el gemelo menor… - ¡Mime me hablo de él, así que lo conozco bien… no temas, antes que nada soy un guerrero!

¡Lo se, amigo…! – Minos le sonrió brindándole apoyo… él también, a pesar de ser considerado uno de los más fríos, se había dejado llevar por la ira al ver en peligro a su _hielito_… como le decía de cariño.

---

El imponente Templo del Dios Cronos se alzaba ante ellos… habían llegado sigilosamente hasta el lugar… había monjes que se encargaban de la vigilancia… ni Saga, ni Aiacos tenían la intensión de matar a nadie… o por lo menos, a ningún monje inocente… pudieron observar que estos poseían una expresión casi sombría… como, si estuvieran sufriendo por algo… inmediatamente Saga supuso el motivo de esas caras… con ayuda de su compañero, sujetaron a uno de ellos… lo encerraron en una habitación, en donde aprovecharon para ocultarse y el mismo Saga se encargo de interrogar al joven…

¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo serio el peli azul…

¡Shiryu… señor! – era un joven de largos y lacios cabellos negros y ojos azules… que miraba muy asustado a sus captores…

¿Dónde están? – fue lo único que acotó el gemelo mayor…

Shiryu pareció entender a quienes se refería, y su expresión se tranquilizó… e incluso pareció aliviada…

¡El joven Shaka… se encuentra en los calabozos del Templo, señor… si me permite puedo indicarle cómo llegar… puedo guiarlos! – el peli negro sorprendió a los mayores con sus palabras…

¡Te estaría muy agradecido, Shiryu! – hablo el peli azul…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simplemente estaba aterrado… Krishna podía ser la misma representación de la crueldad cuando se lo proponía… y en ese instante se lo estaba proponiendo… no sólo lo había usado como si fuera una vil ramera, sino que ahora quería marcar su cuerpo con acero ardiente…

¡¿Te gustaron las caricias de ese sujeto, Shaka?!... ¡Pensé que tú y yo estábamos por encima de toda trivialidad… pero veo que tú te dejaste llevar por los placeres de la carne! – decía el peli plateado mientras removía en el fuego un hierro con una marca… - ¡Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar, quien es tu dueño!

¡Krishna!... ¡Me hablas de dejarme llevar por los placeres de la carne!... ¡No seas sínico… ¿quien se dejó llevar por esos placeres hace sólo unos momentos?… yo me entregué a MI ESPOSO… NO TIENES NADA QUE RECLAMAR! – dijo un tanto exaltado el rubio… estaba nervioso, creía capaz al mayor de marcarlo como amenazaba…

¡Ummm!... ¡Tú esposo… ¿eh?... te casaste con otro, estando comprometido conmigo… eso no es nada honorable! – dijo el moreno sacando el instrumento, y acercándose al rubio…

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de honor… tú no sabes nada de eso?! – decía el más joven sudando frío… - ¡No hagas eso, Krishna! – murmuró casi sin voz.

¡Ahora ruegas…!... ¡Jura que nunca más vas a dejarme! – hablo malicioso el hombre…

¡Juro… que no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Saga! – Shaka soltó esas palabras sin un asomo de duda, lo que ocasionó que el mayor se enfureciera, cuando estaba por juntar con la piel del rubio aquel metal…

¡Debería aceptar que perdió, monje!... – Saga sujetó la mano del peli plateado… lo miraba con una frialdad que congelaría el mismo sol… y con una fuerza que no pudo ser superada por Krishna, cambió la dirección de aquella marca y se la auto infringió al guerrero de Atlantis, quien empezó a gritar debido al dolor…

¡Saga! – susurró el rubio ocultando con las sábanas, su cuerpo desnudo y lastimado…

¡Shaka… amigo! – Shiryu se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó…

¡MALDITO TRAIDOR…. SENTIRAS LA IRA DE MI LÁTIGO! – vociferó el peli plateado…

¡Quiero ver… quien es el que sentirá la ira de un látigo! – habló Aiacos… tomando de los cabellos al monje, quien aún gemía por la quemadura… - ¡Creo amigo, que sería conveniente irnos… y llevar al joven Shiryu!

¿Ehhh? – el aludido pareció alarmado por esas palabras… más al ver el asentimiento, primero del peli azul y luego de Shaka, termino por asentir él también…

¡Hades dijo… destruir todas sus barreras, ¿verdad?! – murmuró Aiacos amarrando a Krishna…

¡Si!... – Saga no miró a su compañero al responderle, se acercó a Shaka quien inmediatamente se refugió en sus brazos… - ¡Veo que me extrañaste!

¡Idiota!

---

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión que le correspondía a la familia de Alberich, este simplemente le ordenó que fuese a darse un baño… lo que obedeció… una vez limpio, encontró unas prendas que supuso debía vestir… suspiró largamente al ponérselas… Alberich entro al cuarto, vio al joven vestido y limpio… sonrió por eso…

¡Noto que me tienes miedo!... ¡Me alegro… así sabrás comportarte! – murmuró acercándose lentamente al peli naranja… - ¡Deberías estar contento… podrás ver a tu señor… gracias a mí! ¡y no perderás la vida, como tus amigos!

Mime oía todo silenciosamente… no sabía que debía hacer, empezaba a inquietarse, en especial cuando Alberich lo volteó para que pudiese observarse en el espejo… luego comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a despojarle de las prendas que hacía un rato se había puesto.

¡No tuve opción… más que unirme con ese hombre! – susurró el peli naranja, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos…

¡Lo se… descuida… yo borraré todo rastro suyo de tu cuerpo, y de tu mente!

Mime se dejaba hacer sumiso por el peli rosa, en ningún momento ofreció resistencia alguna, es más parecía disfrutar de aquellas caricias, gemía debido al placer que el otro joven le brindaba… rápidamente fueron a parar en la cama… Mime se retorcía de placer, lo que realmente estaba agradándole de sobre manera al peli rosa, quien comenzaba a penetrarle con cierta delicadeza…

Aquellos gemidos estaban taladrando sus oídos… no lo podía creer… "¿Por qué…?"… Minos miraba a su amigo… temía que en cualquier momento irrumpiese en el cuarto y asesinase a esos dos… pero todo acabó y un silencio más incómodo siguió a aquella situación… un silencio solo roto, por unas dulces palabras del peli naranja…

¡Tengo hambre!...

¡Enseguida te traigo algo… no te vistas! – dijo Alberich al momento de salir de la alcoba…

Fue en ese justo momento en el que Minos tuvo que sujetar al gemelo menor… para que este no irrumpiese en la habitación, y le hiciera daño a su esposo…

¡Tranquilo… debes tranquilizarte! – susurraba Minos, aunque él mismo deseaba ingresar a ese lugar y abofetear al peli naranja por su traición.

---

Habían llegado a la cabaña sin mucha complicación, Mu salió feliz a recibir a su amigo, Saga pregunto con la mirada a los demás si tenían alguna novedad de Kanon, estos negaron…

¡Descuida amigo, esta a medio día de camino, debió de haber llegado ya… esperaremos a que lleguen para irnos! – hablo seguro Julián…

¿Le has avisado ya a tu tío? – pregunto Aiacos…

¡Sí!... ¡Habrá que esperar, Shión fue en su búsqueda!... ¿ummmm… pero díganme muchachos… quién es él? – Julián se dirigía a Shiryu, a quien en ese momento noto…

¡Ahhh!... ¡El nos ayudó a rescatar a Shaka… creo que son amigos! – susurró Aiacos, más al ver como Mu inmediatamente corría a abrazarlo, supuso que era amigo de ambos.

¡Shiryu… no lo puedo creer, te dejaste crecer el cabello! – murmuró el peli lila, y Shaka sonrió al verlo…

¡Sí… después de lo que pasó, me retiré para servir a los dioses… y fui a parar bajo la tutela de Krishna! – comento el peli negro…

¿De donde se conocían? – preguntó curioso Saga al ver, algo celoso, la confianza con la que se trataban y miraban, no solo Mu, sino su esposo con ese joven monje.

¡Shiryu fue al igual que Mu y yo, uno de los generales de Ikki, amor! – contestó el rubio con una mirada un poco triste… - ¡Después de lo que sucedió se retiró!…

¿Por qué no te quedaste a proteger a Shun, como Mu y Shaka, Shiryu? – preguntó intrigado Aiacos…

¡Su pequeña alteza… y yo no tuvimos mucho contacto… de hecho, cuando Ikki murió yo estaba en las tierras de mi familia, la noticia me desoló… no pude con mi pena, por lo que me refugié en la religión… sentía que le había fallado a mi príncipe… y que no era digno de proteger a su hermano! – contestó el joven con una cierta nostalgia…

¡Entiendo… pues quizás ahora puedas ayudarnos… después de todo, un guerrero, siempre es un guerrero! – acotó Julián…

En ese momento Sorrento salía del cuarto, y fue a refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo, miró con curiosidad al extraño… al igual que lo hacían Camus y Milo…

¡Hola! – fue lo único que dejaron salir…

¡Así que ustedes son las joyas de Tierra! – dijo Shiryu con una sonrisa…

---

Podía ver a la perfección como ingería con tranquilidad todo los alimentos que le trajera el peli rosa, veía, que de tanto en tanto le dirigía una que otra sonrisa al mismo, una dulce sonrisa… apretó fuertemente el puño… le dolía lo que estaba viendo… "Entonces, solo fingías conmigo"…

¡Toma…! – dijo dulce el oji naranja al pasarle un baso de jugo a su amante… quien sonrió y lo bebió gustoso…

Debía aprovechar ese momento, Alberich se había dormido… ni siquiera desconfió de la bebida que le pasara, y tampoco notó que en esta había colocado un influjo para que se durmiera… agradecía a Mu, que siempre les proveía de esas sutiles armas… ahora debía huir… conocía demasiado bien al guerrero como para saber, que esa mansión sería su jaula… y que la promesa de ver a su príncipe era sólo un cuento… es más no dudaba que lo usaran para chantajear a Shun, y eso definitivamente el no lo permitiría… se había puesto una camisa, y cuando buscaba unos pantalones simplemente se sintió arrastrar y lanzar hacia la cama nuevamente…

¡Alberich! – susurró un poco asustado…

¡Veo que no me crees… realmente disfrute tenerte entre mis brazos… sabes que no te haría daño… y sin embargo, quieres huir… aún sabiendo que sólo yo puedo protegerte! – la frialdad en la voz del peli rosa, le hizo temblar de miedo…

¡Si ya lo sabías… ¿Entonces por qué? – susurró el menor…

¡Quería ver hasta donde llegabas… veo que te has convertido en todo un guerrero, capaz de hacer lo que sea por su señor… jajaja aunque tu sumisa entrega fue por otro motivo… ¿verdad?! – cada palabra parecía revelar lo que en su interior guardaba el más joven, se odió por ser un libro abierto para Alberich…

¿Qué harás conmigo? – dijo sin apartar la mirada…

¡Ya te dije, que serás mi esposo… y en lo que respecta a ese bastardo… no te hice daño, por que quiero que en un futuro sea a mi heredero a quien guardes en tu vientre… mientras tanto… descansa tranquilo, Mime… que la poción que mezcle con tu comida debe estar por hacer efecto… no será doloroso para ti… pero te liberará de esa molesta carga! – Alberich sonrió al ver la expresión de espanto en la cara del menor, quien inmediatamente intentó dirigirse hacia el baño…

¡Suéltame… ¿Qué me diste?! – Mime intentaba por todos los medios soltar el agarre del mayor… pero sin éxito.

¡Sólo quédate quieto y espera a que pase! – murmuró con malicia el mayor…

"¡No!"… ¡Kanon! – dijo casi sin voz…

¡Parece que él no esta aquí!...

¡¿Ah No?! – Kanon había entrado rompiendo una de las ventanas seguido de Minos, Alberich intentó defenderse de su ataque, pero no fue tan rápido… Minos ayudó a Mime, quien inmediatamente se dirigió al baño y comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había comido… tenía en su rostro una expresión de angustia que hizo que el peli azul se pusiera más furioso… - ¡El antídoto… Ahora!

¿Y si me niego? – dijo malicioso el otro guerrero…

Kanon miró a Minos, quien asintió y cerró la puerta del baño… y acercándose al oído del peli rosa, le susurró…

¡No sabes lo excitado que estoy… eres muy hermoso, caballero!

¡No!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun podía sentir la calidez que solamente Tierra podía brindarle… pero la angustia de haber provocado la muerte de sus amigos, no lo dejaba en paz… no quería perder las esperanzas, aunque tampoco podía engañarse… los guerreros de Diogo eran capaces de mil atrocidades… sus amigos definitivamente estaban en una situación difícil… sin embargo tenía que admitir, que él no estaba mejor… "¡Padre!"… no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le esperaba… sólo sabía una cosa… sea lo que fuere, su padre, como siempre, no iba a ayudarlo.

Pudo percibir que unos caballos se les aproximaban… le dieron la bienvenida a Diogo y a Shura, y preguntaron por él… Diogo les aseguró que estaba simplemente muy cansado… y esos hombres se ofrecieron a escoltarlos ante la presencia de su padre.

¿Cómo fue la batalla? – preguntó Shura para romper el silencio que comenzó a reinar… Shun se alertó ante esa pregunta…

¡Los de Averno vencieron, señor!... ¡Todos estaban demasiados sorprendidos por ver al Rey Ares al frente de su ejercito! – comentó uno de los hombres… - ¡Su padre fue herido, su alteza… por un guerrero llamado Osiris!

Shun sintió cómo aquella noticia dio como resultado, que Diogo se tensara y aumentara su agarre hacia él…

¿Y cómo esta mi padre?

¡Bien señor… también los espera en el castillo!

Después de eso, ya nadie pronunció palabra… la princesa, también demostraba su cansancio debido al largo viaje, pudo ver que a la distancia se alzaba el castillo donde su joven cuñado había pasado su niñez… se preguntaba cual sería la apariencia del rey de esas Tierras… las palabras de su padre resonaron entonces en su mente… "¡Tú serás quien decida… que haré con él!"...

---

Iban a todo lo que daban sus caballos… Hades conocía bien aquellos bosques… los había recorrido tantas veces en el pasado… definitivamente llegaría hasta el castillo, debía averiguar lo acontecido con su hermana y con Shun… eso realmente lo perturbaba… lo atormentaba la imagen de la sangre en las sábanas…"¡Maldito Diogo!"…

También estaba un poco preocupado por la suerte de Shaka y de Mime… esperaba que tanto Saga como Kanon, los hayan podido rescatar sanos y salvos… volvió a mirar el camino… otro con el que quería arreglar cuentas era con Sein…

¡Mi señor! – Radamanthys lo sacó de sus reflexiones…

¿Qué ocurre?

¡Es mejor que de aquí en adelante, vayamos a pie!… - Rada desmontaba el caballo…

¡Tienes razón amigo… es lo mejor!… - Hades también bajo de su caballo… los dejaron sueltos y siguieron su camino a pie…

Ninguno hablo mientras continuaban con su misión… ambos tenían firmes metas que cumplir… Radamanthys la venganza… y Hades, rescatar a Shun… lo de Diogo vendría por añadidura…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche estaba empezando a caer… hacía frío, pero su esposo lo cobijo con una manta… se sentía un poco débil… pero por lo menos estaba bien… su pequeño estaba bien… busco con la mirada al culpable de su mal estar… no tenía mejor aspecto… le daba algo de rabia… pero… estaban a mano ahora… tímidamente levantó la mirada… se notaba serio… no habían hablado aún… suspiró resignado… su matrimonio estaba acabado…

¿Te sientes mal? – murmuró el peli azul…

¿Me odias? – susurró el peli naranja, sin mirarlo…

¡No! – Mime miró el rostro del mayor, este no le dirigía la palabra, miraba al frente seriamente…

¿Y… dime por qué? – susurró el menor…

¿Ehh? – por fin Kanon bajaba la mirada hacia el menor…

¿Por qué se ilumina esa cueva? – preguntó con timidez mirando al mayor…

¡Cuando esto pase… te lo mostraré!… - dijo con una sonrisa el gemelo menor… luego lo abrazó con mayor fuerza… su corazón casi deja de latir cuando asustado Mime lo había llamado… al mismo tiempo que una felicidad completa lo embargaba… temía tanto que su pequeño realmente no lo amara, que de ser por él, se habría quitado la vida debido a la agonía de que su amor no sea correspondido… aunque, la verdad era otra… la verdad era que de ser cierto, él hubiera esclavizado a su esposo… lo hubiera encerrado con llave… le obligaría a amarlo, sin oportunidad de réplica… marcaría su cuerpo y su alma con su deseo… y frente a sus bellos ojos, mataría a ese desgraciado que había osado meterse entre ellos… sonrió ante esos pensamientos… - ¡Perdóname… yo realmente dude de ti!

¡Descuida… yo, debí ser más fuerte… la verdad es que temí que fuera violento conmigo… y que eso…! – Mime pareció proteger su vientre con sus manos debido a ese pensamiento… - ¡Aunque como siempre, Alberich ya había leído en mis pensamientos… y se encontraba ya, a tres pasos delante de mí!

¡Tranquilo… ahora va a estar a varios pasos, pero detrás de ti!... ¡Descansa, mi pequeño… aún falta para llegar! – Kanon besó la frente del menor… Minos sonrió ante la escena… si que la pequeña zanahoria se había robado el corazón de Kanon de Géminis…

¡Mejor estate quieto… no querrás que tu nuevo señor se enfade, y te de de probar de lo mismo, ¿o sí?! – Minos hablo con malicia a Alberich quien estaba atado, montado junto a él en el caballo… - ¡¿Me pregunto que hará Diogo ahora que su estratega esta con nosotros?! jajajaja

---

¡Y esa es la situación, Tío! – Julián le había explicado con lujo de detalles a Ares todo lo acontecido, hacía apenas unas horas, de las que él y una pequeña comitiva habían llegado… los prisioneros ya estaban siendo escoltados a Giudecca… los guerreros de Shun también se estaban disponiendo a partir… ellos sólo esperaban ya, la llegada de Kanon, Minos y esperaban que Mime viniera con ellos…

Habían pasado por lo menos unas dos horas más de espera… Saga estaba sumamente nervioso… los guerreros de Shun ya habían partido junto con Aiacos… Julián, Ares, Shaka y Shiryu esperaban la llegada de Kanon y Minos… Shiryu se había quedado por tener también conocimientos médicos, ya que consideraron que Mu aún estaba muy lastimado, y era preferible que regrese junto con Shión… pues en Giudecca podrían atender mejor las heridas de Milo, quien de todos los guerreros era el que en peor condición estaba…

Cuando sintieron que se aproximaron unos caballos, todos se pusieron alertas…. Más al ver a su gemelo, con su esposo en brazos, Saga no lo aguantó más y salió a su encuentro…

¡Hermano, me tenías preocupado! – soltó el gemelo mayor…

¡Aquí estamos Saga… y trajimos a alguien con nosotros… le debemos a él, el que hayan estado a punto de entrar a Giudecca! – dijo amargo Kanon mirando en dirección a su prisionero…

¡Ya nos encargaremos de él… ¿Estas bien Mime?! – pregunto a su cuñado, un poco preocupado el peli azul, al ver su extrema palidez…

¡Estamos bien, Saga… gracias por preguntar! – susurró bajito el menor…

Kanon sonrió al notar que su hermano no había notado la indirecta… bueno ya se lo explicaría luego… en seguida saludaron a Ares, y Mime fue a refugiarse en los brazos de Shaka…

¡Es hora… todos debemos volver!... ¡Esperaremos a mi hijo en Giudecca! – hablo con firmeza el Rey…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente iban ingresando al castillo, unos guardias abrieron las puertas que le daban paso al salón del trono, donde se podía ver a Sein ansioso esperando a su hijo… Shura traía un poco más atrasada a Pandora… aunque al ver las puertas abiertas ella logró notar al que supuso sería Sein, el padre de Shun, a su lado estaba otro corpulento hombre, lo reconoció inmediatamente como Arles, y a su otro costado, una mujer de largos cabellos lilas… notó también algo extraño… más sólo estaría segura viéndolos más de cerca…

¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo, Diogo?! – Sein noto la palidez de su hijo, además de percibir las prendas que portaba…

¡Me temo que sus secuestradores no lo trataron como se trata a la realeza, su Majestad! – hablo maliciosamente el príncipe de Atlantis…

¿Dónde están sus guerreros? – volvió a preguntar el rey, al notar que sólo una mujer acompañaba a Shura…

¡Creo que ellos murieron, mi señor, nada pudimos hacer con mis hombres para salvarlos…!

¡MENTIRA! – Pandora simplemente no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, cómo podía existir alguien tan sínico… - ¡POR QUÉ NO LE DICES LA VERDAD MISERÁBLE… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ES USTED, SABE LO QUE LE HIZO ÉL A SU HIJO?!

Mas Pandora no pudo seguir hablando, pues Shura le tapo con su mano la boca… miró serio a Diogo, quien en ningún momento se mostro tenso por las palabras de la mujer…

¡Incluso en estos momentos, mujer, deseas defender las atrocidades de tu padre!… - habló casi victorioso el peli azul… - ¡El deseo de Ares hacia mi prometido, lo habrá saciado muchas noches, mi Rey… lo encontré atado, sumamente asustado… por lo que me decía cuando fui a rescatarlo… entiendo que ese tal Osiris y Ares, le hicieron pasar…! – calló sus palabras con la angustia dibujada en su faz… - ¡Lo que le hicieron no tiene nombre!...

Sein ardía de la ira, y la desesperación… corrió a abrazar a su pequeño, el cual abrió los ojos cansado… entonces Sein vio aquellas esmeraldas tan dolidas, tan cansadas… tan… tan opacas, que deseó la cabeza de Ares y de ese tal Osiris en ese justo momento… Pandora miraba la escena atónita… aquella influencia que desde la distancia había visto, iba en aumento… y luego descubrió la fuente… "¡Bruja!"…

---

Pandora fue llevada a un cuarto que serviría para su prisión, pues a pesar de las sugerencias de Arles y de Saori, Sein no creyó conveniente enviar a una princesa a una mazmorra… "Eso no es correcto, y menos tratándose de una sacerdotisa"… pensó el rey, dirigiéndose luego al cuarto de su hijo… él mismo se había encargado de bañarlo, y vestirlo…

Shun no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, se dejó bañar y vestir por su padre, lo miraba sin mirarlo… eso hería al mayor… notó las lesiones en sus muñecas, y la cicatriz en la mano derecha de su pequeño… se odio por no haberlo protegido… por haber permitido que pase tanto tiempo con esa genta…

¡Tal vez deba vengarme de esa gente con aquella mujer! – susurró el rey con el odio resplandeciente en sus pupilas…

"_¡Tal vez deba vengarme de esa gente con aquella mujer!"…_ aquellas palabras llegaron hasta el lugar en donde su mente se refugiaba de esa agónica realidad… "¡No… qué dices padre… con Pandora!"… Shun se removió entre los brazos del mayor, lo que ocasionó que Sein lo acomodara en la cama, le miró tierno, acarició su rostro… lentamente pudo escuchar que su pequeño susurraba, casi inaudible… para que sólo él pudiera oírlo, y no Saori quien también los observaba desde la puerta…

¡Padre… acaso te ha segado tanto el dolor… condenaste a geste inocente a morir… mientras bebías de la misma copa… con los asesinos de tu adorado Ikki… mientras… admitías que mi lecho, lo comparta con quien lo ejecutó! – Shun apenas y miraba esos azules ojos de su padre… el mayor no podía creer lo que parecía delirar su hijo menor… pero su mirada casi vacía… perdida y sumamente angustiada, le decían que debía escucharlo… - ¡Pequé… pues le pertenecí a quien atravesó su espada en el pecho de mi hermano!

Shun simplemente no pudo decir más… pues en ese momento Diogo ingresó en el cuarto…

¡Suegro… es mejor que mi prometido descanse! – Diogo hablaba con tal autoridad, y una seguridad que hizo que Sein se inquietara… más supo disimularlo bien… al ver nuevamente cómo los ojitos de Shun volvían a cerrarse.

¡Tienes razón, Diogo… yo también debo descansar! – dicho esto Sein beso la frente del menor y salió del cuarto…

¡¿Aún no te haz podido meter en su lecho Saori?! – preguntó molesto Diogo por haber permitido que pase tanto tiempo con Shun…

¡No es tan fácil… ese hombre sólo tiene pensamientos para su esposa muerta… además, la preocupación por tu pequeño, no me daba oportunidad de nada! – dijo con disgusto la mujer…

¡Supongo… ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?! – murmuró esta vez con una sonrisa el peli azul…

¡Claro, hermanito… esta tan débil que no será problema de que surta efecto… le diré a la servidumbre que es incienso… mientras más aspire su aroma, más rápido olvidará todo! – hablo la mujer sacando unas hierbas…

¡Si él no cae en tu lecho… mataré a Sein… jajaja… bueno yo no… el propio Shun ordenará que lo maten! – Diogo soltaba cada palabra con malicia… - ¡Así que con esto… te volverás más sumiso para mí pequeño!

¡Recuerda lo que me prometiste, hermano! – hablo la mujer con una voz muy fría…

¡Si… si me entregas su corazón, hermanita… el primogénito que me brinde… será tuyo! – cuando terminó de hablar Diogo se acercó al más joven, comenzó a besar sus labios… mientras que su hermana colocaba en el recipiente su _incienso, _y le prendía fuego, sólo superficialmente, no deseaba que se prendiera por completo… sólo lo suficiente como para que se consuma lentamente dejando escapar su aroma…

¡Debes mantenerlo débil, hermano… sólo funciona en cuerpos débiles… es por eso, que tanto tú como yo, seremos inmunes a su influencia! – Saori se dirigía a su hermano, sonrió al ver cómo este acariciaba con deseo la suave piel del menor, mientras le besaba el cuello…

¡Sal! – ordenó el peli azul…

¡Sein se dará cuenta, así que mejor espera a mañana… mi padre pedirá que para salvar su honor, se casen inmediatamente! – Saori murmuró divertida esas palabras… le gustaba ver a Diogo desesperado…

¡Ya me voy…! – dejó escapar el príncipe con un tono de disgusto… mientras seguía acariciando esa delicada piel que lo enloquecía… - ¡Ahora me perteneces sólo a mí!

---

Al fin, su recorrido los había llevado al destino… el castillo de Tierra, donde moraba Sein, se alzaba frente a ellos… había mucha vigilancia… por lo que sabían no iba a ser nada fácil entrar… más rápidamente se hicieron eco de los rumores, y pudieron tener la certeza de que tanto Shun como Pandora se encontraban ahí.

¡Debemos entrar! – murmuró el príncipe de las tierras heladas de Averno…

¡No desespere, alteza… entraremos! – Radamanthys rápidamente se hizo de un nuevo disfraz… y haciendo uso de toda la información que le había dado su primavera del castillo, supo a la perfección el lugar por donde podían ingresar…

No tardaron en recorrer aquellos pasadizos que eran de conocimiento únicamente de los más fieles de la corona… como bien les habían asegurado los guerreros de Shun… una vuelta a la derecha, seguir las escalaras… casi nadie iba por ahí… se notaba por las telas de araña… por fin, llegaron a los pasadizos que daban a los cuartos… uno a uno fueron observando por las aberturas en las paredes que supusieron eran ocultadas por los cuadros… en una de ellas pudieron escuchar algo que dejó mudo al peli oscuro…

Escucharon a la perfección las palabras de la hermana de Diogo, con respecto a que harían que Shun olvide todo, y también eso de entregar a su primogénito por el amor del príncipe menor… Hades apenas y se pudo contener al ver al cretino de Diogo besando a su esposo… más lo que hizo que se contenga, fue justamente que Radamanthys le hizo entender que debían poner a salvo a su hermana… y a Shun, ahora Diogo estaba con él… aunque se tranquilizó más cuando el peli azul apartó sus cochinas manos de su niño… y salió.

¡Debo entrar!

Al salir los príncipes de Atlantis de la habitación… dos jóvenes mujeres se quedaron en el cuarto a velar por el sueño del niño, siguiendo las estrictas órdenes de Saori…

¡Demonios!

¡Mi señor, por lo menos esta bien… lo sacaremos de aquí… antes debemos encontrar a su hermana!

¡Si!...

---

Cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación, se puso nerviosa… y es que en el fondo sabía que vendría… se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra… pero después simplemente suspiró y por fin soltó…

¡Tal vez deba vengarme contigo por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo! – Sein la miró con una frialdad que ella no había experimentado jamás…

¡Hágalo… pero lo único que ganará será mi desprecio… aunque supongo… que quien vive con el desprecio de su único hijo vivo, no le importará vivir con el de alguien más! – soltó Pandora, devolviendo la misma frialdad que recibió…

¡Yo no desprecio a mi hijo… daría la vida por él!

¡Que ironía, habla de amor quien le dijo a su único hijo… que esperaba que pudiera vivir con la muerte de los soldados en la batalla que usted propició, así como lo había hecho con la de su propio hermano! – el tono de voz de la princesa era sumamente sarcástico - ¡No me haga reír!

¿Pero de que carta me estas hablando, niña? – dijo confundido Sein.

¡De la carta que envió para retarnos para el enfrentamiento en los límites de Atlantis… mi her… mi padre, me dijo que era su letra! – acotó la joven…

¡Jajaja… pero si fueron los de Averno quienes nos retaron a ese enfrentamiento… la carta me la dirigieron a mí! – murmuró el Rey…

¿Ummm?... – Pandora lo miraba incrédula, al igual que lo hacía Sein… más los dos vieron en la expresión del otro, que ambos decían la verdad…

¡Creo que caímos en una trampa… y que el único perjudicado fue mi hijo! – susurró Sein con angustia en su mirar…

¡También lo pagaron Shaka y sus amigos… ellos habrán encontrado la muerte, más fue a manos de los hombres de Diogo… siguiendo sus órdenes! – comentó la mujer, sus palabras llamaron la atención del hombre…

¡Tú y yo, jamás hablamos… ¿me entiende?! – la joven asintió… Sein iba a retirarse, más se detuvo al oír las palabras de la joven peli oscura…

¡Mejor vaya a dormir con su hijo, mi señor… así se asegurará de que nadie más lo lastime!

¡Mejor tome esto entonces… aunque le advierto que hay guardias afuera… pero por su seguridad… supongo que es mejor que tranque el cuarto desde adentro! – Sein le entregó la llave de la habitación… la joven lo miró, sonrió… y en un ágil movimiento le robó un delicado beso al rey… quien sólo por un instante se sorprendió… luego se marcho…

¡Ummm… Saori… acabo de romper tu hechizo!

---

Esa noche, Shun sintió a su padre, como hacía tanto que no lo sentía… de hecho… se sentía tan bien… y al mismo tiempo, terriblemente mal… esperaba que su padre no lo hubiera escuchado hacía un rato, cuando le contó todo… pues Diogo había sido muy claro en su amenaza antes de irse… "_¡Si le dices la verdad a tu padre… lo mataré!_"… el peli azul le abrazó con más fuerza… al entrar al cuarto había ordenado a aquellas sacerdotisas que se larguen… él cuidaría a su hijo… además… debía pensar… por primera vez en años, sentía su mente totalmente lúcida… como si hubiera despertado de un muy largo sueño… o… más bien, de una larga pesadilla… se sentía liberado y capaz de discernir… todo desde ese… "me beso"… "¿Qué haré… siento que soy prisionero en mi propio castillo… cuando permití que todo se me saliera de las manos?"…


	18. Chapter 18

_Gracias por sus reviews, bueno aquí les dejo otro capi… ahhh tengan paciencia…__ ya falta poco para que todo se arregle…_

**Capítulo 17º: ****Intensiones**

Despertar en los brazos de su padre, fue con algo con lo que ya hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de soñar, por lo que supo de inmediato que si era su padre el que estaba a su lado. Sein acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos de su hijo, había apagado aquel incienso que dejara Saori, realmente le disgustaba su olor, y parecía que a Shun también, toda la noche la había pasado pensando en la mejor manera de salir de esa situación tan riesgosa sin poner en peligro la vida de su pequeño…

Shun buscó calor en los brazos del mayor… olía a Ikki, su padre… se sentía tan bien, era como sentir a Ares… abrió cuidadosamente los ojos, intentando centrar la mirada en el peli azul que lo cobijaba en sus brazos…

¡Padre! – susurró tan bajo que apenas fue escuchado por el mayor…

¡Estoy aquí… perdona mi pequeño… no pude defenderte… yo…! – Sein sentía impotencia, primero los de Averno, junto a ese bárbaro de Osiris, y después Diogo… cuantas atrocidades debió de haber sufrido el último regalo de amor de su bella Mel…

¡No padre… no hay nada que perdonar… se defenderme sólo… lo que pasó fue sólo un descuido, pero estaré bien! – Shun habló tranquilamente mientras con algo de dificultad se incorporaba, miró el rostro del mayor, y vio algo diferente en él… sonrió por eso, era extraño, hacía tanto que no percibía eso… parecía… - ¡Amo a Ares padre… pero el nunca podría ocupar tu lugar…!

¡Mi pequeño… hijo mío! – el peli azul abraza con fuerzas a Shun… le sentía tan indefenso, y a la vez fuerte, igual a aquella vez en que lo reconoció como tan fuerte y orgulloso como su Ikki, cuando notó que él, sin importar las circunstancias, jamás retrocedería.

¡Padre, pase lo que pase… síguele la corriente a Diogo… estamos en desventaja aquí… debemos esperar a mi esposo, el…! – Shun miraba al mayor, más este le hizo callar…

¡Ese no es tú esposo… es un bandido que te arrebató de mi lado… los del reino de Averno son nuestros enemigos! – Sein dijo eso tan frío que al pequeño se le congeló el corazón…

¡Tú padre tiene toda la razón, mi amor! – Diogo había ingresado a la habitación, Shun sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, cuando aquel infeliz rodeaba su cintura - ¡Ese tal Osiris no es más que un delincuente que se aprovecho de ti… ¿no es así suegro?…!

¡Si… no voy a permitir que vuelva aponerte un dedo encima, yo mismo me encargaré de destruir todo ese maldito reino! – Sein salía del cuarto, aunque el menor notó, una, casi imperceptible, mirada.

¡Tú padre está de mi lado, mi vida… esta tarde me dará tu mano en matrimonio, y a mas tardar esta noche sólo me pertenecerás a mí! – Diogo besó el cuello del menor, y en un susurró acotó… - ¡Lo mataré si intentas algo… sabes que soy capaz!

"¡Pase lo que pase… síguele la corriente a Diogo!"… el menor no hizo nada para evitar que el peli azul besase su cuello, ni cuando tomó sus labios en un demandante beso… "¡Voy a acabarte, Diogo… sé que mi padre me apoya a mí!"…

---

Las palabras de Sein le quemaron los tímpanos… "¡Y se hace llamar su padre… maldito!"… Hades a penas podía contenerse, pudo ver cómo su esposo era manoseado por aquel a quien ya le tenía jurada una muerte muy dolorosa… Radamanthys lo tenía fuertemente sujetado, de no ser así seguramente habría traspasado ya ese muro para acabar con Diogo…

¡Su alteza, recuerde a su hermana, aún no damos con ella!

¡Si no quita sus manos de él, lo mataré ahora…!

La vos de Saori lo alertó, al parecer le informaba a su hermano que debía ir junto a su padre… pues este ya estaba conversando con Sein, Diogo beso nuevamente a Shun antes de retirarse… Hades relajó su cuerpo, por lo que Radamanthys disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre… vieron a la peli lila encender algo y colocarlo cerca de donde se encontraba Shun, para luego acotar que con esas yerbas dormiría todo el día…

Hades notó que Shun se incorporaba en el lecho a duras penas… la mujer lo miró con un odio que al fin el peli verde pudo contemplar, y por lo que vio Hades, el menor no se lo esperaba…

---

Pandora estaba intranquila… aunque había roto el hechizo que cegaba a Sein este aún odiaba a su familia… es más, odiaba a su padre, pero noto el motivo, nomás de verlo contemplar al pequeño, cuando recién habían llegado… "¡Celos… mueres de los celos… supongo que Shun te hizo notar muchas veces, y en especial en aquella ocasión, que amaba a mi padre!"… la peli oscura sonrió ante esa imagen… "¡Pero Shun no ama a mi padre, más que a ti… tonto, tengo que salir de aquí… esa brujita… yo me desharé de esa mujer!"… Pandora comenzó a revisar la habitación en donde estaba encerrada… ella no era una simple doncella en peligro… no, ella era la sacerdotisa de Cronos… además de ser una guerrera, digna hija de Ares y hermana de Hades… estaba segura que en aquel lugar, debía haber alguno pasadizo.

¡Hermano… se que estas por aquí… ven pronto y rescata a tu pequeño…! – susurraba la mujer mientras se acercaba a las puertas para intentar oír algo que le indicara la situación reinante…

---

Hades vio a su pequeño dormido, le inquietaba todo lo que había presenciado, Saori realmente odiaba a Shun, y fue su influencia la que por tantos años le había bloqueado los recuerdos de la muerte de Ikki… es por eso, que lo atormentaban sus pesadillas, no lo había olvidado porque era pequeño, sino por la influencia de esa mujer, sus sueños querían hacer que él recuerde, algo que no debió olvidar… aunque también le sorprendieron las palabras de su niño… "¡¿_Si tanto amabas a Ikki, por qué lo dejaste morir… o era a Hades a quien amabas_?!"… y después ya no supo más… la vio acercarse al menor y acariciarle el rostro, vio que le susurró algo al oído, y después sonriendo maliciosamente se retiró…

¡Shun! – Hades no soportaba esa lejanía… más sentir a Rada acercarse, pues hacía un buen rato se había ido, le alertó…

¡La hallé! – ambos jóvenes se sonrieron… aunque rápidamente el rubio cambió su expresión - ¡Esa habitación esta un poco distante… y no se cómo la vamos a sacar de ahí… habrá que esperar a que anochezca!

¡No tengo tanto tiempo! – murmuró el peli oscuro apretando los puños.

¡Descuide, mi príncipe, si osa volverle a poner un dedo encima, le prometo que yo mismo le ayudaré a destruir estas paredes! – Rada habló casi sin pensar, entendía la frustración de su amigo y compañero, si su primavera estuviera en esa situación, ya habría cometido unas cuantas estupideces…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían llegado a Giudecca hacía unas horas, inmediatamente después de hacerlo, los ejércitos empezaron a ser dispuestos, como lo había pedido Hades… Julián ayudaba a su tío en todo lo que pudiera serle útil, mientras que Shión y Mu se encargaban de curar a Milo, y de cerciorarse de que todo lo relacionado con el embarazo de Mime estuviera bien…

Los guerreros guardianes de Shun se sintieron dichosos de ver vivo a Afrodita, aunque los embargó la tristeza de que haya perdido a su bebé… sin embargo, la endereza que demostraba los llenaba de valor… Afrodita se sintió morir al perder a su bebé… pero a su entender, había perdido a dos bebés, y eso se lo dijo a su esposo… pues Shun le había robado el pensamiento desde la primera vez que lo vio, él era su bebé, su niño, a pesar de ser sólo unos años mayor que el pequeño… le había prometido nunca dejarlo… y ahora no estaba a su lado.

Shaka por su parte ayudaba a los generales de Hades en todo lo referente a posibles puntos a atacar si fuera necesario irrumpir en el castillo para rescatar a Shun… el rubio estaba muy preocupado, pues sabía que ahora que Diogo tenía al menor, les iba a costar mucho recuperarlo, además, considerando que en el Castillo el único que podría ser aliado del príncipe era su padre, él sabía bien, que el rey jugaba sus piezas a favor de Diogo. Otro que ayudaba en los planes, era el recién ingresado Shiryu, incluso Ares se quedó impresionado por lo astuto que era ese joven, no por nada era el estratega guerrero del príncipe Ikki… cuando la reunión se había acabado Shiryu iba de salida junto a Shaka, cuando el rey le llamó la atención…

¡Shiryu, ¿verdad?! – Ares se acercó a ambos peli largos…

¡Sí su majestad! – el joven hizo una reverencia ante el hombre, y luego miró a Shaka alejarse por que su esposo le indicaba que debían irse… - ¿En qué le puedo ser útil?

¡Me parece increíble que Sein le haya permitido alejarse de sus fuerzas… pudo pertenecer a la guardia de Shun, le sería de mucha ayuda! – Ares miró con cierto disgusto al joven cuando lo viera por primera vez… podía acordarse de su imagen en algunas batallas en las que Ikki participara, además de otras informaciones que le brindara uno de los espías que vigilaba al antiguo prometido de su hijo.

¡El Rey Sein quedó muy afectado por la pérdida de su primogénito… además yo era un guerrero, en un principio él decidió que los acompañantes de su hijo menor fueran personas tan delicadas cómo él! – fue la respuesta del joven, se sintió inquieto, la mirada del mayor era examinadora y fría…

¡Ya veo… aunque… supongo que a usted lo que más le afectó fue la muerte de su príncipe…! – murmuró el peli oscuro mayor…

¡Si… Ikki a más de mi príncipe era mi…! – empezó a decir el menor, más las palabras de Ares lo dejaron atónito.

¡Amante!... ¡Si, se que Ikki tuvo dos amantes… así cómo sé que se fue a sus tierras en aquel tiempo debido al dolor que le causara la naciente relación de Diogo con su príncipe! – Ares lo había dicho, aquella espina le molestaba demasiado… el joven en su presencia palideció… más luego de tomar aire miró a los ojos al rey…

¡Ikki y yo fuimos ante todo, amigos… lo de amante me queda muy grande, aunque yo estaba dispuesto a serlo… lo que pasó entre él y yo, fue efecto de juegos y algo de alcohol, se lo aseguro! – Shiryu se disponía a salir, se sentía avergonzado… y no era para menos, ese era el motivo por el que no había estado aquella tarde cuidando de su señor, y ese era el motivo por el que como los demás no toleraba al pequeño… le pareció más fácil culparlo a él, que culparse a sí por aquella tragedia.

¡Lo siento, no soy quien para juzgarlo… espero que ahora sí se sienta bien para proteger a mi niño! – acotó el rey sin apartar los ojos del joven…

¡Ese niño le pertenece al Rey Sein… más… yo ayudaré a que este a salvo… "¡Se lo debo a Ikki!"… - dicho esas palabras Shiryu dejó al rey y se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

¡Nada mal… impertinente y valiente!... – murmuró el rey cerrando los ojos… sus pensamientos estaban con Pandora, su hija estaba tranquila… eso era bueno, Hades no estaba tan bien… y Shun… - ¡Tranquilo pequeño… pronto volverás a casa… "¡Sein es tu ultima oportunidad… espero que falles, así Shun no dudará en volver a mi lado!"… aunque, por la felicidad de esa joya, espero que lo hagas bien esta vez!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía algo frustrada pues no había encontrado la forma de escapar de aquella habitación, a no ser que utilice la puerta, la cual justo fue tocada en esos momentos, ella se acercó recelosa, hasta que la voz del rey de Tierra le pidió que le abriese… Pandora así lo hizo, una vez que lo vio dentro este se dirigió a ella respetuosamente, no sin antes indicar que comiera los alimentos que él le había traído.

¡Espero que sea de su gusto! – hablo el rey al verla examinar los alimentos… dudo un momento más después decidió comerlos…

¡Gracias! – la joven comía lentamente sin perder de vista a Sein, quien también no perdía detalle de ella…

¡Usted es sacerdotisa de Cronos… ¿Cómo lo permitió su padre?... Nunca había conocido a una sacerdotisa de Cronos… sólo conozco sacerdotisas de Hécate! – dijo el rey tomando asiento en un diván.

¡Era mi deseo… y mi padre siempre los cumple! – respondió la joven sin prestarle mucha atención.

¡Lo considero un desperdicio… es una mujer muy bella, debe tener más de un admirador a sus pies! – acotó Sein mirando por la ventana y observando la habitación en la que había sido encerrada la princesa…

¡Gracias… Usted también es muy atractivo aún, mi señor… debió volver a casarse! – acotó la peli oscura notando que afuera, tras las puertas había alguien escuchando su conversación…

¡Eso haré! – respondió escueto el hombre…

¿Cómo? – aquel comentario descolocó a la princesa de Averno, miró al Rey quien también notó que estaban siendo escuchados y le pidió con un gesto que no dijera nada…

¡Me casaré con la princesa de Atlantis Saori… lo haré esta noche… y mi hijo Shun hará lo mismo, pero con Diogo dentro de cinco días! – Sein se lo decía seriamente, la joven lo miraba espantada… más al notar cómo el mayor se le acercó ahora indicándole que hablara pero señalándole la puerta…

¡Shun ya está casado con mi primo! – dijo la joven con tono molesto ya teniendo al hombre frente a ella…

¡Ese sinvergüenza nada tiene que ver con mi hijo!... _¡era necesario tiempo por eso acepte la boda!_... ¡Mi yerno acabará con él, y no será más que un mal recuerdo para Shun!... _¡Confiaré en usted y en su padre, debe huir!_... ¡Y tú te convertirás en mi esclava, pienso regalarle a mi bella prometida tu reino!... – Sein le había dicho todo aquello a la princesa quien lo miraba sorprendida, más ella asintió - _¡Aproveche esta noche… debajo de esta alfombra hay un pasadizo sígalo, mi caballo la estará esperando!_... ¡Mañana me divertiré contigo, Saori desea que le regale tus cabellos jajajaja y no le negaré nada a mi nueva esposa!

¡Es usted un idiota! – acotó la joven con una sonrisa… - _¡Gracias!_

Sein salió del cuarto, nadie se encontraba ahí, por lo que él se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su hijo, no sin antes ordenarle al guardia que nadie tuviera acceso a aquel cuarto.

---

Hades y Rada habían tomado el camino que indicara el rubio, cuando pasaron por unas habitaciones no pudieron dejar de escuchar, pues aquella voz les resultaba inconfundible… la burlesca era de Saori, las risas eran de Diogo, también notaron la voz de Shura…

¡Entonces Sein le dijo que se casaría conmigo, y que Shun se casaría contigo… jajajaja me encantaría haber visto su rostro… ahhh, le dijo además que me regalaría su reino, y que se divertiría con ella mañana… le cortará sus bellos cabellos y me los entregará a mí! – Saori disfrutaba mucho de contárselo a su hermano, este la abrazó y besó en los labios…

¡Felicidades hermanita… al fin lo tendrás… jajaja… lo único que no me pone feliz es que debido a tu casamiento yo tendré que esperar cinco días para hacerlo! – Diogo hablaba con ironía…

¡Pero, mi señor… una vez que la princesa sea la mujer de Sein, lo mataré y así no tendrá que esperar tanto! – esta vez era Shura el que hablaba…

¡No podemos matarlo tan pronto… debe ser después de mi boda, idiota, si Sein muere Shun será coronado Rey y a mi no me va a ser fácil hacer que se case conmigo… su pueblo se me levantará… ya que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, siente un inmenso cariño por él! – Diogo hablaba serio…

¡Quien iba a imaginárselo… todos deseaban atacar Averno para rescatar a tú pequeño! – acotaba la joven abrazada a su hermano… - ¡Pero hermano… no sería Shun quien gobierne… jejeje… sino yo!

En su escondite Hades estaba que echaba crispas… "¡Maldito Sein!"… observaban lo que ocurría en esa habitación gracias a unas rendijas en la pared… Radamanthys observó a su príncipe y le indicó con la mano el camino que debían seguir, a lo que el peli oscuro asintió y se dirigieron a aquella dirección…

---

Sein acariciaba el hermoso rostro de su pequeño… parecía dormir profundamente, notó nuevamente ese molesto incienso así que lo apagó y tiró el contenido por la ventana… Shun parecía inquieto en sueños, sujetaba con fuerzas las sábanas de su cama… el mayor se recostó a su lado y besó su frente…

¡Estoy aquí… no voy a dejarte! – Sein abrazó a su hijo con fuerza… había aceptado confiar en Pandora y en Ares… no podía negar que le dolía tener que pedirle ayuda a este último, el rey a quien le debía la vida de su hijo, y a quien él mismo intentó matar, pero que aún así, jamás había dejado de adorar, como debió de hacerlo él, a su hijo menor.

Mientras en sus sueños, las palabras de aquella mujer retumbaban cómo estruendos en su cabeza… "¡_Amaba a Hades, es cierto… primero el insignificante de Ikki me lo quitó… y luego tú… pero él jamás va a volver contigo, murió odiándote sabes… y ese tal Osiris cuando sepa que fuiste de Diogo te repudiará… y más al saber al hijo de quien llevas en el vientre_!"… Shun buscó más calor en los brazos que aprisionaba su cuerpo… no quería creerlo, debía de estarle engañando… "¡_Diogo engendró a su hijo en ti… realmente desearía ver la cara de asco de tu esposo al saberlo_!"…

¡Padre! – Shun abrió los ojos… se sentía tan cansado… y ahora sí estaba asustado, pero no podía ser, y sin embargo, de ser así… qué haría.

¡Hijo, estoy aquí!

¡No me dejes!

¡No lo haré… ya no lo haré más!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche había llegado, seguramente la ceremonia de unión empezaría en cualquier momento, la joven princesa quitó la alfombra y cómo le dijera Sein ahí había un puerta secreta, la cual abrió, bajó con cuidado unas escaleras, aunque unos sonidos arriba la alertaron, por lo que volvió a subir rápidamente y tapó el lugar de escape… tocaron la puerta y tuvo que abrir, pues el soldado le indicaba que por orden del Rey debía asistir a la boda…

¡Demonios! – la joven abrió la puerta… le entregaron un vestido que se puso y minutos después le indicaron el camino a seguir… en todo momento estuvo escoltada de unas sacerdotisas… "¡Más brujas!"…

Cuando llegó al salón del trono ahí ya se encontraba Sein con su hijo… aunque Shun parecía ido, y estaba muy pálido, notó inmediatamente que esas extrañas energías lo rodeaban… el menor al verla le sonrió pero no pudo acercársele, Diogo no se lo permitió… Saori sonreía maliciosamente al verla… la princesa de Averno la observó sin demostrar nada… aunque muy en el fondo notó que esa joven era muy peligrosa, y que sus energías eran las que mantenían a Shun en ese estado… por lo menos estaba segura de que Sein ya no estaba bajo su hechizo…

¡Me dijeron que eras una sacerdotisa… entonces te ordeno que nos cases! – ordenó firmemente el rey, Shun miró asustado a su padre… y luego a Pandora, quien luego de tragar duro asintió…

No había ningún sacerdote… Diogo se preguntaba el por qué de la ausencia de Krishna, pero lo atribuyó a las inclemencias climáticas de Atlantis, al fin y al cabo, había comenzado el invierno también ahí… Arles parecía muy complacido con la boda… Pandora notó miradas muy libidinosas de ese hombre hacia ella, se mordió el labio para contener el reproche… luego le dirigió la mirada a Sein quien no demostraba ninguna expresión de calidez.

¡Comenzamos! – dijo al fin la peli oscura.

---

Estaba oculto en un pasadizo que llevaba hacia unos pasillos… recordaba haber escuchado a su primo contarle de ese lugar… suponía que Rada estaría del otro lado… era una verdadera suerte que su pequeño Afrodita le hubiera explicado con tanto detalle las características del castillo a su esposo.

Radamanthys y Hades habían tenido que separarse… habían escuchado que sería Pandora la que casase a Sein y Saori justo antes de llegar al lugar a donde ella estaba encerrada… eso inquietó a su hermano, por lo que mientras él vigilaba la ceremonia desde su lugar, Radamanthys se colocaría en otra posición, sólo por si fuera necesario que ellos intervinieran de alguna manera… Hades observó a su hermana en el salón, no había mucha gente, de hecho los pocos nobles de Tierra que asistían parecían sólo poder mirar a su niño, se preguntaba si ellos supondrían cual era la situación.

La voz de su hermana le puso alerta, ella se colocaba en el lugar que le correspondía y comenzaba con la ceremonia de unión… como sacerdotisa de Cronos ella unía en sangre a los esposos por toda la eternidad… más el peli oscuro se sorprendió cuando la vio, realizar un rito totalmente diferente del que él sabía ella debía hacer… pues tratándose de la realeza lo lógico sería que realice un ritual parecido al que había realizado en su boda.

¿Qué haces hermanita? – Hades miraba atento…

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de eso, el motivo era obvio, por lo general sólo había sacerdotisas de Hécate, y su hermana había demostrado la firmeza y el poder, para representar el papel de sacerdotisa de Cronos… la vio realizar un ritual que reconoció de inmediato como producto de los juegos que ellos tenían de niños… ató ambas manos de los novios con una tela de seda… hablo en voz alta de que estaban atados eternamente, luego posó sus manos sobre la de los dos novios, y murmuró una oración que nadie pudo entender, pues era en la antigua lengua hablada en Averno… Hades sonrió por el verdadero significado de aquella oración…

¡Por los poderes que me confiere la Diosa Hécate y las bendiciones del Dios Cronos… yo niego esta unión y maldigo a esta bruja novata… que sus sueños se conviertan en pesadillas y sus poderes no lleguen a este hombre ni a su descendencia!

Saori miraba confusa a Pandora y Sein hacía lo mismo… luego vieron cómo la joven peli oscura sonreía y con una dulce voz decía…

¡Pueden besarse… ya son esposos! – Pandora sonrió dulcemente…

Los novios se besaron, e inmediatamente Saori ordenó que sacaran a Pandora de su presencia… Hades miró a su niño, quien miraba con suma tristeza esa unión, palideció un poco más y fue Sein el que dijo que lo llevará a su cuarto, ante las protestas de Saori… el peli oscuro se dirigió rápidamente por los pasadizos, en el camino se encontró con Rada, quien sonrió al verlo y decirle…

¡Tu hermana es de armas tomar… la maldijo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Mi pequeño, descansa…! – Sein tapaba a Shun con las colchas… besó su frente…

¿Por qué papá… ella es una mala persona? – susurró el más joven…

¡Descansa mi amor… yo cuidaré de ti, como sea! – una de las sacerdotisas de Hécate al servicio de Saori iba a encender el incienso, más Sein ordenó que no lo hicieran y las hizo salir… cerró la puerta al salir y se dirigió al salón, por lo menos ahí iba a estar Diogo, y podría vigilar que no intentase nada, aunque antes quería ir a ver a su prisionera, le intrigaba mucho el significado de las palabras que ella dijera durante la ceremonia.

Shun se incorporó en su lecho… tenía un extraño presentimiento, no había entendido nada de lo que dijera su cuñada en la boda, más recordaba el ritual de su boda, y no era así… una leve sonrisa adornó su faz… "¡Pandora es muy astuta… me pregunto que fue lo que dijo en realidad!"… Shun dirigió su mano a su cuello, Diogo no le había sacado su medallón por que nunca nadie supo, quien se lo había entregado, le arrebató su alianza de bodas pero le dejó el medallón… unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas…

¡Por favor no… que ella me haya mentido, no deseo estar embarazado… eso sería incluso peor que haberle pertenecido… tener un hijo… "de Diogo"… no!... – Shun se acercó a uno de los cajones de su lecho… no había nada, con dificultad se levantó de su cama, abrió uno de sus baúles… quitó todo lo que había en el, luego quitó el fondo falso, en el verdadero fondo había una daga, la tomó y observó con detenimiento… "¡Ikki!"… Hades no había sido el primero que le regaló una daga, Ikki también le había dado una… la suya propia… "¡Si es verdad… te juro Diogo que moriré antes de traerlo al mundo!"…

---

Pandora se quedó pensativa una vez que ingresó al cuarto, ya no le habían entregado la llave, estaba preocupada… sonrió con malicia al recordar lo que había hecho, recordó que cuando más joven su padre le ofreció comprometerse con un príncipe de tierras lejanas, ella no acepto, aceptar habría significado abandonar a su amado padre y hermano… además de que desde pequeña la atormentaban visiones, su magia era poderosa la heredó de su padre, por lo que le dijo a su padre que se comprometería… pero con Cronos… ya que no había encontrado a aquel que despierte en ella el amor…"¡Y cuando te vi, dudé de lo que observaban mis ojos… eras tú…!"… aunque jamás le dijo a su padre el motivo de su decisión, como decirle que en sueños veía la imagen de su amado…

¡Sein! – la joven princesa siente como se acercan soldados o quizás sean sacerdotisas… no estaba segura, pero era evidente que iban para allá… las puertas se abren, ella retrocede… - ¡Rey Arles!

¡Princesa! – el soberano de Atlantis dirigía a la joven una mirada lujuriosa, la mujer lo notó, más se mantuvo firme, lo último que deseaba era demostrarle temor a ese hombre - ¡No creo que a mi yerno le importe… realmente es usted una mujer hermosa… me encantará doblegar a la orgullosa hija de Ares!

¡Patético… usted no es ni la sombra de mi padre… como se nota que su linaje no es igual al mío! – dijo la peli oscura con sarcasmo, mirándolo de una manera desdeñosa…

¡Después de esta noche, pequeña… yo seré tu señor! – Ares se abalanzó a la joven que se defendió con valentía, más el mayor era mas grande y mas fuerte…

¡Suélteme! – la mujer forcejeaba… "¡Sein ayúdeme!"…

¡Arles! – Sein al escuchar los quejidos entro inmediatamente… - ¡Suéltala… ella es una sacerdotisa y debe ser respetada!

Arles no esperaba la aparición de Sein, soltó a la joven y salió sin dar mayor explicación… la mujer miró al padre de su cuñado, quien la miró solo un segundo…

¡Ten cuidado! – Sein salió afuera, sintió tanta rabia, no supo cómo se contuvo para no matar a golpes a Arles… "¡Atrevido!"…

Pandora se quedó viendo hacia la puerta, su corazón latía desenfrenado… sonrió al notar que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas…

---

Hades y Radamanthys no pudieron seguir el camino… escucharon guardias, aunque ellos estaban en los pasadizos no quisieron arriesgarse, permanecieron en sus lugares hasta que se marcharon, aunque lo que escucharon decir a aquellos hombres helo la sangre del peli oscuro… "¡_Su majestad Arles se va a divertir mucho con la extranjera_!"…

¡Pandora!... ¡Rada no hay tiempo que perder… indícame el camino! – Hades estaba empezando a impacientarse, más le valía al maldito no tocar a su hermana… "¡Debí matarlo cuando tuve la posibilidad!"…

Recorrieron los últimos pasillos, ambos se sentían preocupados, escucharon un sonido… se pusieron en guardia y luego…

¡Hermano!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun entreabrió uno de los tantos pasadizos que había en su cuarto, no se sentía bien, pero el no era el ser débil que todos pensaban… se sabía defender, es cierto perdió contra Diogo, pero le cobraría caro la humillación a la que lo sometió, agradecía a su padre el que apagara esos inciensos, gracias a eso se sentía más despierto, aún débil, pero con sus sentidos lúcidos… Según lo que le dijo Saori, ella aprovecharía esa noche para eliminar a su padre, claro que ella pensó que él estaba dormido, pero no y la escucho claramente… "¡Y yo que pensé que alardeaba!"…no pudo decirle nada a su padre durante la boda, en aquel lugar estaban en desventaja, la única opción que veía era impedir que ella cumpla con su objetivo, si eso llegaba a pasar, Saori reinaría y suficiente era ya tener que soportarla como madrastra.

El único lugar en todo el castillo que sólo tenía una forma de entrar era el cuarto de su padre, y esa forma era la puerta… no fue complicado para él pues justo en ese momento no había ni un solo guardia, su padre aún debía estar en la fiesta, dentro del cuarto vio con atención los arreglos, suspiró largamente y luego opto por ocultarse, si se seguía las costumbres de Tierra, primero llegaría Saori para arreglarse… él esperaría a que eso sucediera…

No tardo en llegar a la que esperaba… Shun miró a la princesa cuando esta cerró la puerta y preparó las bebidas, que ella y su esposo consumirían…

¡Vaya Saori… debo admitir que desde hace tiempo me hubiera gustado que mi padre rehiciese su vida, aunque… no contigo! – Shun salía de su escondite, la joven no pareció inquietarse…

¡Sabía que vendrías, es más deseaba que lo hicieras! – la peli lila se volteó a enfrentar al pequeño niño de su hermano, al culpable, según ella, de la muerte de su amado Hades - ¡En este instante tu cuñada debe estar gimiendo bajo el peso de mi padre!

¡Pandora no es como tú, ella sabrá defenderse… se que tu padre no podrá tocarla! – a Shun le sobró convicción en ese comentario, aunque la noticia lo alarmó, debía ir a ayudar a su cuñada.

¡¿A qué vienes?!... ¡A mi hermano no va a gustarle que salgas de tu cuarto! – Saori disfrutaba ver al menor en esas condiciones, se notaba que aún estaba débil, y sabía que Sein no vendría aún por estar arreglando detalles con su padre, debido a que el tonto se había hecho descubrir cuando intentaba violar a Pandora.

¡Tú hermano me importa en lo más mínimo… no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi padre! – Shun miraba fríamente a la mujer.

¡Pero mi niño… yo no seré quien acabe con él! – dejo salir la peli lila de sus labios maliciosamente.

¿Cómo? – susurró el menor…

¡Shun! – Sein ingresaba al cuarto molesto, al ver a su hijo se inquietó.

¡Mi señor… parece que su niño ya se siente mejor! – Saori se dirigía a Sein maliciosamente, el peli verde no estaba entendiendo nada, y su padre parecía que tampoco.

¿Hijo que haces aquí? – Sein se aproximo al menor y lo abrazó…

¡Supongo que intenta salvarte la vida, suegro!

---

¡Hermana! – Hades abrazó largamente a Pandora.

¡Me alegra tanto verte Hades! – la joven se dejó abrazar - ¡Lo siento tanto hermano… no pude proteger a tu niño, y ese bastardo le hizo daño!

¡Descuida hermanita… ya arreglaré cuentas con él… ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí, y a mi esposo también! – Hades miró dulcemente a su melliza… luego endureció la mirada y miró a su guerrero, este asintió y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del menor.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no hallarlo ahí… es más lo que los dejó fríos fue ver el compartimento abierto por el que supusieron él salió…

¿Dónde fue? – susurró el rubio sorprendido…

¡Tal vez fue junto a su padre! – murmuró el peli oscuro…

¡Tengo un extraño presentimiento hermano… debemos encontrarlo, algo malo va a pasar! – Pandora se mostraba asustada, lo que alarmo a ambos hombres…

¡Rada, llévate a mi hermana ahora!

¡QUE!... ¡No Hades yo voy a ayudarte! – dijo la joven alarmada…

¡Me ayudas más poniéndote a salvo! – el peli oscuro miró a su amigo, este agarró del brazo a la joven y empezó a llevársela…

¡Suéltame Radamanthys… no vamos a dejar solo a mi hermano! – decía la princesa forcejeando mientras se alejaban lentamente.

¡Mi princesa, iremos a Giudecca a avisarle a su padre de la situación, él nos espera con su ejercito dispuesto… volveremos a poner orden aquí! – Radamanthys entendía que su amigo y príncipe sería capturado… lo importante en ese preciso instante era poner a salvo a Pandora e ir por ayuda.

---

¡¿Diogo qué haces aquí?! – Sein se mostró firme al preguntar, no le gustó nada la manera en como el príncipe miraba a su hijo.

¡Shun deberías estar en tu cuarto!... – el príncipe de Atlantis miraba fijamente al menor, quien también lo miraba fijo, sin demostrar temor ni nada, eso lo estaba enfureciendo mucho - ¡Realmente no deseo hacerlo frente a tus lindos ojos!

¡No tocarás a mi padre, Diogo! – Shun intentó colocarse frente a su progenitor pero este se lo impidió y lo mantuvo tras suyo.

¿Piensas matarme Diogo? – Sein miraba frío a los dos hermanos que se posicionaban justo frente a ellos.

¡De hecho… sí! – Diogo sacaba su espada, más Sein hacía lo mismo… - ¡Encárgate de mi niño!

Shun observó que tanto Arles como Shura ingresaban al cuarto. Sein lo colocó tras él, no tenía la intensión de permitirle a nadie acercarse a su hijo, ya no… El peli verde observaba su situación y la de su padre… más esta vez no se dejaría vencer, agarró una de las espadas que adornaban el cuarto del mayor…

¡Padre, permítame ayudarle por favor! – Shun se colocaba a lado de su padre miraba a Shura y a Arles, más todo indicaba que solo pelearía con Shura pues tanto Diogo como Arles iban a hacerle frente a su padre.

¡Para mí será un honor, hijo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sein enfrentaba en desventaja a Arles y Diogo, sonreía irónico, pues le recordó la escena montada hacía unos años en contra de Ares, quizás su castigo por traicionar a quien le debía la vida de su hijo era morir como había intentado hacer que muera él. Mas no podía simplemente dejarse vencer, Shun lo necesitaba… "¡No puedo dejarme vencer!"…

Shun de tanto en tanto vigilaba a su padre, Shura era bueno, pero el era mejor aunque no estaba en su mejor forma, cuando en un movimiento inesperado de Saori casi sale herido, fue en ese momento en el que Diogo…

¡ESTUPIDO… NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLO!

Shun aprovecho esa distracción y desarmó al guerrero de Atlantis, aunque no por mucho, pues debía admitir que Shura no era un hueso fácil de roer, rápidamente se hizo nuevamente de un arma y siguió combatiendo…. En eso un quejido alertó al menor…

¡Padre!... – Saori había herido a su padre en la pierna en un descuido con una daga… y Diogo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello… - ¡No Diogo!

¡Ríndete pequeño… y tal vez le perdone la vida a tu padre!

Shun bajó su espada, maldijo el que nadie viniera a ayudarles, no había ningún guardia que viniera o alertara de la situación que enfrentaban, más desde hace unos años era esa la situación, el castillo estaba más plagado de guerreros fieles a Diogo que a ellos…

¡Esta bien Diogo, me rindo, pero no lastimes a mi padre! – Shun bajo su arma… miró a su padre que no podía moverse pues de hacerlo probablemente el filo de la espada le haría daño, más en sus ojos pudo ver que no deseaba que se rindiera…

¡Así me gusta… ¡Shura!… llévate a Sein a las mazmorras, no lo mataré… "aún"…! – Diogo se acercaba a Shun quien permaneció en su lugar esperándolo, tampoco retrocedió al sentir la mano del mayor acariciando su rostro…

Saori se acercó a su padre observando complacida la imagen, Sein fue amarrado y obligado a ponerse de pie para salir hacia afuera… Diogo comenzó a besar el cuello del peli verde, y justo cuando Shura abría las puertas…

¡NO LO TOQUES!

"¡Hades!"… ¡Osiris! – susurró Shun

¡ENFRÉNTATE A MI… VOY A MATARTE POR TU OSADÍA MALDITO!

Shun comenzó a temblar, Shura lanzó a su padre hacia un rincón y tanto él como Diogo se disponían a pelear, mientras que Arles lo sujeto con fuerza a su cuerpo… noto que Saori miraba sumamente impactada al peli oscuro… "¡Amor que haces… no debiste!"…


	19. Chapter 19

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews… me ponen muy feliz… bueno, bueno, antes que nada quiero avisar que este capi contiene lemon, eso ocurre casi al principio, por lo que sean cuidadosos al leerlo… por otra parte les aviso, que conforme fue escribiendo el capi, me pude dar cuanta que falta poco para que compromiso llegue a su fin… bueno… eso es todo, espero que les guste el capi.._

_Zafira_

**Capítulo 18º: ****Venganza y Perdón**

Sus espadas se encontraron violentamente, se notaba la furia en la mirada del peli oscuro, no le costó nada deshacerse de Shura, y así prestarle toda su atención a Diogo… "¡Vas a morir Diogo!"… por su parte el recién caído Shura, se reincorporaba e intentaba ayudar a su señor, más la visión de Shun le provocó una sonrisa maliciosa… El más joven tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera una pesadilla, en ese lugar Hades estaba en desventaja, Saori no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, aquel joven era tan parecido… pero tan parecido a Hades.

Sein se había volteado y apreciaba la situación, ese joven de larga cabellera oscura se enfrentaba a Diogo con gran destreza, se notaba sumamente furioso, aunque Diogo era muy bueno con la espada, aquel joven, que identificó como Osiris… "¡Así que vino por mi hijo… este joven…!"… Shura intentó atacar por la espalda al oji jade mas tropezó con una de las piernas del rey de Tierra, quien una vez que el guerrero cayó al suelo, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el pecho con una de sus piernas mientras que con la otra lo retenía contra el suelo…

Arles vio la situación reinante… a Shura inconsciente en el suelo, a Sein soltándose de sus amarres, a Diogo en visible desventaja en la batalla, cuando el rey de Tierra tomo la espada que perteneciera a Shura con firmes intensiones de ayudar al intruso, fue que llamó a su hija le dio una daga, le entregó a Shun y fue a enfrentarse con su antiguo aliado…

Saori tomó a Shun, quien intentó zafarse del agarre de la mujer, sin mucho éxito pues la daga de ella estaba dispuesta en su cuello…

¡No te muevas… ¡SHURA LEVANTATE ESTUPIDO!!... – Saori llamó al guerrero de su hermano que parecía recuperar el sentido… más mostraba que le estaba costando un poco recuperarlo en su totalidad…

Diogo atacaba al peli oscuro con todas sus fuerzas… lo odiaba, más al ver su rostro… era esa la razón… ese parecido era tan grande, entendió que ese era el motivo por el cual a Shun le había gustado ese guerrero… pero si él había vencido a Hades, ese doble no sería ningún problema… nuevamente sus espadas se encontraron, el sonido de los dos metales chocar se unió al sonido de las espadas de Arles y Sien… parecía ser parejo todo el enfrentamiento, cada guerrero solo tenía la atención en su oponente, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para Saori…

Shun sentía la daga firmemente en su cuello, si se movía rápido podría deshacerse de Saori, en eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando vio como era herido su padre en un brazo…

¡Padre! – el peli verde intentó soltar el agarre, el llamado del menor llamó la atención de su esposo que en un movimiento inesperado desarmó a Arles, ni siquiera miró a su suegro quien estaba arrinconado por una pared, Diogo quiso aprovechar esa distracción, más rápidamente el peli oscuro volvió a prestarle atención y justo a tiempo se defendió de un ataque del príncipe de Atlantis…

¡Eres bueno con la espada… pero te derrotaré… ahora el príncipe Shun esta con su verdadero prometido! – Diogo murmuraba con rabia, ese sujeto era tan desesperante como Hades, fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente, sonrió con malicia…

¡Que dices Idiota… YO SOY SU ESPOSO! – Hades realmente odió aquel comentario, atacó con mayor fuerza a su oponente ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, lo atacó con tanto ímpetu que logró desarmarlo, y Diogo fue a dar a los pies de su hermana y de Shun.

---

Fue un rápido movimiento, Diogo se levantó, tomó la daga de Saori y la empujo, agarró a Shun y amenazó con cortar su cuello si Sein y Osiris no se rendían… Arles sonrió ante aquello, así también Shura quien ya se había incorporado y desde luego Saori también estaba complacida. Shun sintió el filo rozando su piel, miró a su esposo y con la mirada le pedía que no hiciera caso… quiso morir cuando vio que el peli oscuro tiraba su espada y se ponía a disposición de sus enemigos…

¡No lo hagas! – rogó el menor… mas la mirada de Hades le hizo ver cuan importante era él para su esposo.

¡Idiota!... ¡Realmente crees que yo lastimaría a alguien tan amado por mí!... ¡Shura amárralo! – Diogo hablaba frío mientras ya había retirado la daga del cuello del menor, lo volteó y acarició su rostro, miró el desprecio que el peli verde le dirigía con aquellas bellas esmeraldas… miró luego a aquel que sabía era su esposo, lo odiaba… el lazo mas fuerte…"¡Lo destruiré!"… - ¡Padre llévate a Sein!... ¡Saori lárgate!... – los aludidos obedecieron al príncipe de Atlantis, no sin antes notar una mirada por demás peligrosa - ¡Shura amarra bien a nuestro invitado… mejor que sea a esa columna, y cerciórate de que sea mirando hacia ese hermoso lecho!

Shun miraba la escena, primero cómo se llevaban a su padre, luego como Shura amarraba a Hades a un pilar del cuarto, tenía su cuello atado al pilar, al igual que a la altura de su frente otra amarra impedía que pudiera mover el rostro… "¿Qué estas tramando Diogo?"… sintió los brazos de Diogo rodear su cuerpo, su corazón latió con violencia…

¡Retírate Shura! – Diogo observaba a su rival quien no disminuía la fuerza de su mirar… "¡Maldito… es su viva imagen, incluso esa mirada es igual!"…

Hades no se atrevía a hablar, todos habían salido y el no podía moverse… lo que mas lo perturbaba era que Shun seguía ahí, su pequeño no lo demostraba pero estaba asustado… lo miró con ojos aterrados… "¿Qué es lo que esta pensando ese animal?"…

Diogo sonrió con malicia viendo a su prisionero, tomó a Shun por la cintura y comenzó a besarle en el cuello… de pronto todo tenía sentido tanto para el peli oscuro como para el peli verde…

¡NO!... – Shun apartó a Diogo y se volteó a verlo con la expresión perturbada… buscó algo con lo que pudiera atacarlo y defenderse pero el peli azul no le dio oportunidad de nada.

¡SUÉLTALO MALDITO! – Hades no sabía que hacer, intentó zafarse pero le era imposible, deseaba mil veces ser azotado que ver a aquel sujeto lastimar a su niño - ¡SHUN HUYE!

¡Si intentas huir lo mataré… sabes que lo haré! – Diogo hablaba con ironía… "¡Tu lazo más poderoso, lo destruiré ahora mismo!"… - ¡Te advertí que domaría tu espíritu!

Shun no sabía que hacer, de pronto sintió pánico… "¡Diogo no sería capaz… no puede!"… quiso retroceder pero sus piernas no se movían, fue incapaz de dirigirle una mirada a Hades, sólo podía mirar a Diogo que no soltaba el agarre de su brazo, y luego lo pudo leer en su mirar… su última estocada…

¡No lo hagas! – mas que nada fue una suplica, Diogo sintió estremecer su corazón por aquellos ojos, más la furia lo invadió al notar que su dolor no era por él, sino por Osiris.

¡Vas a amarme… sólo a mí!

---

Hades sintió como los amarres lastimaban su piel debido al esfuerzo que hacía para soltarse, Diogo había lanzado a Shun al lecho matrimonial destinado a Saori y Sein, y rápidamente él también subió y aprisionó las manos del menor, que luchaba por liberarse utilizando sus piernas, más el peli azul se sentó sobre ellas para impedirle movimiento…

¡SUELTALO… NO LO TOQUES, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ MISERABLE! – Hades se sentía desesperado… Shun no podía hacer nada para defenderse, pues físicamente Diogo tenía la ventaja…

¡Si no te callas, juró que le haré mucho daño! – Diogo habló sin un dejo de piedad mientras sostenía el mentón del menor quien lo miraba sumamente asustado…

¡No… no Diogo, por favor! – susurraba bajito el más joven mientras sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas.

¡Di que me amas! – el peli azul murmuró mirando directo a esos ojos tan adorados…

¡¡¡NO…. YO TE ODIO!!! – Shun empujaba al mayor con fuerzas, no le daría ese gusto… él solo amaba a Hades y sólo a él había accedido a decirle aquellas palabras… "¡Ikki, hermano dame fuerzas para soportar esto!... ¡Por favor, cierra los ojos amor!"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por más que intentaba resistirse no pudo evitar que le peli azul desgarrara lentamente sus prendas, sujetó sus muñecas con una mano y la otra se encargaba de acariciarlo, sus labios de besarlo, su lengua de lamerlo… le era demasiado repugnante, otra vez se sentía incapaz de hacer nada…

¡No!... ¡Basta! – susurraba mientras nuevamente aquellos labios se apropiaban de los suyos impidiéndole hablar… cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, su corazón sangraba y su conciencia no era capaz de extraviarse, no sabiendo que él estaba ahí - ¡Ahhh!... ¡Uhmmm! – Diogo soltó el agarre cuando iba bajando para recorrer su cuerpo, cuando sintió su miembro entre las manos del mayor gimió más por la agonía que por otra cosa… "¡Debo callar… él esta aquí!"… aprovecho que sus manos estaban libres y se mordió con fuerza el brazo para acallar cualquier sonido que pudiera pronunciar.

No cerraba sus ojos pues no podía… incluso sintió su sangre comenzar a escurrirse por las heridas que se ocasionaba por el esfuerzo de intentar soltarse de sus amarres… "¡Shun… nooo!"… veía su desesperado intento de acallar sus gemidos, odio ver sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas e impregnadas de lágrimas, sus ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo manoseado… un nuevo intento de liberarse… no quiso decir más nada por temor a que eso motivase a Diogo a lastimar a su niño… "¡Se fuerte mi pequeño… no te resistas… no deseo que te lastime más!"…

¡Vas a amarme a mí… sólo a mí! – Diogo susurraba luego de haber conseguido que el pequeño se viniera en su boca… - ¡Mío… solamente…! – el peli azul tomaba los labios del menor en un beso apasionado, mientras lograba colocarse entre las piernas del menor a pesar de la resistencia de este, ya hacía un buen rato se había desecho el también de sus ropas… se sentía ansioso… - ¡Mío!

¡AHHH! - Shun no pudo acallar el quejido, de una sola estocada Diogo lo había penetrado, y el dolor fue casi insoportable, más las envestidas no se hicieron esperar y esta vez no pudo cerrar su boca pues ambas manos estaban siendo sujetas por el mayor.

Esa escena lo estaba destruyendo… Diogo entre las delicadas piernas de su niño, arremetiendo contra él, sosteniéndole las manos y besando sus labios y su cuello sin ningún asomo de delicadeza, con rudeza… apenas y Shun podía callar sus gemidos, no podía hacerlo, se quejaba por el dolor… sus ojos no se abrían… entonces supo que sus quejas eran por la humillación… y por sobre todo… eran por él.

Diogo se sentó sobre sus rodillas y atrajo al menor a esa posición… le beso en los labios sujetándolo de la nuca para que no pudiera evitarlo… más el menor deshizo el beso cuando la presión desapareció, pues con ambas manos el mayor le imponía el ritmo de las embestidas…

¡Ya Diogo! – susurró bajito el peli verde… - ¡Ahhhh! – más sus ruegos sólo alentaron al peli azul que lo tomó por los cabellos para obligarle a que lo viera.

¡Dijiste que lo amabas! - Diogo obligó al menor a voltearse, mirando hacia aquel pilar… se colocó tras suyo y volvió a penetrarlo, sacándole otro quejido… - ¡Entonces por qué no lo miras… él lo está haciendo!

Shun se alertó ante ese comentario, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de él… "¡Hades… no, no mires!"… su garganta se cerró y sus ojos se humedecieron incluso más, sus mejillas perdieron el color que tenían, no pudo apartar su mirada… "¡Duele… no mires esto!"… las envestidas fueron aún más fuertes, pero él ya no se quejó, no pronunció ni un solo sonido, pero no por haber huido a un lugar mas seguro… la vergüenza le impedía hacerlo, aquella mirada lo encadenaba a esa realidad, sentía las manos del príncipe de Atlantis por su cuerpo, y le desgarró el alma las lágrimas, que lucharon por no escapar, en el rostro de su esposo, de su Hades… quien pacería tampoco poder cerrar sus ojos… esa mirada jade no se apartaba de la suya…

Diogo volvió a recostarlo en el lecho boca arriba, sonrió al notar que esa mirada estaba como muerta, al fin lo había logrado… su lazo más fuerte…

Cuando lo sintió correrse en su interior, sintió que había muerto por completo… Hades jamás lo volvería a ver como antes, ahora era el ser mas indigno que existía, el más sucio, el más repugnante… nada valía ya la pena… deseaba morir… así debiera ser por su propia mano…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, aunque sentía que no tenía fuerzas, nada tenía sentido, su pecho sangraba debido al dolor… aquellas imágenes lo atormentaban, una nueva lágrima de la más pura impotencia surcó su rostro, al recordar como aquel infeliz poseía sin delicadeza el delicado cuerpo de su esposo, cómo una vez de terminar dentro suyo, lo había besado y atraído hacia su cuerpo para que repose, esas esmeraldas no volvieron a fijarse en él, deseó morir al recordar como lentamente se iba apagando el brillo y la fuerza de esos ojos… "¡Diogo… juro por la sangre de mis ancestros, que la muerte sería la más piadosa de mis venganzas… vas a perderlo todo!"…

¡Eres tan parecido! – Saori le miraba sorprendida, había entrado a la mazmorra sólo para poder contemplarlo mejor… - ¡El ya no vale nada!

¡Cállate mujer… tú tampoco escaparás de mi ira! – Hades hablaba tan frío que hizo rizar la piel de la joven.

¡Olvídalo… nada en él es tuyo ya… incluso sus entrañas le sirven de refugio al heredero de mi hermano! – la peli lila habló con malicia… ese hombre le gustaba y por tanto lo quería para ella, pero para que su influencia hiciera efecto debía hacer que la desesperanza inunde su ser.

Hades pareció mirarla por primera vez en su vida… "¿Qué fue lo que dijo…?"… la ya torturada alma gimió por la noticia… su niño no aguantaría esa verdad, de pronto odió con más intensidad a Diogo, miró a la mujer y sonrió…

¡Tú belleza, jamás superará a la de mi ángel… muere seca mujer, por que mi semilla jamás la engendraré en ti! – fue lo último que dijo el peli oscuro… ese día fue azotado con la misma crueldad que recordaba del pasado, Shura ni siquiera se había percatado de quien era él en realidad, ni siquiera se quejo… Saori se había enfurecido tanto que fue ella quien le ordenó al guerrero de su hermano que hiciera eso…

¡Espera la muerte entonces, estúpido! – dijo antes de marcharse la peli lila y dejarlo tirado en el suelo de su mazmorra…

Hades sonrió, no lo habían atado, pues lo creían más en el otro mundo que en este… "¡Estúpida mujer… volviste a cometer el mismo error!"…

---

No se había podido mover, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no sentía las piernas, sus fuerzas simplemente no existían… él no estaba ahí, era sólo el cuerpo, su mente había huido, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía volver…

Diogo acaricia su piel, sonreía al verlo tan sumiso… había declarado que esa misma noche lo convertiría oficialmente en su esposo, pero antes ejecutarían a Osiris… sería frente a todo el pueblo de Tierra… una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro, deseaba ver muerto a ese hombre, él mismo lo mataría…

¡Será mi padre quien mate a tu amado esposo… mientras el expira su último aliento, tu te fundirás conmigo por la eternidad! – aquel susurro lo atormentaba, más nada podía hacer al respecto…

"¡Nooo debo salir de aquí… Hades… no puedo permitir que él muera… Ikki ayúdame!"…

---

Faltaba poco para llegar a Tierra, Ares sintió que algo andaba muy mal, con el presentimiento de un inmenso dolor de su Hades se levantó bañado en sudor, ordenó a las tropas prepararse y salieron inmediatamente, algo andaba mal… cuando se encontraban a la mitad del camino, se encontraron con Pandora, su hija le explicó lo acontecido… y que Radamanthys se había quedado para ayudar a Hades… Ahora todos iban rumbo al castillo, lo atacarían hasta tomarlo por completo… aunque él y los guerreros, tanto de Shun como los de su hijo, se habían adelantado, sería su hija quien dirija al ejército durante el ataque, pero antes debían poner a salvo a Hades y a Shun.

¡Tío… es mejor que nos dividamos en grupos! – hablo Julián mirando a su soberano…

¡Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano! – Afrodita también se dirigía al mayor…

¡Esta bien… Poseidón, tú y los jueces irán a rescatar a mi hijo, Mu los guiará… Afrodita, ustedes encárguense de poner a salvo a Shun… Joven Shiryu, usted, los gemelos, el patriarca y yo, iremos tras Arles! – el rey no tenía un asomo de duda en sus ordenes, y por la mirada que tenía nadie se atrevió siquiera a cuestionarlo, simplemente todos asintieron, minutos después se separaron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba algo lastimado pero eso no era nada para él… miró la puerta, estaba cerrada…

¡Maldición! – más un sonido le hizo ponerse alerta… después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió…

¡Mi señor, se encuentra bien! – Radamanthys fue quien se dejó ver tras la puerta, Hades sonrió y asintió…

¡Necesito saldar cuentas amigo mío! – Hades salió con el porte que siempre le caracterizó, imponente a pesar de sus heridas, su mirada fría y una expresión impávida, Radamanthys simplemente asintió…

¡Creo mi señor, que en ese caso esta espada es la que necesita! – Hades miró sorprendido al rubio, la espada que le entregaba era la misma con la cual Diogo le hiriera en aquella ocasión, la misma que su pequeño niño le regalara en su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

¡Después me explicarás cómo…! – murmuró el peli oscuro al tomarla, Rada asintió - ¡Vamos!

---

Nuevamente sintió como aquellas sucias manos tocaban su cuerpo, lo habían llevado al cuarto de Diogo y vestido de manera elegante, el príncipe mayor acarició su rostro con dulzura, comenzó a besarle en los labios, su corazón latió con violencia… era ahora o nunca…

¡Jamás voy a amarte Diogo! – fue un susurró claramente entendible, el peli azul lo sujetó con fuerzas de su cintura…

¡Me amarás, aunque para eso deba destruir todo aquello que amas, hasta que no te quede nada excepto yo! – el príncipe mayor habló con amargura, besó sus labios intentando que por la fuerza que utilizaba de apocó el menor le contestara…

¡¿Me amas?! – susurró el peli verde con la mirada perdida, una vez que Diogo dejaba libre sus labios…

¡Sería capaz de morir por ti! – susurró el mayor perdido en aquel rostro…

¡Entonces…! – Shun acercó su boca a la del mayor, tiernamente le regaló un beso para sorpresa del peli azul, quien de inmediato lo acercó mas a su cuerpo e intensificó más la fuerza de contacto, cuando el menor ofrecía sumiso su cuello al príncipe de Atlantis, este no lo dudo dos veces para complacerlo, parecía un sueño - ¡Entonces…!

¿Entonces? – susurraba el peli azul al momento de lamer aquel mentón.

¡Entonces… ¡Muere!!

---

¡¡¡¡NO!!!! – había entrado al cuarto justo al momento en que Shun apuñalaba en la espalda a Diogo, y este furioso había abofeteado con fuerza el rostro del menor…

¡¿Tú?… maldito fantasma… voy a matarte… voy a darte de beber su sangre Shun… despídete de tu esposo! – Diogo tomó su espada y se enfrentó rabioso a Hades, quien se defendía maravillosamente…

¡Pagarás caro su tristeza maldito… voy a arrancarte el corazón con mis manos! – Hades también lo atacaba una y otra vez… esta vez Diogo pelearía limpiamente con él, no estaban ninguno de sus perros fieles para ayudarle en una batalla despareja.

Sus espadas sacaban chispas a cada golpe, pero el arma del peli oscuro no por nada había sido forjada por los mejores y con los mejores materiales, con un fuerte golpe la espada del peli azul simplemente se partió…

¡Vas a matar a un hombre desarmado! – Diogo hablaba con ironía, retrocedió lentamente sin perder en contacto visual con el peli oscuro…

¡No Diogo, eso es más propio de ti… yo soy el príncipe de Averno… Hades… y tengo honor! – el peli azul se sorprendió por el comentario, y eso le hizo enloquecer prácticamente, intentó tomar la daga con la que le hiriese Shun, pero el peli oscuro fue más rápido… - ¡Te advertí que no lo tocaras!

¡AHHHHH!... ¡AHHHHH!... ¡MALDICIÓN… NOOOOO! – Diogo gemía sosteniéndose el brazo, Hades sonrió con malicia el verlo sufrir, aquella cochina mano se había atrevido a tocar a su esposo… pues entonces… qué mejor idea que quitársela…

Shun observaba todo sin demostrar la menor alteración, no apartaba sus ojos de la mano del poderoso Mascara Mortal, que ahora yacía sobre la cama, mientras que su dueño gemía y gritaba agónicamente por la pérdida.

Cuando Hades se disponía a acabar con lo que había empezado, en un ágil movimiento se defendió del ataque de Saori quien empuñando una lanza salía en defensa de su hermano… mientras que Shura, quien mostraba vestigios de una pelea, lo tomaba en brazos y utilizando uno de los pasadizos escapaban, Hades hubiera ido tras ellos, de no ser porque antes de salir, Saori había lanzado una de las lámparas de aceite prendidas hacia el lecho donde se encontraba Shun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era de esperarse, que si Radamanthys se había quedado en el castillo no era para esperar, Julián, Mu y los jueces llegaron justo en el momento en que el rubio se enfrentaba a un buen número de guardias… lo ayudaron en su enfrentamientos y rápidamente pudieron con ellos, cerraron una de las puertas principales del lugar para evitar que siguieran llegando…

¿Dónde esta Hades? – preguntó enérgicamente Poseidón.

¡Saldando cuentas…. me ordenó que no permitiera que nadie interviniera! – murmuró tranquilamente volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

¡Si fue una orden directa es nuestro deber acatarlo! – mencionó Minos colocándose alado del rubio…

Aiacos y Julián sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo. Mientas Mu los miraba con mucha preocupación, él también se puso en guardia, aunque su deseo era ir ver a su pequeño.

---

Les había ordenado a los jóvenes que no intervinieran al verlo, por lo visto Arles siempre había sido, es y será un cobarde… pues seguramente al ser informado de las fuerzas que estaban dispuestas a atacar el castillo había decidido huir… escucho a la perfección cuando le decía a uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban, que sus hijos pronto lo alcanzarían junto con el príncipe de Tierra… ese comentario le hizo enfurecer…

¡Huyes como rata… Arles no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento! – Ares salía de las sombras que lo ocultaban con la espada dispuesta a atacar, los sondados que protegían al soberano de Atlantis rápidamente se dispusieron a atacar al peli oscuro, pero ahí intervinieron oportunamente Shiryu y los gemelos, Kanon y Saga.

¡Deberías estar muerto… y así acompañar a tu miserable hijo! – dijo con maldad el peli azul, rey de Atlantis.

¡¿Pero quien te dijo que Hades murió?… jajaja… mi hijo no es tan fácil de acabar… estoy seguro que eso pronto tu hijo va a descubrirlo! – Ares murmuró con malicia, al momento de sonreír y atacar a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas.

Los guerreros también daban una buena batalla, cada uno venciendo a sus oponentes, Shión era el único que no participaba, observaba los enfrentamientos con la espada alerta, pero sólo intervendría de ser necesario, como fiel guerrero primero de la corte de Ares y luego de la de Hades, sólo él podría intervenir en la batalla de ambos reyes y sólo lo haría si peligraba la vida del amado rey de Averno.

---

Primero hacia la izquierda, después desviar a la derecha… decisión…

¡Dos grupos de tres! – ordenó Shaka, los jóvenes asintieron… como siempre Mime iría con Camus y Milo, en dirección al cuarto de Diogo, mientras que Shaka, Afrodita y Sorrento irían al de Shun.

Los primeros en llegar a destino fueron los integrantes del segundo grupo, el cuarto estaba desarreglado, pero ahí no había nadie, decidieron salir entonces por la puerta, de manera sigilosa y dirigirse a la otra ala del castillo, el sonido de un enfrentamiento llamó su atención… cuando se aproximaron para ver, vieron a los jueces, Mu y Julián enfrentándose a un número cada vez mayor de soldados, por lo que rápidamente fueron a ayudarles…

Los integrantes del primer grupo, sintieron unos pasos, se pusieron en guardia… escucharon un sonido, como un gemido de dolor… rápidamente supieron a quien pertenecía esa voz, cuando se encontraron frente a frente, Shura pareció fulminarlos con la mirada, pues se suponía que ellos debían de estar muertos…

¡Sorprendido! – murmuró Milo con ironía…

¡No! – Saori atacó con su lanza a los jóvenes ellos no tuvieron problemas en esquivarla… - ¡Deberían ir a despedirse de su señor, ya debe estar muerto!

Esas palabras alertaron a los jóvenes que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar, mientras que Shura, Diogo y Saori huían.

Su intervención no pudo ser mejor recibida, gracias a la llegada de los guerreros de Shun, en especial a la de Shaka, los soldados comenzaron a dejar de atacar, miraban confundidos a Mu y Shaka, al igual que a Sorrento…

¡Idiotas han estado luchando por los gobernantes de Atlantis y traicionado a los de Tierra! – dijo Shaka sin piedad en su voz - ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que su príncipe era prisionero de Diogo!

Los soldados parecían empezar a caer en cuenta de la situación… Afrodita fue a ayudar a su esposo, quien parecía estar muy fatigado…

¿Dónde esta mi niño, amor?

¡Descuida, debe estar con Hades ahora mismo!

Llegaron a la habitación que siempre se le ofrecía a Diogo cuando se quedaba en el castillo, había humo por doquier, más ya en la habitación no había nadie, la cama estaba totalmente en llamas, aunque estas no apeligraban la habitación, pues ya se estaban extinguiendo.

¿Creen que este bien? – susurró Camus mirando la habitación detenidamente.

¡Diogo estaba herido, creo que eso indica que si esta bien! – acotó Mime…

¡Es mejor buscarlo! – los jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la habitación…

---

Arles nunca fue rival para él, no le costó nada desarmarlo, iba a perdonarle la vida, pero como era de esperarse el rey de Atlantis llevaba otra arma oculta, e intentó usarla contra Ares, este ya había guardado su espada en la funda, tomo con una de sus manos la mano de Arles y en un movimiento exacto, consiguió herir al peli azul con su propia arma…

Ares miraba fijamente los extremadamente abiertos ojos de Arles, el peli oscuro ejerció mayor fuerza y le enterró la daga mas profundo en el interior del peli azul…

¡Perdiste… tú usurpador del trono de Atlantis… pronto tú hijo va a seguirte en el otro mundo! – susurró al oído de su adversario el rey Ares…

Los presentes que ya habían dejado de pelear, pues los soldados que quedaban con vida decidieron huir, miraban el cuerpo agonizante del rey de Atlantis…

¿Uhmmmm?... ¡Shión! – llamó Ares…

¡Mi señor! – se acercó el peli verde.

¡Si puedes sálvale la vida…! – después simplemente Ares se alejó…

¿Por qué?... ¡No le entiendo, es su enemigo! – Shiryu se había quedado sumamente sorprendido por la orden del rey de Averno, a los demás parecía no sorprenderles… por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a aquel hombre que definitivamente era, por lo menos para él, todo un misterio.

¡Un hombre cualquiera puede dejar llevarse por su odio, y acabar con su enemigo… más un rey no puede hacer eso, los dioses me dieron el honor de nacer con privilegios, mi responsabilidad por tanto, es ser digno de mi cargo… y así servir de ejemplo a mi gente! – Ares miró de reojo a aquel joven que parecía analizar sus palabras…

¡Mi señor Sein, antes pensaba igual! – susurró el menor sonriendo… más se sorprendió por la actitud del rey, que sujetándole por el menor acotó…

¡Tú rey volverá a tener ese pensamiento… mismo que desde pequeño Shun demostró tener!... – el peli oscuro mayor sonrió seductoramente - ¡Aunque claro… tú ya no servirás a Sein!

¡Si prometo servir fielmente a mi señor Shun! – murmuró apenado el joven…

¡No… será a mí a quien sirvas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Dime algo… lo que sea, mi niño… pero háblame! – Hades había llevado a Shun a un lugar más seguro, lo tenía cargado en brazos mientras recorría los pasillos buscando el lugar donde su pequeño pudiera reposar, vio la habitación que le servía de cuarto, cuando de joven era bien recibido en ese castillo, de una patada abrió la puerta y luego de remover unas colchas colocó ahí el cuerpo del pequeño… - ¡Shun… mírame, estoy aquí… perdóname mi niño, no pude defenderte!

Shun parecía no ver, ni escuchar nada, estaba ido… eso enfurecía al mayor, quien acariciaba su rostro con ternura… el sonido de unos guardias lo puso en alerta.

¡Primo! – Afrodita guiaba el grupo, al ver a Shun no sabía si acercarse o quedarse donde estaba…

¡Afrodita, él ahora duerme… te lo encargo… ¡Radamanthys! – Hades se volteó y miró a quienes habían llegado, entre los cuales también estaban los guerreros de su esposo – ¡Ve por Sein… el pueblo de Tierra conocerá ahora a su nuevo soberano! – y sin más salió del cuarto seguido de sus hombres.

Afrodita se acercó a Shun y lo tomó en brazos, lo acunaba en su pecho y acariciaba sus cabellos, silenciosas lágrimas adornaban no sólo su rostro sino el de Shaka, Mu y Sorrento… ellos sabían lo que haría Hades, le haría pagar caro a Sein jamás haber sido un buen padre, y no haber protegido mejor a su hijo, y todo eso lo haría frente al pueblo de Tierra…

---

Cuando Pandora llegó junto a su padre, notó que un enfrentamiento sería en vano, aunque de todas maneras su ejercito la escoltaba… todos los ciudadanos, que se dirigían al castillo para ver la ejecución del secuestrador del príncipe Shun, estaban aterrados, a esas alturas ya era de conocimiento público la situación actual de su soberano en el castillo, y de la tenencia de Averno sobre el destino de sus vidas.

Ares esperaba a su hija en la entrada del castillo, aún no había entrado, pero los guerreros de su hijo ya se habían marchado en búsqueda del mismo… el rey, sabía de las intensiones de Hades, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no las cuestionó.

¡Padre, ¿Qué ha pasado?! – la joven princesa observaba la expresión seria del mayor… - ¿Qué está pasando?

¡Vamos Pandora, tú hermano ha tomado el castillo, como esposo de Shun, se proclamará su soberano en lugar de Sein! – Ares caminaba en dirección al lugar en donde todos los ciudadanos se estaban dirigiendo.

¡¿Y Sein?! – susurró la joven alcanzando al mayor y colocándose a su lado, aunque su curiosidad fue rápidamente satisfecha, pues en medio del lugar donde solía desarrollarse las batallas en los días festivos de Tierra, se encontraba el orgulloso Rey de Tierra, con ambos brazos extendidos, sus manos estaban atadas a unas columnas, se encontraba de pie, no levantaba la cabeza, parecía que aceptaría gustoso aquel castigo, pues él era culpable de los pecados que le asignaban - ¡No… Hades no puede, padre!

El príncipe de Averno estaba blandiendo el látigo también en aquella arena de batalla, su mirada fría hacía estremecer a todos los habitantes que consternados negaban, se tapaban el rostro, o simplemente derramaban lágrimas de dolor… el príncipe fue muy directo con sus palabras, y su reclamo iba dirigido también al pueblo… esos dominios estaban rodeados por el ejército de Averno, que no dudarían en acabar con todo el reino, si alguno intentara resistirse a su gobierno… hablo que habían perdido el derecho de ser gobernados por la delicada bondad de su esposo, y que ahora él, los gobernaría a todos con mano dura…

¡QUERÍAN A UN REY GUERRERO, PUES YO LO SERÉ… UNO QUE NO TENDRÁ PIEDAD DE QUIEN OSE OPONERSELE!... ¡Esta listo Sein… aunque ni todos los azotes que le dé le resarcirán del daño que le produjo a su hijo! – Hades levantó su mano, Pandora a lo lejos ocultó su rostro entre los brazos de su padre!...

---

"¡Este olor… es…!"… ¡Afro… dita! – el calor de su querido amigo lentamente lo traían de vuelta, más no solo el sentir al peli turquesa, sintió otras presencias que le eran demasiado gratas… - ¡Shaka, Sorrento… Mu… ¿Dónde…?!

¡Tranquilo pequeño, Mime, Camus y Milo están bien! – acotó Sorrento acariciando el hermoso rostro de su príncipe…

Todos mostraban una mirada muy triste al notar que aquellas esmeraldas se mostraban apagadas… Afrodita abrazó con mayor fuerza ese delicado cuerpo, le regalaba tiernos besos en su frente, y sus mejillas…

¡Nunca más nos vamos a separar, mi bebé… ahora estas a salvo! – Afro sonrió mirando directamente a aquellos ojitos llorosos, Shun extendió una de sus manos, cual si fuera un pequeño bebé, deseando constatar la presencia de su madre, acarició el rostro del peli celeste, al sentir su calidez sus ojos de inundaron, y de apoco emitieron un ligero fulgor…

¡No me dejen!

¡No… no lo haremos! – era el clamor de cada uno de los jóvenes…

¡Su alteza! – Mime había ingresado rápidamente al cuarto, se lanzo a los pies de su príncipe tomando sus manos empezó a besarlas con devoción… el menor sonrió al observar a su amigo, y su sonrisa fue mayor al ver ingresar al cuarto a sus guerreros mas poderosos, Camus y Milo.

¿Dónde… dónde esta Hades? – preguntó el más joven mirando a Shaka.

¡Su esposo…! – el rubio dudó, pero tomado aire dijo - ¡Su esposo en este momento está castigando a su padre, el haberlo traicionado, mi príncipe!

¿QUÉ?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Padre detén esto, Sein estaba bajo un hechizo! – suplicaba la hija menor del Rey de Averno…

¡Me temo que no es mi voz la que escucharía tu hermano en este momento! – habló el peli oscuro mirando como su hijo se disponía a azotar a Sein…

¡UNO! – Hades no tendría piedad… no mataría a Sein por Shun, pero sí le haría pagar todas sus lágrimas, primero él, y luego cazaría a Diogo, para ese tenía un castigo mucho peor… - ¡DOS!

Los ciudadanos tapaban sus bocas, miraban la escena con temor… su rey no emitía ninguna queja, aceptaba aquel castigo sumisamente, si… pues se notaba que el rey también se sentía merecedor de esos azotes…

¡TRES…!

¡DETENTE HADES… NO TE PERDONARÉ SI SIGUES DAÑANDO A MI PADRE!

El peli oscuro se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver… y ahí pudo constatar que no era una broma de su torturada mente, en una de las entradas del lugar, se encontraba su niño, mostrando aquella mirada fuerte y seria… los presentes algunos no podían creer como su príncipe había llamado al mayor… "¡Hades!"… a paso lento el menor se puso entre su padre y su esposo, luego inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, acotó…

¡Perdóneme esposo… pero si desea seguir con esto, tendrá que azotarme a mí también… mi padre es muy querido por mí, y en estos últimos días fue mi gran apoyo! – Shun no enfrentaba la mirada del peli oscuro, quien simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo… suspiró sonoramente…

¡Pues tendrá que pedir por él, alguien que no seas tú… me remito a las costumbres de mi pueblo para perdonarlo… si nadie pide por él, será mi esclavo! – Hades habló con tal frialdad que incluso el joven príncipe sintió helar su sangre…

¡PUES YO PIDO POR ÉL, HERMANO! – Pandora sonrió al ver que aquel pequeño que aún no estando del todo bien, no dudaba en enfrentar a Hades por cariño a su padre…

¡Entonces libera a tu padre, mi príncipe…! – Hades vio como Shun con cuidado desamarraba a su padre, le sonreía tierno y colocándose entre sus brazos le pedía algo de calor, que el mayor no dudó en darle, susurrándole apenas al oído… "¡_Perdóname… perdóname hijo mío_!"


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Muchas Gracias por los Reviews, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve unas cuantas cosas que debía hacer, y me fue imposible actualizar antes, más aquí les dejo al fin el capi… Espero que les guste…_

**Capítulo 19º: ****Pérdida**

Todos, nobles, soldados, ciudadanos y el propio Sein, habían quedado más que sorprendidos al ver que el que se hacía conocer como Osiris, actual esposo del príncipe de Tierra, era realmente Hades, esa noticia dejó impactados a la totalidad de aquellos que habían presenciado el castigo que recibiría Sein, y que no recibió, justamente por la intervención del príncipe Shun.

Conforme fueron pasando las horas, se iban informando de todos los sucesos que se sucedieron en el reino de Tierra en los últimos meses, Ares y Sein escuchaban con atención todos los reportes, aunque este último no tuviese voz al respecto en ninguna de las situaciones, quien hablaba era el peli oscuro, en nombre de Hades, pues su hijo se encontraba en ese preciso momento en compañía de su esposo.

Hades había dispuesto un grupo de sus guerreros para ir a buscar a Diogo, pues deseaba más que nada en el mundo, verlo bien muerto, pero cuando los guerreros se disponían a retirarse, nuevamente Shun lo impidió, alegando que deseaba por lo menos esa noche, sentirse seguro y con todos, en esa misma condición, Hades no pudo ir contra de los deseos de su príncipe, y luego de aceptar, se lo llevó a una recámara que habían preparado para ellos.

Desde el momento en que ingresaron a la habitación el menor no pronunció ninguna palabra, Hades también permanecía en silencio, sólo observándole…

¡Lo siento! – susurró el peli verde y el peli oscuro pareció de pronto, algo desesperado…

¡No… no debes sentirlo, no fue tu culpa… si hay un culpable aquí, ese soy yo… perdóname, Shun, no pude protegerte! – Hades se arrodillaba a los pies del menor y se abrazaba a su vientre… permaneció en esa posición un rato… - ¡Si es verdad lo que ella dijo… lo querré y atesoraré como si fuera mío!

¡No Hades…! – Shun no lo soportó más, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus esmeraldas, y por primera vez, su cuerpo no lo resistió dejándole caer en el suelo de rodillas, su voluntad se quebró… "¡Jamás permitiría que criaras a un hijo que no fuera tuyo!"… - ¡Perdóname… si no hubiera sido tan débil… si no me hubiese dejado vencer, es mi culpa, perdóname!

¡No tengo nada que perdonarte, mi Tormentosa Calamidad, acaso no lo entiendes… no fue tu culpa… lo importante es que vuelves a estar en mis brazos…! – Hades intentó besar aquellos labios, más estos lo rehuyeron… - ¡No, mi niño… no me rechaces!

¡Hades… ya no soy… ya no soy digno de ti…yo… estoy sucio! – el menor volvía a sollozar tapaba su rostro con sus manos…

¡Escúchame… y mírame atento, Shun! – Hades levantó el rostro del menor tomándolo de los cabellos, su tono de voz era firme - ¡Tú me perteneces a mí… eres mi esposo, y todo lo que provenga de ti, es mío… no vuelvas a decir que no eres digno, y mucho menos que estas sucio, me oíste… yo…! – el mayor no apartaba su mirada de la del más joven, y lentamente iba acercando su rostro a la del menor - ¡Yo voy a borrar toda huella que él pudo haber dejado en ti… y después de esta noche, no volverás a hablarme de este tema… esta noche dejaré claro en tu cuerpo y en tu mente, que tú único dueño… soy yo!

Quiso alejarse de los brazos de su esposo, más el agarre que el peli oscuro tenía sobre él era muy fuerte, tomándolo de la cintura lo acercó más a él, luego se puso de pié, y cargándolo en brazos lo llevó hacia el lecho, donde lo depositó con cuidado, a pesar de los intentos del menor por zafarse.

¡No me rechaces! – Hades estaba muy serio, quería… realmente quería borrar todo rastro de Diogo del cuerpo de su esposo… para continuar luego, borrando al propio Diogo de la existencia en ese mundo - ¡Quédate quieto!

¡Suéltame… Nooo, no quiero Hades! – Shun intentaba alejar al peli oscuro de él, pero Hades no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, tomó ambas manos del menor y las sostuvo con una de las suyas por encima de la cabeza del más joven - ¡Hades!

¡Abre la boca! – la voz del peli oscuro sonó imperante, el menor lo miró entre asustado y asombrado, mordió su labio inferior, en esa ocasión no obedecería. Con su mano libre, Hades acarició el bello rostro del peli verde, se veía aún la marca de la bofetada que le diera Diogo… luego acaricio los labios y con su pulgar intentó abril la pequeña boca… - ¡Es una orden que te da tú esposo!

Tímida y temerosamente el menor fue abriendo su boquita, el mayor sonrió, y lentamente se fue aproximando a esos labios, introdujo su lengua con cuidado una vez que comenzaban a fundirse ambos con ese beso.

---

Shun se sentía temeroso, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido como réplica, no se sentía capaz de negarse nuevamente a Hades, y menos considerando todo lo que el mayor había presenciado, sintió aquellas poderosas manos recorrer su cuerpo y despojarlo de sus prendas… sus labios, aún aprisionados por los de su esposo, no dejaban escapar ningún gemido…

Hades se había perdido en aquellos labios, y en recorrer aquel cuerpo, intentaba borrar de su mente todo lo que había presenciado, pero lo que más deseaba era borrar de la mente de su pequeño, todo lo sufrido… cuando dejó sus labios para recorrer su cuerpo, lo hizo con lenta devoción, así como fue lenta y cuidadosamente que recorrió con sus labios el pecho ya desnudo del menor…

Sin saber cómo, notó que su boca dejaba escapar tímidos gemidos… su corazón palpitaba a mil, sentía como si sudara frío, abrió sus ojos para cerciorarse de que era Hades el que estaba con él…

¡Hades! – susurró y el mayor levantó el rostro para poder mirarlo.

Vio sus ojitos brillantes y húmedos, que parecían suplicar sin palabras… soltó el agarre que ejercían sus manos, y entonces pudo disfrutar de la caricia que una de las manos de Shun, le daba… sonrió al sentir ese toque y volvió a besarlo en los labios…

¡Te amo! – murmuró el mayor, mientras tomó la mano izquierda de Shun y besó cada dedito de esa mano, para luego repetir esa acción con la mano derecha del menor… - ¡Te amo!... ¡Jamás lo dudes!

Shun no apartaba la vista del rostro del mayor, sonrió tímidamente cuando este se acercaba reclamando un beso de su parte, el cual le dio, en ese momento se decidió, él también quería borrar el rastro de Diogo de su cuerpo y de su mente… no iba a rechazar a su único amor… por lo menos no esa noche… ya después pensaría en qué hacer.

¡Uhmmm… ahhh! – se dejaba llevar por las agradables sensaciones que sólo Hades podía hacerle sentir.

Rápidamente ambos cuerpos de encontraron en igualdad de condiciones, ambos totalmente desprovistos de sus ropas… Shun se dejaba hacer por completo por Hades, quien no dejaba ni una sola parte del menor sin recorrer, no sólo con sus manos sino también, con sus labios y su lengua.

¡Hades! – gemía quedito el peli verde, mientras su esposo lo preparaba para recibirlo - ¡Uhmmm!...¡Ahhhh… ahmmmm! – el peli verde simplemente estaba demasiado excitado, aunque sintió sus fuerzas mermar cuando se corrió en la boca de mayor, rápidamente este lo encendió nuevamente con nuevas caricias y nuevos besos… - ¡Hades… ya…!

¡No mi ángel… esta noche será sólo nuestra, déjame poseerte por completo… déjame amarte, mi niño! – Hades introdujo su miembro en el menor cuidadosamente, Shun se sostuvo con fuerzas de los fuertes brazos de su esposo, intentando alcanzar los labios de este para acallar sus gemidos…

Las embestidas fueron lentas al principio, esto desesperaba al menor quien jadeaba desesperado, luego comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad, convirtiendo aquellos jadeos en gemidos cada vez más sonoros.

¡Ahhh!... ¡Amor… ya… ya no puedo! – entre gemidos dejó escapar el menor.

Hades sonrió al momento de embestirlo incluso con mayor fuerza, no perdía detalle de aquel rostro totalmente sonrojados, de aquella mirada brillante, que parpadeaba cansada y que se cerraba a cada estocada suya… cuando se vino en el interior del peli verde, se quedó un rato más unido a él… besaba sus labios… este al sentirlo dentro lo miró directo a los ojos… buscó sus labios tímidamente, y se besaron con pasión…

¡Te amo, mi tormentosa calamidad… jejeje… mi adorado tormento… mi niño!... ¡Te amo tanto… que duele! – Hades salió del interior de Shun, se acomodó a su lado y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, Shun se acurrucó entre sus brazos, ambos se durmieron casi inmediatamente… mañana sería un nuevo día, y el mayor ya había decidido que Diogo, con ese día, había vivido demasiado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche había sido tranquila para todos, quizás más para algunos que para otros, pues mientras que algunos descansaban después de la batalla, otros curaban sus heridas, otros compartían íntimos momentos, y otros conversaban seriamente temas muy importantes.

Uno de los que conversaban eran dos mayores, ambos reyes… en donde uno de azulada cabellera agradecía al de oscura cabellera haber cuidado de su hijo…

¡Descuida… le tengo especial cariño y lo sabes! – Ares respondía levantándose, y observando luego por una de las grandes ventanas…

¡Lo se… pero debía decirlo… yo realmente… lo siento! – Sein se dirigía a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del otro hombre.

¡Tendrás que casarte con mi hija… ella pidió por ti para salvarte… eso quiere decir que dejará de servir a Cronos… para ser tu esposa! – el peli oscuro lo dijo sin voltearse a ver a Sein.

¡Ya estoy casado… mi esposa es Saori! – fue lo que comentó el peli azul, saliendo de la habitación…

Sein simplemente sonrió por ese comentario… al final, él siempre supo que su adorada hija terminaría enamorándose de ese tonto… lo vio en una visión cuando ella nació… cuando se dirigió él también hacia la puerta para salir, se encontró con Shiryu, quien parecía tener la intención de entrar al cuarto del cual él iba saliendo.

¡Señor… disculpe… buscaba a su majestad…! – empezó a decir el peli largo.

¡No esta aquí… pero yo sí… uhmmm… Shiryu necesito que me ayudes en algo, me acompañas un momento! – dijo con una sonrisa el mayor.

¡Claro, Señor…! – el más joven siguió al rey de Averno…

---

Sein ingresó a su cuarto, en él estaba esperándolo Pandora, la joven estaba frente al ventanal, más tenía los ojos cerrados…

¡Princesa! – Sein la sacó de sus cavilaciones…

¡Su majestad… perdone que haya entrado sin ser invitada… pero necesitaba aclararle algo! – la joven volteó a mirar al peli azul… - ¡La boda que oficie entre usted y la princesa Saori, no es legal… ese ritual es inexistente… espero me perdone! – al terminar de hablar la joven se iba a dirigiendo a la puerta.

¡Pandora! – la joven volteó a mirarlo - ¡Gracias por pedir por mí!

¡Lo hice por Shun! – dijo firme la joven, y se volteó en dirección a la puerta nuevamente…

¡Me gustaría que se quede! – Sein casi hablo en susurro, y la joven se quedó helada… no esperaba eso… no de alguien como él…

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, delicadamente la volteó para que pudiese mirarle el rostro… estaba tan sonrojada que él sonrió… se acercó lentamente a sus labios… y ella simplemente, se dejo besar… y besaba…

---

En otra parte del castillo, un peli turquesa curaba de las heridas de un peli rubio de ojos dorados…

¡Descuida, él pagara! – murmuraba el mayor sin apartar su mirada del rostro de su esposo…

¡Lo se… yo… se que el pagará…! – Afrodita se acercó al rostro de su esposo y le regaló un beso en la mejilla, que bajo un poco mas a la comisura del labio, para luego, ya por la presión que el mayor ejerció al sujetarle el mentón con la mano, el siguiente beso fue en los labios… en unos labios muy demandantes y deseosos…

¡Sólo voy a besarte… tranquilo… mi primavera, te amo!

¡Entonces que no sólo sean besos, mi amor! – susurró por demás rojo el menor, casi ni se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su esposo - ¡Estoy bien… además… también te deseo!

Radamanthys besó con mayor pasión al menor, lo fue recostando de a poco en el lecho… su suave piel lo incitaba y sus gemidos lo hacían desearlo aún más… no le costó nada despojarle de sus prendas, y menos al menor ayudarle a despojarse de las suyas…

Los jadeos y gemidos se hicieron presentes por parte de ambos cuando sus cuerpos fueron uno, sólo se decían dulces palabras de amor… y una vez culminado el acto, se quedaron dormidos fuertemente abrazados…

---

Sorrento se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su esposo… este le acariciaba delicadamente la espalda… lo que le ocasionaba algo de cosquillas, levantó el rostro para mirarle…

¿Qué pasara mañana, mi amor? – Sorrento sabía que un grupo saldría a cazar a Diogo, aunque no sabía quienes lo harían…

¡Mañana lo sabré… eso dependerá de Hades… tranquilo… todo estará bien! – Julián besaba nuevamente a su joven esposo, quien le devolvía el beso… luego lo miró con esos hermosos ojos…

¡Hades quiere su cabeza, ¿verdad?! – el peli lila lo dijo sin apartar la mirada…

¡No… él lo quiere vivo… desea que su muerte sea en extremo lenta… y sumamente dolorosa! – acotó el peli azul, acariciando el rostro del menor… - ¡Y la verdad, yo también!

---

¡La primera orden que dio su majestad Ares en nombre de su hijo, fue buscar a todos los sabios que fueron exiliados de Tierra! – Shaka le comentaba a su amigo Mu, a Shión, a Mime, a Kanon y a su esposo.

¡Lo se!... ¡Hades les tiene un cariño especial a los sabios, pues fueron ellos los que siempre protegieron y cuidaron del príncipe Shun en su infancia! – acotaba Saga…

¡Lo bueno será descansar esta noche… mañana sería un día muy interesante! – mencionaba Kanon poniéndose de pie - ¡Vamos a descansar Mime!

El peli naranja asintió, se despidió de los presentes y se marcho en compañía de su esposo. Aquellos que quedaron sonrieron, y decidieron que lo mejor sería seguir el ejemplo del gemelo menor, así cada pareja se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto, Camus y Milo, acompañados de sus esposos, se cercioraban de que todo estuviera listo para el día siguiente, pues ellos habían decidido ser parte del grupo que debían ir tras Diogo, Saori y Shura…

¡Todo esta listo, hermano! – hablaba el peli azul de cabellera lacia…

¡Realmente ustedes están deseosos de ir a cazarlo! – acotaba Minos mirándolos serio…

¡Pagará caro lo que le hizo a Shun! – murmuró con rabia Milo…

Aiacos miró a su amigo, y este asintió… ellos estaban mas que dispuestos a ayudar a sus jóvenes esposos a encontrar a aquellos malnacidos.

---

Shiryu siguió a Ares hasta su cuarto… se detuvo en la puerta, y miró al adulto… quien con un gesto amable le instó a seguirlo, el joven realmente no entendió por que se inquietaba tanto, y un poco dudoso ingresó al cuarto.

¿En qué le puedo ayudar… su majestad? – Shiryu mantenía cierta distancia con el mayor, quien notándolo sonrió maliciosamente…

¿Me tienes miedo? – Ares se acercó más al joven, quien un tanto avergonzado por la pregunta del Rey se quedó de piedra.

Cuando se percató, Ares ya estaba frente a él, lo peor de todo, es que tenía el brazo rodeando su cintura, en vano intento retroceder, pues el rey ya lo tenía firmemente sujeto, es más, también colocó la otra mano en su nuca, y lo besó sin darle mucha importancia a la expresión de espanto que mostraba su rostro…

La verdad, es que desde que lo vio le resultó muy atractivo ese joven, aunque la verdad no tenía pensado hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero el nerviosismo que mostro cuando ingreso a su habitación, le hicieron desear saber cómo sabrían sus labios… y no se arrepentía, esos labios eran muy deseables…

Lentamente, el menor se dejó llevar por los besos del rey de Averno, no podía negarse la verdad, ese hombre le resultaba muy interesante, y sus apasionados besos, sólo le hacían querer más… entre leves empujones llegaron hasta el lecho, donde volvieron a besarse, y a despojarse de sus ropas, el mayor besaba ese firme pecho, deteniéndose en cada tetilla, las cuales lamía y mordisqueaba, le gustaba escuchar los gemidos del menor, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto al sentir la piel de alguien más a su lado…

El rey estaba siendo muy delicado con él, su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenado, se sujetó con fuerza de los fuertes brazos del mayor cuanto este se introdujo en su interior, gimió con fuerzas y arqueó la espalda…

¡Lo siento… relájate… ¿estas bien?! – susurró el rey de Averno, mientras esperaba que el menor se acostumbrara a la invasión… cuando ese asintió, empezó con el vaivén…

¡Ahmmm… ahhhhh… uhmmmm! – Shiryu gemía, mientras sentía que su resistencia pronto llegaría a su fin… una estocada más, y se vino entre su cuerpo y el del mayor… Ares sonrió… su mirada era brillante, su expresión pícara…

¡Bésame! – susurró el mayor, y el más joven obedeció…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día trajo mucho ajetreo en el castillo… se habían dispuestos dos grupos de búsqueda… uno que sería comandado por Julián, a los que guiaría Camus… y el otro, comandado por Hades, que sería guiado por Milo.

Shun despertó entre los protectores brazos de su esposo, este le había vuelto a colocar su sortija en el dedo… lo besó cariñoso, luego se bañaron juntos, y juntos salieron en dirección al comedor para desayunar, ahí se encontraron con Sein, Ares y Pandora, quienes lo saludaron cariñosamente… una vez terminado el desayuno, Hades se dirigió hasta donde ya lo esperaban sus hombres… Shun miraba cómo su esposo se alejaba del castillo en compañía de sus guerreros y de unos cuantos guerreros de él… en el castillo sólo habían quedado Afrodita, Mime y Sorrento para hacerle compañía…

¡Ellos estarán bien, Shun! – hablo sereno Afrodita - ¡Tranquilo!

¡Si… gracias… pero creo que necesito ir a descansar! – Shun se sentía decaído… no tuvo el valor de pedirle a Mu que confirme su estado… tampoco quería preguntárselo a nadie más…

¡Parece que su Alteza, tiene un gran dolor en el alma… ¿por qué esta triste mi niño?… al fin todo se esta disponiendo de la manera en que siempre debió ser!

Shun se sobresaltó y miró en dirección de la voz… él conocía esa voz…

¡Delios! – susurró y se acercó lentamente al gran sabio de su reino - ¡Haz vuelto!

¡Su alteza… sus ojos no deberían estar tan tristes… usted traerá felicidad a este reino y a Averno, les dará paz… no… ya les ha dado paz! – hablo el hombre acariciando el rostro de su amado príncipe…

¡Delios… quien gobernará Tierra y Averno, será mi esposo!... ¡Yo… no puedo… no puedo seguir aquí! – Shun habló con tal dolor, que el sabio sintió su alma estremecer…

¡Para lo que sea necesario, mi señor… he vuelto para usted!

---

Hades comandó a ambos grupos hasta bien alejados del Castillo de Tierra, luego se dividieron… sabían que debido a la vigilancia en las fronteras, no podrían haber llegado aún a Atlantis, por otra parte, ya que tenían prisionero a Arles, el ejercito de esas tierras no hallaría comandante a menos que Diogo llegue hasta allá, y los informantes del rey Ares le habían hecho llegar la noticia, muy temprano en la mañana, que no se tenía noticia en Atlantis de los príncipes.

Cada grupo se enfrasco entonces en cumplir con su misión… Diogo estaba herido, no podían haber llegado muy lejos, estando él como estaba.

¡Su alteza!... ¿Qué le ocurre? – Radamanthys se había dado cuenta de que su señor parecía distraído, como si algo lo preocupara bastante…

¡No se, Rada… dime, cuantas son las posibilidades de que esas alimañas se hayan quedado en el castillo! – Hades sintió un frío en su corazón…

¡Se inspeccionó el lugar… pero…! – Rada miró a su príncipe…

¡DEBEMOS VOLVER!... ¡MILO BUSCA AL OTRO GRUPO E INFORMALE! – Hades emprendió la marcha camino al castillo, mientras que Milo lo hacía hacia la dirección que tomara el otro grupo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun había conversado largo rato con su antiguo maestro… Delios era sin lugar a dudas, la persona que más esperanzas había depositado en él siempre… lo escucho sin cuestionamientos, y luego cuando le dijo lo que pensaba hacer, sonrió, y le expreso que cuente con su ayuda… el menor sonrió… hasta que un sonido, llamó su atención...

¿Qué ocurre, su alteza? – el hombre miró intrigado al Shun, quien sonrió con ironía…

¡Lo que pensaba… "no ibas a irte sin mí, ¿verdad?"… no olvide lo que le dije… es mejor que vaya a saludar a mi padre! – Shun hablo sereno, y el hombre comprendió a la perfección que su príncipe deseaba estar solo…

Cuando el sabio salió de la habitación, Shun se acercó a uno de los ventanales, cerró sus ojos, intentó serenarse…apretó con fuerzas los puños de sus ropas, hasta que sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca, y unos brazos le impedían moverse…

---

Cuando Hades llegó al castillo se armó un gran revuelo entre los guardias, este no reparó en nadie en particular y se dirigió sin dudarlo a la habitación que ocupaba con Shun… al llegar ahí, no halló a nadie… solamente… y eso hizo que el peli oscuro palideciera por completo, sobre una de las mesas de la recámara estaba la sortija de bodas del menor…

¡Shun!... – el príncipe mayor sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, y de pronto un temor que le congeló el alma, lo embargó…

¡Hijo!

¡Hermano!

Tanto Ares como Pandora, se apresuraron a sostener a Hades, quien parecía al borde de las lágrimas… más rápidamente se repuso… "¡No hay tiempo que perder!"…

¡BUSQUEN POR CADA RINCÓN DEL CASTILLO!

---

El alboroto había llamado la atención de Sein quien en ese preciso momento se hallaba enfrascado en una conversación con Delios… cuando uno de los guardias le informó de la situación, miró asustado a su antiguo consejero, quien simplemente asintió…

Sein se apresuró al lugar en donde se encontraba Ares y Pandora, quien mordiéndose el labio se le acercó para contarle… el peli azul, miró a Ares y sin pensarlo acotó…

¡Iré en dirección al río!

¡Iremos! – Ares asintió al momento de aceptar la idea de Sein…

Por lo que les informó uno de los soldados, Hades se dirigió en compañía de Rada y los recientemente llegados Julián, Camus y Milo, también en dirección a la ribera del río… los adultos subieron a sus caballos y lo hicieron también…

---

Shun tenía las manos atadas hacia el frente, de los amarres de sus manos, pendía una cuerda que era con la que Shura lo obligaba a seguir el ritmo de aquella comitiva, que presidían Saori y Diogo, este último con el brazo derecho vendado, estaba pálido, más su mirada era aún enérgica, miraba al menor de reojo, sonrió al percibir que en este no había ni un asomo de intento de huída…

El menor había analizado toda su situación de manera meticulosa… miró a Diogo, y luego a Saori… un ligero mareo le hizo detener el paso, Shura iba a jalarlo, pero Diogo lo detuvo con un gesto…

¡Pronto estaremos en casa! – susurró acariciando el rostro del más joven…

¡Hermano debemos apurarnos! – Saori miró con odio al menor, sonrió maliciosamente cuando Diogo les había dado la espalda…

Shun rió para sí… Afrodita siempre había tenido razón, ella era verdaderamente una… "¡bruja!"… siguió caminado detrás de ellos, comenzaba a sentir frío, el clima estaba cambiando, y todo indicaba que sería una de esas tormentas, las cuales era más aconsejable recibir en el reguardo de alguna cabaña… sin embargo, esos fuertes vientos, y aquella amenaza de lluvia, llenaron el alma del pequeño de una paz agradable…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, los vientos a soplar cada vez más fuerte y la temperatura comenzó a bajar drásticamente… sin embargo, Hades seguía sumamente concentrado buscando a su niño… "¡Esta vez si acabaré contigo… no permitiré que vuelvas a tocarlo!"… Hades llegó a la ribera del río, comenzó a seguir el curso del caudal… la mejor forma de huir de tierra y llegar a Atlantis era por ahí, aunque con ese clima, fuera casi un suicidio…

Radamanthys y Julián cabalgaban a la par de Hades, observaban con toda la atención posible el lugar, Milo y Camus eran más rápidos, pues conocían a la perfección esos lugares, ya sea con clima favorable, o como era el caso, con uno desfavorable. A la distancia pudieron notar unas figuras, alertaron de ello a Hades… entonces se fueron acercando de forma sigilosa, para lo que optaron por dejar los caballos.

Se introdujeron en la espesura del bosque para ocultar su presencia… al parecer, ellos se estaban dirigiendo río abajo, y debido al clima no habían sentido su presencia… Hades pudo ver que su niño estaba empapado y pálido, eso lo desesperó, más se contuvo, al estar tan cerca del río, no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran algún daño, sin embargo, nada había preparado al príncipe de Averno para lo que sucedió ante sus ojos…

---

Shun tenía mucho frío, cuando llegaron a la ribera miró a sus captores, que parecían decidir qué hacer, fue Saori quien indicó el camino a tomar… ella parecía un tanto preocupada por la herida de su hermano. Diogo a pensar de verse muy pálido, no se mostraba débil, de hecho, sólo demostraba preocupación por él… por lo que no pasó desapercibido para el peli verde, que eso le resultaba muy molesto a la joven.

Caminaron por un trecho algo largo, considerando las inclementicas del tiempo, era muy peligroso andar tan cerca de un río que podía resultar muy traicionero, Shun atrajo sus brazos a su cuerpo, en busca de calor… y luego volvió a notar la mirada llena de odio de Saori, y entonces sonrió… "¡Claro… ya sabe que Hades esta vivo!"…

¡Deberías cambiar esa cara de envidia, Saori… Hades siempre me ha amado sólo a mí, era su destino y el mío estar juntos… ¡Como buena bruja… deberías saberlo! – Shun lo dijo con verdadera saña… y entonces pasó lo que en parte esperaba…

---

¡NOOOOO! – era la voz de Sein la que se escuchaba, llegó justo cuando sucedió…

Hades salió de su escondite, pero fue Camus el que saltó al agua seguido por Julián, pues cuando iba a hacerlo el peli oscuro, Diogo le salió al pasó, estaba como loco, y deseaba acabar con el culpable de que el pequeño, nunca lo hubiera correspondido…

Radamanthys comenzó a enfrentarse con Shura, que a pesar de la impresión por lo ocurrido, al ver al esposo de Afrodita una sonrisa maliciosa se le formo en el rostro, clamando revancha…

Ares y Sein se acercaron a la orilla del río, donde Milo se encontraba también intentado localizar con desesperación a su hermano, a Julián y por sobre todo, a Shun.

¡Señor, él estaba atado… así no podrá nadar! – murmuró al borde de las lágrimas el guerrero de Shun…

¡Pero que dices, Milo, Shun no sabe nadar! – Sein miró al joven y entendió que su hijo de estar desatado, quizás si podría salvarse…

Ares notó a Julián, que salía a la superficie, tomaba aire y se volvía a meter, parecía agotado, y no era para menos, la corriente era muy fuerte… en la orilla, y a pesar de luchar con la mano izquierda, Diogo le estaba dando buena batalla al peli oscuro… Cuando Hades sintió que ya tenía a Diogo donde lo quería, detuvo el ataque…

¡Vas a pagar caro todo lo que hiciste… pero lo pagaras en este mundo…! – Hades no se sentía con ánimos de matar a Diogo, le había hecho perder demasiado tiempo… él debía buscar a Shun…

Saga, Kanon, Shión, Shaka, Mu, Minos y Aiacos habían llegado al lugar justo cuando Hades derrotare a Diogo, y lo dejare desarmado… vieron al príncipe de Atlantis como enloquecido mirando al río, notaron que Hades se dirigía hacia donde se hallaban los reyes Sein y Ares, junto con Milo… luego notaron el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa Saori… Minos y Aiacos se acercaron a Diogo y lo sujetaron, escucharon como balbuceaba… "_¡Fue tu culpa, hermanita… no debiste hacer eso!_"…

Rada venció a Shura, dejándolo inconsciente... luego observó a los recién llegados, tanto Shión como Mu, revisaron a la joven, constatando que estaba muerta… estos miraron al oji dorado en busca de respuestas…

¡La princesa atacó a su alteza Shun, y lo lanzó al cause del río… Diogo la atacó sin piedad por eso, y la mató!

---

¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

¡Hijo, tranquilo…! – Ares se sentía desolado… su hijo estaba en Shock, casi lo arrastra la corriente mientras intentaba dar con su niño… pero el esfuerzo de todos fue inútil… el propio Camus fue sacado por la fuerza por su hermano, estaba totalmente exhausto, los gemelos ayudaron a Julián, quien parecía muy frustrado…

Sein miraba el río… silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su faz, mismas que corrían por la de los presentes… "Shun"…

¡No es posible! – Hades no daba crédito a lo ocurrido… fue tan rápido… Shun simplemente ya no estaba, y él, no pudo evitar que eso sucediera… - ¡PERDONAMEEEEEE!

---

La noticia inundó de tristeza ambos reinos, el de Tierra y el de Averno…no habían podido encontrar el cuerpo, por lo que los funerales se estaban llevando a cabo a las orillas de aquel río… Hades se mostraba frío… su mirada parecía perdida en aquellas, ya tranquilas aguas… sentía que parte de él había muerto, irradiaba dolor hasta por lo poros… el nudo en su garganta era muy grande, más… se contuvo… cuando ya todos se hubieron retirado… se hincó en el suelo… recordando todo… desde la primera vez que lo vio, su primer beso, el primer te amo que le obligó a decir… no supo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salírsele… pero el dolor que sentía ya no lo podía disimular…

¡Shun!... ¡¿Dónde estas, mi amor?!

---

Ares y Sein, llegaron al castillo, el peli azul, simplemente se sentaba, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte… el peli oscuro, también se sentó… ya había ordenado que el juicio para los prisioneros sería una vez pasado los días de luto, por la muerte de Shun…

¡Por cierto, Sein… no vi a Delios!

¡Supongo que esto lo destruyó… él no previó algo así… para él, era Shun quien traería la paz a Averno y Tierra! – murmuró el peli azul…

¡Pues en su nombre… habrá paz… no sólo entre Averno y Tierra, sino también con Atlantis… Pobre de mi hijo… espero que se recupere de esto algún día! – comentó el peli oscuro… "¡Así que se fue!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Muchas gracias a PATRICIA RODRIGUEZ, Maryn-Chan, Lizettevanessa, Lucy Oraki, Vegen Isennawa, Subasu 1999, Bade 89 y Eleone dark01 que me dejaron sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y me dieron fuerzas para llegar hasta este capi… espero que les guste… y también a todos aquellos que lo leían… GRACIASSSSS…_

**Capítulo 20º: ****El Reencuentro**

Cuanto tiempo paso encerrado en su cuarto, bueno eso seguramente su padre podría decirlo, pues él simplemente había perdido a noción del tiempo… pero era bien sabido que dos semanas habían pasado desde la pérdida del motivo de su vida… pues eso era para él, Shun… la razón de su existencia…

Ares, sin embargo, no permitió que se ahogara en los mares de la gran depresión que lo embargaba, al rey de Averno sólo le bastaron cuatro palabras para hacer reaccionar a su hijo…

¡Shun no querría esto! – Ares vio para su alegría y la de ambos reinos, que aquellas palabras tan simples habían despertado a su hijo… respetó su dolor y su luto lo respetaría aún, más dos semanas eran demasiado tiempo, Hades debía a volver a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

---

Los meses pasaron, y con ellos vinieron cambios muy notorios en las tres regiones, en primer lugar, Atlantis volvía a ser gobernado por un descendiente de la familia real Poseidón, Julián era ahora quien reinaba aquel lugar, y con su asunción la paz comenzó a alcanzarse en aquella sufrida tierra, que feliz recibió a su verdadero rey; Tierra seguía siendo gobernada por Sein, se había firmado un acuerdo de paz entre las tres regiones y, Tierra y Averno se hicieron más cercanas con la boda de este con Pandora; en Averno también la paz reinaba, más esta no era completamente dichosa, el dolor por la pérdida de su pequeño príncipe era muy grande, en nombre de él buscaban la paz y la respetaban, pero aún lo lloraban, pues sabían que Hades aún sin demostrarlo, no se resignaba a su pérdida.

Otros que no se habían resignado a la pérdida del joven príncipe fueron sus generales, encabezados por Milo lo buscaron incansablemente durante varias semanas… más poco a poco fueron resignándose a la triste realidad…

Las tres regiones eran como una gran nación pues los habitantes de las mismas, se relacionaban armónicamente, sus gobernantes se reunían cada cierto tiempo para tratar de resolver de la mejor manera problemas que se sucedían en las fronteras, en especial con regiones ajenas a ellos… después de la caída de Arles y su familia, otros gobernantes ambicionaban incursionar en Tierra o Averno, pero esas dificultades lograban superarse maravillosamente gracias a los esfuerzos y a la reputación que Hades se había ganado repeliendo invasiones…

Un tema pendiente, sin embargo, era la sentencia que se le daría al príncipe Diogo… desde aquel día, fue encerrado en las mazmorras de Tierra, y luego enviado a Averno donde corría la misma suerte… muchos esperaban un condena a muerte, más Hades no se quiso dictar al respecto, y no permitió que nadie lo hiciera en su nombre…

Mientas que los otros guerreros fieles a Diogo ya pagaban por sus crímenes… los tres jueces de su reino se habían encargado de dictaminar, y aquellos guerreros ya habían comenzado a pagar por sus culpas... Aldebarán fue sentenciado por Aiacos a trabajos forzados en las minas de carbón de Averno, bajo las inclementes condiciones de trabajo… Kaysa fue condenado a muerte, pues su ofensa fue en contra la familia real de Atlantis y según las costumbres de esas tierras la muerte era el pago más justo… Aioria perdió totalmente su libertad y fue vendido como esclavo a una de las nobles familias de Averno, casualmente lo compro la familia de Minos… Dokko había sido enviado a trabajos forzados en una mina de piedras preciosas… Shura fue sentencia a convertirse en eunuco, fue castrado como orden del Juez de la Furia, y luego, encerrado en una de las mazmorras más profundas de Averno… Krishna recibió azotes por faltar a sus promesas con Cronos y enlodar a los sabios con sus acciones indignas, fue castrado también y enviado como esclavo en el Templo dedicado a la Diosa Hécate… por último, Alberich ya cumplía desde hacía tiempo con su sentencia, pues Kanon lo convirtió en su esclavo, por lo que el orgullosos noble, quien se consideraba el más brillante de los guerreros del príncipe Diogo, debía usar todo ese ingenio para complacer a su amo…

Cada uno de los guerreros de Shun se mantuvo firme en sus funciones en el reino de Tierra, excepto Sorrento, quien acompañó a Julián a Atlantis, para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía como su esposo… Afrodita también había decidido volver a Averno, sin Shun simplemente consideró que no tenía nada que lo atara a Tierra, además ahí estaba su esposo… Camus y Milo decidieron permanecer en Tierra… en el fondo ninguno de los dos abandonó la búsqueda del pequeño, y en eso eran totalmente apoyados por sus esposos, quienes iban regularmente a visitarlos, pues ellos estaban donde estaba Hades… Mu decidió instalarse en sus tierras, que lindaban con Averno, un lugar neutral donde podía vivir con su nueva familia… Shaka se encargaba de los nuevos sacerdotes y sabios de los Templos de Cronos, ansioso esperaba la visita de su esposo, quien sin importar las inclemencias climáticas cada tres días iba a visitarlo… Mime acepto instalarse con Kanon en Averno, más al final fue Kanon quien decidió quedarse en Tierra, consideraba el clima de ese hermoso lugar, como más aconsejable para su hijo o hija…

---

El tiempo había pasado… quizás un año desde que Hades tomó el trono de Averno, después de que su padre le dijera que deseaba que fuese así, pues este deseaba volver a casarse… Hades sonrió y acepto de buen agrado eso… se sintió feliz de ver feliz a su padre al lado de Shiryu, la boda le trajo tantos recuerdos felices… y otros tanto que aún eran amargos… a esa fecha eran ya dos largos años los que estaba sólo, y más de uno de los ansíanos le aconsejaron que rehiciera su vida volviendo a casarse, el simplemente les había dicho que lo pensaría, más su respuesta no tenía porqué pensarla, pues no iba a cambiar de opinión…

¡Su majestad! – Saga había ingresado al salón donde Hades se hallaba perdido nuevamente en recuerdos de su pequeño ángel…

¿Qué ocurre? – murmuró mirándole tranquilamente…

¡Es sobre el rumor, señor… envié a uno de mis hombres de confianza y ellos averiguaron que son ciertos… en aquel templo hay un joven de extraordinaria belleza…! – comento el peli azul con una reverencia…

¡En ese Templo… ¿Está Delios?! – preguntó el joven rey acomodándose en su trono…

¡Así es mi señor… en ese lugar jóvenes monjes se encargan de ayudar a los necesitados con las donaciones de algunos nobles… parece que ese lugar tiene como benefactor a uno de los príncipes de Polaris, hijo del rey Odín, si es que se me informó bien! – acotó el gemelo mayor con una sonrisa…

¡Ya veo… ¿y estas seguro de que Milo y Camus fueron hasta allá?! - Hades se había levantado de su lugar mirando serio a su general…

¡Si mi señor, más no pudieron acercarse al templo, ellos también tienen la misma sospecha!

¡Entonces, amigo… prepara todo… y llama a todos mis guerreros… Haremos un viaje…!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Dos años!

Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel día, dos largos años en los que se había refugiado en aquellas lejanas tierras en un lugar que era el destino para todos los exiliados de su reino, un destino que había aceptado, con todas las consecuencias que ello acarrearía…

¡Hades… ¿me perdonarías?… ¿me habrás olvidado ya?! – un joven peli verde se abraza a su cuerpo mientras sus memorias lo llevan a revivir aquellos días en los que decidió cual sería su camino…

---Flash Back---

¡Deberías cambiar esa cara de envidia, Saori… Hades siempre me ha amado sólo a mí, era su destino y el mío estar juntos… ¡Como buena bruja… deberías saberlo!!

¡Maldito mocoso! – sin pensarlo dos veces la joven empujo al peli verde al río… sonrío divertida al ver como sin remedio se hundía pues poseía ambas manos fuertemente atadas…

Pudo sentir como era arrastrado sin piedad por la corriente… un grito se oyó apenas había caído al agua… luego simplemente se hundió, el agua lo arrastraba y no hizo nada para evitarlo, apretó ambas manos atadas a su pecho, todo el camino a ese lugar se había cerciorado de que su daga aún este ahí… era el momento de usarla…. No perdió tiempo, se estaba quedando sin aire, y a pesar de que deseaba morir no podía permitirse eso… cortó con cuidado las amarras y salió a la superficie… fue la bocanada de aire mas placentera de su existencia, con el aire le entraba nueva vida en el cuerpo… nado a favor de la corriente, utilizando aquella fuerza a su beneficio, y con ligeros movimientos pudo acercarse a una orilla, no escuchaba nada más, que no fuera la lluvia y el río…

Se sentía exhausto, su corazón palpitaba a mil, tocio con fuerzas cuando con las pocas fuerzas que le sobraban llegó por completo a la orilla y pudo salir del agua… le costo un poco recuperar todo el aire y escupir toda el agua que había tragado… aún jadeante observó con detenimiento el lugar en donde se encontraba, reconoció el lugar… no tenía tiempo que perder, sin mas simplemente se introdujo en el bosque, debía ir lejos del río y la lluvia, seguramente, borraría todas sus huellas.

Caminó un largo trecho hasta encontrase con unos caballos y con su maestro… este le cobijo con un abrigo, le ayudó a montar, y sin pronunciar palabras emprendieron camino…

---

El viaje fue agotador, mas al llegar al templo, pudo darse un baño y descansar un poco… todos los últimos acontecimientos habían desmoronado su mundo, y su fortaleza… no se sentía digno de existir, pero ahora ya no era sólo él, por lo que debía existir… era para su hijo…

Las semanas transcurrían sin muchas novedades, aunque se enteró de que Hades se estaba recuperando y estaba ocupando el lugar que le correspondía, eso le trajo alivio a su alma, así como el enterarse de la relación de su padre con Pandora…

A esos lejanos lugares no llegaban muchas novedades de Tierra o Averno, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con lo que podía averiguar por medio de Delios, pues él no salía mucho del reguardo de los dominios del Templo… en aquel lugar pudo volver a entrenar su mente, y apaciguar su espíritu, los sabios estaban mas que de acuerdo en que Shun sería un excelente gobernante… y si se lo proponía, un guerrero de temer… más los entrenamientos físicos el menor los dejó de lado con el cuarto mes de embarazo, y conforme evolucionaba su estado, se pudo percatar de la falta que le hacían sus amigos, y por sobre todo, Hades.

En una mañana muy fría, mientas paseaba por el bosque… se encontraba despejándose, deseaba respirar aire fresco, su estado lo había vuelto algo mas lento, pero nadie dudaba en afirmarle que su belleza se había duplicado… fue mientras caminaba y acariciaba su vientre, pues en los últimos días su pequeño se había vuelto muy inquieto que…

¡Supongo que los ángeles si existen!

¿Uh? – Shun miró en dirección a aquella voz… su mirada era fría, y a pesar de que sabia que estaba en desventaja, no perdió la costumbre de permanecer firme esperando a ver quien era…

¡Un ángel que no le teme a nada… por lo visto! – un joven salía de entre las penumbras del bosque, vestía finas ropas de colores celestes, su mirada era igualmente celeste, tan fría que parecía hielo, su piel era algo morena… Shun pudo apreciar una cabellera tan dorada como el mismo oro.

¿Quién es usted? – el menor habló firmemente, lo que pareció sorprender al recién llegado, el cual sonrió complacido…

¡Lamento mi falta de educación… Soy el príncipe de Polaris… mi nombre es Hyoga! – el rubio hablo firme, hizo una reverencia ante el peli verde, sin apartar sus celestes ojos de los esmeraldinos del menor… - ¿Y cual es tú nombre, mi hermoso ángel?

¡En primera no soy un ángel, mi nombre es Shun… ahora si me disculpa…! – Shun se volteó con la intención de volver al templo…

¡Así que el hermoso príncipe de Tierra se haya oculto en estos apartados lugares! – Hyoga hablo irónico, sonrió al ver que el menor ni siquiera se inmutó ante su comentario…

¡El príncipe de Tierra ha muerto, eso todos lo saben, déjeme en paz…! – más Shun calló en seco… un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre le hizo perder el color… y luego sintió como su entre pierna se humedecía… - ¡Dioses!... "¡Hades!"…

---

Podría decirse que en su vida había pasado por una situación tan desesperante y dolorosa, aquel joven lo había ayudado a llegar al templo, ahí lo ayudaron y prepararon alguno de los sabios y monjes… Hyoga simplemente no se apartó de su lado, y Delios, quien parecía conocerlo, no se lo impidió… el trabajo de parto fue largo, y agotador, mas tubo su recompensa… Shun jamás supuso cuan maravilloso podía sentirse escuchar el llanto de un hijo, era la sensación mas maravillosa en el mundo, sus ojos no podían dejar de derramar lágrimas de felicidad…

¡Es un varón, mi señor! – Delios le entregó la criatura al peli verde… este lo cargo con dulzura, al tenerlo en brazos no pudo evitar sentir oprimido el corazón… el pequeño era muy blanco, sus cabellos eran ligeramente verdes como los suyos… el príncipe de Tierra miró a Delios, y luego al pequeño, sonrió para sí…

¡Osiris… se llamará, Osiris!

---Fin del Flash Back---

Un sonido lo devuelve a la realidad, voltea y se encuentra con unos adorables ojitos que lo observaban con amor…

¡Papi…!

¡Ven aquí! – Shun extiende sus brazos y el pequeño corre hacia ellos, quien lo viera diría que era su viva imagen, mas sus ojos los diferenciaban, apenas caminaba, no tenía más de un año… - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

¡Tío! – murmuró el pequeño y sonrió dulcemente… entonces, Shun pudo observar como detrás de su niño aparecía aquel, que desde el ultimo año, se había convertido en su protector, amigo… y, pretendiente…

¡Hyoga… ¿Cuándo llegaste? – pregunto el oji esmeralda mirando al rubio recién llegado…

¡Acabo de hacerlo… tengo una noticia que darte… es sobre el rey de Averno! – Hyoga habló serenamente, sonrió al ver sorpresa en aquella dulce mirada, se notaba inquieta y curiosa…

Shun esperó a que Hyoga hablara, a pesar de ser de lugares diferentes, el príncipe de Polaris siempre traía novedades de Averno y Tierra al peli verde. Después de que naciera su hijo, pudo enterarse de que Hyoga era también alumno de Delios, este lo había acogido como tal cuando su padre, Sein, lo exilió de Tierra y fue a dar a aquel Templo… además de enterarse de que el joven príncipe de las frías regiones de Polaris, lo había conocido en el decimo octavo cumpleaños de Hades, al parecer simplemente lo había visto durante la fiesta y luego, durante los enfrentamientos del día siguiente… el rubio le confesó que había quedado completamente prendado de él desde aquellos días, y que cuando Delios le comentó que protegería a su más preciada joya, y acataría las ordenes del único señor que él respetaría, pues esas palabras fueron suficiente para el príncipe, para entender de que no se trataba de otra persona, más que del príncipe heredero de Tierra.

¡Me ha llegado de muy buena fuente, que Hades ha decidido rehacer su vida… y unirse primero en compromiso y luego en matrimonio, con una princesa llamada Andrómeda! – Hyoga lo decía con suma cautela, deseaba ver cada reacción en aquel hermoso rostro, que al principio palideció, y luego se endureció y sonrió….

¡Esa es una buena noticia! – murmuro el peli verde, más se notaba que sus palabras estaban vacías…

¡Shun… si él ya va a rehacer su vida… tú deberías hacer lo mismo! – el rubio sabía a la perfección que estaba sobre terreno peligroso, más debía intentarlo… el joven peli verde lo miró con algo de tristeza…

¡Hyoga… ya hablamos de eso… y sabes a la perfección mi respuesta… lo siento! – Shun salió de la habitación dejando solo al rubio quien sonrió irónico… él no se iba a dar por venido tan fácilmente…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin importar el tiempo, no le agradaba tenerlo ahí, más debía admitir que cierta satisfacción le dada, el saberlo esclavo de su esposo… más, por que estaba seguro que Kanon, después de aquella noche, jamás volvió a tocarlo, quizás lo divertido, y el verdadero castigo de Alberich era que justamente se había enamorado de Kanon… un pequeño de cabellera azul y ojos naranjas lo quita de sus cavilaciones…

¡Kalef… pórtate bien! – Mime cargaba a su pequeño mientras observaba a su esposo conversar con su recién llegado hermano… se acercó y atinó a escuchar que partirían lo antes posible… - ¿Dónde irán?

¡Mime… lo único que puedo decirte es que muy pronto, una sonrisa verdadera adornará tu bello rostro! – Kanon besó en la frente a su esposo - ¡Espérame, hermano… no tardaré en alistarme!

¡Cuñado…! – el peli naranja miró a Saga, quien en ese preciso momento cargaba a su sobrino…

¡No te preocupes, serán buenas noticias… tú sólo cuida bien de este hermoso niño, que Kanon y yo nos encargaremos!

---

Sorrento veía partir a su esposo, Afrodita estaba con él, y por disposición de su primo, ambos debían ir a Averno, más específicamente a Giudecca… el peli turquesa sabía que algo estaba pasando, deseaba acompañar a su esposo y a su hermano a aquella misión a la que Hades les había llamado, pero no podía hacerlo… suspiró sonoramente…

¡Descuida, Afrodita, si fuera algo malo, ya lo sabríamos! – Sorrento cargaba a su sobrina, era una verdadera belleza, tan pequeña y frágil que a su padre no se le ocurrió mejor nombre que Cielo, pues sus ojos parecían eso, el cielo… Julián adoraba a su sobrina, tanto como a su hijo, Neptuno.

¡¿Crees?!... ¡Rada estaba raro, él jamás me oculta nada… y la verdad, yo creo que tiene que ver…! – Afrodita no continuó hablando, la llegada de Shaka y Mu lo calló de inmediato…

¡Lo encontraron… debemos llegar a él antes! – Shaka hablaba firme a sus amigos…

¿Seguro… mira que ya varias veces fuimos a buscar y no eran más que espejismos! – Sorrento era quien había tomado la palabra…

¡No lo dudes, majestad!

¡Camus, Milo!

¡Estamos seguros de que es él… si su majestad Hades lo encuentra antes que nosotros… no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar, es nuestro deber protegerlo! – mencionaba Milo obteniendo la afirmación de su hermano…

¡Mi primo jamás lastimaría a mi niño! – dijo casi indignado el peli turquesa…

¡Es que… hay un niño…! – acotó Camus… - ¡Y todos conocemos a nuestro príncipe, si hizo esto es por que el niño no es de Hades!

¡Preocúpense más, si es que sí lo fuera! – Mime había entrado también a la habitación… sentó a su hijo a lado de la pequeña Cielo…

¡Estamos todos… ¿Quién cuidará a los niños?! – comentó Sorrento mirando a sus compañeros…

¡Yo!… ¡Ustedes pierdan cuidado!

¡¡¡¡Su majestad, Sein!!!!

¡El deber de ustedes es proteger a mi hijo… así que no hay tiempo que perder! – Sein ingresaba al salón, al parecer venía solo… él los había hecho llamar a todos…

¿Usted, siempre lo supo, verdad mi señor? – Shaka le preguntó serio al rey…

¡Si… esos eran los deseos de mi hijo… que Hades lo olvide y que ustedes sean felices… pero ahora sé que mi yerno tiene una pista real del lugar en donde se encuentra… pista que le dieron ustedes! – acotó el rey mirando hacia Camus y Milo - ¡Pero así es mejor… mi hijo debe volver a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde… sólo que temo por el bienestar de mi nieto… sé que Hades lo aceptará aunque no sea suyo… más cómo lo mencionó Mime, si es que sí lo fuera…. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

¡Lo entendemos, señor… partiremos ahora mismo!

Los jóvenes dejaron al rey en compañía de los pequeños… su joven esposa salía de las sombras, y lo miró con un asomo de reclamo…

¡Es mi hijo… lo mínimo que podía hacer era cumplir con sus deseos aunque estos hayan sido tan extremos!

¡Lo se… mi propio padre lo supuso también… más como no lo encontraba, decidió darle tiempo al tiempo! – Pandora cargaba a la niña… - ¡Mi hermano a soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo… no lastimaría a Shun, pero de que se enojará… jajajaja no lo dudes, aunque se muy bien que Shun podrá con él!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Su majestad, ya todos están aquí! – Radamanthys hacía una reverencia ante su rey, quien simplemente asintió al verlo…

¡Estoy ansioso, amigo… ¿Ya les explicaste cómo actuaremos?

¡Si… y todos harán exactamente lo que usted dijo!

¡Querido primo… lo mejor es partir ya hacia allá… estoy seguro que nuestras bellas joyas ya debieron partir rumbo a aquel lugar! – Julián hablaba divertido…

¡Descuida, primo… mi padre se encargará de ellos…!... "¡Todo saldrá de acuerdo a mi plan!"… ¡ANDANDO!

¡Primo, tengo una duda! – Julián se adelantó con su caballo hasta el lugar en donde estaba su primo, este lo miró - ¡No entiendo por qué hiciste correr ese rumor…!

¡Jajajaja es sólo para distraerlo… si piensa eso, no intentará huir… si es Shun, él estará allá cuando yo llegue… para él, y su benefactor, nosotros sólo estaremos de paso, amigo mío, deseo saber cómo reaccionará al verme… cómo lo conozco se que será indiferente… cuando yo esté seguro de que es él… pues… me lo traeré conmigo, a él y a su hijo! – Hades parecía distante al decir aquellas palabras, cómo si aún estuviera planeando lo que iba a hacer… para que su plan tenga éxito, no debían ser interrumpidos por los generales de Shun… sonrió al pensar cuan cambiado podría estar, y también sonrió al imaginarse la manera en cómo se vengaría por cada noche, en esos dos años, que tuvo que dormir sin su compañía.

¡Dime algo, Hades… si no fuera tu hijo… ¿qué harás?! – Julián miraba con curiosidad al peli oscuro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta deseaba escucharla de propia boca de su primo…

¡Es mi hijo, Poseidón… lo sabes… todo lo que es de él, es mío!

---

Se podría decir que era un hermoso día… a pesar de que su alma estaba totalmente desolada por la noticia que le diera Hyoga, no podía demostrar su tristeza, después de todo, Hades estaba en su derecho de rehacer su vida, él lo había abandonado… miró a su pequeño, que nuevamente se iba a esconder detrás de unos árboles, sonrió al verlo, Hyoga se había quedado a conversar con Delios, seguramente pronto los alcanzaría… su pequeño quería a Hyoga, y él también lo estimaba, más no sentía amor por él, sabía que el príncipe no se daría por vencido, pero así también sabía… "¡Yo amo a Hades, sólo a él!"…

¡¿Dónde se metió el pequeño príncipe?! – una risita risueña le hizo notar que iba por el camino incorrecto… su hijo adoraba jugar con él… le encantaba sorprenderlo, y a él le gustaba ser sorprendido, por lo que siguió caminando buscando detrás de cada árbol a quien, él sabía bien, caminaba sigiloso tras suyo… - ¿Uhmmmm?... ¡Creo que debe estar por ahí!

Un sonido lo alertó, por lo que guardó silencio… aguzó el oído intentado captar cualquier sonido extraño, su mano ya estaba en el mango de su espada…

---

No habían tardado tanto en llegar… como una medida cautelosa, Aiacos y Minos se separarían del grupo, y vigilarían que los guerreros de Shun no se acercaran al lugar… Shión debía ir a investigar en el Templo, sabía que Delios no podría negarle la entrada a un doctor tan reconocido como su guerrero, mientras que él, Radamanthys, Julián y los gemelos, Saga y Kanon, buscarían el lugar en dónde se encontrara su objetivo… y la verdad, no pensó que ese objetivo se acercaría a él, sin necesidad de ir a buscarlo…

"_¿Uhmmmm?... ¡Creo que debe estar por ahí"!..._ su corazón dio un brinco, sus compañeros también se pusieron alertas, bajaron de los caballos y se ocultaron en la espesura del bosque… sin embargo, algo pareció alertar al pequeño, quien con aquel semblante que bien le conocía, se ponía en guardia…

"¡Shun!"… asintió mirando a los gemelos, quienes inmediatamente atacaron al menor… este se defendió maravillosamente, Radamanthys había tomado otro camino, lo emboscarían, Julián miraba cómo con una habilidad asombrosa lograba desarmar primero a Kanon y luego a Saga, entonces era atacado por Rada, quien sí le dificulto un poco más la situación… se notaba algo alterado y confuso, probablemente no le ayudaba ver que aquellos que lo atacaban, tenían toda la pinta de unos maleantes…

---

No supo de dónde aparecieron, pero eso sí, lo atacaron ferozmente… sin embargo, él no era la persona indefensa que aparentaba, con algo de dificultad logro evadir los ataques y desarmar a aquellos bandidos… su preocupación… que su hijo apareciera y fuera tomado por esos sujetos… cuando los desarmó a ambos, otro ataque… esta vez su rival, era más diestro con la espada, tanto que se sintió algo preocupado… "¡Osiris ve con tío Hyoga!"…

¡AHHHH! – atacó con mayor fuerza y la espada de su adversario, que por cierto notó que era muy alto y fuerte, salió volando… con su mirada notó que los otros dos hombres se ponían en guardia… más su intuición le indicó que había más personas… de pronto sintió temor… - ¿Qué quieren? – habló lo más firme que pudo…

Aquellos sujetos se colocaron frente a él… su distancia no era mas de un metro y medio de él… los miró serio, ninguno respondió a su pregunta… entonces alguien lo atacó por la espalda… se volteó a penas para evitar el golpe, más su espada salió volando lejos de él… entonces otro ataque, pero de otro sujeto, pero notó que la intención de este, era más sujetarlo que herirlo… su mente se puso en blanco, su mano sujeto rápidamente la daga que siempre llevaba con él, y de un certero ataque casi degolla a su último atacante, que al parecer ya se esperaba un contra ataque así, y de un ágil movimiento, detiene su mano con el arma, ejerce presión sobre la misma, obligándole a soltar la daga…

¡Ahhhhyyy! – Shun suelta el arma, y el sujeto aprovecha para sujetarlo mejor, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, para impedirle cualquier tipo de movimiento - ¡Suélteme… ¿qué quieren… quienes son?!...

¡Pero qué belleza… me pregunto compañeros… ¿cómo es que un campesino puede tener una daga con joyas tan finas… a menos claro, que la haya robado?! – hablaba irónico el hombre que sujetaba al peli verde…

¡Suélteme… ¿cómo se atreve?… suélteme le digo! – Shun forcejeaba todo lo que podía, más no podía librarse del agarre de ese sujeto, es más, debido a las sombras que los árboles daban a aquel lugar, no podía ver bien el rostro de sus atacantes, y menos del que le impedía moverse, pues todos ellos llevaban unas capas que les ocultaban el rostro…

¡Tal vez me divierta un poco con este pequeño ladrón! – comentó irónico el sujeto, obteniendo la risa generalizada de aquellos que simplemente observaron… Shun sintió encoger su estómago… su corazón se acelero, sintió temor… más…

¡SUELTE A MI PAPÁ!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa dulce, y a la vez firme vocecita… también percibió que Shun se inquieto, todo su cuerpo se tenso… miró con ojos desorbitados al pequeño que con firmeza se dejaba ver de su escondite, este parecía no temer a los atacantes de su padre, se acercó y colocó en el centro de los atacantes mirándole directamente a los ojos… unos rayos de sol que justamente alumbraban hacia el lugar en donde se había colocado, le daban una la imagen más angelical de la que tenía… era muy pequeño… no pudo evitar sentir una extraña emoción al notar que era la viva imagen de su ahora prisionero…

¡Vaya, vaya… pero miren amigos… un enano me da ordenes! – habló con malicia, y se maravillo al ver que el menor ni se inmutaba, es más mostro una mirada tan fría, nada propia de un bebé de su edad… pero aquellos ojos le hicieron temblar… y le obligaron a soltar a Shun…

El peli verde al verse liberado del fuerte agarre, fue hacia su hijo y se colocó a su lado, volteó entonces a mirar a su atacante, justo cuando este dejaba al descubierto su rostro, el cual tenía oculto tras su capa… Shun no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos… perdió por completo el color al ver aquellas jades tan furiosas… una jades que a pesar de demostrar enfado eran tan bellas… como las de su pequeño hijo…

¡Hades! – susurró con temor el príncipe de Tierra sintiendo como sus piernas perdían la fuerza de sostenerle…

¡Esto es muy cruel, Shun… podría castigarte obligándote a vivir lejos de él! – el peli oscuro hablo con rabia… ver a su hijo, por que no le cabía duda de que era suyo, le hicieron sentir muy molesto, pues él no había estado a su lado desde el primer momento de su vida…

¡No podemos permitir que algo así suceda… lo sentimos su majestad!

---

Los guerreros de Shun habían rodeado a los presentes, y tanto Shión, como Aiacos y Minos llegaron justo en ese preciso momento también… Shaka y los demás tenían rodeado al grupo, Hades los miró con soberbia, y en el rostro de Shun se dibujó verdadera angustia, al ver cómo cada grupo de guerreros estaba listo para comenzar a pelear, a pesar de que entre ellos hubiera el vínculo del matrimonio, ninguno, ni siquiera Afrodita, parecía dudar en cumplir con su deber de protegerlo de cualquiera que deseara lastimarle…

¡Mi príncipe… esperamos que este bien… debió traernos con usted… es nuestra sagrada misión seguirle en su destino a donde sea necesario! – Shaka había hablado firmemente, y todos, sin excepción, asintieron…

¡BASTA! – Shun no soportó la escena… miró a Hades y este…

¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS… DÉJENOS SOLOS!

Ambos príncipes miraron cómo sus guerreros se alejaban, los guerreros de Shun hacia un lado, y los de Hades hacia el lado contrario… luego, ellos simplemente se quedaron en silencio… el pequeño que aún se encontraba sujeto a una de las piernas de Shun, miró todo lo acontecido con curiosidad, nunca se dejó llevar por el miedo, es más, su mirada no se apartaba de la imagen del hombre que se hallaba frente a su padre.

¡Yo… realmente lo siento, Hades… aceptaré el castigo que quieras imponerme… por que no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome… en ese momento no vi otra salida! – Shun habló serenamente, sin apartar la mirada de la de Hades, quien se acercó a ellos… ninguno de los peli verdes retrocedió…

Cuando estuvo frente a frente con los menores… miró al mayor con disgusto y dolor… fue entonces que escucho algo que definitivamente derritió su corazón…

¡No te enfades papá… ambos te hemos extrañado mucho!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La única persona que parecía sumamente disgustada con lo acontecido era un rubio, de ojos celestes, que rápidamente se ganó el más cordial e hipócrita saludo de cortesía del rey de Averno… pues para Hades, no paso desapercibido las miradas que Hyoga le lanzaba a Shun, esas miradas él ya las conocía… se las había visto a Diogo, y definitivamente él no permitiría que volviera a suceder hechos como los que provocaron que su niño, decidiera dejarlo por tanto tiempo… pero, ahora eso no importaba, estaban el cuarto que ocupare el peli verde menor, al cual tenía entre sus brazos, este lo miraba con una dulzura sólo comparada con la de su progenitor…

¡Entonces te llamas Osiris! – le hablaba el peli oscuro al menor, que a pesar de su edad hablaba con bastante fluidez, tal vez a causa de convivir con gente erudita desde su nacimiento…

¡Si… mi papi me dijo que ese nombre era semejante al tuyo, pero en la lengua natal de tu reino! – contesto el niño acariciando las facciones de Hades con delicadeza…

¡Eres todo lo que soñé, ¿sabes?! – habló el rey de Averno sintiendo como si un nudo en su garganta le molestase…

¡Eres exactamente como mi papi me dijo que eras… no te enfades con él… ha llorado mucho por ti! – susurró el menor sin apartar la mirada de las jades del mayor…

¡Aunque me lo propusiera, eso sería imposible!

---

Shun se había disculpado con Afrodita y los demás, mientras su hijo conocía a su padre… les había explicado a sus generales que, como ellos habían formado una familia con sus respectivos esposos, él no deseaba que eso se rompiera por sus decisiones, que ese fue el motivo, por lo que incluso a ellos, no les hizo partícipes de sus planes… también les confesó de su temor… y de la gran alegría que fue para él, notar el gran parecido de Hades con su pequeño hijo…

¡Eso es todo lo que puedo decir… se de ustedes lo que Hyoga me comentaba… espero que algún día me perdonen… pero no deseaba que sean infelices lejos de las personas que aman! – murmuró el peli verde con una sonrisa… al principio el silencio reinó… Shun miraba firme a sus compañeros y amigos de siempre…

¡Tonto… sabes que para nosotros lo más insoportable fue creerte muerto, mi bebé! – Afrodita rompió el silencio y sin más abrazó fuertemente a Shun, siendo seguido por Mime, Sorrento, en fin, por todos los demás…

¡Lo siento… no volveré a hacer una cosa como esta… pero la verdad, necesitaba de este tiempo… no sólo fue necesario curar mi cuerpo… deseaba curar mi alma también… necesitaba perdonarme por todo lo ocurrido! – Shun se dejó abrazar… en los brazos de sus amigos se sintió como un pequeño niño, totalmente a salvo… totalmente feliz…

¡Shun… ve y habla con tu esposo… él te ha necesitado mucho! – Shaka habló sereno, y el menor asintió… se dirigió hacia al cuarto de su niño… en él, Osiris estaba profundamente dormido en su cuna… Hades lo miraba con ternura, se mordió el labio al presenciar esa imagen…

---

Estaban ya hacía largos minutos en silencio, fueron a hablar en la habitación que Shun tenía en el templo… no deseaban despertar al pequeño ángel, cuyo cuarto estaba justo a lado del de su papá…

¡Yo…! – Shun iba a disculparse nuevamente, pero Hades lo volteó de manera abrupta, y sin ninguna palabra de intermediaria, le besó…

Ese beso era muy demandantes, el peli oscuro lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de la cintura, al principio Shun simplemente se dejaba llevar, pero lentamente, comenzó también a demandar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor para profundizar el beso, estaba casi de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo mejor… fue por eso que Hades lo cargó en brazos para que no se cortase el beso, y con cuidado lo deposito sobre el lecho…

¡Hades… yo… te amo! - susurraba el menor cuando el mayor le daba espacio para que repusiese el aire…

El peli oscuro rápidamente se deshizo de las prendas del menor, y de las suyas propias… lo deseaba demasiado, ya no podía contenerse ni un minuto más… y Shun se sentía igual… lo deseaba, había soñado con él desde el momento en que, con sus caricias y besos, había borrado todo rastro de Diogo…

¡Te deseo… mi Tormentosa Calamidad… mi niño… mío…! – murmuraba el peli oscuro mientras a cada palabra iba dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el pecho del más joven…

Shun sonrió al escuchar las palabras del mayor… gimió sonoramente cuando su miembro fue tomado por los labios del peli oscuro… entonces, cada una de aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que sólo Hades sabía hacerle sentir, recorrieron su cuerpo… todo su ser se estremecía con cada caricia, cada beso… cuando se vino en la boca del mayor y este subió hasta sus labios, lo besó con desesperación…

¡Deseo sentirte, mi amor! – susurró el peli verde cuando separó sus labios de los de su esposo, en busca de aire…

Hades no necesitó de más palabras… unió su cuerpo al de su adorado niño, comenzando así con el vaivén… fue delicado en un principio… y luego simplemente se dejo llevar por el deseo contenido por esos dos largos años…

¡Ahhh!... ¡Uhmmmm… ahhhmmmm! – Shun casi enloquecía del placer que sentía, besaba los labios del mayor, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello del peli oscuro para así poder profundizar aún más sus besos… - ¡Te amo… uhmmm… te amo!

¡Shun… te amo… te amo tanto… tanto que duele!

---

Con sus cuerpos entrelazados, una vez terminado el acto… aún se sentían algo agitados, especialmente el menor, quien reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras este acariciaba con delicadeza de sus sedosos cabellos…

¡Shun… si vuelves a hacer una cosa como esta…! – Hades tomo con una de sus manos el mentón del menor y lo levantó, para que pudiera enfrentarle la mirada… - ¡Juro que voy a encerrarte en Giudecca, y no te dejaré salir de ahí nunca…!... ¡No te dejaría un minuto de paz… te haría mío hasta saciarme… en otras palabras, no te dejaría dormir… ¿Me oíste?!

Shun asintió con una dulce sonrisa… Hades también sonrió, aunque era más por picardía… pues a decir verdad, debía admitir que aquella idea no era tan mala… más sentir aquellos labios tan deseados posarse en los suyos, borraron toda idea perversa…

¡Quiero ir a casa, amor! – susurró el menor al volver en la misma posición en la que estaba, para dejarse llevar al fin por el cansancio y el sueño… la idea de pertenecerle a Hades incontables veces no le disgustó en lo más mínimo… aunque, sabía que si él quisiese que se detuviera, simplemente tenía que decirle… "¡Te amo!"… para que así lo hiciese…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final, y a pesar de que su mirada decía que la última carta aún no había sido echada, Hyoga no pudo hacer más que desearle a Shun toda la felicidad del mundo… con el comentario de… _"¡Si no te hace feliz, sólo llámame!"_… después de eso, toda la comitiva volvió a Tierra, donde Shun se reencontró con su padre, y nueva madrastra… Sein fue inmensamente feliz al ver a su nieto, que era definitivamente la criatura más bella y perfecta ante sus ojos… otro que casi enloquece, llegó horas después, Ares no dejaba de admirar a su pequeño nieto… al ver su mirada, supo que era de su hijo, más al ver su porte… vio en aquel niño a su joven yerno… definitivamente, pensó… "¡Será un excelente gobernante!"… los sabios le vaticinaron un futuro brillante, que el menor forjaría con su propio esfuerzo… ante aquellas palabras toda la familia sonrió complacida… Shun conoció a los hijos de sus amigos... quienes ya, según la costumbre, serían probablemente los generales de su hijo…

Kalef, Cielo y Neptuno, rápidamente congeniaron con Osiris, y pues… a jugar se ha dicho…

---

La llegada de los gobernantes de Averno, fue seguida de una gran celebración… al fin, los habitantes de Averno, estaban seguros que sólo la dicha y la prosperidad reinarían en sus días… pues al fin toda la familia real estaba reunida…

Por disposición de Hades, y pedido especial de Shun, Diogo fue desterrado… el peli verde no deseaba cargar con una muerte en su conciencia… además, su único deseo era ya no tener que ver ni saber nada de ese sujeto en lo que dure su vida… y el propio Hades estuvo de acuerdo, en que lo mejor para el ex príncipe de Atlantis era vivir… vivir y saber que había perdido todo… su padre había muerto poco después de ser capturado, y él había ultimado a su hermana… casi había perdido la cordura por creer en la muerte de Shun, ahora que lo sabía vivo, pues debería vagar por el mundo sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a tener… y también, que jamás lo volvería a ver… de eso… se encargaría personalmente Hades…

Pasado ese trago amargo… las cosas no pudieron estar mejor… parecía que al fin la profecía se había cumplido por completo… Shun gobernaba Tierra así como Hades gobernaba Averno, al final se convirtió en un gran reino, que poseía de aliado y amigo al reino de Atlantis…

Entre esas tres regiones ya no medio otra cosa que no fuera los tratados y el diálogo… los compromisos aún se pactaban… aunque con el mutuo acuerdo de las partes… ninguno de los reinos vecinos se atrevía a declararle la guerra a esas tierras, pues sabían que no podrían contra esa poderosa familia, en la que se habían convertido, Atlantis, Tierra y Averno…

---

¡Eres feliz, mi Tormentosa Calamidad! – Hades abrazaba a su esposo, ambos estaban recostados en los Campos Elíseos… miraban a su hijo como jugaba con Cielo, su mejor amiga…

¡¿Lo dudas acaso?… en mi vida había sido más feliz, mi amado Hades! – Shun besó a su esposo, y este acarició con delicadeza el vientre del menor…

¿Ya decidiste que nombre le pondremos? – Hades acomodaba mejor al menor entre sus brazos…

¿Uhmmm?... ¡Creo que me gustaría que se llame Ikki! – Shun cerró sus ojos, se sentía cansado… Hades lo dejó dormir… aquel nombre le gustaba…

¡Ikki!... ¡Me gusta…!... ¡Entonces si es niña, se llamará Zafira… ¿Estas de acuerdo?!

¡Claro! Jejeje…

¡Si la felicidad realmente es un espejismo efímero… creo que el espejismo de nuestra felicidad es realmente maravilloso…! – susurró al oído del menor el peli oscuro cuando este ya se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo… - ¡Y yo me comprometo ante mis antepasados… en este, su lugar sagrado… que voy amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos!

_Una sonrisa adorna la faz del joven que descansa en los brazos del peli oscuro… una sonrisa de felicidad y de paz… en fin… una sonrisa de amor…_

_**¡Fin!**_


End file.
